Caminos al corazón
by Emiilu
Summary: Continuación de Todos los caminos llevan al corazón
1. Prólogo

**Los personajes no me pertenecen, son propiedad de Rumiko Takahashi.**

Prólogo:

Las cosas ya no son como antes.

El amor duele. Mucho.

Tendría que haber seguido su camino, sin él.

No tendría que haber caído en su trampa.

Si tan solo hubiera puesto una excusa y no hubiera ido al cumpleaños de Ranko..

 _"Si tan solo.."_

Dicen que el hilo rojo del destino es largo, puede flexionarse, estirarse y jamás romperse, pero ¿que sucede cuando las ataduras son tan débiles que aquellas dos almas destinadas a estar juntas, por obra del destino, siguen caminos separados?

Acompañen a esta pareja a descubrir si en verdad, ese famoso hilo es real o solo una vil y traicionera fantasía.


	2. Capítulo 1

**Los personajes no me pertenecen, son propiedad de Rumiko Takahashi.**

Capítulo 1:

Un mes entero.

Ese tiempo había pasado desde que Akane había tenido su altercado con Shinnosuke. Treinta días donde su padre mejoró, su herida sanó casi por completo, y gracias al cielo, su pequeña sobrina, llamada Humiya, que quiere decir "niña saludable", justamente como su nombre lo dice, ahora permanecía en el área de neonatología. Había luchado como una campeona y poco antes del mes, ya podía respirar por sí misma.

Su hermana Kasumi era un mar de lágrimas, todos estaban felices de que la pequeña Humichi, como la había apodado Ranma, estuviera fuerte y saludable. En unas semanas más, podrían tener a la pequeña en casa, siempre, claro, con los cuidados necesarios.

Akane rindió cuatro finales, todos aprobados, debido a su incidente, varios de los profesores aceptaron tomarle primero, para poder darle más tiempo para preparar los seis finales que le restaban, pero Ranko insistió en que solo se presentara a tres o cuatro. Por el momento, la pelinegra dijo que se lo pensaría, pero siendo tan cabeza dura como era, lo más seguro es que estudiara para dar todos.

El ojiazul tuvo que salir a dar explicaciones a la prensa, cuando los rumores lo involucraron a él como supuesto golpeador, echándole la culpa de lo sucedido con su novia. No entendía como habían desvirtuado tanto la situación. Luego de aclarar que fue el ex-novio y no él el responsable de tal atrocidad, dejaron de rondarlos. No podían salir siquiera a la puerta, porque inmediatamente oían un flash desde algún lugar escondido.

El padre de Akane se había recuperado casi del todo. Se había vuelto muy amigo de Genma Saotome, compartían el amor por las artes marciales, ambos habían dirigido en algún momento un dojo y ambos, casualidad o no, habían entrenado con el difunto maestro Happosai, en tiempos distintos. Solían reunirse en la casa de Saotome, en su mayoría, porque su suegra, Kimiko, había empeorado de salud, y no dejaría a su esposa Nodoka sola por nada del mundo. Cada vez que ellos dos se juntaban, charlaban sobre las artes, viejos tiempos y eventualmente, se dedicaban a jugar Shogui, Nodoka estaba feliz de ver a su esposo contento, hacía mucho no lo veía tan vivaz, alegre, hasta diría, con una chispa en los ojos que alguna vez creyó perdida.

Los dos, decidieron reabrir el Dojo que el señor Tendo tenía cerca de su casa. Antes, cuando su difunta esposa seguía con ellos, era poseedor de una enorme casa con Dojo incluido. Allí le daba clases a muchos niños, como también a su pequeña Akane, que lastimosamente dejó de entrenar cuando un mal golpe la dejó imposibilitada. Por esa razón había decidido mudarse. Ya de por sí, el lugar le traía recuerdos de su esposa, pero cuando su hija se lastimó, ya no pudo seguir allí. Sabía perfectamente que el dojo lo era todo para su pequeña, y el saber que no volvería a practicar la llenaba de dolor.

Así decidió mudarse a una casa un poco más modesta. Pero ahora que se había encontrado con el señor Saotome su percepción cambió y decidió reabrir aquel lugar que tan feliz lo había hecho y que echaba mucho de menos. Lo llevarían los dos, hasta donde pudieran, querían traer de vuelta al estilo libre y lo lograrían a como diera lugar. ¿Qué más daba si no había herederos de su arte? Quizá alguno de sus estudiantes pueda estar a la altura de ser un sensei presentable y llevar el dojo Tendo-Saotome -ya que Genma había comprado la mitad del dojo, pero no de la propiedad en sí quedando como socios- el día de mañana.

Ranma estaba cada día más ansioso por terminar el nuevo álbum. Ya tenían casi tres meses trabajando en él y el tiempo corría, pero todos parecían estar más empecinados en no lanzar nada a menos que estuviese todo perfecto. La canción que había compuesto para Akane sonaba en todos lados y llevaba varias semanas en el primer puesto.

Ranko y Akane pasaban mucho tiempo juntas, ya que ambas preparaban finales y si una necesitaba un empujoncito o alguna ayuda en lo que al estudio se refiere, la otra le ayudaba. Aunque casi siempre era la chica de cabello fuego la que necesitaba de la pelinegra.

La siempre suspicaz Nabiki, con todo el ajetreo de lo que pasó con su hermana, decidió aplazar la fecha de sus propios finales para poder ocuparse de su familia. Aunque estaba algo molesta por no poder asistir a la fiesta que estaban organizando, antepuso a su familia a la carrera, además de que seguía de cerca el caso Ryugen, cosa que le daba puntos extra a la hora de ser contratada por algún buffet de abogados.

Cierta tarde, la chica de largos cabellos negros, acompañó a su hermana mayor al hospital para poder, por fin, conocer a su pequeña sobrina, puesto que solo podían visitarla su madre y en menor medida el padre.

—No puedo creer que podré verla al fin —dice emocionada

—Si, es una lástima que no puedan entrar todos, aunque lo bueno es que en poco tiempo la tendremos en casa —contesta la mayor de las Tendo

—¿Eso te dijeron? ¿Le darán de alta?

—Por supuesto, los doctores me han dicho que sus pulmones están fuertes y que le hará bien salir un poco al sol, aunque tendremos que sacarla muy poco, al menos hasta que cumpla la edad correspondiente

—Eso es bueno

—Lo es, ciertamente es agotador venir cuatro veces en el día solamente a darle de comer

—¿Se ha prendido bien al pecho?

—Por supuesto, doy gracias por eso. Mi mayor temor, entre otras cosas, era que la pequeña me rechazara —comentó con un ligero deje de tristeza— pero por suerte eso no ha pasado —sonríe

Las hermanas Tendo entraron a la sala de neonatología, allí, las recibió una enfermera que saludó a la mayor con una extrema dulzura. Akane se sorprendió bastante puesto que pensaba que la mayoría luciría claros signos de agotamiento.

¿Quién no estaría cansada si tenían que pasar el día entero cuidando de bebés, en su mayoría, prematuros? No es que no le gustaran los niños, los amaba, pero definitivamente se estresaría demasiado si le tocase a ella cuidar tan valiosas y delicadas vidas. El solo pensar en esos pequeñines y en el riesgo que corrían, hizo que se le erizaran los bellos de los brazos.

Caminaron por el corredor empapelado de carteles sobre el cuidado del neonato, tanto normal, como prematuro. Otros informaban sobre métodos anticonceptivos, también divisó varios que explicaban la manera correcta de alimentar a un bebé, como bañarlos, etc.

Por un instante, casi inexistente, la pelinegra sintió un vacío en su pecho. Pero no se dejó invadir por ese sentimiento de auto-compasión. Ya no más.

Desde que comenzó su relación con Ranma, ya no sentía culpa o remordimiento por aquel embarazo perdido. El chico de cabello largo le hizo comprender que a veces, las cosas pasan porque sí y en algún punto, estaba agradecida, ya que si ese pequeño hubiese nacido, ella seguramente estaría condenada a vivir con Shinnosuke de por vida.

Sacudió la cabeza deshaciéndose de el horrible pensamiento y volvió a la realidad cuando ella y su hermana ingresaron a una habitación de color pastel con tres pequeñas cunas. En la del medio, reconoció el osito rosa de peluche que ella misma y Ranma habían comprado para la niña, también estaba el cartel que Nabiki le había obsequiado, con una gran cigüeña que en el pico sostenía un paño rosa del que sobresalía una cabecita de bebé con cabello marrón y una cinta del mismo color que el paño. Debajo de la imagen, se leía con grandes letras "¡Ya llegué!" y con una caligrafía hecha claramente por Kasumi, estaba el nombre de la pequeña, junto a la fecha de su nacimiento y el peso.

La pelinegra, nerviosa como estaba, se acercó despacio hacia la pequeña cuna, donde su hermana ya estaba inclinada y levantaba un pequeñito bulto envuelto en una mantilla blanca con ositos rosas y celestes que reconoció como suya. Bueno, no "suya", más bien, era la que había comprado anticipadamente llena de anhelo unos días antes de enterarse que su bebé no nacería.

Con manos temblorosas acarició el pequeño rostro de su sobrina. Inmediatamente apartó las manos hacia su rostro cubriéndose los labios con una y con la otra limpiando un par de lágrimas.

—¿Quieres tomarla en tus brazos? —ofreció Kasumi mientras hamacaba a la diminuta niña

—¿Lo-lo dices enserio? ¿Puedo?

—¡Claro Akane! Toma, con cuidado en la cabeza —acercó a la infanta a su hermana quien con sumo cuidado de lastimarla o tirarla debido al poco peso, la acomodó con extremo cuidado entre sus brazos

—Es hermosa —dijo hipnotizada con los ojos clavados en su pequeña sobrina que se aferró a su dedo índice con fuerza mientras movía sus diminutos labios en un reflejo de succión. Incluso con los ojos cerrados, Akane no pudo evitar compararla con su hermana y su cuñado— Se parece a ti —comentó sin desviar la vista del pequeño bulto

—Tofú dice lo mismo, aunque todavía es muy pequeña para poder saberlo

—¿Es normal que no se haya despertado?

—Si, muy normal. Recuerda que nació dos meses antes, así que es como si aún estuviera en mi vientre. A pesar de estar de este lado y su desarrollo terminará fuera, sigue teniendo las características de un feto porque en teoría, todavía no tendría que haber nacido

—¿Eso qué significa?

—Que su comportamiento y aprendizaje, al menos los primeros meses, se verán limitados a su edad corregida. Verás —comienza a explicar al ver el rostro desconcertado de la menor— ella ya tiene un mes de nacida, pero no hace lo que un bebé de un mes, como abrir los ojos o permanecer despierta más de veinte minutos, Humi hará ese tipo de cosas cuando tenga tres meses. Por ejemplo, cuando tenga ocho, podrá comenzar a alimentarse de papillas o intentar sentarse sola, cosas que son usuales en los niños de seis meses. Es por eso que estará aquí al menos hasta dentro de unas semanas, le darán de alta cuando tenga al menos un mes y medio o dos, es decir, cuando, en teoría, debería haber nacido.

—Woow.. que complejo

—Demasiado. Aunque no me preocupa, lo principal es que está bien y es fuerte. ¿Qué más da si camina a los dos años? O que tarde un año en aprender a sentarse sola. Mientras siga creciendo, me doy por satisfecha.

—¡Ay Kasumi! —la envuelve con un brazo mientras que con el otro sostiene a la niña con delicadeza— son fuertes, las dos —se enjuaga una lágrima cuando suelta a la mayor y escucha un tenue chillido apenas perceptible de su sobrina que, inquieta, se remueve entre sus brazos— bueno, bueno, tranquila —la mece de un lado a otro y la pequeña parece calmarse— ya está, mi dulce niña.. ¿A que no sabes? En casa están todos esperándote. El abuelo, tu papá, la tía Nabiki..

—El tío Ranma —agrega Kasumi riendo detrás de su hermana, que voltea a verla y se la encuentra con una sonrisa, de esas que no estaba acostumbrada a darle a nadie. Una sonrisa entre divertida, pícara y desvergonzada. Akane no pudo hacer otra cosa más que sonrojarse y volver la mirada a su sobrina que bostezaba con su pequeña boca

—El tío Ranma —repite con timidez y vergüenza al recordar la insistencia del pelinegro para acompañarla ese día. Él también quería conocer a su primer sobrina, puesto que asumía que él y Akane terminarían sus días juntos. "Su primer palabra será 'tío Ranma' " había declarado cuando le entregó a Kasumi junto con su novia, el peluche que ahora reposaba a un costado. "'Tío Ranma' son dos palabras, genio" había dicho Nabiki intentando molestarlo pero él no le hizo caso.

Siguió hablándole a su "dulce dama", como la había apodado. Le contaba cómo la habían esperado sus papás, cómo estaba feliz de que fuese una niña tan fuerte y le prometió enseñarle artes marciales, eso era algo que quería hacer desde que se enteró de su embarazo. Pero, por obvias razones, aquello no pudo ser, así que se dedicaría a entrenar a su sobrina. Cosa que a Kasumi no le agradó tanto, ya que era una niña y según ella "las niñas no pueden hacer cosas de niños" aunque Tofú se había mostrado increíblemente satisfecho y ansioso. Incluso Ranma no podía esperar para enseñarle sus técnicas.

Aunque su novio las había abandonado, sabía que era un gran artista marcial. Lo había visto ella misma en los torneos. Pero desde el altercado con Shinnosuke, las había retomado. No para seguir compitiendo, como esperaba Genma, sino para mantenerse en forma. Aquella vez se dio cuenta de que si su rival no hubiese perdido la concentración y la policía no hubiera llegado a tiempo, seguramente habría perdido. Esa fue razón suficiente para volver a entrenar. Aunque tampoco fue tan fácil para el ojiazul, al principio tuvo problemas para comenzar, ya que no contaba con un espacio lo suficientemente amplio para realizar los movimientos. Hasta que se le vino a la cabeza el dojo Tendo. ¡Claro! Su padre y el padre de su novia ahora eran socios, podía ir a practicar allí. Pero aún no comenzaban con la remodelación del lugar así que aún no era una opción.

Decidió al fin por la casa de sus padres. Le había pedido a su padre que volviera a entrenarlo. Genma estaba dichoso. Al fin su hijo había entrado en razón, pero sus ilusiones de un nuevo comienzo en el mundo de las artes marciales se vio interrumpido cuando el pelinegro aclaró que solo lo hacía para mantenerse en forma y que no le pasara lo que la última vez. Definitivamente, la próxima, estaría preparado. Aunque en su interior rogara no tener que pasar por otra situación así.

De nuevo en el hospital, pasada una hora y un poco más desde la llegada de las hermanas Tendo, Akane se despidió de la mayor, ya se acercaba la hora de su cita en otra parte del nosocomio, esperaba que fuera la última. Ese día había tenido que faltar al trabajo y no quería seguir haciéndolo.

Ranma había insistido en acompañarla, pero ese día, tenían prueba de cámara y vestuario para que la siguiente semana les sacasen las fotografías que irían en el nuevo álbum. Además, tenían una reunión con el que sería el director del nuevo videoclip.

 _Lo lamento preciosa, de verdad quisiera estar ahí contigo._ Le había dicho esa misma mañana.

 _No te preocupes amor, nos veremos en la tarde._

Dejó a su hermana y su sobrina en la habitación mientras la mayor le repetía que la esperaba en cuanto terminara con la niña así ambas se iban juntas, pero la menor se negó nuevamente

—No, Kasumi, en serio, ve a casa, de aquí debo ir al dojo a ver como van papá y el tío Genma. Aunque sabiendo como son esos dos, seguramente no han hecho nada

—¿Estás segura? Puedo ayudarte, no necesitas hacerlo sola

—Ya, Kasumi, ve a descansar, además Ranma pasará por allá en cuanto salga de la reunión, así que no lo haré todo sola.

—De acuerdo, si tu lo dices. ¡Salúdame a Ranma! —dice cuando la pelinegra va saliendo de la habitación

—¡Lo haré! —le contesta acelerando los pasos hacia el corredor y luego hacia el consultorio donde la atenderían esperaba, por última vez.

Miró su muñeca, aún le quedaban cinco minutos. Llegó, se sentó afuera de aquel consultorio que visitó dos veces por semana y esperó. Las costillas ya no le dolían, eso era bueno, pero el médico seguía insistiendo en que no hiciera actividades que requieran mucho esfuerzo. Estaba cansada. Tampoco era como si trabajara levantando cosas pesadas, pero quería limpiar el dojo, un trabajo seguramente duro, y si no tenía el consentimiento del médico, sentía que estaba faltando a su palabra. Además, llevaba un mes entero sin tener un encuentro con su novio.

Aunque habían hecho un par de cosas, no era lo mismo sentir las manos del otro dándoles placer que hacerlo como se debe.

Si quedaban satisfechos, pero no era lo mismo. Ambos querían sentirse, tocarse, amarse. Y eso era algo que sus manos y bocas no podían reemplazar.

Esperaba con ansias el momento en que ese bendito doctor le diera el pase para poder reunirse con el cuerpo de su novio. Imaginaba como sería el reencuentro. Seguramente caerían en cualquier lugar del departamento de Ranma, tal vez lo harían en el sofá. O en el baño..

Ansiaba sentir las grandes manos de su querido pelinegro. Ella quería besarlo, por todos lados. En los labios, en su torso que de apoco, gracias al entrenamiento, se estaba tornando una linda e irresistible parte para morder y besar, en ese blanco y delicado cuello.. su perfecto rostro.. quería pasear sus manos por la anchura de la espalda como si se tratase de la más fina tela y arañarlo con fervor. Deseaba enredar sus dedos en la mata de cabello negro y atraerlo hacia ella para besarlo con desesperación. Quería sentirlo entre sus piernas.

Estaba tan desesperada. Necesitaba con urgencia tenerlo sobre ella. Era algo que jamás le había pasado. Sentía la humedad en su ropa interior, pero no le importaba, seguía pensando en el cuerpo perfecto de su novio y las cosas que le haría en cuanto tuviera el alta médico.

Se lo imaginó sobre ella en la encimera de la cocina, besándola en el cuello y presionando sus senos al aire mientras él roza su erección en su húmeda intimidad

—Tendo, Akane —escucha una voz conocida que la hace saltar en su lugar para entrar casi corriendo a la consulta seguida del hombre que hasta ese día la había atendido

—Buenas tardes doctor —saluda completamente roja de vergüenza e intentando calmar tanto su respiración por saberse pillada en plena fantasía, como sus desbocados latidos

—¿Qué le ocurre? La veo agitada

—Oh.. es que casi no llego —miente— estaba con mi hermana en neonatología, y de repente, salí casi corriendo hacia aquí. A penas me había sentado cuando me llamó —continúa con su perorata

—Bien, entonces, quítese la camiseta y recuéstese en la camilla —dice tranquilamente mientras revisa nuevamente el expediente de la joven— ¿Cómo ha estado? ¿sintió algún dolor, molestia o algo?

—No, nada

—¿Ha hecho algún trabajo pesado?

—Todavía no

—De acuerdo —dice acercándose a ella y presionando la zona donde sus costillas seguían levemente hundidas, dejando un apenas perceptible pelotita que si bien no le dolía, si le causaba pavor

—Doctor, ¿Ese bultito que está ahí se irá o quedará allí?

—¿Este? —pregunta haciendo presión en el lugar—

—Si, ese mismo

—No, con el tiempo irá acomodándose. Por el momento estará así, pero de aquí a un par de semanas desaparecerá sin que lo notes

—¡Qué alivio! —exclama la mujer

—Bien señorita Tendo, ¿hoy no la acompaña su seguridad personal? —pregunta en tono de broma el médico al percatarse que Ranma no estaba alrededor. Ella se sonrojó al negar con la cabeza mientras recordaba a su novio bastante celoso cuando la primera vez el doctor le pidió quitarse la blusa y acostarse en la camilla. Casi pone el grito en el cielo. Desde ese día, siempre la acompañaba, además de hacer la pregunta incómoda a la que ya se había acostumbrado. "¿Cuándo podremos tener sexo, doctor?" era un imbécil. ¡Preguntar semejante cosa al pobre hombre! No sabía donde esconderse. Por suerte el hombre que la atendía, tenía una infinita paciencia y le explicó los riesgos de que el lastimado pudiese empeorar. "Si se agita demasiado o se mueve el hueso astillado, puede perforarle un pulmón y ahí si muchacho, te quedarías sin sexo para siempre" lo había asustado. Pero eso no lo detuvo las consultas siguientes para repetir la pregunta.

—No, hoy tenía una reunión importante —contesta ella cabizbaja, quería estar con él, pero el trabajo era más importante. Ya estaban en la recta final.

—Bien, pues me alegro que no haya venido —dice el hombre que tenía la cabeza blanca— si no, no hubiese esperado siquiera a que yo saliera del consultorio para reclamarte ahí mismo —señala la camilla donde la chica estaba recostada haciendo que su rostro se tiña de un llamativo color rubí, sus nervios se disparasen y su intimidad salte por la excitación— De acuerdo, ya puede cambiarse —comenta el galeno acomodándose los lentes mientras se encamina al escritorio y comienza a escribir en el expediente—

—¿Ya está? —pregunta roja de vergüenza

—Si, eso es todo. Ahora le daré una receta con unos analgésicos que deberá tomar solamente si siente alguna molestia, y aquí —levanta un papel en blanco— le daré el alta para que retome sus actividades normalmente ¿De acuerdo?

—Si, ¡gracias doctor Yimura! —contesta alegre

—Tome —le da los papeles correspondientes— quiero verla el mes próximo, señorita Tendo, el alta ya lo tiene, pero quiero ver como evoluciona, quizá la próxima ya esté del todo bien y no necesitemos volver a vernos —dice sonriente

—¿De verdad? Gracias doctor —intenta decir sin demostrar la ansiedad y felicidad que siente

—Bien, adiós, Señorita Tendo, que le vaya bien —saluda el doctor desde su lugar en el escritorio

—Adiós doctor, gracias por todo —sale rápidamente por la puerta

Revisó su celular, el cual lo había sentido vibrar en su cartera mientras el médico la examinaba y se encontró un mensaje de ¡Oh! Su novio.

 _Ya casi llego cariño, nos retrasamos unos minutos pero estoy cerca, tal vez pueda alcanzarte a la salida de la cita, si no, espérame en la puerta del hospital, así no nos desencontramos_

Mensaje recibido hacía casi diez minutos. Aceleró sus pasos, seguramente Ranma ya la estaba esperando.

Caminó dando largas y rápidas zancadas hasta visualizar la entrada. Y allí, recostado en una de las puertas, pudo ver ese cabello negro imposible de no reconocer, lo traía suelto, parecía estar húmedo, pero era solamente el reflejo del sol. Estaba con la mirada fija en la pantalla del celular, tecleaba algo, lo podía notar algo impaciente. Sus ojos se lo decían aunque estuvieran detrás de unos oscuros anteojos de sol.

Inmediatamente después que guardó su teléfono, el de la pelinegra volvió a vibrar en su cartera. Lo sacó y, efectivamente, era un mensaje de él.

 _Ya estoy afuera preciosa, ¿Te ha revisado el médico? Te espero_ -emoticón tirando un beso

La joven leyó el mensaje y siguió caminando hacia la puerta, sin contestar. Mientras guardaba el aparato, le llamó la atención que uno de los papeles que le entregó el médico tenía escrito " _Ranma_ " en una de las esquinas. Curiosa, se paró en su lugar y sacó el papel donde supuestamente estaba su alta médico.

En el centro de la parte superior, estaba el nombre y número de historia clínica de la chica. Debajo, una clara misiva dedicada a su novio:

 _"La paciente no presenta riesgo._

 _Se le otorga el alta médico._

 _Disfrútalo, Ranma"_

Debajo, la firma, fecha y sello del doctor.

Akane levantó la vista hacia afuera, estaba en una encrucijada, ¿Debía darle aquel papel a su novio? Obviamente aquel alta era una broma para el muchacho ya que debajo de ese papel, había otro exactamente igual donde el doctor había enumerado las heridas que ella había sufrido y cuánto había evolucionado, terminando por aclarar que dentro de un mes debería volver para un último control.

Volvió a levantar la vista y se encontró con los ojos azules de Ranma, la había pillado. Sonrió a través de las puertas de vidrio y ella se sintió morir. Devolvió los papeles a su cartera y se encaminó hacia él.

Decidió darle "su alta" más tarde, si bien necesitaba tenerlo para ella, sentía que de entregárselo ahora, el muchacho la llevaría desesperado al motel más cercano.

Y no se equivocó. A penas puso un pie fuera del lugar, el ojiazul la elevó unos centímetros del suelo besándola e inmediatamente preguntando si ya le habían dado de alta, ella, tan distraída estaba en sus ojos que dijo "si"

–¡Al fin! —la apretó más a su cuerpo— vayamos a otro lado —dijo sensual a su oído— conozco un hotel aquí cerca —susurró con voz dura

—¡Ranma! —retó avergonzada

—¿Qué? Amor, hace más de un mes que no podemos hacerlo.. —dice exasperado separándose un poco de ella

—Lo sé —le contesta la de ojos color ámbar perdiéndose en la mirada azulada

—Te necesito —canturreó cabizbajo apoyando su frente en la de ella

—Lo sé, amor. Juro que lo sé.. —acaricia el compungido rostro de su novio— pero le prometí a papá que iría a ver el dojo hoy ¿Recuerdas?

—Está bien, vamos —la toma de la mano y se encaminan al auto del joven

Un rato después, ambos ingresaban al que había sido el hogar de Akane desde su nacimiento hasta su adolescencia.

Ranma, detrás de ella, solo se limitaba a seguirla. Ella esquivó la residencia y caminó directo a lo que de verdad le importaba: el dojo. Avanzó por el corredor seguida de un nervioso pelinegro que observaba todo con ojos impacientes. Hacía años que no pisaba una duela, y volver a hacerlo, en cierta forma aunque sea para ayudar a su novia, lo hacía sentir inmensamente emocionado.

La joven de ojos marrones corrió la portezuela y tanteó en el oscuro la tecla de la luz. En un instante sintió su alma volver a su cuerpo. Ahí estaba, tal cual lo había dejado. Nada fuera de lugar, los instrumentos de práctica seguían allí donde ella los había dejado de cualquier manera aquel día que intentó entrenar por última vez, cuando creyó que el doctor Tofú se había equivocado y, a escondidas de su padre, se había escapado de su nueva casa allí para entrenar. Fue tanta la desilusión que luego de eso, jamás volvió a pisarlo. Y de eso habían pasado ocho largos años.

Dio unos pasos dentro y no pudo evitar dejar escapar algunas lágrimas. Lágrimas de tristeza, nostalgia y alegría. Sabía que jamás podría volver a entrenar, y era algo que le dolía. Añoraba los tiempos cuando pasaba más tiempo en el dojo que en su casa, y, por supuesto, a pesar de todo, sentía su corazón latir desbocado de felicidad.

No se dio cuenta cuando el ojiazul se alejó de ella examinando el lugar. Caminaba despacio alrededor de la estancia, curioseando entre las distinciones y trofeos que estaban dispuestos en la enorme vitrina de vidrio de uno de los lados. El señor Tendo los había dejado en su lugar, alegando que era allí donde pertenecían al igual que el pequeño Kamidana que estaba en una de las paredes laterales lejos de la puerta a una altura considerable. Era el mismo que estaba en su casa, aunque a penas, un poco más grande.

Una vez que el joven Saotome satisfizo su curiosidad, volteó hacia su pareja, que lo miraba con ojos anhelantes y se acercó a él señalando con su cabeza las colchonetas desperdigadas por el suelo. Al levantarlas, se disipó una gran polvadera que provocó el estornudo de la chica Tendo haciendo que suelte imprevistamente el elemento que cayó sobre las demás, provocando más polvo y, por ende, más estornudos para la pobre muchacha

—Será mejor que abramos todas las ventanas y saquemos un poco el polvo ¿no te parece? —pregunta Ranma acercándose a su chica mientras posa una mano en su espalda hablándole dulcemente

—Si, déjame ir a la casa, a ver si allí no ha quedado al menos una escoba.. —le contesta caminando hacia la puerta y de ahí a la enorme casa que precedía al dojo.

Tras poner el primer pie en la enorme casona, la muchacha se sintió transportada inmediatamente a su niñez, incluso podía escuchar a su madre regañarla por corretear en las escaleras, o a Kasumi yendo y viniendo por todos lados buscando algún libro que perdió, hasta creyó escuchar a Nabiki intentando vender información sobre los exámenes a sus compañeros. No pudo evitar recorrer la pequeña sala y de allí el resto del lugar.

Todo estaba vacío, salvo por algunos muebles que no habían entrado en la nueva casa, pero éstos estaban en el mismo lugar que solían ocupar. Ni siquiera habían contemplado la posibilidad de moverlos. Caminó por la sala, la cocina, el corredor y sus pies la llevaron hacia las escaleras. Nerviosa, subió peldaño a peldaño hasta llegar arriba. Siguió dando paso tras otro y se encontró con la puerta de su antigua habitación. Aún conservaba el patito con su nombre colgado. Había olvidado eso.

Despacio, ingresó a su antiguo refugio, las paredes seguían con ese característico color durazno aunque algo decaído por el paso del tiempo. El armario abierto y vacío le hizo sentir tristeza y recorrió todo con la vista. Aunque no había mucho que recorrer, todo lo que lo habitaba, ahora residía en la otra casa. Sintió que, aún con la estancia vacía, aún podía ver su cama, su escritorio y todo lo que decoraba su vieja habitación. Creyó escucharse cantar acostada en la cama, dibujar en su escritorio siendo aún una niña, hasta pudo escuchar su propio llanto cuando se enteró que ya no podría practicar las artes marciales.

Un ruido la alertó. Dándose vuelta, encontró a Ranma parado en el umbral mirando el patito tocándolo con su dedo índice

—Jeje —ríe por lo bajo, sin darse cuenta de que Akane estaba dentro de la habitación

—¿De qué te ríes? —pregunta la muchacha frunciendo el ceño sin entender

—Yo tenía el mismo el la puerta de mi habitación, pero con mi nombre —le contesta mirándola finalmente con una sonrisa y la mirada perdida en el pasado— ¿Aquí vivías? —quiso saber de inmediato

—Si.. hasta los 17

—¿Porqué se mudaron?

—Cuando me lesioné y ya no pude entrenar, estuve un tiempo deprimida, no salía de mi habitación y evitaba ir o ver el dojo a toda costa. Me había deshecho de todos los gi de entrenamiento y jamás volví a tocar el tema. Ni siquiera hablaba de eso con mi padre y mucho menos veía las competencias.. creo que ese fue uno de los motivos para que papá tomara la desición

—¿Cuál fue el otro motivo?

—La muerte de mamá.. —su novio se le acerca y la abraza por detrás— cuando ella murió, quiso mudarnos, pero me decidí a entrenar con él. Por un lado quería hacerlo por que me fascinaban y por otro, por que lo veía muy triste. Pensé que al entrenarme, recuperaría un poco de su antigua alegría. Y así fue hasta ese día ..

—No tienes que decirme si no estás lista —dice el muchacho sabiendo que era una fibra sensible para su chica

—No, está bien.. —se suelta inconscientemente y camina hacia la ventana que daba hacia el patio y al enorme cerezo que allí estaba— fue en invierno. Una competencia entre barrios. Papá sabía que jamás me gustó pelear de verdad, ni lastimar a nadie. Por eso solo hacía demostraciones, pero al no tener alumnos tan experimentados, papá me convenció de pelear, sería una muestra, lo había acordado con el entrenador de la otra escuela, pero parece que nadie se lo dijo al alumno con el que lucharía.. —sintió nuevamente como el azabache la abrazaba desde la espalda, pasando sus manos por sus caderas— todo iba bien hasta que de un momento a otro, el estudiante comenzó a implementar más fuerza. Eso me llevó a mí a imitarlo. Hasta que, de repente, me encontré luchando.. no recuerdo bien cómo, pero este chico dio una vuelta desapareciendo de mi campo y golpeándome de improvisto en la pierna izquierda. Me fracturó el fémur en dos partes, la tibia y peroné en tres y para rematar, una de las fracturas no sanó del todo bien, dejándome sin la posibilidad de volver a entrenar.. —finaliza

—¿Y luego? ¿Hicieron algo con el agresor?

—Si, lo descalificaron y no lo dejaron volver a participar

—¿Solo eso? —parecía enojado— por mucho menos yo lo hubiese dejado paralítico —murmura de mal humor

—Ya está, Ranma. Pasó hace mucho tiempo —comenta mientras se remueve entre los varoniles brazos y se cuelga de su cuello para después pegar su boca a la de él

—Oye.. no me tientes —dice gracioso— he encontrado material de limpieza, está nuevo así que creo que el viejo y tu papá los compraron pero jamás usaron

—No es algo de extrañar —comenta divertida

—Son unos vagos —remata el pelinegro

Minutos después, ambos entraban nuevamente al dojo, esta vez venían preparados. Escobas, baldes y trapos de piso listos, comenzaron por sacar al patio los elementos de entrenamiento. Uno a uno fueron sacando las colchonetas y los bokken que ella había abandonado a su suerte en el suelo hacía tantos años y descolgaron el resto de las armas, tonfas, bo's, nunchkus y algún que otro shinai. Si bien no eran armas que la joven manejaba, si lo hacía su padre, puesto que él era el sensei del dojo.

Ranma se extrañó al saber que ella solo manejaba el bokken y el shinai, la mujer contestó que no creía necesario aprender a manejar el resto, se valía solo con sus manos.

Casi dos horas después, agotados y algo sucios, terminaron de limpiar el enorme dojo. La pelinegra agradecía internamente que el ojiazul hubiese acudido en su ayuda, de haberlo hecho sola, hubiese tardado el doble

—Y bien, ¿cómo les fue hoy? —preguntó mientras descansaban en el patio

—Ah, ya sabes.. si las pruebas para las fotos son un bodrio, las de verdad son un verdadero suplicio, pero es lo que elegí —comenta con la cabeza gacha

—Lo sé, pero lo agradezco —dice la morena mientras él se acerca y la abraza por la cintura— de otra forma no te hubiera conocido —deposita un beso en la mandíbula del joven

—Hubieras sido amiga de Ranko —le responde sonriendo

—No.. si no hubieses sido "famoso" no hubieran tenido la necesidad de mudarse por las acosadoras

—De todas formas sería famoso en las artes marciales —rebate mirándola a los ojos y acaricindo su rostro con extrema ternura— No busques excusas Tendo —regaña con una sonrisa— de una u otra forma te hubiera encontrado. Recuerda que todos los caminos llevan a Roma —sonríe y la besa pero ella lo evita rebatiendo

—O al corazón —termina para besarlo al fin

El que había comenzado como un inocente beso, fue mutando poco a poco. Cada vez más profundo, más pasional, más necesitado. El punto sin retorno fue cuando ambas lenguas hicieron contacto. La conciencia y raciocinio dejaron de importar, se estaban dejando llevar por la necesidad que venían acumulando y la frustración de no poder amarse como corresponde.

La más conservadora era Akane, pero en ese momento, no podía pensar en otra cosa que no fuera desnudar al hombre que tenía frente a ella. No le importaba estar en el pasto, o en el patio de su antigua casa a la vista de los vecinos. Estaba cegada por el deseo.

Pero no todo termina como uno quisiera y en un relámpago de lucidez, la joven cayó en la cuenta del lugar donde estaban

—Ranma, espera —intentaba que su novio le diera atención y dejara de besar fervientemente su cuello arrebatándole suspiros y algún que otro gemido— Amor, es-aah, espera

—¿Qué? —pregunta ronroneando en la blanca garganta

—Estamos en el patio —dice separándose finalmente y fijando sus ojos en esas dos gemas azules tan profundas como el mar pero que a la vez destellaban con pasión

—Vayamos al dojo —dice levantándose e intentado ocultar la gran erección que sufría con sus manos

—Pero —rebate sin poder evitar ser arrastrada por el pelinegro al espacio que acababan de limpiar

Ya dentro del dojo, la asaltó nuevamente arrinconándola en una de las paredes y levantándola, ella enredó sus piernas en las caderas masculinas sintiendo su duro miembro rozar su intimidad haciendo fricción entre ambos arrancándole un sonoro gemido a los dos.

Ninguno se percató de que el otro lo despojó de la parte de arriba. Él quedó con el torso a la vista y ella en sostén. Ranma desvió su boca hacia el nacimiento de los senos de la muchacha que estaba cegada por las sensaciones, hasta que escucharon la grave voz de Soun Tendo y los fuertes pasos de Genma Saotome

—Vaya, ¡Qué mugre hay aquí! —dijo el de bigote al encontrar el patio lleno del agua sucia que sus hijos habían sacado del dojo y las armas acomodadas a un costado ya limpias

—¡Papá! —dijo Akane saliendo del dojo un tanto agitada y recogiendo algunas armas, simulando que ya las estaban acomodando dentro

—¡Hijita! No deberías hacer esfuerzos —regaña Soun

—No te preocupes papá, el doctor me ha dado de alta hoy —sonríe

—¿Ranma está contigo? —pregunta Genma— he intentado llamarlo pero no me ha contestado

—Oh, él está dentro — _intentando que le baje la erección,_ agregó en su mente—

—¿Falta mucho Akane? —pregunta el susodicho saliendo con los baldes delante suyo cubriendo su elevada virilidad— ¡Ah! Hola señor Tendo, viejo —asiente a ambos

—Ay, Ranma, te he dicho que me digas Soun, muchacho

—Lo sé, es que me cuesta —dice dejando los baldes y arrebatándole los bokken a su novia para llevarlos adentro nuevamente— justo ahora debían venir a molestarnos —dijo a la pelinegra por lo bajo a lo que ella respondió con una pícara sonrisa

Un rato después, cuando terminaron de acomodar nuevamente el dojo, salieron de la propiedad, todos en dirección a la casa de Akane, donde bajó la pelinegra a buscar ropa, ya que esa noche la pasaría en casa de Ranma. Siguieron su camino hasta la residencia de los Saotome donde bajaron los dos hombres y la pareja siguió su camino hacia el domicilio del ojiazul, donde esperaban poder finalmente concretar ese asunto que los traía mal a los dos.

 **¡He vuelto de entre las sombras!**

 **¡Bienvenid@s! Estoy muy feliz de poder -al fin- continuar con esta segunda parte del fic.**

 **Quiero agradecer los mensajes de apoyo y pedidos de que continúe con esta secuela.**

 **Sé que me tardé un poquitín, pero ahora estoy un poco más adelantada en los capítulos así que, digamos, voy bien encaminada.**

 **¡Y todo eso, gracias a mi nueva y recién estrenada Beta Reader _DanisitaM_** **! Gracias a ella puedo ver algún error, ya sea gramatical u ortográfico (además no lo publico si no tengo su visto bueno ;) ) ¡Gracias preciosa!**

 **Finalmente, quiero decirles que sé que por ahí este primer capítulo es medio aburrido, pero déjenme decirles que era necesario.**

 **Gracias por darle una oportunidad a esta secuela, sin ustedes, no la hubiera seguido ¡Gracias por su apoyo!**

 **Ahora me despido, nos vemos la próxima!**


	3. Capítulo 2

**Los personajes no me pertenecen, son propiedad de Rumiko Takahashi**

Capítulo 2:

Mientras la pareja viajaba en el auto del pelinegro, iban charlando de trivialidades, sobre la reunión del muchacho y la visita de la muchacha a su pequeña sobrina

—Es hermosa, mira —la ojicafé extiende el celular hacia su novio, que había frenado en un semáforo en rojo, mostrándole la fotografía que Kasumi le había sacado a ella junto a Humi

—Es preciosa —contesta el pelinegro— se parece a Kasumi

—¡Lo mismo le dije yo!

—¿Cuándo le darán el alta?

—Dice Kasumi que estará allí unas semanas más, hasta completar lo que sería el embarazo

—¿Qué?

—No sé, Kasumi lo explico bien, es como si la niña aún no hubiese nacido, estará internada hasta la que era su posible fecha de parto —su novio la mira aún sin entender— no importa, luego le digo que te explique

—De acuerdo —asiente el chico riendo

—¿Han tenido la reunión con el director?

—Si, nos ha dado una idea de lo que quiere hacer en el video

—¿Y?

—Ah, típico. Todo el video en blanco y negro, lluvia, una actriz corriendo toda empapada y nosotros, parte bajo la lluvia, parte secos.. nada de otro mundo, bastante cliché, diría yo —comenta con un poco de desgano en la voz

—Y esta.. "actriz" ...¿Estará sola? Es decir, ¿será solo ella o tendrá algún acompañante?

—No lo sé.. supongo que se representará el video como nosotros cantándole a ella.. ¿porqué? ¿estás celosa? —pica con su dedo índice en el costado de la muchacha

—¿Yo? ¿Celosa? Pff, ya quisieras Saotome

—No conocía esa parte de ti, cielo —comenta divertido— me gusta verte en esa fase —dice en voz baja, estacionándose en el garaje del edificio, apagando el motor

—¡Que no estoy celosa! —explota ella saliendo del auto, dando un portazo

—¿Estás segura? —la alcanza antes de entrar por una de las puertas laterales tomándola de la cintura

Akane sólo lo mira berrinchuda, arruga la nariz y se deshace del agarre del pelinegro acelerando el paso llegando primero a los ascensores

—No te pongas así, bonita —le dice Ranma al llegar a ella— hay muchas chicas que piensan en mí de esa manera —intenta apaciguar las aguas, pero lo único que logra es empeorar las cosas al ver la mirada asesina de su pequeña novia— pe-pero ya sabes que a mi no me interesan.. —continúa

—Lo sé —dice ella escuetamente entrando al ascensor— es que.. —hace una pausa para intentar tranquilizarse y tomar aire— jamás me había pasado algo así

—¿Así en qué sentido?

—Estar celosa —dice por lo bajo enfurruñada

—¿Nunca? —pregunta él sin creérselo

—Nunca —afirma la de ojos marrones

Las puertas del ascensor se abren y la pareja sale silenciosa. Ninguno emite sonido alguno

—¿Lo dices en serio? —vuelve a preguntar el azabache aún con dudas

—No, Ranma, jamás los había sentido

—¿Ni-ni siquiera con _él_?

—Era el único con el que había estado y no. Nunca había sentido celos con él

—Tal vez no lo querías

—Tal vez.. —replica ella deteniéndose en la puerta del departamento del muchacho esperando que abriera.

Una vez adentro, Akane lleva su pequeño bolso a la habitación del pelinegro mientras él busca algo para tomar en la cocina. Minutos después, escucha a la chica llamarlo desde el corredor

—Ranma, iré a darme un baño, necesito sacarme la transpiración y la suciedad del dojo —anuncia con una toalla en mano

—De acuerdo —contesta el pelinegro, mirando como la muchacha entra al sanitario. Espera pacientemente hasta escuchar el ruido de la ducha correr y se avienta a quitarse la ropa, dejándola desperdigada por el suelo

Despacio, sin hacer el menor ruido posible, entra en el baño. Akane está con los ojos cerrados frente a las perillas que regulan la temperatura del agua, ajena a las intenciones de su novio, que ya estaba más que dispuesto, desnudo y con el miembro erecto a la espera del momento justo para atacar.

La muchacha, distraída como estaba, no sintió el tenue click que hizo la puerta cuando el ojiazul entró y no se percató cuando se paró detrás de ella. Un gran susto se llevó cuando sintió las fuertes manos de Ranma abrazarla por sobre el estómago, aprisionándola entre sus brazos, hundiendo su rostro en el delicado y femenino cuello, sintiendo de paso la dura intimidad rozar sus glúteos.

—¡Ranma! ¿Qué..? —no llega a terminar de hablar cuando aquel hombre la voltea y se adueña salvajemente de sus labios mientras sus manos pasean por su espalda desnuda y mojada

—¿Qué se supone que haces? —logra decir entre jadeos cuando el pelinegro desvía su boca al blanco cuello al tiempo que la arrincona sintiendo el agua correr por la varonil espalda

—Necesitaba un baño —dice repitiendo a medias las palabras dichas por la morena— ya sabes.. por la.. transpiración.. y suciedad del dojo —continúa con voz ronca bajando por el pecho de la mujer, pero sin detenerse. Sigue su recorrido hasta la entrepierna de la muchacha y se detiene allí admirando el paisaje relamiéndose.

—Ra-Ranma —logra decir en un jadeo cuando él eleva una de sus piernas posándola en su propio hombro y sin miramientos arremete contra la cálida cavidad con su lengua, paseando por todos y cada uno de los pliegues vaginales logrando que la mujer emitiera un sonoro jadeo

Akane atina a sostenerse de la jabonera que está a su derecha, debido a que el inesperado asalto provocó un leve temblor en la única pierna con que se sostenía. Una vez recuperada y estabilizada, abre un poco más la que está sobre el hombro del ojiazul para darle más acceso a su mojado centro. Inconscientemente comienza a mover sus caderas al compás de la lengua del joven, que gustoso, la penetra con dos dedos haciendo que la muchacha chille de placer.

Demasiado pronto para ella, el azabache abandona su puesto levantándose pero dejando sus dedos dentro, moviéndolos en círculos siguiendo con la faena. La mira a los ojos con pasión y se tira sobre ella besándola desesperado sin aminorar los movimientos de su mano en la intimidad femenina.

La joven, presa de una ola de lujuria, estira su mano hasta cerrarla en el erecto falo del espécimen frente a ella. Cegada como está, deshace con parsimonia el toque de su fornido novio y con su mano aún aferrada al miembro de él, se agacha hasta tenerlo frente a ella. Lo suelta admirando el órgano en toda su extensión, como antes no lo había hecho. Sintió la potente mirada azul sobre ella y levantando la vista, fijó sus ojos color chocolate en los suyos y sonriendo sacó su lengua pasándola por la punta del excitado pene sin desviar sus ojos de los masculinos, que parpadearon velozmente intentando no perderse nada de ese espectáculo sensual del que estaba siendo espectador.

Otra sonrisa se formó en el rostro de la ojimarrón que no despegó su mirada de la del de ojos azulinos y de un solo movimiento, introdujo el duro sexo en su boca casi atragantándose. Escuchó un fuerte gemido proveniente de los labios de su novio. Lo vio cerrar los ojos con fuerza y abrir la boca haciendo un gesto que le dejó en claro cuánto estaba disfrutando del toque.

Continuó succionando, lamiendo y acariciando con su lengua el extenso miembro cuando se vio bruscamente levantada encontrándose con la fiera mirada de Ranma que no le dio tiempo a quejarse o replicar. Inmediatamente la alzó apoyándola en una de las paredes, ella enroscó sus piernas en las caderas masculinas y de un golpe, se vio penetrada, con tanta fuerza que no pudo evitar gritar de sorpresa y placer a la vez.

El pelinegro marcaba el ritmo, rápido, salvaje, desesperado

—No sabes cuánto te necesitaba, Akane —dice mordiendo su labio inferior

—Cállate y si-aah, sigue, Ranma —contesta ella sacudiéndose entre la pared y el muchacho.

La posición le estaba siendo bastante incómoda al pelinegro, por lo que cierra la llave de agua y despegándose de la jovencita, la toma de la mano saliendo de la bañera tirando de ella hacia la habitación

La morena atina a tomar la toalla e intenta secarse un poco el cuerpo y el del ojiazul a la vez

—No lo necesitas, luego nos daremos otro baño —dijo él deteniéndose al sentir la tela secando su espalda. Se da vuelta y levantándola como si fuesen un par de recién casados, ingresan en la habitación.

Cuando la deposita en el suelo, ella se prende de su cuello con las manos y lo asalta con su boca, dejándolo momentáneamente descolocado. Cuando vuelve en sí, la voltea dejándola de espaldas a él, sosteniéndose de la pared y de una nueva estocada, vuelve a entrar en ella. Una mano masajea su seno derecho mientras la otra la aferra fuerte a su cintura entrando y saliendo provocando diferentes sensaciones en la chica. Deja su pecho para dirigir la mano a la entrepierna abriendo los labios vaginales y rozando su clítoris con los dedos. Acción que provoca gemidos más altos por parte de la pelinegra. El moreno vuelve a interrumpir el momento y la guía hacia la cama, donde la recuesta posicionándose sobre ella mirándola con infinita ternura

—Te amo, Akane

—Te amo, Ranma

Vuelve a entrar en ella, esta vez con delicadeza, despacio, con ternura. Ella lo nota y se sorprende por el cambio. Entre besos y risitas, continúan haciendo el amor, aumentando el ritmo de los embistes. A cada segundo, una nueva estocada profunda, un nuevo gemido, un nuevo compromiso entre ambos. La ojicafé gira sobre el muchacho quedando ahora abajo admirando a su novia moviéndose sobre él. Estira sus manos estancándolas en su estrecha cintura y las mueve marcando el ritmo hasta que se mueven a la misma velocidad. Luego las desvía hacia los senos que lo llamaban con desesperación saltando frente a él. Sin aguantarse las ganas se endereza quedando sentado frente a los dulces y blancos pechos del amor de su vida. No pudo evitar meter uno de los pezones en su boca provocando un jadeo de la joven que aceleró los movimientos sobre el miembro erecto, haciendo que las sensaciones lo exciten más y por ende, apretando con más fuerza el pecho que sostenía con una de sus manos. Volvió a marcar un ritmo aún más rápido con sus manos en las femeninas caderas mientras abandonaba su tarea desviando sus labios a los de Akane introduciendo su lengua. Acto seguido volvió a posicionarse sobre la menuda chica quedando de nuevo sobre ella. Una vez más la invadió con desesperación arrancando gemidos de su garganta. La atacó por el cuello con su boca y con una de sus manos en el busto, la restante la posó en su cadera aumentando las embestidas llevándolos a ambos directo al clímax. Una última penetración y la sintió desfallecer, él mismo experimentó esa sensación cuando culminó derramándose en su interior.

Cuando las respiraciones se tranquilizaron, salió de ella recostándose a su lado.

—Dios, necesitaba eso —piensa Akane en voz alta

—Pervertida —bromea Ranma

—Acaso ¿me vas a decir que no te ha gustado?

—¿Que no me ha gustado dices? Espera a que regrese a la realidad y te diré como me ha gustado —contesta, acariciando una pierna de la joven

—Pervertido —repite ella

—Contigo, siempre —la mira medio enderezado y la besa despacio— ven —dice levantándose y ofreciéndole la mano

—¿Dónde?

—Te dije que nos daríamos un baño

—Cierto —toma la mano del muchacho— yo estaba bañándome muy tranquilamente cuando apareciste y me hiciste _esas_ cosas

—¡Jajaja! No te quejabas hace rato —ríe

—Idiota —le da un coscorrón que apenas sintió

—Ya, entra ahí —señala la bañera cuando entran al baño

Ambos ingresan en el pequeño espacio y el ojiazul abre la llave de agua caliente y la regula hasta obtener la temperatura justa. Luego procede a poner a su novia bajo el agua y buscando el champú, pone un poco en su mano para después masajear el cuero cabelludo de la joven, que de espaldas a él, enjabonaba una esponja para luego voltearse y pasarla por los brazos del pelinegro. Cuando terminó con el torso, lo obligó a voltear para seguir con la espalda. Ya limpio, el joven de cabello oscuro enjuagó la cabeza de su novia con sumo cuidado. Para cuando finalizó la tarea, la morocha repitió sus acciones poniendo champú en su mano y luego masajeó el masculino cabello.

Aquella acción lo trasladó directamente a su infancia, cuando su madre le lavaba la cabeza, pero apenas tenía recuerdos de ese tiempo, ya que su madre le había contado en muchas ocasiones que él se bañaba solo desde los cinco años, por lo que sus memorias eran bastante limitadas en ese aspecto.

Las manos de su novia masajeando y lavándolo, lo llenó de una sensación de paz. Estaba seguro de que nadie lo había hecho sentir así. Quizá porque jamás tuvo la oportunidad de experimentar algo de esa magnitud. Ni siquiera con Azusa, aquella mujer jamás le demostró cariño de esa forma. Y de ninguna otra, si lo pensaba. Ante las cámaras era todo amor y cariño, cuando las luces se apagaban, el trato entre ambos era el mínimo e indispensable. Lo quería, por supuesto que lo quería. ¿Quién podría no querer al joven de ojos azules? Pero no de esa forma. Tal vez él tampoco sintiera amor, pero era su primera experiencia, estaba convencido de que el amor funcionaba de esa forma. Y lo creyó hasta que la conoció a ella. O más bien, hasta que la reencontró.

Su Akane era un millón de veces más cariñosa, tierna, graciosa, inteligente y, sobre todo, fogosa. Eso era algo que lo tenía completamente loco. Ante la más mínima mirada o ligero roce, ella, al igual que él, ya se encendía cual antorcha embebida en alcohol. Juntos eran fuego puro, de eso no había dudas. No entendía cómo el idiota de Shinnosuke no supo aprovecharla.

En algún punto le llegaba a parecer irónico y hasta estúpido, ya que él, siendo una persona pública con miles de chicas detrás suyo, jamás hubiera recibido cariño real. Si bien esas niñas y mujeres estaban dispuestas a amarlo incondicionalmente, no sería lo mismo, nunca se aprovechó de esa ventaja.

Sí era cierto que alguna que otra vez se había llevado a más de una a su cama durante las giras ¡era un hombre por Dios santo! Tenía necesidades que a veces no podía satisfacer por sí mismo, pero jamás pudo sentirse conectado con ninguna. Eran, para él, como hacer algún trámite.

Por supuesto siempre había tenido cuidado, más que por algún embarazo, le daba pánico pegarse alguna enfermedad. Él lo llamaba "el efecto Mercury" debido a la forma en la que el artista se había contagiado tan terrible enfermedad. Razón por la que siempre iba con paquetitos plateados a todos lados.

Ese pensamiento le cayó como balde de hielo. Ahora que lo recordaba, con Akane jamás se había cuidado. No es que no confiara en ella, sabía por demás que el único con el que había mantenido relaciones fue Shinnosuke, así que el tema de enfermedades quedaba descartado, pero.. sin haber usado protección.. ni la primera vez, cuando estaban medio ebrios, ni las siguientes, había una posibilidad de embarazo. ¡Qué había hecho! Akane apenas estaba saliendo del trauma de su primer embarazo y va él y la embaraza de nuevo ¿Y si volvía a perderlo? Y lo más preocupante ¿Y si nacía?

No dudaba que Akane era la mujer de su vida, la amaba con locura y en su interior, anhelaba tener hijos con ella algún día, pero no ahora. Apenas estaban conociéndose, era un pensamiento un poco egoísta, pero no estaba preparado para compartirla con alguien más, ni siquiera alguien que fuese sangre de su sangre.

Siguió divagando por esos pensamientos. Se enojó consigo mismo ¿Cómo pudo ser tan idiota? Aunque la idea de ser padre tampoco le desagradaba del todo. _¡Decídete Ranma! ¿Quieres o no ser padre?_ Se auto regañaba.

Por un segundo se permitió pensar en la posibilidad que él ya daba por hecho. Le agradaría ver a Akane con un enorme vientre de embarazo. Estaría en todo momento con ella. Hablaría con Soun, le compraría la casa del dojo para que su hijo creciera allí, igual que su madre. Ella le enseñaría katas y él a tocar la guitarra, ya estaba pensando en componer una canción para su retoño, imaginó una pequeña niña igual a su madre, corriendo por toda la estancia. ¡Su madre estaría feliz! Pero le entró el miedo otra vez. ¿Y si volvía a perderlo?

Akane notó como se tensaba de un segundo a otro, su rostro se llenó de culpa y preocupación pasando a la felicidad y al ¿enojo?

—Ranma, ¿qué ocurre? —preguntó al terminar de enjuagar su negra cabellera

—Akane —la mira a los ojos y ella siente un escalofrío pasar por su espalda. Nada bueno saldría de esa mirada— ¿estás embarazada? —suelta de pronto, sin anestesia

—¿Qué? —pregunta aturdida la ojicafé después de varios segundos de mirarlo en total desconcierto. Se había quedado muda, de piedra, con las manos a medio camino en la cabeza del muchacho que la miraba entre entusiasmado y preocupado

—Eso.. que si-si estás embarazada —de repente se sintió avergonzado

—¿Por qué lo preguntas? —cuestionó retomando su labor en el cabello del muchacho, más que nada por pura necesidad de mantenerse en movimiento

—Por que, bueno, desde la primera vez que lo hicimos —se sonroja furiosamente— no he usado protección —confiesa cabizbajo

—¿Y no te has puesto a pensar que quizá yo estaba cuidándome? —rebate logrando que el azabache levante rápidamente la cabeza escrutándola

—¿Tú te estás cuidando?

—Por supuesto, Ranma. No quiero volver a pasar lo de hace un año —responde frunciendo el ceño mirándolo a los ojos notando como su semblante se relajaba pero al segundo su rostro decayó con una mueca entre aliviada y frustrada a la vez

El muchacho se estiró cerrando la llave de agua sin mirarla y salió de la bañera alcanzando una toalla para tapar sus partes dejando a la pelinegra pasmada dentro del pequeño espacio desconcertada

—¿Qué demonios pasó? —se preguntó a si misma

Salió ella también del baño envuelta en un toalla directo a la habitación del ojiazul que estaba poniéndose unos bóxers azules y lo increpó sin miramientos

—¿Estás enojado conmigo? —preguntó pero él solo la miró y volteó a buscar unos pantalones— ¡Ranma! —le grita— ¡Se puede saber qué demonios te pasa!

—Pudiste haberme dicho que estabas cuidándote. Me hubiera ahorrado el mal trago —contesta cortante aún sin mirarla rebuscando en sus cajones

—¿Qué mal trago? —vuelve a preguntar exasperada

—¡Creí que estabas embarazada! —explota enojado, girando y mirándola a los ojos sintiendo como de repente el silencio los atacó a ambos de sorpresa

Akane se lo quedó mirando. Comprendió al instante, él, al igual que Shinnosuke, no quería ser padre. Si bien ella tampoco lo quería, se desilusionó. Si así reaccionaba sin estar ella embarazada, el día que de verdad lo estuviera, la reacción sería la misma. No quería tener hijos. Algo en ella se apagó en ese instante.

—¿Sabes lo que he sufrido en esos dos malditos minutos? Por mi cabeza pasaron mil imágenes, tuyas, mías, de.. de esa niña que pudo haber sido —dice en voz baja llamando la atención de la muchacha que atónita lo volvió a mirar— me había creado una vida paralela. Ya te veía enseñándole katas y… y sólo fue mi imaginación.. —dice abatido

—Ranma… —susurra acercándose a él despacio— no.. no sé qué decirte

—Me hubieses dicho que estabas cuidándote

—Creí que lo habías sospechado —dice ella llegando hasta donde él estaba y animándose, acaricia su mejilla con amor— lamento no habértelo dicho

—Lamento haberte tratado así —se disculpa enredando sus manos en la cintura de la chica

Luego, Akane lo besó despacio, solo un roce de labios, mientras internamente se preguntaba si su novio estaba aliviado de que ella no estuviese embarazada o si por el contrario, se había decepcionado

—¿Qué hubieses hecho si estaba embarazada? —pregunta separándose de él

—Hubiera corrido a llamar a mamá —responde sonriente

—¿Hubieras estado contento? —pregunta atónita

—Te voy a ser sincero —dice de repente serio— al principio me enojé. Apenas estás saliendo del trauma del anterior y bueno.. pensé que sería malo para ti estar embarazada de nuevo —se encoge de hombros— temí que pudieras perderlo, pero luego, me dio miedo pensar que podría nacer sano y salvo. Tuve pánico. No te niego que me encantaría ser padre junto a ti, pero aún estamos conociéndonos ¿Sabes? No quisiera compartirte aún —acerca su nariz al cuello de la pelinegra— después me asaltó una imagen que me llenó de alegría —ella se separa para mirarlo— te vi a ti, a mí y a _ella_

—¿ _Ella_?

—Era una niña —responde con simpleza— y fue hermoso

—Una fantasía —contradice

—Un deseo —afirma él

—¿Deseas ser padre?

—Por supuesto, pero no ahora. Primero termina la carrera —dice con semblante serio— luego veremos —Akane se quedó callada mirándolo, ¿ese hombre era real? Una calidez llenó su corazón. Ese hombre era el indicado, cada día estaba más segura.

El tema quedó zanjado ahí y ya no volvieron a tocarlo. Cada uno siguió en lo suyo, Ranma terminó de cambiarse y fue a preparar unos bocadillos mientras la morena se vestía tranquilamente. Escuchó el timbre y un murmullo de voces en el living.

Saliendo de la habitación, encontró a Ranko sentada en uno de los sillones hablando con el azabache

—¡Vaya! Veo que te dieron el alta, Akanita —dice con una sonrisa socarrona y ojos lascivos al notar que tanto su hermano como su amiga tenían el cabello recién lavado— ¿se lo pasaron bien? ¿vieron las estrellas? ¿llegaron al Nir-va-na? —continuó incomodando a su amiga

—¡Ranko! —la regaña— ...ya sabes que sí —dice por lo bajo, y terriblemente avergonzada baja la cabeza para después encontrarse envuelta en un abrazo de su amiga-cuñada

—¡Ah! Ya ha pasado un mes y aún no me lo creo —casi grita en el oído de la pelinegra— ¿Lista para salir? —se dirige a Akane

—¿No que primero cenaríamos? —dice el ojiazul que hasta ese momento se había mantenido al margen, disfrutando del pudor en el rostro de su novia

—¿No has comido suficiente? —le pregunta su hermana con dobles intenciones

—Digamos que estoy satisfecho por el momento, pero me rugen las tripas —responde mirando a su amada que se sonroja furiosamente, otra vez

—Bien, pidamos algo —propone la pelirroja

Ya era entrada la noche y las dos chicas salían del departamento del mayor de los Saotome. Si bien era día de semana, hacía un tiempo que las mujeres no salían juntas, se veían seguido pero no compartían salidas en la noche. Más que nada porque la pequeña de cabello color carmín estaba estudiando con mucho empeño para sus finales y porque la otra, estaba todavía tomando medicamentos y no podía beber alcohol.

—Y bien, cuéntame Akanita, ¿algo que contar?

—No lo sé, ¿qué quieres saber?

—¿Cómo va el caso con Shinnosuke?

—Oh, bien, la próxima semana comienza el juicio. Según la abogada, será más rápido debido a que tenemos todas las de ganar

—¿Ha dicho algo acerca de la pena que pueden llegar a darle?

—Eso dependerá del juez. Hasta el momento son cuatro causas. Agresión agravada por el vínculo por mi parte, de parte de mi padre daños y prejuicios, irrupción de morada y posesión ilegal de armas. La doctora Daigo dijo que son entre dos y tres años por cada una así que tiene más o menos de ocho a diez años de prisión.. aunque habrá que esperar

—Todo saldrá bien —alienta la de cabellos rubíes apretando la mano de su amiga

—Eso espero —sonríe triste la pelinegra — bien, dime, ¿comenzaste el gimnasio al fin?

—¡Si! ¿qué te digo? Los primeros días me costó horrores acostumbrarme, llegaba a casa agotadísima. Pero por suerte me encontré con Taro, me ha dado varios tips y ejercicios que me ayudan bastante a mantener la resistencia.

—¿Resistencia? ¿Tu? Por favor, eres bastante resistente, no digas pavadas

—Ah, ¿si? Intenta tú hacer una hora seguida sin descansar de abdominales, sentadillas, lagartijas y demás.. a ver si puedes resistir —contesta la chica de cabello rojo un poco enojada

—¿Aguantaste una hora haciendo eso? ¡Estás loca! Yo no aguantaría ni medio minuto

—El secreto está en estirar antes de comenzar con los ejercicios

—¿Taro te lo dijo?

—Entre otras cosas… —desvía la mirada

—Ranko —la llama su amiga al notar como se sonroja— dime que no te enamoraste de Taro —pide su amiga meneando la cabeza con los ojos cerrados y gesto cansino— ¿Qué pasó con Ryu?

—¿El del bar de siempre? Oh, no.. no tenía oportunidad con él —frunce el ceño lamentándose— además, me llegó el comentario de que está en pareja..

—¿Consiguió novia?

—No exactamente… —dice mirando a su amiga y ésta comprende de inmediato

—Oh… ¿Enserio? Me dejas helada.. no lo hubiese sospechado nunca. No parece ser.. así..

—Ay, Akanita, los gays ya no solo son afeminados, los hay muy masculinos, hasta son más hombres que varios heterosexuales..

—Si, en eso tienes razón, pero no me lo esperaba.. espero que le vaya bien

—¡Qué más da! Ya no importa

—Pues claro, ahora tienes a Taro —dice picándole un costado con el dedo, manía que había aprendido de Ranma

—Ya, para. Pasas demasiado tiempo con mi hermano —sonríe con malicia

—No intentes desviar la conversación. ¡Quiero saberlo TODO!

—¿Sobre qué?

—No te hagas —la pelirroja se hace la desentendida

—Es distinto a como pensaba que era .. siempre lo vi como un casanova, ya sabes, de esos que está siempre rodeados de mujeres, pero en realidad, es una fachada

—¿Una fachada?

—Si, de todas las chicas con las que intenta ligar, con ninguna llega a nada

—¿Y eso porqué?

—Dice que no se siente cómodo

—Si, claro, y yo sigo siendo virgen

—Lo se, yo tampoco estoy muy convencida, pero no sé que creer

—¿Crees que puedes tener una oportunidad con él?

—No lo sé.. siempre está con Ranma, pero jamás pensé en él o siquiera lo miré.. siempre fue simplemente Taro..

—Y ¿qué harás?

—Nada. Si se da, perfecto y si no, pues, también, no voy a ilusionarme

—¿Cuándo lo verás de nuevo?

—Él va todos los días luego de salir de la oficina. Además de Polaroid, representa a otras bandas

—Pensé que solo se dedicaba a ellos

—Sí, también yo, luego me explicó que representa tres bandas y dos solistas aunque prefiere a mi hermano, por más molestos y perfeccionistas que sean, sabe que su trabajo es el mejor.

—Me alegra oír eso.. y tú ¿cuándo irás al gimnasio?

—Estaba pensando ir cada dos días.. para no perder la costumbre

—Ay, amiga, eres de lo peor

Un rato después, Ranko nota que su cuñada está taciturna, aún no logra quitarse de la cabeza la conversación con Ranma

 _—¡Creí que estabas embarazada!_

 _—¿Sabes lo que he sufrido esos dos malditos minutos? Pasaron mil imágenes por mi cabeza (…) de esa niña (…) y sólo fue mi imaginación…_

¿De verdad estaba considerando la posibilidad de ser padres? No negaba que quería tener niños, pero después de su última experiencia, decidió dejarlo para más delante y definitivamente, la próxima lo planearía, no quería que fuera un embarazo "no deseado" ya había sufrido la experiencia, ahora quería hacer las cosas bien.

—Akane ¿qué te ocurre? —preguntó su cuñada al verla revolver su bebida sin haber sido tocada

—Nada..

—Vamos, dime

—De acuerdo, hoy pasó algo que me dejó pensando

—¿Qué cosa?

—Ranma.. —suspiró— él creyó que yo estaba embarazada

—¿Cómo?

—Eso —dice sonrojada— me preguntó si no lo estaba porque desde la primera vez él no se había cuidado —baja el volumen de la voz avergonzada— obviamente él no sabía que yo me cuido, no quiero volver a sufrir lo de la última vez..

—¿Y cómo reaccionó cuando le dijiste que no había posibilidad?

—No lo sé .. parecía aliviado.. pero a la vez, decepcionado. Pero lo que me tiene pensando es lo que me dijo después

—¿Qué dijo el muy maldito? —bufó la pelirroja pensando que su queridísimo hermano la había cagado

—Dijo.. —pensaba como decir las siguientes palabras. Si bien se habían grabado a fuego en su memoria, le era difícil decirlas en voz alta— dijo que.. que por su cabeza pasaron mil imágenes nuestras. Mías, suyas y de la niña —fija sus ojos en los de su mejor amiga, era como estar mirándolo a él. El color, la tonalidad e incluso la intensidad, era la misma en ambos— porque en su mente, imaginó una niña, conmigo enseñándole artes marciales y él a tocar la guitarra —Ranko se quedó boquiabierta ante lo que la pelinegra le contaba

—Entonces.. él.. él está pensando en un futuro juntos —susurró más para sí misma— ¡Akane! ¿Sabes lo que significa? —la mencionada sólo se sonroja y niega— esto va en serio

El corazón de la muchacha de cabellos oscuros saltó de alegría. Ella también esperaba que su relación fuera a futuro, pero uno de verdad, no uno falso y lleno de miedos y rencores como lo había sido la anterior. Aunque estaba mil quinientos por ciento segura de que ésta vez, las cosas sucederían de manera diferente. Ella amaba a Ranma. Él la amaba ¿Qué podía salir mal?

Sintió su teléfono vibrar, la chica de cabello rojizo aprovecho para dejar a su amiga sola unos instantes mientras hablaba con Ranma, mientras ella iba por otro trago a la barra.

Contenta, Akane sacó su aparato y abriendo la aplicación, volvió a encontrarse con un mensaje de un número desconocido.

Sabía qué era.

Pero no lo abriría.

Simplemente presionó el número y en cuanto le saltó en la pantalla la opción "bloquear", lo hizo de inmediato para luego eliminar el mensaje sin siquiera haber sido leído. Ya era el quinto número que bloqueaba. Estaba comenzando a molestarse de veras. Pensó en alguna persona que estuviera detrás de todo aquel embrollo, alguien que quisiera lastimarla..

Como si fuera una obviedad, su mente viajó a la comisaría de Nerima. Quizá, Shinnosuke era el culpable, aunque no tuviera la certeza. Le pareció un poco rebuscado que la amenacen continuamente. Por otro lado, su ex pareja no podía ser, ni siquiera había querido pagar un abogado y según lo que se enteró, estaba muy arrepentido de lo que había hecho. De todas formas no le constaba que fuera tanto inocente como culpable.

La cabeza le daba vueltas.

Tal vez fueran las fans de Ranma, la mayoría eran adolescentes con las hormonas a tope. Pero tampoco. Aquellas amenazas no tenían el típico toque de celos y posesión que las caracterizaba.

Estaba perdida. Se debatía internamente si debía o no decirle a Ranma sobre aquello. Sabía que sólo lo pondría paranoico. Pero él debía saberlo.

—¿Qué ocurre? —pregunta la pelirroja al regresar

—Nada, sólo estaba pensando en el tema anterior

—Oh, eso, no te preocupes, si Ranma está pensando en un futuro, es una buena señal. Jamás lo había hecho con Azusa

—¿La quería?

—Él dice que no, pero estoy segura de que sí la quería, quizá no la amaba como te ama a ti, pero sí sentía algo fuerte. Fue su primer novia, lo veía feliz, aunque ella era una maldita

—¿Por qué lo dices?

—Era cleptómana. Solía robarse cosas que ella no necesitaba, solamente por que creía que le pertenecían. Durante su relación parecía haber mejorado, pero en realidad, cuando terminaron, su trastorno volvió con más fuerza. Terminó en un instituto mental bastante caro. Su familia casi lo pierde todo por ella. Por suerte contaba con una pequeña fortuna que hizo modelando y en las competiciones de patinaje Artístico.

Ranma quedó destrozado cuando se enteró. Aunque ella en realidad nunca lo quiso de verdad y él.. él era inexperto y creyó sentir amor, además de ser recién salido de la adolescencia y sumado a que jamás había tenido contacto con alguien del sexo opuesto, digamos que sucumbió a sus hormonas..

—¡Qué historia!

—Si.. aunque, la verdad, me alegro mucho de que hayan terminado. Azusa nunca me ha caído bien

—Y ahora ¿dónde está ella?

—No lo sé, supongo que sigue internada. Nunca quise saber qué le pasó y Ranma tampoco hizo nada para ubicarla así que digamos que ya no importa.

Unas horas después, alrededor de las dos de la mañana, Akane vuelve a sentir su teléfono, esta vez, era una llamada. Sonrió al ver la pantalla. Era Ranma. De inmediato tuvo un pensamiento relámpago, con su anterior pareja no le había pasado aquello, cuando él la llamaba, se ponía tensa, solía arrugar el entrecejo y sentir una puntada de nervios. Con el pelinegro eso jamás pasó, se ponía ansiosa, feliz. Y eso era algo que cualquiera, desde lejos, podía ver

—¡Amor! —casi grita con alegría y al segundo nota como su amiga aprovechó para deslizarse a una mesa vecina ocupada por tres muchachos— Ay, mierda

—¿Tan malo es que te llame? —preguntó divertido el ojiazul

—¿Qué? ¡No! No, no, mi cielo, no, me encanta que me llames, es que Ranko aprovechó la llamada para escaparse.

—¿Chicos?

—Ahá

—¿Quieres que vaya por ustedes? —pregunta sin ningún ápice de celos o enojo como lo hubiera hecho.. no, ya no compararía a Ranma con Shinnosuke. Él era un caso cerrado. No más

—Si, ¿podrías? —pide algo cohibida

—¡Por supuesto mi amor! Ya voy a recogerlas

—¡Genial! Iré a buscarla y te esperaremos en la entrada

—Bien, dame quince minutos

—De acuerdo, nos vemos en unos minutos

—Bien, adiós —se corta la llamada

Akane bebió lo que le quedaba de cerveza de un sorbo y se levantó en busca de su amiga.

Ese día no habían ido al "bar de siempre", se habían quedado cerca del departamento de Ranma, ya que él insistió en ir por ellas más tarde.

—¡Ranko! ¡Vámonos! —gritó Akane estando a una distancia prudencial de la muchacha de cabello rojo, guardando el celular en su cartera

—¿Ya nos vamos? ¿Por qué? La estaba pasando bien —responde a medida que se acerca a su amiga, que cargaba con los abrigos y bolso de ambas, el otoño estaba haciéndose sentir, aunque no fuera mucho, el frío se sentía bastante intenso a esa hora de la madrugada

—Ha llamado Ranma, además ya es un poco tarde —regaña a su cuñada que ya a su lado, se tambaleaba por el alcohol en los altos tacos que llevaba

—¡Ah! Qué aguafiestas. Creo que ya no me agrada tanto tu nuevo novio —comenta caminando hacia la entrada con los brazos cruzados, con Akane empujándola desde la espalda para que no se desvíe y en un fallido intento de que la voluptuosa muchacha no se caiga, cosa que por poco pasa dos veces

—Te comento que mi _nuevo novio_ es tu hermano

—Por eso, es un idiota —refunfuña llegando a la entrada tomando su abrigo de las manos de la pelinegra que se lo tendía

—De acuerdo, ven, vamos a esperar allí —dice la de ojos marrones con cansancio

—Espero que al menos me dejen dormir, no como la última vez —comenta con malicia

—¿La-la última..? —la de cabellos oscuros siente como toda su sangre se agolpa en sus mejillas al recordar que aquella "última vez" ella y Ranma terminaron teniendo sexo, bastante ruidoso según la pelirroja, en la habitación del azabache

—Ay, Akanita, ¿ahora me dirás que no lo recuerdas? —pregunta inocentemente sabiendo que su amiga recuerda el hecho perfectamente

—Cállate Ranko —le contesta la otra entre avergonzada y molesta

Minutos después, el Hyundai del chico Saotome se estaciona cerca de ellas, el muchacho sale del vehículo mientras las chicas se acercan, la de cabello fuego tambaleando, y él solo llega a abrirles la puerta para que su pequeña e irresponsable hermana suba a la parte trasera.

—Hola, extraño —dice la muchacha desde atrás cuando su hermano y su cuñada-amiga suben a la parte de adelante

—Hey, hobbit, esta vez no te has pasado tanto ¡hasta puedes caminar por ti misma! —bromea el ojiazul

—Cállate idiota, procura llegar rápido. Tu _novia_ no ha dejado de decir que quiere que se lo hagas en la cocina.. en el baño.. el sofá..

—¡Ranko! —grita la pelinegra girándose hacia atrás

—Oh, pero.. en el baño ya lo hemos hecho —contesta él pensativo

—¡Ranma! —regaña su novia roja como una señal de alto

—¡Ay, Akane, no lo niegues! —acusa falsamente la chica sentada en el asiento trasero

—Mentirosa —murmura ahora sí enojada la pelinegra

—Llévale la corriente —pide el muchacho a su lado— es más fácil hacer eso que discutirle—

—De acuerdo. Si tú lo dices..

—Oye, Ranko, me he enterado que tienes novio nuevo

—¿¡Que!? —grita la muchacha inclinándose hacia adelante entre la pareja para mirar directamente a la pelinegra— metiche —acusa

—¿Yo? No he dicho nada —se hunde en su lugar arrugando el entrecejo cruzándose de brazos

—Tranquila Million Dollar Baby, no fue Akane —mira de reojo a la chica a su derecha— luego me cuentas sobre eso —dice por lo bajo con un fuerte tinte de celos— Fue Pantimedias

—¡No le digas así! —se queja la chica de atrás golpeándolo en la cabeza— se llama Tadashi —dice molesta

—¿Ese es su nombre? —pregunta Akane— creí que su nombre era Taro

—Es su apellido —cuenta Ranko— pero este imbécil —señala a su hermano— le puso de apodo "Pantimedias" por eso, todo el mundo le dice Taro

—Y ¿porqué "Pantimedias"?

—Fue en nuestra primera gira —comenta Ranma— hacía frío y ya estábamos por ir a dormir cuando Taro se quitó los pantalones y lo descubrimos usando pantimedias negras, según él, las usaba solo en invierno —sigue hablando con una enorme sonrisa en el rostro intentando no comenzar a reír al recordarlo con la prenda— así que comenzamos a llamarlo Pantimedias. Al principio se sentía enojado y avergonzado. Nosotros tampoco ayudamos mucho, éramos unos idiotas. El tiempo pasó, ya no lo molestamos con eso, pero el apodo se quedó —finaliza frenando en el estacionamiento

—¿Y lo dejaron de molestar así y ya? —pregunta la ojimarrón

—No, Tadashi amenazó con renunciar si ellos no lo dejaban —dijo Ranko con molestia disfrazada de orgullo

—Si, pero tampoco iba a renunciar, desde el principio fuimos el grupo que más le rindió. De hecho, somos los únicos con los que va de gira. Para el resto, solo manda un asistente

—Eso sí no lo esperaba —vuelve a escuchar a su novia

—Somos los mejores —comenta lleno de orgullo el pelinegro hinchándosele el pecho

—Egocéntrico —murmura la de cabello colorado

—Te oí. Vamos, pequeña, debes estar cansada de tanto ajetreo —bromea saliendo del auto y esperando que las dos mujeres salgan para cerrarlo y activar la alarma

—Pequeña tu.. —mira a su amiga con un extraño brillo— Akane, ¿cómo dices que es de pequeño el miembro de mi hermano? —dice con un dedo en su barbilla posando sus azules ojos en los de su hermano

—¡Ranko! —dijo la pareja al mismo tiempo

—¡Jajajajajaja! ¡Te lo mereces Saotome! —sale disparada corriendo hacia adentro del edificio dejando atrás a la pareja

—¿De-de verdad hablaron de mi… ya sabes —pregunta el chico rojo hasta la punta de los dedos de los pies abriendo la puerta de servicio para que la chica entre a la planta baja del edificio

—¡Ranma! —regaña la chica— no hemos hablado de eso —dice igual de colorada— no solemos hablar de.. bueno.. tamaños y esas cosas.. —comenta caminando de la mano de su novio

—¿Y de qué hablan?

—De.. de.. ¡no te importa!

—No hablarán de mi desempeño en la cama ¿cierto? —redobla la apuesta sabiendo lo incómoda que estaba la chica Tendo, llegando a los ascensores

—¿Te importa acaso? —presiona el botón para llamarlo, casualmente había parado en el cuarto piso. _Ranko_ pensó la muchacha

—Bueno, pues, si están criticando mi manera de hacerlo ¡si! Quiero saber qué dicen —en ascensor llega y los dos entran

—Ranma, no voy a hablar de eso contigo

—Oh, pero si lo hablas con mi hermana —dice molesto mientras van subiendo

—Ya, déjalo

—Ahora quiero saber —se acerca peligrosamente a la chica rozando con sus dedos la estrecha cintura

—Oye.. ¿Cómo es que entró Ranko al departamento?

—No me cambies de tema Tendo

—Cállate Saotome

La pareja entró al departamento encontrando el abrigo y bolso de la colorada colgados en el perchero y las llaves sobre una mesita situada a un costado de la entrada

—¿Ya te has escondido? —dice Ranma en voz alta para que su hermana lo escuche

—¡No estoy escondida! ¡Estoy intentando dormir antes de que ustedes, par de conejos, no me dejen pegar ojo con sus gemidos! —remata saliendo del baño con un pequeño camisón de encaje dirigiéndose a la habitación que su hermano había dispuesto para su primo en un principio y ahora ocupaba a ella cada vez que se quedaba allí

—Si, mejor —alienta el mayor aumentando el volumen de la voz para que su pequeña hermana lo escuchara— ¡Mira que hoy lo haremos en el corredor, pegados a la puerta de tu habitación! —escucha la risa tenue de su novia detrás de él

—¡Ah! ¡Cállate! —escuchan ambos desde el living como se queja la pelirroja

—Eres terrible —señala la pelinegra

—¿Yo?

—Si, no te hagas el desentendido. Mira que hacer esas bromas..

—¿Cuál broma? —dice aferrándola a él por la cintura insinuándose hablando cerca de sus labios

—¡Basta! —regaña en voz baja y el ojiazul atina a reírse de ella alejándose divertido

—Tranquila amor, sólo estaba bromeando

—Te convenía —sonríe hacia él abrazándolo— ¿vamos a la cama?

—¿Tendremos sexo salvaje? —pregunta gracioso— ¡mentira! Jajaja, ay, Akane, sí que te crees todo jajaja ven —le toma la mano— vayamos a dormir, estoy agotado

—Si, también yo —contesta bostezando.

 **¡Hola de nuevo! Espero que les haya gustado este segundo capítulo, fue bastante divertido escribirlo jejeje**

 **Mil gracias a todos por su apoyo y por seguir la historia.**

 **También quiero agradecer a mi BetaReader _DanisitaM_ , ¡gracias por estar ahí!**

 **Me despido de todos, nos vemos la próxima :**


	4. Capítulo 3

**Los personajes no me pertenecen, son propiedad de Rumiko Takahashi**

Capítulo 3:

La fecha que fue estipulada para que comience el juicio de Akane Tendo contra Shinnosuke Ryugen estaba cada vez más cerca.

A medida que los días iban pasando, la chica denunciante sentía su interior arder de puro nerviosismo. No temía por ella o por su familia, sino por encontrarse de nuevo frente a ese hombre que alguna vez amó.

El pelinegro notaba la tensión en la muchacha, por eso, intentaba distraerla, más aún aquellos días donde no podían verse. Enviaba mensajes, la llamaba y hasta le hacía videollamadas comentándole bobadas, incluso mandaba a su hermana en su lugar para que la chica no sintiera ese retorcijón.

Unos días antes le propuso unirse a él en los ensayos de la banda en un intento desesperado porque la joven saliera de su nerviosismo. Ella no estaba tan segura, no se sentiría bien, al contrario pensaba que lo distraería de su trabajo

—¡Vamos, amor! —insistía— ¿Sabes lo frustrante que es ver a Ryoga y Mousse con sus noviecitas haciéndose transfusiones de saliva y que yo esté ahí, mirando sin poder restregarles en la cara lo hermosa que eres tú? —decía abrazándola por la cintura, muy cerca de su oído, sabía que de esa forma la convencería

—¿Ryoga tiene novia? —pregunta más por desviarlo de su sensible cuello que otra cosa

—Si, Akari —le responde el ojiazul

—¿Akari está saliendo con Ryoga? —pregunta ahora pasmada

—Si, hace unas semanas

—¡Qué pilla! La vi hace unos días y no me ha dicho nada

—Es que aún no lo sabe nadie.. quieren mantenerlo en secreto un tiempo más

—¿Por qué?

—Digamos que fue raro que los tres, en un lapso de tres o cuatro meses encontráramos pareja. Pareciera ser obra de una mente perversa o simplemente casualidad. La cosa es que Ryoga, a diferencia de Mousse, quiere esperar a ver si su relación funciona realmente antes de sacarlo a la luz

—¿Y qué hay de ti?

—¿Cómo de mi?

—Acabas de decir que Ryoga a diferencia de Mousse, esperaría

—Si

—¿Y tú? ¿Por qué Mousse y Shampoo y no tú y yo?

—Porque Mousse blanqueó su relación a la primera oportunidad porque quiso, yo lo hice porque no tuve opción

—Oh.. ¿tú hubieses mantenido lo nuestro en secreto?

—No

—¿Entonces?

—No tengo que darle explicaciones a nadie de con quién salgo o con quién no. No lo iba a esconder, pero si alguien lo descubría, tampoco iba a negarlo.

La pelinegra se quedó mirándolo con una sonrisa. Amaba que fuera así, como si no le pesara su fama. No era de esos que se escondía o disfrazaba para salir a la calle. Él lo hacía como si fuese nadie, el hijo del almacenero. No le molestaba que lo parasen veinte personas, todas pidiendo lo mismo, él accedía con una enorme sonrisa y siempre con buen humor. A veces hasta bromeaba con los que se le acercaban.

Nabiki solía mostrarle a su hermana menor las diversas páginas donde no sólo salía él, sino también ella, sonriendo, seria, besándolo, ambos abrazados, dentro del auto, en la puerta del hospital.. no creía que alguien estuviese de verdad siguiéndolos. Mientras no se involucraran en su vida privada, no tenía problema que le siguieran sacando fotos infraganti.

Incluso una vez, mientras volvía del trabajo, se le acercó una jovencita que apenas llegaba a la mayoría de edad, preguntando si podía sacarse una foto con ella, ya que era la novia de Ranma y le caía bien.

Akane pensó que era alguna broma hasta que luego el ojiazul le enseñó la fotografía que la misma fan había subido a su Instagram.

—Vaya, ¿Debo ponerme celoso? —había bromeado el joven cuando fue a visitarla

—Yo que tú, sí —le contestó su hermana que estaba también de visita en el hogar de la pelinegra— No vaya a ser cosa que Akane termine teniendo más fans que tú, querido Casper

—Ranko, no digas esas cosas —habló su amiga algo avergonzada sirviendo té a sus invitados— jamás podría llegar a la fama de él

—Claro que sí, cariño —alienta el azabache abrazándola por la cintura— eres tan hermosa, que seguramente te ganas mas seguidores que nosotros tres juntos —alentó refiriéndose a él y sus compañeros

—Al final ¿irás a sus ensayos? —preguntó la de cabello rojizo

—Si, mañana iré luego del trabajo —responde la chica de ojos ámbar

—¡Genial! Pasaré a buscarte por el Tokyo Dome

—¿No se reúnen más temprano? —cuestiona la menor de los Saotome

—No, primero debemos ir al estudio a checar que por fin no haya problemas con las canciones

—¿Ya lo terminaron? —pregunta de nuevo

—Sólo falta una canción, el resto está listo, mañana comenzaremos con las fotografías que irán en la portada y dentro del disco

—¿Han decidido cómo va a llamarse?

—"Torbellino" —contesta de manera simple

—¿"Torbellino"? —habla la pelinegra interviniendo— ¿Por qué?

—Porque desde que comenzamos a grabar han pasado muchas cosas que apenas pudimos procesar —explica encogiéndose de hombros— Mousse rompió con Mei Ling y conoció a Shampoo, Ryoga ya no se pierde y yo te conocí a ti —termina como si fuese algo obvio

—¿Conocerme a mi fue difícil de procesar? —sonríe con el cariño impregnado en su rostro

—Por supuesto, pusiste mi mundo de cabeza —abraza con más ímpetu a su novia provocando que su hermana desvíe la mirada entre asqueada de tanto empalagamiento y vergüenza

—Oigan, no coman delante de los pobres —comenta la pelirroja

—Lo lamento —se disculpa su amiga

—No debes disculparte. ¿Cómo van las cosas con Pantimedias? —quiso saber su hermano con sorna

—Qué te importa

—No te enojes, pequeña

—¡Ya te he dicho que pequeña tu.. ah, ¿para qué me molesto? —se autopregunta hipotéticamente— de todas formas, es Akane quien debe conformarse con tan poca cosa

—¡HEY! —se queja el pelinegro

—Tú empezaste querido

—Ya basta los dos —la de ojos café intenta poner un freno a tiempo ya que sabe que la única que terminará avergonzada será ella— Ranko, ¿cómo vas con los repasos?

—¡Oh! Genial, el viernes debo ir a rendir el primer final

—Entonces ¡mucha suerte amiga!

—¡Gracias!

Al día siguiente, el ojiazul pasó a buscar a su chica por el famoso Tokyo Dome, donde ella hacía el trabajo de boletería.

Se lo veía bastante molesto, por no decir frustrado. Cosa que la chica no tardó en notar.

—¿Qué ocurre cariño? —pregunta con verdadero interés cuando él la saluda de manera hosca y algo seco

—Nada amor, no te preocupes —intenta sonar un poco más cordial, pero es imposible, su enojo traspasa cualquier tipo de engaño

—Ranma, te conozco, algo sucedió. Dime que —el muchacho la mira fugazmente, luego al frente y nuevamente a ella soltando un sonoro suspiro

—Ha habido un problema con el director del video, ha caído internado por una sobredosis y tuvimos que cambiarlo

—¿¡Qué!?

—Así como lo oyes

—Ay, mi vida, lo lamento mucho —consuela la muchacha tomando la mano del pelinegro que reposaba en la palanca de cambio para después acariciarla

—Lo sé cielo —aprieta el agarre dándole a entender que agradece el gesto

—Y ahora ¿qué harán?

—Taro se ha contactado con alguien más, pero no sé qué pasará. Quiere que nos reunamos cuanto antes con él

—¿Tu que piensas?

—Que quiero terminar con esto pronto

—¿Te estás cansando de la música?

—No, es lo que me gusta, pero todo esto, de filmar videos, los contratiempos.. es frustrante

—Es lo que elegiste —acaricia su rostro con la mano libre

—Lo sé.. ¿vamos al ensayo? —cambia de tema sonriendo

—Vamos —responde a su sonrisa con una más grande

La chica se extrañó cuando el azabache se detuvo en un lugar donde no parecía haber nada además de una avenida y varios edificios. Pensó que, quizá, el muchacho se estacionó a unas cuadras, pero al acercarse a un edificio de pocos pisos lo miró confundida

—¿Es aquí? —preguntó indecisa

—Si, la sala de ensayo está en el departamento de Mousse —explicó bajando del auto junto con su novia

—Oh.. no lo habría imaginado ni en un millón de años

—Antes ensayábamos en el garaje de la casa, pero luego nos mudamos, Ryoga nos siguió al poco tiempo y Mousse.. digamos que a Mousse no le quedó opción más que de venirse aquí cuando su familia regresó a China —caminan de la mano en dirección a la puerta del edificio

—¿Lo dejaron solo?

—No es tan así. Él proviene de una pequeña tribu, su familia era campesina y habían venido sólo por una temporada para remontar su crisis económica, pero les iba tan bien que no querían arriesgarse a volver allí y que todo se desplomara de nuevo. Años después, su familia recibió a otra en su casa, al parecer eran buenos amigos, lo que Mousse no sabía era que en esa familia, venía su prometida

—Mei Ling —dice Akane por lo bajo a lo que su novio asiente y continúa el relato casi llegando a su destino

—Exacto. Aunque al principio no quería saber nada, luego fue cambiando de idea hasta que, de un momento a otro, estaba haciendo oficial su compromiso. Cuando esto pasó, la familia de Mei Ling decidió volver a su país. Y unos años después, lo hizo la de Mousse. Ambas familias creían que la relación era sólida, pero no contaban con que él se volvería famoso. Las cosas iban bien hasta que ella comenzó a cansarse de estar sola

—¿Ellos vivían juntos?

—No, cada uno vivía en su lugar. Mousse se vino aquí por un tema de comodidad, Mei Ling se quedó en Sapporo. No había problemas entre ellos, él viajaba los fines de semana para quedarse allí con ella, todo iba de maravillas hasta que salió nuestro último álbum

—¿El anterior a este que van a sacar?

—Si. Tardamos mucho tiempo en sacarlo, por lo tanto, las visitas de Mousse fueron haciéndose cada vez más espaciadas, ella solía decir que no le molestaba, pero Ukyo sabía que no era así

—¿Ukyo?

—Ellas eran amigas —explicó— cuando por fin pudimos sacar el disco al mercado, Mei Ling creyó que Mousse se tomaría un descanso para estar con ella, pero, incluso antes de poder decir algo, Taro nos comunicó que ya estaba programada la gira. Inmediatamente después de estrenar el álbum, hicimos un gran show y al finalizar, literalmente nos subimos a los micros y nos embarcamos en una gira de más de tres meses. Las fechas no paraban de acumularse, no podíamos descansar y eso, fue lo último que ella pudo soportar. Cuando finalizamos la gira, ya se había transformado en la despedida del disco y debíamos entrar a grabar lo nuevo cuanto antes.

En ese momento, Mei Ling decidió viajar a China para hablar con su familia y la de Mousse para romper el compromiso. En cuanto él se enteró, viajó de inmediato. Su familia estaba bastante enojada con él y no era para menos. Él intentó que volvieran por todos los medios y ella le dio un ultimátum. Era la banda o ella.

—¿De verdad lo obligó a elegir?

—Si, lo peor es que casi le dice que si a ella —recordó el azabache tocando el timbre del departamento del chinito

—¿Por qué haría algo así?

—¿Sí? —se oyó la voz de Mousse en el portero eléctrico

—¡Mousse! —dijo simplemente el ojiazul

—¡Ranma! Era hora, entren —se corta el interlocutor y suena el chirrido que indica que la puerta principal está abierta. La pareja entra y el pelinegro sigue su relato

—Porque creyó que la amaba —respondió a la pregunta previa de su novia cuando entraron al edificio y se encaminaron a las escaleras— pero luego se dio cuenta que ella no era para él. Así que rompió el compromiso, pagó la deuda de la familia de ella para con la suya y volvió aquí. Poco tiempo después conoció a Shampoo

—¿Qué deuda? —preguntó la chica subiendo los últimos peldaños detrás del alto pelilargo

—Cuando se hacen ese tipo de compromisos, la familia del novio entrega una suma de dinero o bienes a la familia de la novia como pago por ella

—¡Qué atrocidad!

—¡Lo sé! Es horrible. Así que cuando el compromiso se deshizo, la familia de Mei Ling no podía pagar la suma, así que él, como último acto, saldó la deuda pero pidiéndole a sus ex-suegros que jamás le dirían a sus padres sobre la procedencia del pago. Aunque ambas familias se llevan bien y siguen siendo amigos

—Vaya.. que triste historia

—Ajá. Por eso es que su amor con Shampoo surgió tan así, de la nada

—No comprendo

—Mei Ling le fue impuesta, tuvo que aceptarla y amarla, digamos, a la fuerza. En cambio con Shampoo fue diferente. De ella se enamoró de verdad, nadie se la puso frente a sus narices.. bueno.. no se esa forma.. —comenta sonriendo porque había sido él, casualmente, el que lo había dejado a merced de la pelilila en aquella fiesta

—¡Chicos! —dice el de anteojos saliendo al corredor— iba a buscar algo para beber. Entren, pónganse cómodos, ya regreso

—¿Por qué no nos dijiste? Pudimos haber ido nosotros —reprocha sin malicia la joven de ojos café

—No es problema, en serio, pasen, Ryoga está adentro con Akari

La pareja entró al departamento de la mano, Ranma guió a su novia hacia la sala de ensayo, donde Ryoga asaltaba a una chica de cabellos verduzcos en un beso un tanto desvergonzado y bastante apasionado, arrinconados a una mesilla en medio de la estancia contra la pared.

—Vaya P-chan, tu si que no desperdicias el tiempo —entra bromeando Ranma luego de salir del estupor inicial

—Cállate Ranma —le contesta el aludido separándose bruscamente de su reciente novia, quien roja como un pimiento, intentaba mirar a todos lados excepto al pelinegro— hola Akane —saluda cordial

—¡Akane! —chilla la peliverde cuando sus ojos se cruzan con los de la chica Tendo

—¡Hola Ryoga! ¡Hola Akari! ¿Cómo han estado?

—Ay, amor, ¿acaso no los ves? —bromea el ojiazul

—Cállate Saotome —amenaza el del colmillo

—Cállame Hibiki —reta el de cabello oscuro

—Bueno, bueno, ya basta. Ranma, deja de ser tan pesado —regaña la de ojos café

—¡Ja! Te tienen bien domado nenita —se burla el chico perdido, que tenía una pañoleta roja en su cabeza

—¡Ryoga! —se oye la voz de Akari unas décimas más arriba— deja de ser tan… tan… ¡ah! No seas insolente, fue una simple broma, ya déjalo

—No te preocupes Akari —interfiere Ranma con aires de grandeza acercándose a su primo a paso lento— siempre bromeamos así —se detiene frente a él mirándolo de forma retadora para después fundirse ambos en un fraternal abrazo mientras balbuceaban vaya uno a saber qué.

Los muchachos estaban enfrascados en una conversación que nadie comprendía mientras las dos novias se miraban sin comprender. Después se acercaron a saludarse mutuamente y entablar una charla hasta que sus hombres dejaran de balbucear

—¡Ranma! —se escucha un típico acento chino— al fin llegar, Mousse y Shampoo pensar que pasarte algo

—Oh, no, solo pasé a buscar a Akane —contesta el muchacho mirando a su novia que detuvo su conversación con la amiga de su hermana

—¡Akane! ¡No haberte visto! ¿Cómo estar de costillas? —pregunta realmente interesada

—Hola Shampoo, bien, gracias por preguntar. El doctor ya me ha dado de alta y dice que la herida sanó bastante bien y rápido

—Vaya, sí que tener suerte. Ser de huesos duros. Me alegro que salir de esa relación tóxica —agrega tomándole la mano y con gesto solemne— Shampoo pasar por algo así una vez. No desearle a nadie —niega con la mirada perdida en el pasado— pero todo ser pasado y ahora estar bien ¿cierto? ¿Ranma ser buen novio? Si no, avisar a Shampoo y yo darle personalmente una paliza —truena sus dedos

—Si, quédate tranquila, Ranma es bastante bueno. Y con respecto a lo tuyo, me alegro que también pudieras salir de esa relación. A veces lo naturalizamos tanto que solo logramos hacernos daño

—Mucho muy cierto —continúa en su quebrado y distorsionado acento— pero bien, mejor charlar de otras cosas —cambia de tema— ¿querer tomar algo?

—Yo estoy bien —dice Akari

—También yo —secunda la pelinegra

—No, no, no, estar en casa de Airen y yo ofrecerles bebida y comida ¡Ya volver! —finaliza perdiéndose de nuevo por la puerta en dirección a lo que Akane cree, es la cocina.

—Qué chica más intensa —comenta la de cabellos verdes

—Si que lo es. Aunque está más tranquila ahora

—¿A qué te refieres?

—Antes era insoportable

—¿La conocías?

—Si, la hermana de Ranma, Ranko, es amiga suya. Se conocieron en el gimnasio, luego Ranko lo abandonó pero continuaron en contacto

—Oh .. ya veo..

—Así que.. ¿Ryoga eh? —pregunta la ojimarrón después de unos segundos en silencio

—Si.. —se ruboriza— ¿Qué puedo decir? Se dio la oportunidad y bueno.. no la desaproveché

—¿Tú lo quieres?

—Por supuesto. Aunque al principio solo era atracción física, luego la cosa cambió.. creo que me ha enamorado.. —confiesa temerosa

—Y él.. ¿Sabes lo que siente por ti?

—Él dice me ama, pero no lo sé.. es demasiado pronto para eso

—No lo creo.. mira, por lo que sé, ha estado mucho tiempo enamorado de alguien más.. —dice la pelinegra no muy segura de si el muchacho le contó sobre su amor imposible

—Ukyo —corta la peliverde

—Si, Ukyo —asiente la otra— él te comentó sobre ella?

—Por supuesto. Fue lo primero que hizo. Me dijo quién es y me contó que estuvo mucho tiempo enamorado de ella.

—¿Sabías que ella está enamorada de Ranma y que por eso jamás tomó a Ryoga en consideración?

—No.. eso no me lo contó

—Probablemente no se ha dado cuenta aún

—Es posible, es muy despistado. Varias veces se perdió en el edificio. Casi siempre lo encuentro tratando de entrar a mi departamento creyendo que es el suyo

—Jajaja, ese Ryoga es todo un caso

—¡Sí que lo es! Hasta tuve que señalizarle el camino para que no se pierda

—¿Cómo lo hiciste?

—Marqué el botón del piso donde él vive con pintura ultravioleta y a él le he dado una pequeña linterna "especial" para que al iluminar los botones vea el de su piso en color violáceo y en el corredor he pintado la unión del techo con la pared con una línea que termina en la puerta de su departamento

—¿Y funcionó?

—¡Por supuesto! Ya no se pierde

—Me alegro por él entonces

Después de que el dueño de casa hizo acto de presencia con bebidas y algunos snacks, se dedicaron a ensayar las nuevas canciones y algunas de las "viejas" para matar el tiempo.

Si bien la prioridad eran las del nuevo álbum, no podían contra sus deseos.

Akane miraba todo con ojos de colegiala. No por estar en el ensayo de una de las bandas más grandes de todo Japón, tampoco le importaba el hecho de que cualquier adolescente o mujer hubiese dado su vida con tal de estar tan cerca de sus ídolos.

No, lo que a la joven la mantenía perdida y risueña eran las melodías. Más específicamente, la combinación de todos los instrumentos formando un complemento uniforme de sonidos.

Cerró los ojos y se dejó llevar.

Los acordes entremezclados al ritmo de la batería, la transportaron a algún lugar que no reconoció, pero que le hizo sentir tranquilidad absoluta.

No escuchaba nada a su alrededor, solo la melodía. Ni siquiera se inmutó ni salió de su lugar recién descubierto cuando la voz de su novio inundó el espacio. Para ella, que estaba tan lejos de este mundo, era nada más un complemento.

Los últimos acordes la hicieron volver nuevamente a la realidad abriendo los ojos despacio. Allí, delante de ella estaban los responsables de que fuese transportada a otra dimensión. Sonrió para sus adentros.

—¿Suelen ensayar muchas horas? —le preguntó a Shampoo

—¿Akane estar aburrida? —respondió con otra pregunta

—¡Oh! No, solo era curiosidad. Al contrario, no quisiera que pararan

—Pfff, si ser por ellos, tampoco parar nunca —comenta rodando los ojos— pero siempre practicar más o menos dos horas, minutos más, minutos menos

La conversación terminó cuando una nueva melodía irrumpió en el lugar dejando a las dos chicas momentáneamente en silencio.

Después de un rato, las chicas salieron al pequeño living que Mousse tenía en su departamento, aún se podían distinguir los instrumentos sonando en la sala de ensayo de manera amortiguada gracias a las paredes que estaban revestidas con espuma acústica, aunque no estaban seguras de qué había debajo de ésta.

Las risas estridentes no se hicieron esperar, las tres hablaban como si fuesen amigas de toda la vida, cosa que extrañó e hizo sentir bien a la vez a la pelinegra, pues en el pasado, no había mantenido siquiera un intercambio de palabras con la pelilila a menos que no fuera estrictamente necesario.

—¿Y cómo conocerse Akane y Akari? —preguntó Shampoo con su característico japonés quebrado

—Bueno, yo trabajaba con el doctor Tofú, el ahora esposo de Kasumi. Ella es la hermana mayor de las Tendo

—Qué interesante, así que conocerse hace mucho —agrega la china

—Sí, aunque nuestra relación era más como la nuestra —recalca Akane— coincidíamos muy poco y sólo la conocí por alguien de mi entorno, como contigo y Ranko

—¡Ranko! Ella ser buena chica. De no ser por ella, ahora Shampoo seguramente estar en China trabajando en aldea de familia sin posibilidad de estudiar ni ser alguien. Seguramente ser miserable

—¿Porqué dices eso? —quiso saber la de cabellos verdes

—Shampoo venir de una pequeña aldea al oeste de China. Allí ser muy conservadores, anticuados y tener una mentalidad machista y misógina, incluso mujeres. Todos en aldea decir que si nacer con útero, el deber llamar a ser simple ama de casa.

La mujer amazona no ser tomada en cuenta. Los hombres ser venerados como dioses mientras nosotras estar relegadas a la cocina y los hijos. Solo servir para procrear y limpiar.

Pero Shampoo no querer ser simple aldeana. No equivocarse, Shampoo amar a su familia, pero ellos quedarse en edad de piedra.

Por eso yo huir de aldea en la noche. Cuando cumplir exactamente dieciocho años. En toda China ser mayor de edad y poder decidir, excepto en aldea, por eso yo dejar todo. Familia, amigos, incluso repulsivo prometido

—¿También estabas prometida? —pregunta boquiabierta la pelinegra al recordar que a Mousse también le arreglaron un matrimonio

—Más o menos. Shampoo estar prometida porque familia cambiarla por ovejas y granos de trigo que después plantar.

—¡Eso es terrible! —dice Akari estupefacta

—Si, ser terrible, pero hermanas menores sufrir peor. Ambas fueron vendidas por chancho, semillas varias y tres vacas. ¡Eso ser toda una dote! La única condición era que ellas irse de inmediato con único prometido

—¿Único prometido? —preguntaron al unísono las otras dos

—Si, aunque él solo quererlas para que ellas mantener enorme casa.

—Y tú ¿Conociste a tu prometido? —dijo casi en un susurro la de ojos café

—¡Por supuesto! Por eso yo escapar. Shampoo luchar mucho cuando comprometerse a los 14 años. Por suerte, abuela convencer a familia y prometido de dejarme con ellos hasta los 18 años, para luego venir a desposarme. Dos semanas antes de cumplirlos, llegar carta de él diciendo que al otro día de cumplir la mayoría de edad, venir a buscarme. Por eso huir

—¿Y como entra Ranko en esto?

—Oh, bueno, cuando salir de casa, no tener donde ir. Así que simplemente meterme de polizona en barco de mercadería y llegar aquí. Conseguir trabajo rápido en restaurante y después, en gimnasio, conocer a Ranko. Ella ayudarme mucho a aprender el idioma. Aunque no creerlo, yo hablar peor que ahora. Además, ella y familia darme alojamiento cuando restaurante cerrar y yo quedarme sin sustento. Por suerte después encontrar Café "El Gato" y ahora estar mucho mejor. ¡Hasta estar estudiando!

—¿Qué estudias? —quiso saber la peliverde

—Quiero ser chef, pero de los buenos, así que pagarme becas y materiales. Después, yo querer abrir propia cadena de restaurantes. Tal vez poder comprar el café Gato. Señora Cologne ser muy paciente y buena conmigo también.

—Vaya, veo que están socializando —dice Mousse desde el umbral del living

—¡Airen! —saltó la joven de cabello fantasía directo a los brazos de su pareja— Estar charlando un rato ¿ustedes terminar?

—Si tai-ho, por hoy ya basta

—¡Genial! Yo decirles a Akane y Akari que quedarse a probar platillos de Shampoo

—¿Estás segura Baobao*? Ellas deben hacer cosas mañana. Akane debe ir a trabajar y Akari a la universidad

—¡Vamos! Ellas decir que sí, además necesitar que alguien más probar mis platos. No solo tú —reprocha con un tierno mohín

—Espera, Akane, ¿no es mañana la primer sesión del juicio contra tu ex? —pregunta el de anteojos

—¡Cierto! ¡Olvidarlo completamente! Perdón Akane, está bien, por esta vez dejárselos pasar, pero prométeme que fin de semana venir con Ranma y Ranko a cenar rica comida hindú

—¿Hindú? —pregunta extrañada

—¡Oh si! Estar estudiando comidas del mundo. Así que ahora probar ingredientes de la India ¿Vendrán?

—Me encantaría Shampoo —aceptó la pelinegra con una enorme sonrisa

—¿Qué sucede? —pregunta Ranma seguido de cerca por Ryoga

—Yo cocinar para ustedes comida hindú —avisa la pelimorada

—Shampoo nos ha invitado el fin de semana a cenar para que probemos su comida —explica la chica Tendo

—¡Oh genial! Adoro los nuevos sabores —se relamía el azabache

—Akari, Ryoga, ustedes también venir ¿cierto?

—Por supuesto —responden ambos de la mano

—Akane, avísale a Ranko, sino ella irse a bar y perderse lo bueno

—De acuerdo —afirma la ojicafé entre risas.

Cuando las tres parejas salieron a la fría calle, se separaron cada uno por su lado. Akari y Ryoga debían ir a su respectivo edificio, Mousse llevaría a Shampoo a su departamento y Ranma escoltaría a Akane hasta el dojo, donde esa tarde los visitaría un hombre especializado en restauraciones que les diría si su dojo tenía o no salvación.

Aquella vez que el menor de los Saotome acompañó a su novia en su empresa de limpiar el lugar, no pudieron evitar ver algunos desperfectos, como maderas sueltas, huecos hechos por las termitas y la misma humedad, por supuesto, haciendo que parte de la duela y una de sus paredes fueran víctimas del tiempo, la lluvia, el frío, el calor y sobre todo, el sol, perjudicando la estancia hasta casi pudrirla.

Llegados al dojo, se sorprendieron al ver la vieja van de Genma Saotome estacionada en la entrada del antiguo hogar Tendo.

Se bajaron del automóvil y caminaron hacia la entrada a paso lento y de la mano.

Dentro del lugar, se encontraron a los padres de ambos junto a un hombre de mediana edad, un poco más bajo que Ranma, parecía enfermo, con el semblante algo caído y una extrema palidez que resaltaba más con su cabello castaño corto y grandes ojos color entre verdes y grises.

—¡Akane! ¡Ranma! —llama el señor Tendo

—Hola papá, tío Genma —saluda la chica sonriente

—Hola Soun, viejo —el azabache hace el saludo correspondiente

—Miren, les presento al señor Hikaru Gosunkugi, él es arquitecto y ha venido a ver nuestro dojo. Dice que tiene arreglo y que no tomará mucho tiempo

—Eso es genial —comenta la chica

—No puedo creerlo —se oye la potente y grave voz del señor Gosunkugi— ¿Realmente eres tú? —pregunta embelesado

—Parece que nos topamos con otro fan —bromea Akane por lo bajo a su novio cuando el arquitecto se acerca a ella de dos zancadas y le toma las manos

—Jamás había visto una belleza tan extravagante, perfecta e increíble —continúa hablando a la jovencita que miraba al pálido hombre y luego al público restante— déjame, por favor, invitarte a cenar como muestra de mi infinito cariño

—¿¡Qué!? —gritó Ranma

—Y tú ¿quién eres? —pregunta por primera vez despegando sus enormes ojos de la chica Tendo para posarlos en su acompañante que hasta el momento no había notado

—Soy Ranma Saotome, el NOVIO de Akane —contesta cortante, algo amenazador y remarcando la palabra "novio"

—¿Novio? —pregunta mirando a ambos con reproche

—Bueno, sí, él es mi novio —suelta disimuladamente sus manos de las del arquitecto y se aferra en un abrazo a Ranma, agradecida de poder librarse del blanco chico frente a ella

—¿Y desde cuándo están juntos? —vuelve a cuestionar pero esta vez con sus brazos cruzados y un tono condescendiente

—¿Y eso a ti qué te importa? —protesta el ojiazul terriblemente celoso— ven, amor, nos vamos

—¡No! Espera Ranma, quiero saber que ha dicho sobre el dojo —se queja la pelinegra

—Tranquilos, tranquilos —se oye la voz del señor Tendo— creo que podrían quedarse si el señor Gosunkugi promete comportarse —mira directo al paliducho a su lado que se encogió de hombros al oír la voz del que, por un momento deseó, fuera su nuevo suegro.

—¿Qué dices mi vida? —pregunta Akane mirando al ojiazul

—De acuerdo —se rinde— pero quédate cerca de mí —comenta por lo bajo

Cuando el delgado arquitecto terminó su escrutinio profundo en el dojo Tendo, les dio, a grandes rasgos, un precio aproximado de cuánto deberían gastar para dejar el lugar en condiciones. Los socios Tendo-Saotome prometieron llamarlo durante esa semana después de discutir si lo harían o no. Luego, Gosunkugi se retiró para alegría de Ranma, pero antes de hacerlo, le dedicó un tierno saludo a su bella novia a quien no había soltado un segundo.

Minutos después, la pareja seguida de sus padres salió de la residencia a la calle y despidiéndose, cada quien se fue por un camino diferente.

—Y bien, ¿estás nerviosa por lo de mañana? —preguntó el ojiazul para distender un poco los ánimos

—No, o bueno, tal vez si —cuenta la chica— aunque no son nervios por el juicio

—No sabes si quieres volver a verlo —sentencia el joven a lo que la chica asiente— tranquila, amor. Todo saldrá bien, lo prometo —besa su mano al llegar al automóvil—

Al día siguiente, ninguno de los dos fue a trabajar. Akane y su padre eran testigos presenciales al igual que Ranma.

La chica y Soun estuvieron a las nueve de la mañana en la puerta del juzgado esperando a la doctora Daigo, que los representaría. Minutos después llegó el pelinegro y los cuatro entraron al lugar.

Akane, siendo la víctima y demandante, ocupaba el enorme escritorio frente al estrado junto a su abogada. Detrás de ellas, estaban Ranma, Soun y el resto de la audiencia.

Del otro lado, había un hombre alto, con anteojos de mucho aumento a la espera de su defendido. En las últimas bancas, se encontraba el abuelo de Shinnosuke, que cruzó su mirada con la de Akane y le sonrió dándole ánimos. Ella respondió de la misma manera cuando se escuchó una puerta lateral siendo abierta.

Allí, escoltado por dos policías, venía Shinnosuke, esposado y bastante demacrado. Hasta creía verlo más delgado.

Un escalofrío recorrió su espina cuando sus ojos verdes se toparon con los suyos. Sintió una mano en su espalda, era Ranma intentando ¿qué?, ¿darle ánimo?, ¿consolarla? Solo se miraron y él asintió débilmente, ella le devolvió la mirada llena de temor y a la vez agradecimiento.

La joven volvió a mirar fugazmente a su ex y lo encontró serio, mirando al azabache que no hizo por mirarlo siquiera. Lo ignoró completamente.

Segundos después, otra puerta se abrió e ingresó una mujer con semblante serio, no superaba los cincuenta años, pero todo de ella inspiraba un profundo respeto.

—De pie —dijo un oficial parado a un costado

Después de eso, Akane entró en un estado automatizado, no oía absolutamente nada hasta que la estridente voz de la jueza se hizo eco en su mente

—Akane Tendo contra Shinnosuke Ryugen; abogados, ¿listos?

La chica solo dio una rápida mirada a su derecha, donde aquel hombre que creyó amar la admiraba con ojos anhelantes y tristeza.

El caso fue presentado, los letrados expusieron sus coartadas y la primera en ser llamada fue Kasumi, quien dio su testimonio en calidad de testigo. Relató su versión contando como creía que el acusado era un buen chico pero sin saber lo que sufría su hermana.

Luego pasó el abuelo de Shinnosuke a declarar y no hizo más que hundirlo, alegando que últimamente lo encontraba más distante y algo trémulo.

La siguiente fue la chica de largos cabellos negros, Akane la recordaba, trabajaba en la farmacia junto a su ex, ¿Komachi? ¡Kodachi! La chica dejó a la Tendo por los suelos diciendo que solía entrar sin permiso a su lugar de trabajo y acusándola de infiel, debido a las confidencias que Ryugen le había hecho en privado.

La pelinegra se sentía arder por dentro. Parecía que aquella chica solo quería hundirla pero era un solo testimonio a su favor.

Nabiki fue la última en pasar a declarar, al terminar con los respectivos interrogatorios por parte de los abogados, bajó y la jueza dio por terminada la sesión. Habían pasado tres horas. El tiempo voló de manera rápida.

La siguiente audiencia se daría en dos semanas a partir de ese día. Después de eso, todos se levantaron y comenzaron a retirarse poco a poco.

Akane se quedó hablando de lo que seguiría con su abogada cuando Ranma se le acercó por detrás y la abrazó.

—Todo va viento en popa ¿no? —preguntó

—Exactamente señor Saotome. Justo estaba diciéndole a la señorita que el juicio será corto. La próxima sesión declararán su hermana —comenta haciéndo referencia a Ranko— el señor Soun y si queda tiempo, usted. En la última, si la suerte nos acompaña, la señorita Tendo cerrará los testimonios y pasaremos a las pruebas. Luego solo queda la sentencia.

La pareja se despidió de la letrada y emprendieron su retirada. En la puerta estaba Kasumi charlando con el señor Ryugen, Nabiki hablaba por celular y Soun charlaba con Genma, que a pesar de no ser testigo, había ido a dar apoyo moral a su nuera.

Mientras ellos salían, escucharon claro pero débil, la voz de Shinnosuke.

—Akane —llamó. La muchacha paró en seco obligando a su novio a detenerse también. Se giró sobre su hombro y dedicó una mirada un poco herida aún y desprovista de sentimientos. El joven ojiverde susurró un apenas perceptible "lo siento" y se retiró del lugar, nuevamente escoltado por los oficiales que lo habían traído.

 **Palabras en chino:**

 **Tai-ho: reina**

 **Baobao: nena, bebé**

 **Bueno, aca otra entrega :) les agradezco de corazón seguir ahí, apostando por la historia.**

 **Sin ustedes no seria lo mismo, lo digo en serio**

 **Y, por supuesto, un millón de gracias a mi beta DanisitaM que me corrije y además, hace que mi cerebro se enmarañe de ideas para enriquecer la historia ¡No se cómo sobreviví sin ella!**

 **Cariños para todos! Los que se van sumando, los que están desde el principio, los que comentan y también a aquellos que solo pasan a leer sin dejar review ¡Se que están ahi! Jajaja**

 **Me despido, los veo la próxima semana**


	5. Capítulo 4

**Los personajes no me pertenecen, son propiedad de Rumiko Takahashi**.

Capítulo 4:

Después de salir del juzgado, Ranma tenía una reunión con sus compañeros y Taro, era importante que ese día hablaran con el que sería, posiblemente, el nuevo director. Mientras el hombre de unos cuarenta años comentaba su idea para hacer el nuevo video, Mousse ya no lo soportó y lo interrumpió para alivio de sus compañeros que negaban sus cabezas

-No me gusta -dijo serio - no tiene nada que ver con la canción

-Mousse tiene razón -afirmó Taro- es una balada

-Entonces cambien el corte de difusión -dijo aquel hombre

-¿Acaso está usted loco? -preguntó Ranma enojado- ¿quiere que cambiemos la canción sólo para filmar su video?

-La idea es buena -intenta convencerlos

-No me importa si es la mejor idea del mundo. No va con la canción, punto

-¿O sea que desprecian mi talento? ¡De acuerdo! Graben su propio video entonces -el director se levanta enojado y abandona la sala de reuniones que había en el piso donde Taro tenía su agencia

-¡Espera! ¡Zaffron! -dice el representante de la banda pero el mencionado ya había abandonado el sitio

-¿Y ahora qué hacemos? -pregunta Ryoga

-¿Por qué no hacemos lo que dijo? -propone el chino

-¿Filmar nuestro propio video? -cuestiona Ranma

-¿Por qué no? No debe ser tan difícil

-Oigan, ¿y si en lugar de filmar hacemos un recopilación de nuestra última gira? -piensa el muchacho del colmillo

-¿Como un 'detrás de escena'? -quiso saber Taro

-¡Si! Es más fácil que todo el desgaste de las grabaciones...

-Si, tienes razón... -piensa el representante- bien, como ustedes quieran. ¿Qué dicen?

-Cuenten conmigo -dice Mousse

-También le entro -afirma Ryoga

-No tengo opción, ¿cierto? -bromea Ranma

-Perfecto. Otra cosa que debo hablar con ustedes es el tema de la gira. He estado viendo los lugares donde iremos a presentar el disco y la noticia es, que hay nuevos lugares, bastantes, de hecho, esta va a ser una gira un poco larga

-¿Cuánto tiempo? -quiso saber el ojiazul

-Al menos tres meses. Iremos por casi todo Japón y luego tenemos fechas en Tailandia, China y Corea del Sur

-Esos son muchos lugares -dice Ryoga preocupado

-Nunca estuvimos en Tailandia -habla Mousse algo alterado

-Lo sé, por eso ése será el último show antes de regresar.

-¿Cuándo partiremos? -preguntó el chico Saotome

-Bueno, la idea es sacar el nuevo material y presentarlo en los programas de radio y televisión, lo de siempre. Mientras, preparamos un show en el Kabuki-za para arrancar la gira. Así que más o menos, nos iremos en dos meses, a lo mucho

-¿El Kabuki-Za? ¿En serio? Es muy pequeño -reniega Mousse

-Es cierto, Taro, mucha gente quedará afuera del show -secunda Ranma

-Lo sé, es la idea. Hacer algo no tan "grande" para arrancar la gira aquí y finalizarla en el Tokyo Dome

-¿Haremos el Tokyo Dome de nuevo? - pregunta el chico del colmillo abriendo a los ojos a más no poder

-¿Asustado, Ryoga?

-Para nada

-Bien, lo primero será terminar las benditas fotografías así lanzamos el disco

-¿No haremos nada ese día? -pregunta Ranma

-Tenía pensado una firma de autógrafos ¿Les parece bien?

-Será agotador -dice Ryoga

-Siempre con ganas de trabajar -regaña Mousse

-A ver.. qué sigue -decía Taro mientras revisaba una pequeña libreta con anotaciones- nada más.. listo, chicos. Pueden irse -los mencionados se levantan- no se olviden mañana de la sesión de fotos. Por favor, traten de llegar a tiempo -mira directamente al colmilludo

-¡Ah! Por su pollo Pantimedias. Nos vemos mañana -le contesta el muchacho al tiempo que salía de la sala elevando una mano hacia atrás en un saludo informal.

 _Hola preciosa, cómo te trata tu día de vagancia?_ Había preguntado Ranma al salir de la oficina de Taro

 _Ya te he dicho que no es un "día de vagancia", si fuese por mí, no hubiese faltado al trabajo -_ emoji blanqueando los ojos

 _Lo sé, cariño. Sólo bromeaba. Oye ¿Quieres que pase por ti y vayamos a tomar algo?_

 _No amor, he quedado con Ranko_

 _Enana metiche -_ emoji molesto

 _Ya, Ranma, no seas celoso_

 _No soy celoso_

 _¿Ah, no?_

 _No, simplemente reniego de que mi querida hermana me haya ganado y te secuestrara_

 _Dios, pareces un niño de tres años_

 _Error, tengo cuatro_ -emoji sacando la lengua

 _Bien, pequeño niño, ¿te parece si nos vemos mañana?_

 _De acuerdo, señora mayor. ¿Paso por ti después del trabajo?_

 _Está bien_

 _Okay. ¿Dónde te llevará Ranko?_

 _Tiene cita en el salón de belleza, al parecer quiere arreglar sus manos por que va a salir con Taro_

 _¿Tiene una cita con Taro?_ -emoji sorprendido- _¡Desgraciado! No me ha dicho nada..._

 _¿Tiene que decirte todo lo que hace?_

 _Pues sí, al menos si lo hace con mi hermana.. ay, que feo sonó eso_

 _Jajajajaja ya deja de quejarte_

 _No me estoy quejando_

 _Yo creo que sí_

 _Cállate marimacho_

 _Cállate tú pervertido_

 _Contigo siempre bebé_ -emoji guiñando el ojo

 _Ya, cierra el pico. ¿Cómo les fué con el nuevo director?_

 _¡Ah! Un bodrio. El tipo está loco, quería que hiciéramos el video al estilo de 'American Idiot' ¿Lo conoces?_

 _Por supuesto, es una canción de Green Day, pero no tiene nada que ver con la canción. Es una balada_

 _¡Exacto! Entonces el tipo se ofendió y se fué_

 _¿Y ahora?_

 _Haremos una recopilación de videos de la última gira y las grabaciones del disco. Algo así como un "detrás de escena"_

 _Oh.. es una buena idea.._

 _Ahá, entonces, ¿mañana a las tres?_

 _Sip, mañana a las tres_

 _Bien, nos vemos, te amo_

 _Te amo_

Justo en ese momento sonó el timbre en la residencia Tendo, la hermana de su novio había llegado

-¡Akane! -exclama la pelirroja

-Hola amiga, ¿lista?

-Más lista que Bob Esponja

-Jajajaja de acuerdo, vamos

Ambas salieron de la casa de la pelinegra directo al centro comercial. La menor de los Saotome iba comentando sobre su cita con el famoso Pantimedias, se la veía bastante emocionada aunque encontraba que su amiga estaba algo tensa

-¿Estás bien? -terminó por preguntar un rato después

-Si, no pasa nada

-Akane, te conozco, algo te ha pasado. ¿Es por lo de ésta mañana? -pregunta haciendo referencia a su reciente encuentro con su ex

-Si, digamos que me afectó más de lo que creía

-¿Qué quieres decir?

-Es que.. no lo sé.. obviamente ya no siento nada por él, pero no pude evitar sentirme mal, culpable

-¿Culpable? ¿Por qué? Él hizo algo malo y por eso está donde está -contesta su amiga con tono hostil

-Lo sé es que.. No creí que fuera a afectarme tanto

-¿En qué sentido te afectó?

-No lo sé, estoy ansiosa, nerviosa.. además.. -habla con temblor en su voz- me ha pedido perdón -susurra

-¿Has hablado con él? -indaga la pelirroja

-No exactamente. Verás.. -explica- cuando estábamos saliendo de la sala, él me llamó -dice recordando el momento- y simplemente se disculpó. En voz baja, casi sin ser escuchado, solo para mí y eso es justamente lo que me tiene de los pelos

-¿Ranma hizo algo?

-No, solo me sacó del lugar. Supongo que intuyó algo

-¿Algo como qué?

-Pues no lo sé. Al principio pensé que iba a pegarle o a insultarlo, pero solo me empujó despacio hacia la salida

-Entonces sólo trata de protegerte

-Lo sé

Mientras las jóvenes caminaban hacia el salón de belleza, la de cabello negro iba peleando con su melena. Anhelaba los tiempos de la adolescencia, cuando el largo no suponía problema alguno. Por su cabeza se cruzó un pensamiento relámpago ¿Y si volvía a cortar su cabello? De todas formas ya le estaba pareciendo molesto.

Nabiki siempre la molestaba diciendo que su cabello era como ella, rebelde e indomable. Cada vez que la menor accedía a que la del medio le hiciese algún peinado, terminaba con varios mechones fuera de lugar y alguno que otro rebelde que se empecinaba en quedar fuera de su sitio. Incapaz de poder hacer algo como la gente, la castaña se rindió y ya no volvió a peinarla. En más de una ocasión le había sugerido cortarlo un poco, pero Akane, terca como era, se negaba alegando que Shinnosuke la prefería así. Aún no olvidaba sus palabras cuando le decía que las mujeres debían exhibir un cabello largo y femenino y no corto y varonil. Aquella fue una de las razones por la cual se lo había dejado largo.

Si, se cortaría el cabello. Lo había decidido. No más hacerle caso a los demás. De ahora en adelante haría lo que quisiera sin rendir cuentas a ninguna persona.

-¿Estás segura? -preguntó Ranko aún sin salir del estupor

-Por supuesto, necesito un cambio y qué mejor que deshacerme de este molesto cabello

-Bien, como quieras entonces -le respondió llegando al salón

Por suerte para las dos, la manicurista y la chica que atendería a Akane estaban relativamente cerca, por lo que las chicas podían seguir su charla, aunque la pelirroja había ido a la parte de atrás a poner sus manos en remojo, según ella para algún tipo de tratamiento.

 _¡Pfff! Qué exagerada_ -pensaba la pelinegra- _tanto por salir con Taro y él ni siquiera se dará cuenta_

Se sentó en la silla giratoria que le indicó la recepcionista y esperó a su peluquera

-¡Hola! -saludó alegre una chica alta y delgada. Llevaba el cabello pintado de rosa y violeta y los lados rapados. Completando su atuendo, un enorme tatuaje del gato Cheshire en el brazo izquierdo y una argolla en su nariz- soy Ahiko, hoy seré tu peluquera -muestra unas tijeras- ¿Qué deseas hacerte?

-Oh, bueno, la verdad.. hace mucho tiempo no me corto el cabello.. así que no sabría decirte qué quiero

-Bien, partamos por la base. ¿Quieres mantener el largo del cabello?

-Definitivamente no —negó fervientemente

-Entonces cortamos todo.. o la mayoría

-Exacto

-Está bien, ¿Algún largo en especial?

-No, bueno, no sé.. aún no tengo claro qué quiero. Lo que sí, es que lo quiero corto

-Bueno, veamos, aquí hay un muestrario de cortes, puedes fijarte si quieres alguno de esos -le tiende un libro con modelos sofisticadas y rostros compungidos, serios, como si estuviesen sufriendo. Revisó varias veces el muestrario y no halló nada que le gustase. Luego divisó un corte que le era familiar ¡Por supuesto! Era el corte que llevaba Nabiki desde la secundaria.

Desanimada dejó el cuaderno a un costado y enfocó su vista en un cartel donde una modelo sonreía guiñando un ojo y que en su boca tenía un envase de pintura de cabello aunque lo que le llamó la atención fue el corte. Era similar al que ella usaba en su adolescencia, sólo que con unas pequeñas variaciones, éste era un poco más largo y más salvaje

-¡Quiero ese! -exclama señalando el cartel

-Bien, entonces vayamos a que te lave la cabeza y luego nos deshacemos de todo esto -dice toqueteando la coleta de la chica.

Al llegar a la zona donde estaban los sillones lavacabezas, la pelilarga se acomodó y la estilista se dedicó a lavar con delicadeza su largo y negro cabello. Después de terminada su sesión de lavado, con sus goteantes hebras envueltas en una suave toalla de algodón, Akane regresó a su lugar frente al gran espejo donde se situaban los asientos giratorios propios de las peluquerías. Una conocida carcajada la recibió a unos pocos metros

-¡Son unos inmaduros! -decía la pelirroja a la manicurista- ¡Akane! Pensé que te habías arrepentido

-Eso jamás

-¿Qué te harás? -la pelinegra señala al cartel con el corte elegido- ¡Oh! Te quedará hermoso! Tu rostro es perfecto para ese tipo de corte

-Gracias -sonríe

-Al fin tu cabello dejará de ser virgen -se burla

-Oye, no lo pintaré, solo lo cortaré

-Lo sé -responde socarrona la hermana de su novio- de todas formas, llevas el cabello largo hace AÑOS, es como si volviera a ser virgen

-¿Jamás lo has pintado ni hecho mechas ni nada? -pregunta la estilista ahora a Akane

-No, nunca -la joven de las tijeras se le queda mirando sopesando una idea

-¿Has pensado en donar tu cabello?

-¿Cómo?

-Eso, aquí hacemos pelucas con cabello natural, en lo posible virgen, que después es donado a entidades para niños con cáncer. La hija de la dueña pasó por la enfermedad y sufrió en primera persona el padecimiento de la niña, así que decidió colaborar con algo, aunque sea mínimo, ya que para los niños supone una ayuda enorme. Mucho más para las niñas

-¿En serio? Wow, si, porqué no, lo donaré

-Akane.. es un gesto muy noble —dice Ranko

-¿Por qué no donas tú el tuyo? —propone la pelilarga mientras la estilista da el primer corte sacando la mayor parte del cabello oscuro para después dejarlo a un costado

-¡Ja! ¿Estás loca? Necesitan cabello virgen y el mío dejó de serlo a los quince años -explica

-¿De verdad? -pregunta la pelinegra perpleja

-Ay, Akanita, ¿acaso piensas que este color -se señala la cabeza- es natural?

-Bueno… ehm…

-Ay, amiga, eres demasiado inocente a veces

-¿Entonces de qué color es tu cabello?

-Negro -responde mirando como la manicurista arregla sus uñas- igual al de Ranma -clava sus azules ojos en los de su amiga

-¿Y por qué lo pintaste?

-Digamos que estaba cansada de que me comparen con Casper. Mismo cabello, mismo color de ojos. Fue parte del cambio cuando nos vinimos a Nerima, aunque me costó muchísimo que mamá me permitiera cambiarlo. La verdad es que no quería que me siguieran comparando con él. No te ofendas -dice mirando a su amiga que tenía los ojos puestos en su propio reflejo en el espejo- amo a mi hermano, pero teniendo en cuenta como nos había ido en Sapporo.. quería un cambio

-Entiendo -asiente la morena

-Así como tú estás cambiando ahora. Obviamente no es la misma situación, pero sabes qué quiero decir

-Por supuesto -responde Akane sonriendo

Casi una hora después, las dos chicas salen del salón de belleza, ambas sumamente satisfechas con los resultados. Ranko lucía unas uñas postizas que parecían reales, sin tanta cosa ni decoraciones, solo pidió que se las pintaran con una franja blanca en las puntas, la tradicional "francesa". Según ella, no quería exagerar demasiado así que pidió algo sencillo "Ya soy demasiado extravagante como para presumir mis uñas" había dicho.

En tanto Akane, sonreía como adolescente meciendo su corta cabellera. No podía estar más feliz, sentía la cabeza ligera, liviana, no se había dado cuenta de lo que le pesaba, en sentido figurado, tener tanto cabello. Sabía que al deshacerse de su larga cabellera era, en parte, dejar atrás el pasado. Quizá para cualquiera sería algo al pasar, pero no para ella.

-A Ranma le encantará tu nuevo estilo -comenta la falsa pelirroja sacando a la morena de sus pensamientos

-¡Ranma! No había pensado en él

-¿Y por qué deberías de haber pensado en él?

En ese instante se dió cuenta de que en el pasado, una decisión así habría desatado una enorme pelea con Shinnosuke. Su amiga había tenido razón después de todo. Él manejaba todos los aspectos de su vida.

Cuando se separaron por caminos diferentes, la pelinegra le deseó suerte a su amiga en su cita con Taro y le pidió que no le dijera a Ranma de su nuevo corte, quería sorprenderlo.

Por su parte, el ojiazul había aprovechado el resto de la tarde para visitar a su madre y su abuela, si bien ahora pasaba más tiempo en casa de sus padres porque Genma lo entrenaba, algo le decía que no debía alejarse demasiado. La salud de su abuela, aunque estaba fuerte, día a día se debilitaba un poco más.

-Hijo, ¿qué haces aquí a esta hora? —pregunta la anciana

-Hola abue, solo pasaba a verte

-Has estado esta mañana

-Lo sé, pero ya estoy libre así que como no tenía nada que hacer..

-¿No tienes una novia a la que molestar? -pregunta esa chillona voz tan característica de su hermana

-Oh, claro, lo haría si no fuera que alguien me la ha robado

-Yo no te he robado nada

-Sí, como digas enana

-Cierra el pico, baka

-Hey, esa es nueva jajaja -ríe a carcajadas del adjetivo usado por su hermana- así que… ¿saldrás con Taro?

-¿Ya te fue con el chisme? Demonios, le dije que no te dijera..

-Pues claro, es mi novia

-Yo estoy hablando de Tadashi, ¿Acaso es tu novia? ¡Ah! ¡Estás engañando a mi amiga! -grita ofendida sabiendo que su hermano se pone por demás nervioso cuando su masculinidad es puesta en duda- Ahora entiendo porqué pasas tanto tiempo con Taro -dice dramáticamente tapándose los ojos con su antebrazo

-¡Cállate! Tarada, ¡Creí que hablabas de Akane! -grita él exasperado

-¿Cómo voy a hablar de Akane si estábamos hablando de Tadashi?

-¡No lo sé! -vuelve a decir en voz alta ya bastante alterado

-¡Jajajajajajajaja! Ay, hermanito, eres tan inocente como tu novia jajajajaja

-¿Ah? -pregunta confundido

-Es que Akane creía que mi cabello era rojo natural -hace un gesto de cansancio

-No te puedo creer -le contestó el muchacho algo incrédulo

-Pues créelo

Su hermana se perdió entre los pasillos de la casa directo a prepararse mientras el pelinegro se quedó hablando con su madre ya que su abuela había ido a descansar un poco

-Cada vez está peor -decía Nodoka resignada- aunque ella no lo acepte, temo que el final está cerca. No sé cuándo ni cómo, pero sé que no le queda mucho tiempo -decía triste pero ya sin llorar, Ranma supuso que ella tuvo más tiempo de aceptarlo que él y por eso ya no estalla en lágrimas

-¿Tú cómo estás? -pregunta tomándole la mano a su madre

-¿Qué te digo? Haciéndome a la idea -contesta en voz baja- tu padre ha estado acompañándome mucho, igual que tu hermana. Pero es difícil, ¿sabes? Desearía que fuese eterna

-Lo sé mamá. Ella es un ser de luz. Lo único que podemos hacer es acompañarla en estos momentos, demostrarle que no está sola

-Estoy de acuerdo. De hecho, Naoko vendrá en unas semanas, quiere estar aquí un tiempo, lo más seguro es que vengan cuando ustedes salgan de gira, se quedarán en el departamento de Ryoga hasta que regresen

-Se pondrá muy feliz -sonríe

-Estoy segura que sí -le devuelve la mueca

Al día siguiente, le tocó ir a la bendita sesión de fotografía. Era la segunda vez que iban. En la primera les habían tomado fotos en exteriores, ese día tocaba interiores.

Cuando él llegó, sus compañeros ya estaban en maquillaje. La vestuarista se le acercó y le entregó lo que usaría ese día. Una chaqueta de cuero sobre una playera blanca de tirantes, unos jeans azules desgastados y su infaltable trenza completaron el atuendo de "chico malo".

Mousse tenía unos pantalones de jean también negros pero sobre su pecho llevaba una playera como la de ranma y sobre ésta, un chaleco sin mangas de jean que dejaba sus brazos al descubierto. Internamente el muchacho agradecía haber comenzado el gimnasio. Su cabello negro como la noche, caía suelto adelante y sobre su espalda mientras que Ryoga llevaba una playera de Van Halen y unos pantalones azul oscuros y una camisa de leñador roja y negra abierta, como siempre, llevaba una bandana en la cabeza, roja con detalles en blanco, el típico pañuelo rockero.

Las horas pasaban y Ranma no podía estar más impaciente, aunque la estaba pasando bien. Conocía a la mayoría de la gente en la sesión, todos lo felicitaban por su nueva novia, que al parecer la habían visto en los tabloides junto a él. No podía sentirse más orgulloso.

Estaba feliz y ansioso. Quería que el disco saliera a la venta cuanto antes, no entraba en sí mismo. Además de que no veía la hora de que llegase el fin de semana. Tenía deseos de llevar a Akane a cenar a algún lugar bonito, los dos solos y después, quizá, podrían ir a alguna disco o a su departamento y crear su propio ritmo, ese que tan bien se le daba.

De un segundo se encontró con que su mente, tan volátil como era, había provocado que cierta parte de su cuerpo despertara. Sacándose la campera disimuladamente y poniéndola frente a él, se dirigió al baño más cercano y se encerró allí hasta que la erección bajase, pero considerando que sus pensamientos eran tan pecaminosos como deliciosos, no le quedó otra opción que recurrir al viejo método. _Ya me las pagarás Akane_ -pensaba, aunque la pobre santa nada tuviese que ver con que su perversa y pervertida cabeza la viera en situaciones subidas de tono. Y subida a él..

Pasadas algunas horas, el chico de la trenza por fin se vió libre y casi corre a buscar a su novia que salía de trabajar en unos cuantos minutos. Se estacionó fuera de la conocida puerta de servicio y saliendo de su auto, se recostó en el lado del acompañante a esperar que la chica en cuestión saliera.

Estaba a punto de enviarle un mensaje cuando la puerta chilló, se abrió y por ella salió la joven que años atrás le había volado la cabeza, casi literalmente. Se sintió transportado a esa época, cuando la vió por primera vez. En un acto completamente involuntario, una de sus manos viajó a su entrepierna pellizcando uno de sus testículos en un viejo hábito que había adquirido de sus días de adolescente. De esa manera evitaba una erección.

Siguió viendo como la muchacha sonreía en su dirección y se acercaba meneando sus caderas sensualmente en cámara lenta, aunque bueno, "sensualmente" en su cabeza, puesto que la pelinegra no tenía idea de las nuevas sensaciones que estaba creando en su novio

-Hola -saludó haciendo puntas de pie llegando a depositar un fugaz beso en los labios del ojiazul- ¿Qué sucede? -preguntó cuando no respondió ni al saludo ni al beso.

Sólo estaba ahí, respirando agitado, mirándola embelesado y con una mano en sus partes nobles -¿Ranma? -preguntó de nuevo tocando la mejilla del muchacho

-¿Eres real? -dijo él tomándola del rostro con ambas manos

-Ranma, me estás asustando -le respondió un poco desconcertada por el comportamiento del mayor de los Saotome

-Si, si, lo siento -sacudió la cabeza volviendo al presente- estás hermosa -confesó para después besarla con pasión acariciando los cortos cabellos negros

-Amor, ¿qué sucedió?

-Nada, por un segundo creí retroceder en el tiempo -acaricia nuevamente con su gran mano la mejilla y parte del cabello de la joven mujer- me encanta como te queda el cabello -halaga

-Gracias -se sonroja y nota que el muchacho volvía a apretar entre sus piernas

-Ranma ¿Por qué te pellizcas? -cuestiona entrando al vehículo del ojiazul

-Oh.. ahm.. es.. es involuntario.. digamos que es, en parte, culpa tuya

-¿Mía?

-Sí. Es que.. -suspira con cansancio y a la vez vergüenza- cuando te encontraba, en las radios o en los shows o donde fuera.. tenía este problema.. -señala hacia abajo con su mirada pero la chica no le entiende- no podía evitar que cierto compañero despertara -se sonroja y nota como a su vez, las mejillas redondeadas de Akane se tiñen de un color rojo furioso

-Lo-lo siento

-No lo hagas. -dice con voz ronca arrancando el auto y volviendo a apretar su virilidad

-¡Ya deja de hacer eso! -lo regaña Akane- vas a hacerte daño

-¡Te he dicho que es involuntario!

-¡Entonces busca una manera de detenerlo! -en ese instante Ranma frena el vehículo bruscamente y se lanza desesperado a besarla como si la vida se le fuera en eso. Los demás autos detrás de él hacían sonar sus bocinas una y otra vez pero él estaba más entretenido en saciar su sed que en avanzar

-Ranma.. -dice apenas separándose de aquel salvaje ataque sintiendo como una mano sube a su pecho y la otra amaga a ir a su entrepierna- ya.. espera.. Ranma ¡Basta! -dice de repente enojada- detente. No está bien, estamos en medio de la calle y no es de noche, mucho menos está oscuro -reprocha agitada haciendo referencia a la vez que intimaron en las afueras de Nerima de forma salvaje pero fugaz

-Lo siento -respondió avergonzado

-No todo es sexo, cariño

-Lo sé es solo..

-"Es solo.."

-Es.. -suspira derrotado- pasé tanto tiempo deseándote que ahora que te tengo.. corrijo, ahora que tienes el cabello corto.. -vuelve a llevar una mano ahí cuando a medio camino Akane le da una palmada en el dorso evitando que ésta llegue a destino- no puedo contener las ganas que tengo de hacerte mía, cuanto antes. Fuiste mi fantasía durante mucho tiempo -confiesa

-¿Es una especie de.. fetiche? ¿Hacerlo conmigo teniendo el cabello corto?

-No, es más como.. un deseo reprimido. ¿Nunca te ha pasado querer hacer algo y no poder pero cuando tienes la oportunidad no puedes contenerte? Es un deseo visceral. No sé cómo explicarlo -de repente ella se acerca y lo besa fugazmente

-Si, entiendo, pero entiende tú que hay momentos y lugares para todo. Y este no es uno de ellos -dice calmada

-Lo sé

-Bien. ¿Vamos? -incentiva al joven a poner en marcha de nuevo el auto

-De acuerdo, vamos. ¿A el dojo cierto?

-Sí, papá quería hablar conmigo de algo importante

-¿Qué cosa?

-No lo sé

En la antigua sala del dojo Tendo, estaban Soun y Nabiki esperando a Akane, que era la única que faltaba para que su padre le diera la noticia de su vida.

Después de la impresión inicial debido al corte de la pelinegra, se dedicaron a hablar de lo que el patriarca Tendo quería comunicar con urgencia.

Ranma, sabiendo que ese tema no le inmiscuía, se marchó al dojo, donde estaba su padre meditando.

-Hola viejo -saluda sentándose a su lado en el suelo

-Hola Ranma, ¿has venido con Akane?

-Si, está adentro con Soun y Nabiki -su padre solo asiente en su dirección y continúa en su labor

-Escúpelo -dice de repente, conoce a su hijo, sabe que hay algo que quiere decirle

-Que- quería agradecerte por lo de mamá...

-No debes hacerlo. Es mi esposa, la amo y Kimiko ha sido como una madre para mí.

-Lo sé -dice cabizbajo

-¿Has hablado con tu madre? -pregunta de repente

-Si, está triste, pero creo que lo ha aceptado

-¿Te ha dicho que quiere volver a Sapporo? -suelta de golpe

-¿Qué? ¿Volver a Sapporo? ¿Por-por qué?

-Dice que la casa le traerá demasiados recuerdos y quiere volver allí

-¿No será peor?

-Es tu madre.. con ella nunca des nada por sentado

-¿Ranko lo sabe?

-Aún no se lo decimos. Seguramente ella querrá quedarse aquí

-Es lo más probable

Mientras los hombres Saotome tenían su charla, del otro lado de la residencia se encontraban los Tendo, donde el patriarca buscaba las palabras adecuadas para hablar con sus hijas sobre una decisión que podría ayudar muchísimo a una de ellas pero podría herir de la misma manera a otra

-Ya dinos papá -apuraba la del medio

-Si papá, hace diez minutos estás balbuceando sin decir realmente nada -agrega la menor -Bien, bien, empezaré por el principio. Hace unas cuantas noches, mientras bajaba a tomar algo a la cocina, escuché sin querer una conversación entre Kasumi y Tofú

-¿"Sin querer"? -cuestiona Nabiki

-¡Shh! Déjalo terminar -se queja la ojicafé

-Gracias, hijita. Como decía, oí algo que me dejó preocupado -se queda en silencio mirando a su progenie- los han estafado

-¿Qué? -exclamó la castaña

-¿Cómo? -preguntó la otra

-Así es, bueno, en realidad, no los estafaron directamente, pero se han ido de presupuesto varias cosas y ahora no pueden seguir con la obra en el consultorio, deben elegir si pagarle a los obreros o los materiales faltantes. Comprar una casa ya no es una opción así que prácticamente están en la calle

-¡No pueden! ¡Tienen a la niña! -dice Nabiki alterada

-Es por eso mismo que quería hablar con ustedes. Como saben, tengo en mi poder dos propiedades, ésta del dojo y donde estamos viviendo ahora. Estaba pensando, si ustedes quieren y están de acuerdo, en volver aquí y dejar a Kasumi en la otra casa con Tofú y Humi

-¿Y por qué no vienen ellos aquí? -inquiere Nabiki, sabiendo por demás que Akane se sentiría mal o triste de volver al dojo cuando ya no puede entrenar

-A eso voy, hija, a eso voy. Akane, Nabiki, ustedes ¿qué prefieren? ¿Qué Kasumi se quede allí y nosotros volvamos o que ella venga aquí y nosotros nos quedemos en la otra casa?

-Papá, con todo respeto, sabes bien que Akane no puede entrenar ¿y propones que volvamos aquí ahora cuando, justo, estás por reabrir el dojo? ¿No piensas en ella?

-Por supuesto, por eso quería hablarlo con las dos, para saber sus opiniones, lo que podría ser algo bueno para una, podría lastimar a la otra y lo que no quiero, justamente es..

-Volvamos -interrumpe Akane llamando la atención de su padre y hermana- papá, es solo una casa y ya no tengo diecisiete años. He madurado. Además.. la última vez que estuve aquí, con Ranma, sentí que se llenaba un poquito más mi corazón. Lo cierto es que yo no quería irme de la casa. Si, me dolía y me duele aún no poder entrenar, pero con el tiempo, era una herida que podía sanar. Quiero lo mejor para mi hermana, y si está en nuestras manos el poder ayudarla, ayudemosla, ella ha hecho mucho por nosotros desde que murió mamá. Lo menos que podemos hacer es darle privacidad. Además, la otra casa le queda más cerca a Tofú del consultorio y ellos en ésta casa se sentirían raros. Es una casa demasiado grande, ellos son tres

-Nosotros también -dice la del medio

-Pero nosotros ya estuvimos en ésta casa -rebate

-Bien, si tú estás de acuerdo y estás segura que no te afectará, hagámoslo -apoya la castaña

-¿Entonces eso es un si? -cuestiona en patriarca

-Si -afirman sus hijas

-Perfecto, ahora sólo queda decírselo a Kasumi y Tofú, después poner la casa en condiciones y volver.. ¿La próxima semana les parece bien?

-Ay, papá -se queja Nabiki

Aquella noche le contaron a Kasumi las nuevas noticias, Tofú se quedó de piedra ante el gesto desinteresado de su suegro y su bella esposa no podía parar de llorar. El fin de semana que siguió a aquella charla, Akane y Kasumi se dedicaron a limpiar la casa del dojo, aunque la mayor se veía limitada debido a su labor como madre, así que a mitad de la tarde se retiró al hospital para alimentar a su pequeña.

La casa se encontraba en buenas condiciones, dentro de todo. Sólo faltaba un poco de pintura aquí y allá, ajustar algunas bisagras de las puertas y cambiar algunas cortinas

Esa misma noche, Akane se bañó y cambió en el dojo, ya que irían a cenar con Mousse, Shampoo, Akari y Ryoga en el departamento del primero.

A pedido de la china, había invitado a su amiga, pero después de aquella cita con Taro, habían quedado esa noche también para salir a cenar, los dos solos. Según su cuñada, todo iba bien, se estaban conociendo, pero sabiendo cómo es su amiga, no dudaba que esa noche lo llevara a la cama.

Ranma no quería ni siquiera pensar en las cosas que Pantimedias le haría a su inocente y pura hermana. _Claro, ella es muy pura_ -se había burlado Akane.

No es que Ranko fuera una chica fácil. Pero había tenido alguna que otra experiencia en lo que al sexo casual se refiere. No la juzgaba, la conocía bien, tampoco era que se acostaba con todo aquel que se le cruzara, a la mayoría los dejaba plantados. Pero sabía que ésta vez era diferente. Ella estaba diferente. No tenía esa sonrisa socarrona y pícara, sino más bien brillante y esperanzada. Sólo rogaba que Taro no estuviera jugando con ella, porque no le importaría darle algunos golpes de aquellos mortales que se sabía de antaño.

La noche pasó entre risas y anécdotas del pasado. Shampoo se había lucido con un delicioso cerdo al Vindaloo. A diferencia de lo que Akane pensaba, los chicos no hablaban continuamente de música e instrumentos. El del colmillo le dijo después, que eso lo dejaban para los días de trabajo.

Aunque la estaban pasando bien, Ranma se lamentaba de no haber podido salir solo con Akane, tenía muchas ganas de compartir una noche con ella, llevarla a cenar, salir como lo hacen las parejas. Además de que deseaba con todas sus fuerzas que la pelinegra le levantara su castigo por el desafortunado momento en el automóvil. _Hasta que aprendas, estarás sin sexo_ -le había dicho.

Para más pesar, no podía verla con el cabello así de corto, era una tortura, creía estar de nuevo en su adolescencia, sin poder tocarla, sólo mirándola desde lejos, esperando, aguardando el momento justo para asestar el golpe. Se estaba volviendo loco, literalmente le dedicaba dos o hasta tres visitas al baño cada vez que se veían. Recordó con vergüenza que lo mismo le había pasado años atrás. Aunque en aquel entonces tenía a su favor que no la conocía, por ende, el sufrimiento no era tanto como ahora.

Tenerla cerca, rozar su mano, abrazarla, incluso besarla, se volvía una tarea bastante difícil.

 _Por favor, bonita, ya te pedí perdón ¿Qué más quieres de mí?_ -preguntó la noche siguiente de su cena en casa de Mousse

 _Mm.. no lo sé.. tal vez si haces algo por mí.._

 _¡Lo que quieras amor! Sólo dime_ -emoji de manitas juntas

 _Bien.. necesito que me ayudes a limpiar la casa del dojo_

 _¿Para qué?_

 _¡Cierto! No te lo había contado. Bueno, en resumidas cuentas, papá, Nabiki y yo volveremos a la casa del dojo para que Kasumi pueda estar sola con Tofú y la niña_

 _¿Y eso por qué?_

 _Es que se salieron las cosas del presupuesto y ahora deben decidir si pagar los materiales faltantes o a los obreros que están trabajando allí. Por eso decidimos irnos para que ellos estén mejor._

 _¿Y tú estarás bien? Digo, la principal razón para irse fue que no podías entrenar_

 _Lo sé, pero fue hace años. Ya no soy una niña, no me hará nada, es sólo un dojo. Además papá está muy emocionado con la idea de re-abrirlo_

 _¡Ay! Ni que lo digas. El viejo está que trepa por las paredes. Aunque por otro lado no quiere dejar a mamá tanto tiempo sola_

 _Lo sé, el otro día pasé a ver a la abuela, tía Nodoka dice que está mejor, pero no le creo_

 _No, está peor. Pero ella no lo admitirá. ¿Te conté que mi madre quiere volver a Sapporo?_

 _¿¡Qué!?_

 _Si.. cuando la abuela.. bueno.. eso.. ella quiere regresar_

 _¿Qué pasará con el dojo y la sociedad de tu padre y el mío?_

 _No lo sé. Todavía no están seguros_

 _¿Y qué hay de Ranko?_

 _Todavía no le dicen_

 _¿Tú crees que querrá volver?_

 _Lo dudo mucho. No creo que quiera volver al lugar donde la pasó mal.. además aquí lo tiene todo. Amigos, una carrera casi terminada, ahora a Taro_ —emoticon con los ojos mirando hacia arriba

 _Jajaja, lo sé. Ya me ha contado.._

 _¡¿Todo?!_ emoticon de cara de horror

 _¡No seas pervertido!_

 _¡Hey! No pregunto sobre eso.. ¡Puaj! ¡Qué asco! Ahora debo quitarme esa imagen de la cabeza. Gracias Akane_

 _Jejejeje de nada Ranma_

 _Ahora deberás hacer que olvide eso_

 _¿Yo? ¿Cómo?_

 _Oh, no lo sé.. ¿Qué traes puesto?_ —emoticon de sonrisa de lado

 _Traigo las bragas de mi abuelita y una pijama de mangas largas con pantalones hasta los tobillos con dibujos de flores y estrellas_

 _¡Ufff! ¿Sabes que me pones de cualquier forma cierto?_

 _¡Ranma! Pervertido..._

 _Jajajajajajaja ya, amor, estaba bromeando. Ve a dormir, nos vemos luego ¿Si?_

 _De acuerdo, idiota. Adiós, te amo_

 _También te amo_

 ** _¡Gracias a todos los que están ahí!_** ** _N_** ** _o tengo palabras que alcancen para decir lo que siento, me encanta que les guste lo que escribo, me pone contenta que a través de las palabras pueda comunicarme con todos ustedes._**

 ** _Al principio creí que no iba a tener tanta.. "repercusión" jejejeje ahora suelo encontrarme gente en grupos que me dicen "no puedo creer que seas vos" ¡ja! ni que fuese la gran cosa._**

 ** _En fin, de nuevo, gracias por seguir la historia, por alentarme a que continúe, por las palabras de afecto hacia la trama y por supuesto, un millón de gracias a_** **DanisitaM _que me guía en esta historia, definitivamente no sé cómo sobreviví sin ella xP_**

 ** _Ahora si, me despido hasta la próxima, espero que les esté gustando la historia. ¡Besos!_**


	6. Capítulo 5

**Los personajes no me pertenecen, son propiedad de Rumiko Takahashi.**

Capítulo 5:

Ese domingo, particularmente, hacía un frío bastante parecido al de los días de pleno invierno. Aún estaban transitando el otoño, faltaba al menos un mes y unos cuantos días para que la estación favorita de Akane llegara.

Si bien era una persona que sufría las bajas temperaturas, no podía evitar sentir esa emoción de dormir hasta tarde los domingos o acurrucarse en el sofá con una humeante taza de leche con chocolate o café, porque así era ella. Podía ser tanto una adulta bebedora de cafeína como una pequeña niña berrinchuda que adora la chocolatada.

Pero ese día no era uno de invierno, no podía echarse en ningún lado en aquella casa vacía y polvorienta, mucho menos tenía la posibilidad de hacer un buen café cargado, como esos que le gustan. En su lugar, estaba pasando trapos húmedos por los muebles de la planta baja de la enorme casa mientras su pareja, con una escoba, quitaba las telas de araña que con los años habían hecho nido en las esquinas de las paredes y las uniones con el techo.

—¿Ya te cansaste Tendo? —se burló cuando la oyó suspirar con cansancio por quinta vez

—Ya quisieras Saotome —rebate desde lo alto de una pequeña escalera donde estaba parada para poder llegar así a las zonas más arriba de los muebles

—¿Estás segura? Es la quinta vez que te escucho suspirar.. ¿Quieres descansar un rato?

—No, no. Quiero terminar cuanto antes —habla bajando de la escalerita tomando la botella de agua que su novio le tendía— gracias. Además solo falta la cocina, el comedor, los corredores y la habitación de papá

—Y la parte de arriba

—Oh, no, eso lo hicimos con Kasumi. La planta alta ya está lista

—Vaya.. a eso le llamo rapidez

—Si, queremos irnos cuanto antes, ya que si le dan el alta a Humi, seguramente papá querrá quedarse allí por más tiempo. Por eso quiero apurarlo. Una vez que se acostumbre a la niña le será difícil despegarse

—¿Tú crees?

—Lo sé

—Bien, como digas. Después de la sala ¿Dónde vamos?

—Ahm.. podríamos seguir con el comedor, luego la cocina y por último la habitación de mi padre

—De acuerdo. Las paredes ya están ¿Quieres que siga con las demás paredes del resto de la casa o te ayudo con los muebles? —pregunta servicial

—Como tú quieras, amor

—Entonces dame uno de esos trapos —pasa de ella metiendo su mano en un balde con agua, lavandina y jabón, saca una franela y la escurre dejándola húmeda. Se sube a la escalerita que ocupaba antes su novia y continúa con la labor de ella— tú sigue con los estantes de abajo, yo limpio los de arriba

Así fueron removiendo las telas de araña, el polvo de los muebles y barriendo cada habitación. Al llegar a la del señor Tendo, la chica se llevó una gran sorpresa al encontrar sus gi de entrenamiento guardados en una caja a un costado de la puerta.

—¿Qué sucede? —preguntó Ranma al notar que ella se quedó quieta mirando el interior de aquel pequeño espacio de cartón

—Son.. son mis cosas.. —susurra tan bajo que el ojiazul apenas llegó a oírla— Ranma, son mis cosas —lo mira visiblemente confundida— las que había tirado —vuelve sus ojos a la amarillenta tela del gi que años atrás había sido blanca como la nieve

—No creo que las hayas tirado si están ahí —dijo acercándose a ella ojeando por encima del pequeño hombro— tal vez tu padre las recuperó

—O tal vez nunca llegaron afuera —respondió recordando que ella solo las había puesto en bolsas de residuos y le pidió a Kasumi que las tirara por ella

—¿Estás bien? —abrazó a su novia por sobre los hombros y hundió su rostro en el blanco y perfumado cuello. El corto cabello le hizo cosquillas en la nariz haciendo que sacuda la cabeza para quitarlos del camino y se reacomodó en el mismo sitio

—Si —le contesta con voz entre sorprendida y ansiosa— sólo .. espérame aquí —dijo saliendo corriendo de la habitación llevándose consigo el amarillento traje

Minutos después volvió a aparecer admirándose desde su lugar hacia abajo. Sus manos intentaban, en vano, quitar las arrugas de la tela que llevaba años doblada, tantos habían pasado que en lugar de perder el blanco, se oscureció por las partes que quedaban a la vista. Un estornudo salió de la chica de manera improvista haciendo que el ojiazul sonriera

—Salud

—Gracias, cariño. —estornuda de nuevo— está lleno de polvo, y eso que lo sacudí a más no poder

—Si, pero lleva mucho tiempo guardado, amor

—Cierto —dice mirando su reflejo en el vidrio de la ventana de su padre— ¿Y? ¿Qué te parece? —pregunta esperando que el joven le dijera algo

—¿No es muy pequeño? —habla rodeando a su novia examinando los pantalones que le llegan al menos dos manos por encima de los tobillos, llevando la escrutadora mirada a sus redondas posaderas atrapadas en tan diminuta tela. Mirando un poco más arriba, casi se desmaya al ver el pronunciado escote que sobresale de la pequeña prenda

—Bueno.. sí.. cuando lo usé, la última vez, tenía 17 años. Aunque no lo creas, era más pequeña que ahora —dice convincente

—¿Más? —ríe y la muchacha alcanza a darle un ligero golpe en el hombro— solo bromeaba, solo bromeaba. Te queda .. bien.. demasiado.. bien —dice en tono ronco y con la mirada cada vez más oscura

—Ranma.. —lo llama adivinando sus intenciones mientras él se va acercando peligrosamente— te he dicho..

—Ya sé que estoy _castigado_ y aún no me liberas de éste martirio. Pero no esperes que me quede aquí, de brazos cruzados viendo como te paseas frente a mí con ese gi _tan_ ajustado y tu corto cabello que sabes, me tiene perdido..

Llega hasta ella y estirando una mano agarra el final de la parte de arriba del traje de entrenamiento masajeando la arrugada tela que en sus dedos parecía estar a punto de romperse

—Me tienes hechizado —se acerca más acorralándola contra el placard y su cuerpo, poniendo sus codos a la altura de la cabeza de la muchacha agachando la suya hasta el cuello femenino rozando sus labios en la blanca piel apenas perceptiblemente, recibiendo a cambio un jadeante suspiro de la pelinegra que a su vez pellizcó los lados de la playera que traía puesta el ojiazul. Siguió provocándola hasta el momento que supo, ella había cedido a sus varoniles encantos. En ese instante, cuando ella desvió su rostro buscando sus labios, él se alejó dejándola agitada, excitada, deseosa y momentáneamente desorientada

—¿Qué ocurre? —preguntó con gesto interrogatorio

—Nada, sólo recordaba que estoy _castigado_ —se burla aunque en su interior deseaba no haber interrumpido el momento, se obligó a hacerlo. Ahora era su turno de provocarla y dejarla con las hormonas alborotadas.

—Pervertido —susurró cuando él estuvo lo suficientemente lejos.

Después del episodio en la que era la habitación de Soun, Ranma pensó que sería divertido jugar un poco, hacer que Akane llegue al límite, así como él. Obviamente en algún momento sucumbirían al deseo, pero primero se divertiría un buen rato.

Poniendo en práctica su malévolo plan, se dispuso a provocar a la joven de cabellos cortos rozando su espalda cuando pasaba detrás de ella, acercándose demasiado al recoger los trapos de limpieza, tocando casi sin hacer contacto su brazo o haciéndole creer que iba a besarla, cuando en realidad, sólo tomaba algo que estaba detrás de ella.

Una vez terminada su misión en el dojo, el pelinegro condujo a la casa donde actualmente vivía la ojicafé, ella insistió en que se quedara un rato, pero el muchacho desistió. Se sentía bastante cansado y alterado hormonalmente.

La chica Tendo no tuvo opción más que despedirse, no sin antes besar a su apuesto novio con fervor. Mientras ella revolvía, salvaje, el cabello atado, él paseaba sus manos por de espalda desviando una de ellas hacia las posaderas. Para ese momento, Akane ya se había deshecho del cinturón de seguridad y se arrodilló en el asiento haciendo más profundo el beso y a la vez, posibilitándole al azabache que llegue a su parte posterior sin problemas. Ranma, al encontrarla tan a su merced, la sedujo invadiéndola con su lengua y a la vez, acercándola más con un férreo abrazo. Cuando sintió que Akane sucumbía e intentaba sentarse a horcajadas de él, la frenó

—No, Akane, debes entrar —jadeó

—A la mierda, vayamos a tu departamento —pidió inundada en sensaciones

—No, señorita. _Estoy castigado_ ¿Lo recuerdas? —dice serio

—Bien, pues te retiro el castigo —dice acercándose más a él intentando besarlo, pero él se rehúsa

—Akane, en serio. Estoy agotado. Necesito descansar —le contesta no muy seguro ahora que le retiraron el "castigo"

—Vamos, amor, yo quiero hacerlo, tú también. ¿Qué te lo impide? —susurra la joven en sus labios antes de tentarlo con la lengua pasándola con parsimonia y sensualidad por su labio inferior

—Mghp —emite sin palabras con las manos aferradas a las caderas de la joven

—Por favor —pide desesperada, jugando con su cabello corto haciéndo que su semblante se viera más tentador. Ranma sabe que su novia está usando todas sus armas a su favor

—Tú lo pediste —reclama y la muchacha de ojos miel vuelve a su asiento, nuevamente se hace con el cinturón y el auto vuelve a rugir con furia acelerando con rapidez dejando una feroz marca en el suelo.

Casi en tiempo récord, el Hyundai de Ranma estuvo en su lugar, durante el trayecto, la tensión sexual entre los viajantes no disminuyó ni un ápice, por lo que al bajar del vehículo volvieron a enredarse en una maraña de brazos y caricias. Cuando ingresaron al interior del edificio, se tomaron de la mano y llamaron al ascensor, sabían que el ojiazul tenía vecinos y no querían dar un espectáculo.

El sonido del aparatejo llegando los puso aún más nerviosos. Dentro del pequeño espacio la cosa no se puso mejor. La tensión aumentaba a cada segundo. Tanto que al abrirse las puertas en el cuarto piso, una pareja, o al menos eso parecía, bajaba del mismo hecha un desastre de cabello desalineado, brazos paseándose por lugares indebidos para el ojo ajeno, algún que otro suave y bajo jadeo seguido de un ronco gemido.

El estruendo en el corredor se escuchó en todo el piso, pero nadie salió a ver qué era. No fue necesario al escuchar una femenina voz decir _shh, nos oirán los vecinos_ luego una risita divertida y más besos al compás de unas llaves intentando encastrarse en la cerradura inútilmente.

Se oyó la puerta abrirse y cerrarse con fuerza, como si fuese empujada con un cuerpo. El corredor quedó en silencio, los vecinos volvieron a su labor olvidando a la fogosa pareja que comenzaba a desvestirse en el 4B.

Justamente, del otro lado de la puerta, una chica de cabellos cortos era asaltada por un pelinegro ansioso y terriblemente excitado, que sin esperar demasiado la arrinconó en la entrada mordiendo y succionando sin llegar a marcar el largo y blanco cuello con desesperación. La muchacha contestó con un sonoro jadeo tironeando la ropa de él hacia arriba ansiando sacársela lo más pronto posible. Cuando el perfecto torso tonificado por el entrenamiento quedó a la vista, la chica paseó sus manos desenfrenadamente empujándolo hacia el interior del departamento. El ojiazul aprovechó para desnudarla de arriba quedando los dos casi iguales.

Entre paso y paso, sin fijarse bien por donde pisaban, cayeron sobre el sofá enredados el uno en el otro. Akane quedó sobre Ranma, quien a duras penas logró voltear la situación y quedar él sobre la muchacha de cabellos cortos. Deshaciéndose del sostén con más facilidad de la que esperaba, atacó los pechos descubiertos de la mujer que debajo de su propio cuerpo, se revolvía de puro placer. Una solitaria y traviesa mano hizo su camino a la cintura del pantalón abriéndolo e introduciéndose hasta llegar al centro húmedo de la señorita, quien gustosa, abrió sus piernas, lista para recibirlo. Dos dedos entraron sin permiso dentro de ella, presionando aquella zona lisa que estaba justo debajo del clítoris, por dentro de la cavidad, provocando un sonoro gemido que el ojiazul catalogó como bíblico.

Abandonando los pechos, y la entrepierna empapada, le quitó el resto de la ropa dejándola completamente expuesta y a su merced. Él mismo se deshizo de sus molestas prendas y posicionándose nuevamente sobre la intimidad de la jadeante chica y sin darle siquiera tiempo a reaccionar o pensar una sola palabra, volvió a escucharla chillar al introducir su lengua en el orificio vaginal. La pelinegra, sorprendida pero deseosa se levantó unos centímetros de pura inercia y continuó sacudiéndose sobre el sofá y enterrando sus dedos en la espesa cabellera de su asaltante.

Cuando éste estuvo satisfecho de beber sus jugos, se sentó y ayudándola, la hizo sentar a horcajadas de él enterrándose, de paso, en aquel cuerpo que veneraba.

Impulsándola con sus manos en las caderas, comenzaron a moverse al mismo tiempo, los senos, coronados por unos pequeños botones rosados, saltaban frente al rostro del extasiado joven. Sin pedir permiso, introdujo un pezón en su boca, succionando, mordiendo y besando con su boca mientras que una de sus manos masajeaba el restante con salvajismo limitado.

Minutos después, hizo que la chica le diera la espalda aún sobre él y comenzó a moverla con su hinchado miembro dentro de la cálida vagina provocando una penetración más placentera. Aquella posición le facilitaba acariciar el frente de su amada, cosa que hizo sin tapujos ni vergüenzas. Paseó sus varoniles manos por el pecho, pellizcando los pezones y abandonando uno para seguir su camino hasta la zona de mayor placer rozando su clítoris suavemente sin aminorar los embistes.

La pelinegra, estira una de sus manos hacia atrás agarrándose del cuello de su amante y girando la cabeza hacia él, buscando sus labios jadeantes, que la reciben con alegría.

Sin separarse de ella, la levanta e intentando que no se rompa el contacto, la deposita sobre los almohadones del sofá haciendo que quede apoyada sobre el respaldo. Retomando el ritmo, vuelve a embestirla, ahora con más ímpetu.

Acelerando los movimientos, sintió el interior de su perfecta mujer estrecharse alrededor de su virilidad, haciendo que ésta también se endurezca. Ambos explotaron al llegar al clímax al mismo tiempo, sincronizados como dos relojes.

La chica se dejó caer completamente sobre el respaldo con el pelinegro aún dentro de ella a su espalda intentando, al igual que ella, calmar las respiraciones.

Cuando mermó la agitación, el ojiazul se enderezó tan solo un poco y enredó sus manos en el corto cabello de la chica y tirando de ellos no tan fuerte, chocó sus labios con los de la muchacha entrando y saliendo unas últimas veces de su interior. Aunque ya habían terminado el acto y el orgasmo haya sido magistral, el joven se introdujo como acto reflejo.

—Jamás me cansaré de esto —le exclamó cuando salió de ella y se sentó a su lado.

—Eres un pervertido

—¿Yo? Te recuerdo que _tú_ quisiste venir —dice con mirada pícara

—Si, pero _tú_ me provocaste

—¿Me vas a decir que no te ha gustado?

—Yo no he dicho eso, fue.. —acaricia el torso de su amante acomodándose en su pecho— increíble

—¿Y ahora qué? —pregunta el Ranma acariciando la espalda de Akane

—Debería llamar a casa..

—¿Te quedas a dormir? —pregunta ilusionado

—¿Tendremos más sexo? —dice al tiempo que desvía su mano hacia el bajo vientre del pelinegro

—Como tu quieras, mi amor —la besa

—De acuerdo, deja que avise —se levanta del sofá y recogiendo la playera que su novio había dejado tirada casi en la entrada del departamento, se la coloca y rebusca su celular para dar aviso a su padre que aquella noche se quedaría en con el azabache.

Al día siguiente, al ser domingo, la menor de las Tendo abrió sus ojos encontrándose momentáneamente desubicada, hasta que el fuerte brazo de Ranma sobre su estómago la trajo a la realidad. Sentía cada centímetro de su piel en contacto con la propia. La noche anterior habían vuelto a hacer el amor revolcándose en la cama hasta dejarla hecha un completo desastre. De hecho, estaban tapados con la sábana que cubre el colchón, porque les dio pereza salir del lecho a buscar las que correspondían.

Un suspiro ronco la hizo voltear encontrando al hombre de su vida descansando. Su acompasada respiración le indicaba que estaba profundamente dormido. Observó con detenimiento cada milímetro de su perfecto rostro. Sus ojos se movían casi imperceptiblemente de arriba abajo, su boca entreabierta le dejaba ver ese diente incisivo inferior torcido que lo hacía tan mortal y no perfecto como se muestra en las revistas.

Descubrió que tenía un lunar casi invisible en el límite de las patillas, y una cicatriz pequeña sobre la ceja izquierda.

Era perfecto.

Se revolvió despertando despacio, encontrándose con la mirada de su ángel, que lo observaba sonriente

—Buenos días dormilón —dice suavemente

—¿Estoy soñando? —bromea— O quizá morí durante la noche y ahora estoy en el paraíso —la abraza fuerte haciendo que la chica quede pegada a él y girando sobre sí mismo, deja a la chica acostada sobre su pecho riendo como una tonta— buenos días hermosa —la besa— ¿Cómo has dormido?

—Ah, que te digo.. mi novio no tiene sábanas, he tenido que taparme con esto —muestra la tela que oficia de sábana cobertora

—¿Ah, si? Pues, me pareció oírte anoche diciendo _no tengo ganas de levantarme, tapémonos con esto_ —imita su voz

—Pues tu tampoco hiciste demasiado..

El chico la calla con un beso que ella responde de inmediato.

Varias horas después, estando en su propia cama, revisaba los documentos y formularios que debería presentar para inscribirse en la facultad. Tomaría las clases de la tarde y trabajaría medio turno. Ranko estaba mucho más feliz que la misma Akane, sentía orgullo de que su amiga finalmente terminara la carrera dejando atrás la deprimente experiencia que la obligó a dejar todo a medio camino.

 _Estoy muy feliz por ti, amiga_ alentó la pelirroja adjuntando un emoticón con los pulgares arriba

 _Pues claro, ahora tendrás quién te ayude en los parciales_

 _Akane, no hay parciales en el último año ¿lo sabes cierto?_

 _Lo sé, asumí que tú no lo sabías. Pero eso no te detendrá a la hora de pedirme ayuda con las planificaciones* ¿verdad?_

 _Jajajajajajaja sí que me conoces xD_

 _Ya, dime, ¿cómo van las cosas con Pantimedias?_

 _Bueno, pues parece que todo va sobre ruedas. Por cierto, se llama TADASHI_

 _Hey, tampoco te enojes jajajaja_ agrega un emoticón con lágrimas de risa

 _Pasas demasiado tiempo con el idiota de mi hermano_

 _Lo sé_ emoticón de monito tapando sus ojos

 _Dime, anoche estuviste con él ¿cierto? ¿hicieron rechinar el catre? ¿mojaron la brocha? ¿echaron azúcar al churro? ¿glasearon la dona? ¿despeinaron la cotorra?_

 _¡Ah! ¡Ranko!_

 _Jajajaja tu empezaste Akanita_ emoticón guiñando el ojo y enviando un beso

 _Me declaro culpable_

 _Así me gusta_

 _Pero ya cuéntame! ¿cómo van las cosas?_

 _Ah, ¿que te digo? La otra vez salimos y dimos un paso más_

 _¿Lo llevaste a la cama?_ Emoticón de horror

 _No, aunque era lo que más quería_ emoticón llorando _pero hemos decidido tomar las cosas con calma.._

 _¿Y?_

 _¡Nos besamos!_

 _¡¡Aah!!_

 _¡¡Aahh!!_

 _¡No lo puedo creer!_

 _¡Ja! Imagínate yo. Todavía sigo en la nube_

 _Me imagino, amiga. Entonces .. ¿qué pasará ahora?_

 _Pues.. no lo sé.. quedamos en vernos durante la semana, como ya dije, iremos de a poco.. aunque me ha dicho una cosa que me dejó pensando_

 _¿Qué cosa?_

 _Dice que Ranma le advirtió que no jugara conmigo.. él nunca había sido celoso_

 _Eres su hermana, es obvio que quiere lo mejor para ti_

 _Si, pero ¿porqué ahora?_

 _Quizá porque a Taro lo conoce y a los anteriores no llegó a advertirles porque tu solita los espantabas_

 _Gracias, amiga. Por cierto, eso fue sarcasmo_

 _Oye, es cierto. La mayoría de las veces él ni siquiera estaba en la ciudad_

 _¿Y tú cómo lo sabes?_

 _Pues porque Ranma me contó_

 _Fantasma metiche_

 _Ya, Ranko, sabes que él te quiere, haría cualquier cosa para que no salieras lastimada. Además, si no se ha opuesto, es porque conoce a Taro_

 _Si, lo mismo pensé yo. Lo conoce mejor. Han compartido giras y tiempo juntos, si no fuese alguien de fiar seguramente me lo hubiese advertido o se hubiese opuesto_

 _Definitivamente_

 _Bien, señorita Tendo, iré a descansar_

 _De acuerdo. También iré a dormir. Mañana tengo un largo día_

 _Adiós Akanita_

 _Adiós Ranko_

Los días fueron pasando y nuevamente llegó la segunda audiencia con Shinnosuke. Para ese momento, Akane ya estaba más tranquila. Había hablado con Ranma y él aceptó sentarse junto a ella frente al juez. Aunque la doctora Daigo no estaba de acuerdo, pero sabía cuan nerviosa estaba su clienta. Ese día prestarían declaración Ranko, Soun y el mismo Ranma.

La chica de cortos cabellos azabaches estaba sentada en medio de su novio y la abogada, casi escondida. No quería tener ningún tipo de contacto, ni siquiera visual, con su ex pareja. Oyó la puerta abrirse y varios pasos dirigiéndose al escritorio del otro lado. Junto a ella, el pelinegro entrelazó sus dedos con los suyos, fue su muda muestra de que él estaría allí. La joven cerró los ojos y presionó la mano de su amante expulsando lentamente el aire que no sabía que estaba conteniendo.

La sesión comenzó y Ranko fue llamada a declarar, la pelirroja se tomó el atrevimiento de enterrar más al ex novio de su actual cuñada. Más se sintió deslumbrante al contar cosas que estaba segura, su familia no sabía. Como el hecho de que Ryugen tenía dominados todos los aspectos de su vida. Se deleitó con la mirada de odio que le dedicó el ojiverde, aunque no sabía si se debía a lo que ella estaba diciendo o a que su hermano estaba sentado junto a Akane, aumentando los celos y el estado de bronca de Shinnosuke.

Después, un Soun turbado por las recientes revelaciones, subió a dar su versión que no difería demasiado de la de la chica pelirroja ni de sus otras hijas.

Luego fue el turno de Ranma. A él sí que lo atosigaron con preguntas algo incómodas, como si la chica Tendo había engañado al acusado con él, si era cierto que habían tenido relaciones mientras la víctima y victimario aún estaban juntos o si él la había extorsionado con un supuesto video de ellos teniendo sexo a cambio de que abandone a Ryugen para iniciar una relación con él.

Un minuto más y el pelinegro se abalanza contra el abogado que representaba a la otra parte directo a golpearle su gigantesca y horrenda nariz. Una mirada de advertencia de su fiera noviecilla le bastó para bajar dos niveles a su enojo. Suspiró profundo y respondió a todo que no. Bueno, eso al menos era cierto en parte. Cuando se besaron, ellos estaban distanciados, pero cuando se acostaron por primera vez, Akane estaba, de hecho, con Ryugen, así que mintió. No tenía pensado hacerlo pero la doctora Daigo dijo que aunque tuvieran todas las de ganar, ese detalle lo omitieran al jurado, puesto que podría revertir la situación.

Cuando el enojado pelinegro bajó del estrado, habían pasado cerca de dos horas, la pareja pensaba que pronto se marcharían hasta la siguiente sesión cuando la jueza llamó la atención diciendo que la próxima vez, Akane y Shinnosuke prestarían declaración, presentarían las pruebas y se dictaría sentencia. Todo en ese orden.

El tribunal saludó a la mujer que presidía el juicio y la pareja intercambió unas pocas palabras con la abogada antes de retirarse. El joven Saotome tomó la mano de su chica y la guio hacia la entrada del lugar cuando escucharon un forcejeo detrás suyo. Volteando, la muchacha cruzó su mirada con la verde esmeralda de su esposado ex novio, que la miraba con una mezcla de rabia y decepción en los ojos. No le pasó desapercibido que los oficiales lo empujaban en un intento de hacer que retrocediera

—Así que era cierto —comenta en voz alta cargado de enojo— te fuiste con él —acusa y la mujer atina a bajar la mirada avergonzada

—Eso a ti no te incumbe —oyó la potente voz de Ranma— entérate, Ryugen, no eres nada en la vida de Akane, nada más que una piedra en el camino

—¿Ah, si? ¡Ven aquí maldito! —lo reta

—No, Ranma, no lo hagas —la chica en cuestión lo detiene— no caigas en su juego, amor —el ojiazul la mira y tranquiliza sus respiraciones— por favor —pide nuevamente

—De acuerdo —besa su cabeza— está bien

—¿Cómo te atreves? ¡Desgraciado! ¡Déjala en paz! ¡¡Ella es mía!!

—¡Entiende que no es un objeto maldita sea! Es una persona —le responde Ranma un poco más calmado— si no aceptaste que lo que había entre ustedes terminó, no es mi culpa. Ella ya eligió, y no fue precisamente a ti —sentencia— estás desquiciado. Por eso estás tras las rejas y yo con ella. Nunca supiste valorarla como lo que es. Una mujer fuerte, decidida y hermosamente apasionada

—¡Cállate! No te has atrevido a ponerle una mano encima

—¿Sólo una mano? ¡Vamos! Le he puesto _más que eso_ —se burla

—¡Ranma! —lo reta la chica sonrojada empujándolo hacia afuera

—Me las pagarás en cuanto salga, maldito

—Cuando quieras, aquí te espero —enfrentó el pelinegro

—Señor Saotome, si no se retira, quedará usted detenido por desacato —escucha a un oficial dirigirse a él

—¡Él empezó! —se queja enojado el azabache

—Oficiales, escolten a Ryugen a su celda y al señor Saotome a la salida

—No hace falta, oficial, iré por mi propio pie —toma de nuevo la mano de Akane y salen ambos del tribunal

—¡Idiota! ¡Ella será mía! —escuchan gritar dentro de la sala y seguido de lo que creían, algunos golpes.

La chica Tendo estaba por demás alterada, Ranko se acercó a ella abrazándola y diciéndole que el peor momento ya había pasado, que él se quedaría encerrado y no debía temer por nada, mucho menos si Ranma estaba a su lado, ella misma y su familia estaban a su lado y la familia Saotome también.

Ranma estaba que rebalsaba de enojo. Quería volver adentro y darle un buen golpe a ese estúpido.

—Tranquilo muchacho. Desde ahí dentro no puede hacer nada —había dicho Soun intentando mermar el enojo de su yerno

—Lo sé, pero eso no quita que diga las estupideces que dijo

—Escucha, Ranma, no hagas caso a lo que él diga

—Usted lo oyó Soun, dijo que la buscaría. No con esas palabras pero.. ya sabe

—Si, lo oí, todos oímos, y esto no pasará desapercibido, la doctora Daigo dijo que ella, personalmente le informará a la jueza lo que acaba de pasar. No caigas en su juego. Mi hija está feliz contigo, no opaquen esa felicidad con un mal recuerdo —termina diciendo con un ligero temblor en la voz

—Lo intentaré —promete no muy convencido.

Esa misma tarde, el pelinegro fue contactado por un agente de una importante revista teen que le proponía hacer una entrevista a él y su nueva novia, debido a todo el altercado judicial con la ex-pareja de la chica Tendo. Al no saber si Akane estaría o no de acuerdo, decidió primero conversarlo con ella, también sería una buena ocasión para aclarar todo el revuelo y las dudas que surgían de tal problema. El ojiazul aún recordaba con pesar cuando creyeron que él había estado involucrado en algo tan bajo como golpear a una mujer. _Déjeme hablar con ella primero, tiene que estar de acuerdo_ , había dicho. La agente prometió volver a llamarlo para saber la respuesta y ultimar detalles de lo que sería, si aceptaban, la entrevista.

Esa misma noche, mientras mantenían una video-llamada, el azabache le comentó a la chica sobre aquella llamada

—¿Qué piensas? —preguntó cuando terminó de contarle la noticia

—No.. —se aclara la garganta— no sé que decirte —niega con la cabeza

—Piénsalo, no hay presión. Es una oportunidad de aclarar todo de una vez

—Si, lo sé.. ¿cuándo sería la entrevista?

—No lo sé, la agente que llamó dijo que volvería a llamar para coordinar en caso de que aceptáramos

—Bien, si, está bien. ¿Por qué no?

—¿De verdad? ¿Aceptas?

—Si, será divertido —comenta— solo serán unas cuantas preguntas nada más —afirma

—En realidad, seguramente después nos querrán sacar algunas fotografías

—¿Fo-fotografías?

—Pues .. si.. ya sabes, para promocionar la entrevista y hacerla más vistosa

—De-de acuerdo

—¿Estás segura, cielo?

—Por supuesto, hagámoslo

—Bien, entonces nos hablamos luego, cariño

—Está bien, nos vemos, amor

La llamada se corta y la chica sonríe ¿Estaba nerviosa? Si ¿Se arrepentía? Obviamente ¿Se echaría para atrás? Eso nunca. Ya había aceptado. _Ya que estoy en el baile, bailemos_ se dijo a sí misma.

Cuando ya estuvo inscrita en el semestre que comenzaría en una semana, la pelinegra preparó sus cuadernos, plumas, borradores y su siempre mejor amigo, el diseño curricular*. Lo sabía casi de memoria, cada vez que le daba una breve repasada, sus neuronas ideaban nuevas estrategias y actividades lúdicas para darle a los niños la mejor de las educaciones.

Tan sumida estaba en su tarea que no escuchó cómo su padre llamaba desde el umbral de la habitación

—¡Akane! —dijo con voz unas décimas más arriba

—¡Papá! Lo siento, no te había escuchado

—Me lo imaginé —contesta el patriarca que aún conservaba su larga y negra cabellera con algún que otro mechón blanquecino

—¿Pasa algo? —inquiere al darse cuenta que su padre no suele ir a su habitación

—Ha llamado Kasumi desde el hospital — _oh, no_ pensó la chica intuyendo que su hermana tenía grandes noticias— dijo que vendrá acompañada —la pelinegra nota un brillo de orgullo e impaciencia en los ojos de su padre

—¿Vendrá con Humi? —preguntó olvidando inmediatamente el hecho que ahora le costaría aún más hacer que su padre dejara la casa para volver al dojo

—¡Si! —dijo el hombre lleno de gozo entrando por completo a la habitación de su hija sorprendiéndola con un paternal abrazo

—Bueno, entonces preparemos todo —dijo la chica apresurada soltándose de su padre y encaminándose a su placard. Abriéndolo de par en par, rebuscó dentro hasta que encontró un cartel con un enorme babero rosado decorado con una mamadera y un chupete del mismo color. Debajo de la imagen, en las letras impresas se podía leer _¡Bienvenida!_ Y en un espacio en blanco, Akane escribió con un plumón ancho completando lo que seguía a la frase _Me llamo_ su perfecta letra dejó ver el singular nombre de la niña _Humiya_ y debajo, el nombre de sus padres _Kasumi_ y _Tofú_. Luego infló unos globos rosados y blancos que pegaron junto con el cartel en la entrada de la casa. Estaba tan feliz que lo primero que hizo fue textear a Ranma

 _¡Amor! Le han dado el alta a Humi, Kasumi está viniendo hacia aquí con la niña ¡Estoy feliz!_

 _¡No me digas! No se vale, yo también quiero conocerla_ emoticón llorando

 _Pues entonces ¡Ven!_

 _¿Estás segura? Seguramente Kasumi querrá descansar, no quiero importunar_

 _No, amor, en serio, ven aquí te esperamos_

Minutos después, por la puerta entró Tofú cargando dos bolsos, el peluche que Akane y Ranma le habían regalado a la niña y unas cuantas cosas más

Soun ayudó a su yerno a llevar las cosas cuando una radiante Kasumi entró con aquel pequeño bulto envuelto en mantas rosas

—¡Llegaron! —exclamó Tendo llorando mares, como de costumbre— mi pequeña Kasumi ya es mamá —decía a moco suelto acercándose a su pequeña nieta— Eres bellisima, mi hermosa nieta —vuelve a sollozar

—Ya, papá, tranquilo, asustarás a la niña —pide la menor

—¿Quieres cargarla papá? —ofrece la castaña

—¡Por favor! —dice el padre de las chicas con ilusión— ¡Oh! Es muy chiquita, No pesa casi nada ¡Debemos llevarla a un doctor! No tendría que pesar tan poco —comienza a decir el hombre pasando su peso de un pie a otro constantemente

—No, papá, está bien, es una niña muy sana, tiene el peso justo, no te preocupes

—La niña está en perfecto estado, Soun —dice su yerno entrando en la sala después de dejar los bolsos y todo lo demás en la habitación matrimonial.

—¿Estás seguro? Mira —mueve a la niña de arriba a abajo— es peso pluma

—Y si, papá, es apenas recién nacida, debe pesar a lo mucho dos kilos y medio—regaña Akane

—En realidad pesa tres —corrige Kasumi

—¡Tres kilos! —se sorprende el patriarca— ¿eso es bueno? —le pregunta al esposo de su hija mayor

—Si, Soun, es un peso perfecto, incluso mejor del que creímos —responde el aludido con una orgullosa sonrisa

—¡Ah! Mi pequeñita, ella es una belleza —le habla a la bebé

—Kasumi, espero que no te moleste, le he contado a Ranma que ya estaban aquí y bueno.. dijo que quería conocerla

—Por supuesto, Akane, dile que venga cuando quiera —responde amable la mayor

—Estem… está en camino —dice algo cohibida— yo sé que quieres descansar, si quieres, le digo que venga más tarde o mañana

—Está bien, hermanita, deja que venga, sé que quiere conocerla ¿te encargas de ella?

—¿Yo?

—Por supuesto, debes ir practicando, algún día serás madre, y esto te servirá de experiencia

—E-está bien

—De acuerdo, iré a preparar té. Ranma no tarda en llegar —sale de la sala a paso ligero directo a la cocina

Minutos después, mientras la mayor de las Tendo servía el té recién preparado, el pelinegro se anuncia en la entrada de la casa. _Estamos en la sala, Ranma_ , grita su novia y el muchacho se dirige al lugar. Allí, encontró a su suegro, a Kasumi sirviendo el té y Tofú ayudándole. Por último, sus ojos se posaron en la corta cabellera de la menor de las hermanas, que en sus brazos sostenía lo que parecía un montón de mantas. _Lo primero, es lo primero_ se dijo a sí mismo. Saludó y felicitó a la pareja que estrenaba su título de padres y se acercó impaciente a conocer a su pequeña sobrina. La primera que tenía. Su interior era un mar de sentimientos. Por un lado, estaba aquella pequeña criatura que bostezaba removiéndose en los brazos de su chica, y por otro, estaba ese deseo que no sabía que tenía. _Sería lindo tener uno de estos con Akane_ pensó. Luego se acercó a la joven y besando su cabeza le dijo un susurrante _hola_ y después se dejó llevar por la niña.

—¡Es tan pequeña! —comentó embelesado y admirado

—Lo sé, es preciosa

—Sin dudas, es el retrato de Kasumi —comentó

—Todo el mundo ha dicho lo mismo, pero yo la veo igual a Tofú —dijo la aludida

—Bienvenida, pequeña pulga —dice bajito— ¿puedo decirle "pulga" cierto? —pregunta a los padres

—Dile como quieras, Ranma, Tofú le dice espárrago

—¿Por qué? —pregunta el chico

—Pues, porque cuando nació era flaquita y larga, parecía un espárrago —responde el galeno

—Así que sí, puedes decirle pulga

—¿Oíste? Ahora serás una pulga, pulga —la niña sonríe en el momento justo— ¡Ah! ¡Akane! ¡Me sonrió! —casi grita emocionado

—Lo sé Ranma. La estoy viendo —pone los ojos en blanco

—Cariño, ¿no es hora de su comida? —pregunta el esposo de Kasumi

—¡Es cierto! En un momento regreso, iré a buscar su leche —la castaña sale en busca de la comida de su hija

La tarde pasó entre risas hasta que llegó la noche.

Nabiki llegó minutos después de que Ranma se fuera, justo antes de que el sol se ponga. Antes de retirarse, el pelinegro y la muchacha de cabellos cortos, intercambiaron unos cuantos besos fogosos en la entrada de la residencia Tendo.

—Me ha llamado la agente de la revista ¿recuerdas? —la ojicafé asiente— dijo que podíamos reunirnos pasado mañana para ultimar detalles para la entrevista

—Bien, ¿a qué hora?

—Le he dicho que después de las cuatro de la tarde

—Genial ¿nos vemos en dos días entonces?

—Nos vemos, preciosa

Se enredan nuevamente en un beso carente de recato y se separan. Con pesar, el muchacho entra en su automóvil y ella no entra hasta que él no arranca alejándose.

Akane, sonriendo, vuelve a la sala sin saber las cosas que le esperan después de esa bendita entrevista.

 **Planificaciones : es el "itinerario" de actividades que planea una maestra para su clase del día**

 **Diseño curricular : es el libro de los maestros, donde (dependiendo del nivel) explica y da una idea de qué enseñar en cada área.**

 **Bueno, bueno, bueno. He aquí otro capítulo. Espero que les guste tanto como a mí me gusta escribir.**

 **Quiero agradecerles por seguir la historia, darle follow, comentar y agregarla a favoritos. ¡Me llena el corazón!**

 **Como siempre, un millón de gracias a mi Betareader _DanisitaM_ , que me guía en cada capítulo.**

 **Y una especial mención al grupo Trastornad@sPorLosFics que me hacen reír y me presionan (si, Miladis, fue un comentario hacia tu persona :P) a continuar.**

 **Sin más, los dejo hasta el próximo capítulo :)**


	7. Capítulo 6

**Los personajes no me pertenecen, son propiedad de Rumiko Takahashi**

Capítulo 6:

—¿Nerviosa? —preguntó el azabache cuando se detuvieron frente al edificio donde estaban instaladas las oficinas de la revista

—Un poco —contesta la pelinegra aferrándose fuertemente a la mano de su novio que, cediéndole el paso, la hizo pasar primero al abrir las puertas del rascacielos

Del otro lado, un enorme mostrador con una chica rubia de cabello elegantemente recogido los recibió.

—Bienvenidos a Kawaii, ¿en qué puedo ayudarles? —sonríe sin mirarlos realmente, la pelinegra se extrañó cuando la blonda no saltó sobre su novio, como lo hacían usualmente otras mujeres. Supuso que ya estaba acostumbrada a ver gente del medio ir y venir todo el tiempo

—Hola, ¿Qué tal? Ahm.. tenemos cita hoy con.. ¿Akira? —dice el joven mirando a su novia con un tinte de duda en su voz

—¡Por supuesto! Señor Saotome, señorita Tendo, por aquí, por favor —sale de su puesto y los guía por un largo corredor hasta un ascensor que los llevó al segundo piso del edificio y de ahí a un recibidor diminuto— Siéntanse cómodos, ¿quieren té, café, agua?

—No, no, yo estoy bien —dice el ojiazul— ¿Tú, cariño?

—Estoy bien así, gracias

—Bien, entonces, en unos momentos, Akira estará con ustedes.

La joven rubia se retiró dejando a la pareja en un pequeño espacio, ambos sentados en un cómodo y sofisticado sofá de cuero falso bordó. Esperaron ansiosos la llegada de la agente que apareció minutos después acompañada de otra joven de largos cabellos platinados y mirada gris, obviamente eran lentes de contacto. _Nadie tiene ese color tan raro_ , pensó Akane.

—Señor Saotome, señorita Tendo ¿Cómo se encuentran hoy? —preguntó Akira extendiéndoles la mano a cada uno

—Bien —contestaron los dos a unísono

—Perdón por la demora, tuvimos un pequeño inconveniente en la sala de edición, pero ya está solucionado —explicó de nuevo la agente que llevaba el castaño cabello recogido en una media cola con algunos mechones sueltos a los costados— bien, los presento, Ranma, tú ya conoces a Taki, los ha entrevistado varias veces con Polaroid

—Hola, Ranma

—¿Qué tal? —responde el pelinegro

—Akane, como dije, ella es Taki, la periodista que les hará la entrevista

—Hola —saluda la mujer de blanca cabellera

—Hola —responde la ojicafé con una enorme sonrisa

—Bueno, ya presentados, al menos con Akane, yo me retiro. Nos vemos luego, muchachos —la castaña sale sin escuchar siquiera los saludos de despedida de los tres restantes.

—Bien, ¿comenzamos? —pregunta Taki

—Por supuesto —contesta el ojiazul

—¿Prefieren que la entrevista sea aquí o vamos a algún otro lugar? —cuestiona la periodista que llevaba un cuaderno en sus manos

—No lo sé.. ¿Akane? —mira a la muchacha— ¿Qué dices?

—Como tú quieras, cariño —responde

—¿Quieren que vayamos al patio trasero del edificio? Allí están preparando las cosas para la sesión de fotos

—De acuerdo, vayamos —habla la ojicafé sonriendo

—¡Perfecto! Por aquí, por favor —dice la platinada guiando a la pareja de nuevo a la planta baja, donde los dirigió hacia un pequeño parque artificial donde varias personas colgaban cables, colocaban cámaras, observaban y discutían sobre los mejores planos que obtendrían si colocaban las luces de tal o cual forma.

—Bien, llegamos —anuncia Taki

—¡Ya llegaron! —gritó un amanerado joven de cabello casi rapado pintado de azul y piel morena— ha sido rápido Taki

—Apenas nos presentamos _darling_. Todavía no los entrevisto —se dirige más a la pelinegra que a su acompañante— Akane, él es Sachiro, _la reina_ del lugar

—¡Ah! Tampoco es para tanto, solo soy el fotógrafo

—Sachi —saluda el ojiazul con un extraño choque de manos

— _Cherie_ ¡Tanto tiempo! Estás.. radiante —bromea apretando los músculos de los brazos— ¿Has hecho ejercicio?

—Por supuesto, todo esto —se señala a sí mismo— no se hace solo.. te presento a mi chica, Akane —la abraza por la cintura atrayéndola hacia él

—¿Ella es tu _Lady_? —señala a la pelinegra— _¡Cherie!_ ¡Es hermosa! Ahora entiendo porqué la tenías escondida, picarón. Akane, querida, ¡adoro tu cabello! —decía sin parar de parlotear y mover sus manos acompañando las palabras— tiene un estilo salvaje, es _in_ , es fresco, es.. ¡Ah! ¡Mira tus pestañas! ¡Y tus ojos! ¡Toda tú eres exquisita! _Cherie_ , ¿de dónde la sacaste? —decía mientras tomaba la mano de Akane y le hacía dar una vuelta entera como si la estuviese examinando— quizá tenga algún gemelo dando vueltas por ahí para mí ¡Jajajajaja! Si no fuéramos partidarias del mismo equipo, _Lady_ , sin dudas te invitaría a salir —le dijo confidentemente a la joven

—Oye, oye, búscate la tuya, ella es mía —bromea Ranma

—Ah, _Cherie_ , no te pongas celoso, ya sabes que aún estoy esperando a mi _Moussa_ —confiesa con ímpetu haciendo una combinación de las palabras Mousse y musa

—Pues buena salud suerte con Shampoo —comenta el pelinegro

—Ah, Shampoo.. otra belleza extranjera. No es como tú, Akane, obviamente. Tú eres peculiar y naturalmente hermosa, Shampoo, a diferencia, es hermosa en lo exótico —termina aún moviendo sus manos

— _Darling_ , ¿ya terminaste? —pregunta Taki impaciente a lo que el muchacho asiente— pues me los llevo, luego te encargas de atosigarlos, ahora, me pertenecen unos minutos..

La pareja siguió a la chica de blancos cabellos hasta un lugar alejado del ajetreo de los iluminadores y camarógrafos y se sentaron en unas modernas sillas blancas junto a una mesilla del mismo modelo y material.

En el lugar los esperaban tazas de té humeante, una libreta con un bolígrafo y una grabadora de mano reposando en la mesilla. Los tres tomaron asiento y Taki comenzó, sin miramientos, la entrevista. No sin antes presionar el botón de _record_ para documentar absolutamente todo.

Las preguntas, por supuesto, estuvieron dirigidas a la pareja, en cómo y en qué circunstancias se conocieron, cómo surgió el amor, aunque en esta parte obviaron la noche que, según Ranko, tuvieron sexo salvaje sobre el tablero de Twister.

—Dígannos —interrogaba Taki— ¿Es cierto que los presentó tu hermana? —preguntó mirando al pelinegro haciendo referencia a la pelirroja

—No precisamente —contesta Akane— en realidad, nos auto-presentamos —ríe por lo bajo mirando a Ranma

—¿Cómo es eso?

—Ni siquiera tuvimos la oportunidad de que nos presentaran, de hecho, nuestro primer encuentro fue bastante.. húmedo —contesta el ojiazul con dobles intenciones

—Me caí a la piscina —explica la pelinegra rápidamente

—Ay, Akane, deja algo a la imaginación del lector —dice Taki en tono sugestivo y los tres rompen en risas

—Aunque no lo creas o parezca de novela, es cierto, cayó al agua y no sabía, más bien no _sabe_ , nadar

—¿Y qué hacías cerca de la piscina si no sabes nadar? —dijo dirigiéndose a la de ojos chocolate

—Estaba ayudando a su hermana a quitar el cobertor. Ella estaba por festejar su cumpleaños y yo le ayudaba a preparar todo. Solo resbalé y caí —mira a Ranma— si él no hubiese estado cerca, no sé que habría pasado porque Ranko tampoco sabe nadar del todo bien. No hubiera podido con ella y conmigo a la vez

—Qué principio tan particular ¿Luego?

—Luego.. tuvimos una pequeña disputa —comenta Ranma

—No fue pequeña. Prácticamente me trataste de idiota —refunfuña Akane

—Sólo a ti se te ocurre sentarte a la orilla de la piscina a remojarte los pies sabiendo que no sabes nadar

—No iba a tirarme, sólo los estaba mojando

—Y casi vuelves a caer

—Porque tú me provocaste

La conversación causó gracia en la reportera, que comenzó a reír disimuladamente mientras hacía anotaciones en su libreta

—Ay, son la pareja perfecta —acotó cuando los jóvenes dejaron de intercambiar hechos

Obviamente al ser él el cantante de una banda a punto de sacar un nuevo material, Taki no perdió oportunidad de preguntar sobre el tema y sus compañeros de banda. Por supuesto que llegados a un punto, el tema Shinnosuke fue abordado, en ese instante, Akane contó, muy brevemente lo que ocurrió en su casa, explicó que su ex- pareja en ese momento se encontraba detenido y enjuiciado y que esperaban terminar con aquel martirio pronto.

No parecía, pero la "corta" entrevista duró casi una hora. Para el momento que terminaron, Sachiro regresó para llevar a la pareja a vestuario y maquillaje

—Ay, _My Lady_ , aunque eres hermosa, no creerás que te haremos las fotos así ¿cierto? Eres espléndida y adoro tu estilo, pero para estas fotos, necesitamos otra cosa, algo que diga .. _¡Somos la pareja sexy del año!_

La chica no pudo más que aceptar e ir a vestirse con aquella ropa que si bien le gustó, no era algo que compraría. Su atuendo constaba de una playera sin mangas color vino, sobre esta, una negra más grande que le dejaba uno de los brazos al aire, unos pantalones negros cortos decorados con un cinto de tachas y botas oscuras cortas.

Al salir de maquillaje, se encontró con Ranma, que traía puestos unos pantalones negros y una camisa celeste desgastada hasta ser casi blanca arremangada hasta los codos. Su cabello suelto al viento le daba un aire de chico malo y una guitarra atravesaba su espalda con una correa animal print.

—Estás hermosa, Akane —susurra el pelinegro cuando la joven llegó a su lado

—Tú tampoco te ves tan mal, cielo

Lo que Akane creyó, serían cuatro o cinco fotos, se transformó en una sesión de casi tres cuartos de hora. Cuando pensó que finalmente habían terminado, Sachi los envió a cambiarse nuevamente, esta vez, ella se puso unos ajustados pantalones negros de cuero y un pequeño top que apenas le cubría los senos. Una asistente llegó corriendo con el resto del atuendo, unos zapatos negros de taco aguja y una chaqueta del mismo material del pantalón corta hasta la cintura y con mangas hasta por debajo de los codos. Coronando aquel look, le abultaron el cabello dejándolo suelto con el típico pañuelo rojo y blanco oficiando de bandana, dejándolo salvaje, para su estilo.

Al salir de maquillaje, sus ojos oscuros y penetrantes a causa del sombreado, se encontraron con Ranma. Bailaron por todo su vestuario que consistía en unos pantalones de cuero iguales a los suyos, botas de vaquero negras y un solitario chaleco a juego con el pantalón. Varias hebras de su cabello volaban por el viento que estaba levantándose en aquel pequeño patio. De uno de los extremos, se abrió una puerta y dos asistentes ingresaban con una Harley Davidson Road King color negra, con manubrio cromado, puños de cuero antiguo marrón y asiento del mismo color y material.

—¿Qué dices _Cherie_? Es un buen modelo —platicaba Sachi con un admirado y hasta diría enamorado Ranma

—Es bellísima, ¿de dónde la sacaron?

—Es de uno de los chicos de iluminación. Le gustan estas cosas y los autos de colección —menea la mano restándole importancia

—Wow, qué hermosa moto —dijo Akane llegando junto a los dos varones

—¡Ah! _My Lady_ , si estás hecha una diosa —halaga Sachi al verla

—Y es toda mía —alardea Ranma atrayéndola por la cintura hacia él posando una mano en su desnuda baja espalda.

—Pues si yo estuviera en tu lugar, me la llevaría a algún escondite y la haría mía, pero ya sabes.. si fuera _heterosexual_.. —remata

—¿Podemos hacer eso? —pregunta el ojiazul realmente interesado

—¡Ranma! —regaña la chica

—Ya, ya, era broma —pone los ojos en blanco— ¿Qué dices si compro una de éstas? —pregunta a la pelinegra señalando la motocicleta que estaba frente a ellos

—¿Sabes cómo manejar una? —pregunta ella levantando una ceja

—Por supuesto, antes de tener el auto, solía conducir una vieja _Honda_ del padre de Ryoga —cuenta mientras la chica sigue admirando el vehículo

—Está bonita ¿Y qué harás con el auto? —quiso saber

—Me lo quedaré, es mi consentido. Además, a veces es lindo ir sintiendo el viento en el rostro —contesta admirando la Harley

—Supongo que sí —dice ella sintiendo la emoción de su pareja— ¿Cuándo irás a comprarla? —cuestiona curiosa

—No lo sé.. pero definitivamente quiero una

Casi una hora después, por fin terminaron con la sesión de fotos. Sachiro había saltado de alegría ante los resultados. Taki se dio una vuelta por el lugar antes de que la pareja se retirara. No perdió la oportunidad de agradecerles por haber ido a la entrevista y por haberles dado a ellos la primicia y no a otro medio.

El fotógrafo acudió a despedir a la feliz pareja, saludando a ambos con un fraternal abrazo y un sonoro beso en las mejillas

—Bueno, _My Lady, Cherie_ , espero volver a verlos —dijo antes de dar media vuelta y perderse entre los pasillos del enorme edificio

—También nosotros, Sachi —contestó Akane alzando la voz

—Ah, ese Sachi —decía Ranma meneando la cabeza— es _una loca_

—Tú lo has dicho. Pero me cae bien

—Si, es todo un personaje —toma a la chica de la mano caminando hacia la salida— has estado maravillosa, Akane

—¿Tú crees?

—Por supuesto. Por cierto —mete su mano en un bolsillo— toma —extiende a la chica un papel doblado a la mitad

—¿Qué es esto? —pregunta abriéndolo después y descubriendo que era un cheque a su nombre con una cifra bastante elevada. Era, prácticamente su sueldo del mes— ¡Ranma! Esto.. esto..

—Esto es para ti.

—Pero es demasiado dinero

—No te preocupes por eso, es solo un papel

—Si, pero un papel que vale muchísimo —rebate— creí que no se pagaban estas cosas —dice mirando el trozo de papel

—Por supuesto que se pagan. ¿Acaso crees que vienen todos a que les pregunten cosas incómodas y les saquen fotografías, perdiendo el tiempo por nada? Todo es dinero, amor

—Cuando van a las radios y programas de televisión, ¿también les pagan?

—Si. Aunque bueno, no lo pagan directamente, el dinero que nos dan sale de los auspiciantes —la chica lo mira sin entender— Las emisoras de radio y televisión ganan dinero por medio de las publicidades, al igual que los diarios y revistas. Las marcas auspician tal o cual programa y la producción recibe dinero a cambio de que al aire, los conductores les hagan propaganda. Imagina que estás escuchando la radio y durante el programa dicen " _auspician este programa tal cosa"_ o " _café fulanito, el más rico de todo Japón_ " y cosas así. Y al hacer eso solamente, reciben varios millones de yenes. Así con todo. De ese dinero sale el que nos dan a nosotros

—Entonces, en una revista, llena de publicidad.. ¡Oh! Manejan millonadas de dinero —se sorprende

—Exacto

—Siempre pensé que estas cosas se hacían gratis

—Ay, cariño, eres tan inocente, a veces —la abraza sobre los hombros y ella pasa su brazo por las masculinas caderas

Ese mismo día había recibido otro de esos espeluznantes mensajes, pero fiel a su instinto, lo eliminó y luego bloqueó el número. Ya estaba cansándose de toda esa historia.

Haciendo caso omiso, siguió preparando sus cosas para darse un baño reconfortante

La llegada de la pequeña Humi, tal como la pelinegra predijo, puso las cosas difíciles para el viejo Soun. Por un lado, quería dejar a su hija en paz con su familia, por otro, quería quedarse para ayudarla, al menos los primeros dos o tres meses.

Kasumi le pidió que no se preocupara. Ella y su esposo podrían con la niña perfectamente, no quería que su familia se fuera, pero citando sin saber a su hermana menor, le explicó que cuanto más tardaran en mudarse, más se encariñarían y les costaría abandonar la casa. El patriarca comprendía perfectamente aunque hizo algún que otro berrinche, así que planearon la mudanza para fines de ese mes.

Mientras la mayor tomaba un relajante baño y descansaba unos minutos, la pequeña quedó al cuidado de sus hermanas, que miraban televisión en la sala y prestaban atención a cualquier movimiento o ruido producido por Humi.

—¡Ah! Qué cansada estoy —decía Nabiki estirándose en su lugar

—¿Demasiado estudio?

—No, que va. Comencé a trabajar en el buffete del papá de Tatewaki, no ejerzo, obviamente, pero soy asistente, por algo hay que empezar —decía la castaña con orgullo

—Eso está perfecto, Nabiki ¿Cuándo comenzaste? —preguntó curiosa la menor

—Hoy —respondió simple ganándose una escrutadora mirada— ¿Qué? Oye, es la primera vez que trabajo, hasta ahora todo ha sido estudio, dame un poco de crédito

—No he dicho nada

—Pero lo pensaste —acusa señalándola con el dedo

—Bien, como digas —blanquea los ojos con cansancio— deberías descansar un poco, tienes unas ojeras que llegan hasta Kioto

—Ya lo sé.. estoy agotada, pero dormiré mañana

—¿Por qué no hoy?

—Esta noche habrá una cena en casa de Tatewaki, algo de una tía lejana que viene de paseo

—¿Y por eso estás tan molesta? —pregunta aburrida la menor

—No, el tema es la hermana de Tatewaki, no la soporto, con sus aires de grandeza, creyéndose más que los demás —refunfuñaba

—¿Tiene una hermana? —dice asombrada

—Si, Akane, tú la conoces, Kodachi, la que declaró a favor de Shinnosuke en el juicio —dice como si fuese una obviedad

—¿¡Kodachi es hermana de Tatewaki!?

—Ay, hermanita ¿no te has dado cuenta? Ambos son Kuno

—Ni siquiera sabía que Kodachi se apellidaba así —comenta perpleja

—Si, bueno, la cosa aquí es que antes de todo este embrollo de Ryugen, ya no nos caíamos bien y ahora, con todo esto y sabiendo que eres mi hermana, nos detestamos aún más

—Pues si no quieres verla, no vayas y ya está

—No le daré el gusto, además, ella no es nadie importante. Me molesta por demás su persona, pero no dejaré que me arruine la noche

—Entonces, bien por ti

—Gracias —sonríe

Esa noche, la pelinegra comenzó a empacar algunas de sus cosas, cuando su celular comenzó a sonar de manera incesante. Número desconocido. Pensó dejar que el aparato sonara, pero luego decidió tomar la llamada. Recordó que se acercaba la fecha de ingreso a la facultad y podría ser alguna ex-compañera

Confiada, tomó el artefacto y atendió

—¿Diga?

—Sabes que no te pertenece —decía una voz de mujer robotizada, como esa que suelen utilizar en ciertos videos de YouTube.

—¿Quién habla? —exigió la pelinegra enojada

—Algún día entenderás que él no es para ti —seguía diciendo la voz. La joven, inquieta, logró escuchar del otro lado cómo tecleaban, así que inmediatamente entendió. Seguramente estaban utilizando el traductor de google y luego el altavoz para hacerle escuchar el mensaje.

—Bien, si no tienes las agallas de hablar conmigo de frente, no vuelvas a llamar —corta— esto ya se está saliendo de control —dice a sí misma.

Por un momento se quedó sentada sobre su cama mirando la pantalla de su celular debatiéndose entre hacer un denuncia o dejar las cosas como estaban, aunque no tuviera ni pruebas ni un culpable, lo más probable es que le dijeran que cambiara el número. _Podría deshacerme de este y tener uno nuevo_ , pensó. Luego se dijo a sí misma que no valía la pena perder todos sus contactos por un psicótico que claramente estaba obsesionado con ella y su relación con Ranma.

Finalmente decidió dar aviso a las autoridades solamente si volvían a molestarla. Cosa que estaba segura, pasaría dentro de poco.

De una u otra forma, en su mente seguía intentando descubrir quién estaba detrás de aquellas amenazas y ahora, llamadas. No encontró culpable alguno, aunque había agregado a Shinnosuke a la lista de sospechosos. Sobretodo después del episodio que se dio en el juzgado la última vez.

El ojiazul por su parte, seguía en el arduo trabajo de post producción, ultimando los detalles faltantes del disco que saldría a la venta justo después de que terminase el juicio a Ryugen.

Estando en su departamento, recibió un mensaje de su amiga de la infancia, Ukyo.

 _¡Hola Ran-chan! ¿Cómo has estado?_

 _¡Ukyo! Tanto tiempo sin saber de ti. ¿Qué cuentas de nuevo?_

 _Ah, tantas cosas.. he comenzado un curso de cocina, ya sabes, los okonomiyakis ya no son suficientes, la clientela se está cansando_ -emoji de ojos en blanco-

 _Qué interesante, ¿cómo te va con eso?_

 _Bastante bien, he aprendido un poco de todo, aunque me desenvuelvo más en la cocina árabe_

 _Eso está muy bien Uchan_

 _Y …... ¿cómo van las cosas con Akane?_

 _¿Quieres hablar de mi relación con Akane?_

 _Sinceramente, no. Pero comprendí que es a ella a quién amas, así que no interferiré en su relación_

 _¿Si no puedes contra el enemigo, únetele?_

 _Algo así.. jejeje, aunque no parece una mala chica, preferiría tenerla de amiga o conocida. No quiero conflictos_

 _Es un pensamiento bastante maduro_

 _Pues claro, no tengo casi treinta en vano_ -emoji sacando la lengua- _jajaja dime, ¿cómo van las cosas con el nuevo disco?_

 _Ya lo hemos terminado, lo enviamos a edición, ya están las fotografías, así que en unas semanas saldrá a la venta_

 _¿No harán algún show de presentación?_

 _Por supuesto, en el Kabuki-za_

 _Me alegro por ti, Ran-chan_

 _Oye.. mañana nos reuniremos en casa de Mousse a ensayar un poco para el show.. ¿te vienes? Así conoces a la novia de Ryoga_

 _¿Ryoga tiene novia?_

 _Si, aunque no lo creas_

 _Bien por él_

 _¿Vendrás?_

 _No lo sé.. tal vez vaya.. ¿a la hora de siempre?_

 _No.. bueno, sí, en efecto, nos reunimos a la misma hora pero primero iré a ver a la abuela, luego voy para allí_

 _Bien, quizá nos veamos entonces_

 _Genial, adiós Uchan_

 _Adiós Ran-chan_

Al día siguiente, como prometió, fue a ver a su abuela a la casa de sus padres.

—¡Pastelito! —exclama la anciana al verlo llegar

—¡Abue! ¿Cómo te encuentras?

—Bien, corazón, mejor de lo que debería —comenta la mujer caminando lentamente, _ya se están notando los estragos de la edad,_ pensó el azabache— Ven, estamos por tomar el desayuno ¿Has desayunado?

—Si

—Ranma, te he dicho muchas veces que no mientas —regaña la mujer hundiéndole cariñosamente el dedo índice en el hombro derecho

—No miento, en serio

—¿Qué has desayunado?

—Tomé un café antes de venir

—¡Ah! ¡Lo sabía! Hijo, no te estás alimentando bien. Mírate, estás en los huesos casi

—Mamá, no seas exagerada —dice Nodoka apareciendo desde la cocina— hola, cariño —toma el rostro de su hijo y estampa un cálido y suave beso en su mejilla

—Hola mamá —responde él al recibir el saludo

—¿No lo estás viendo, Nodoka? Está muy delgado —se acerca la anciana y levanta el brazo del ojiazul para remarcar su punto

—Ay, mamá, no exageres, él está bien así —da unas apenas perceptibles palmaditas en la mejilla del pelinegro— además, está entrenando, no puede estar pasadito ¿cierto? —indaga

—Claro, es cierto abue, no puedo engordar demasiado.. quedaría más parecido a Ranko —comenta malicioso al ver de reojo a su hermana entrando adormilada

—Gorda tus.. no empieces tan temprano ¿quieres? —dice entre bostezos

—Está bien, te daré algo de ventaja —guiña el ojo

—Cállate idiota

—Bueno, bueno, no empiecen otra vez —regaña Nodoka— Ranma, cariño, ¿cómo van las cosas con Akane? —preguntó su madre

—Si fuesen conejos tendría mil sobrinos más o menos —bromea la pelirroja escondiendo su rostro tras una taza de té

—¡Oh! Quiero creer que están tomando precauciones ¿no? —preguntó Kimiko

—Ay, mamá, son cosas que uno a veces no controla, si pasa, pasa, un nietecito sería un buen regalo de fin de año, Ranma —dice Nodoka maliciosamente

—Bueno, sí, lo sería. Pero aún no, mamá. Apenas estamos conociéndonos. Lo sabes

—Por supuesto que lo se, hijo, estaba bromeando —comentó después con una sonrisa que Ranma supo, ocultaba su real deseo

Pasada toda la mañana y parte del mediodía, el pelinegro se despidió de su familia y se dirigió a la concesionaria de motos más cercana a ver si podía conseguir aquella que lo dejó encantado.

El dependiente le comentó que no solían trabajar ese estilo de motos, que eran bastante caras y la gente muchas veces solo las veía desde las vidrieras. En su lugar, le mostró algunas de las que tenía en ese momento. Ducati, Yamaha, Suzuki, entre otras marcas reconocidas, pero ninguna Harley. Se sentía algo decaído y así salió del lugar. Pasó por cada concesionaria de Tokyo y Nerima hasta que finalmente la encontró. Una bellísima Harley Davidson Iron 883 con el tanque y guardabarros de color amarillo mostaza brillante que contrastaba de manera armoniosa con los cromados de los caños, el negro del asiento y el resto del vehículo. _Si fuese una persona, definitivamente tendría una conexión extra-terrenal_ -inmediatamente se cuestionó si aquella expresión existía.

Si bien tenía un precio algo elevado, el pelinegro podía costearlo sin problemas, podría decirse que no era un gastador, por lo que a lo largo de los años había amasado una pequeña fortuna que día a día iba en aumento.

Una vez pagado el vehículo, el vendedor le entregó la documentación correspondiente, garantías -legal y comercial-, coberturas, datos de contacto en caso de problemas y factura completa. Además de comentarle de manera adicional, uno que otro consejo sobre la moto. Los más importantes, según el pelinegro, eran llenar el tanque apenas saliera de la concesionaria y llevar la velocidad con calma por dos razones. La primera: no conocía la moto, es decir, no conoce la sensibilidad del acelerador, freno, etc. Y la segunda: los neumáticos, al ser literalmente nuevos, llevaban una cera especial que los dejaba resbaladizos. En resumen, debía tener extremo cuidado para no resultar en un accidente innecesario.

Ranma estaba rebosante de alegría. El dependiente lo comparaba internamente con un niño que tiene un juguete nuevo, y como tal, salió del comercio con su nueva adquisición, feliz, eufórico. Quería gritar, correr, saltar..

Bajó la vereda con la enorme motocicleta y, poniendo el pie para que no cayera al piso, se dirigió a su viejo, en cierto modo, Hyundai, dejando los papeles recién entregados, checó la hora y se dio cuenta que poco faltaba para que Akane saliera de su trabajo. _Le daré la sorpresa_ , pensó.

El auto no era problema, estaba estacionado relativamente cerca de su departamento, a unos diez minutos, veinte caminando. Así que, montándose su nueva Harley Amarilla, y pasando por una gasolinera antes a llenar el tanque tal como le indicaron, arrancó rumbo al Tokyo Dome, lugar que en unos meses, también se convertiría en su lugar de trabajo.

A menos de cinco minutos de salir, el teléfono de Akane vibró con la caída de un mensaje.

 _Te tengo una sorpresa, te espero afuera_. Decía el escueto texto en la ventana de conversación de su novio

 _Qué habrá hecho ahora_ , pensaba la joven para sí.

—¿Vamos Akane? —pregunta Yuka

—Si, en un momento salgo, primero debo ir al baño. Hace más de una hora me estoy aguantando las ganas de eliminar los dos litros de té que trajo Sayumi

—Uf, deberás ir al baño del primer piso, el de servicio está en reparación y el de abajo lo están limpiando

—Demonios. Entonces ve, tardaré unos minutos hasta salir —rezonga la de cortos cabellos

—Bien, como quieras, nos vemos mañana Akane —saluda con la mano

—Adiós Yuka —devuelve el saludo caminando hacia las escaleras que le llevarían por fin a su liberación.

Mientras, el impaciente ojiazul miraba extrañado a las compañeras de la pelinegra, que salieron saludándolo desde lejos con las manos, pero su novia llevaba diez minutos sin salir. Algo preocupado, comenzó a escribir un nuevo mensaje preguntándole donde se encontraba cuando la puerta se abrió y su novia salió a paso ligero topándose de lleno con su azabache favorito y notando detrás de él la enorme motocicleta amarilla.

—¡La compraste! —exclama entre alegre y asombrada cuando llegó a su lado mientras él, que estaba recostado sobre el vehículo, se enderezaba sacándole varios centímetros de altura

—¿Te gusta? —preguntó dudoso y ligeramente avergonzado— estoy empezando a creer que es demasiado llamativa —comenta rascándose la nuca

—¿¡Es broma!? —le contesta unas décimas más arriba— ¡Está genial! —dice efusiva pasando a su lado y subiéndose en la moto lo llama con un dedo— oye, guapo, ¿te llevo a dar una vuelta? —propone coqueta guiñándole un ojo

—Espera, quédate así un momento —pide sacando su teléfono y buscando la cámara

—¿Qué vas a hacer? ¿Me tomarás una fotografía?

—Hey, no todos los días una chica sexy se sube a tu moto nueva —guiña el ojo sacando la foto— bien, listo. _Mi lady_ , ¿me cede el asiento? —pide galante estirando la mano hacia la chica para que bajase y él tomar su posición como conductor

—Por supuesto, _caballero_ —toma su mano bajando del vehículo dejándole el paso para luego subirse detrás de él

—Agárrate fuerte —le dice por encima del hombro

—¿No tienes cascos? —pregunta con un ligero tinte de miedo en la voz

—A eso vamos, amor. Necesito dos y donde conseguí ésta —palmea la moto— no había ninguno de mi agrado

—Delicado —bromea por lo bajo

—Oye, esta moto tiene un estilo propio, no podemos ir con cualquier casco

—¿Qué no son todos iguales?

—Si, pero quiero uno amarillo —contesta

—Eres de lo peor —dice ella pasando sus manos por el duro estómago de Ranma agarrando sus propias manos con fuerza y temor.

La motocicleta rugió, el ojiazul quitó la pata con su pie y aceleró solo un poco cuando sintió las manos de su novia en su abdomen. Podía decir con seguridad que la muchacha tenía miedo. Por ese motivo fue despacio, aumentando la velocidad sólo un poco.

Akane, por su parte, sentía el viento en sus cortos cabellos, no veía el camino al frente, estaba tan aterrada que se limitó a cerrar los ojos con fuerza. En la primera esquina que Ranma dobló, literalmente sintió como su estómago daba un vuelco. Se sentía como en una montaña rusa, sensación que le hizo abrir los párpados involuntariamente. Al notar que no iban demasiado rápido, aflojó un poco el agarre sobre su novio y se enderezo sólo unos centímetros por detrás del ojiazul

—¿Vienes bien? —preguntó él en un semáforo

—Perfecta —respondió sonriente.

—¿Vamos donde Mousse? Hoy hay ensayo —comenta antes de arrancar

—Bien, vayamos

—Pero primero compremos esos cascos —la chica asintió contenta.

Vagaron por algunas tiendas de accesorios para autos y motocicletas. Vieron cascos de varios estilos y colores, pero ninguno era del agrado del pelinegro.

—¿Qué te parece este? —pregunta Akane señalando uno negro con destellos azules que estaba en una vidriera haciendo que el muchacho se aleje de la entrada y retroceda hasta ella, en la acera

—Mm.. no sé.. no me dice nada

—¿Debería decirte algo? —pregunta con sarcasmo

—Pues, si. Ya sabes, algo como _estupendo_ o _genial_

—Tal vez, la palabra que buscas es _ridículo_ —bromea

—¿Te crees graciosa Tendo? —contesta entre cerrando los ojos fijando sus azulinos orbes en los chocolate acercándose a ella lentamente

—No, aléjate —pide dando varios pasos para atrás y estirando a su vez el brazo derecho intentando poner una cierta distancia entre ambos

—Tú te lo buscaste —da dos pasos largos y toma la mano de la joven y tirando de ella, se agacha un poco y la levanta como si fuese una bolsa vacía de cebollas

—¡Ah! ¡Bájame Ranma! —chilla la mujer

—Cállate, espantas a la gente —dice dirigiéndose a la entrada del local

Dentro de la tienda, una mujer de cuarenta y tantos salió de su burbuja personal cuando una alborotada pareja entró al recinto haciendo que despegara la vista de la revista que leía. Al reconocer al muchacho de cabello oscuro, se sintió un poco cohibida. Era realmente guapo. Los pósters y fotografías que su hija tenía en su habitación no le hacían nada de justicia. Lamentó que la niña estuviera en ese momento en la escuela.

—Buenas tardes —saluda la mujer de cabellos color caoba con una enorme sonrisa

—Buenas tardes, señora —contesta el ojiazul bajando a la chica de su hombro, que solo atinó a mirar a la mujer y asentir con su cabeza más roja que un tomate— estamos buscando cascos para motocicletas —aclara

—O para auto si no tiene —agrega la pelinegra con sarcasmo riendo después

—¿Ya ves como eres? —le reprocha el joven recostándose en el mostrador

—Es una broma tontín —pica la punta de su nariz con el dedo índice

—Más te vale —dice para después mirar a la vendedora— disculpe, como decía, buscamos cascos

—Bien, ¿de qué estilo?

—Pues.. no lo sé .. ¿No son todos iguales?

—Dímelo tú —contesta la mujer haciéndoles señas de que los acompañase. Una estantería llena de cascos de diversos colores y modelos estaban a la vista— díganme qué estilo buscan y vemos qué podemos hacer —dice la señora que llevaba una camiseta con el logo de Suzuki en su espalda

—La verdad no sabemos mucho sobre el tema —confiesa el muchacho rascándose la nuca

—Bueno, pues, entonces, les mostraré lo que tengo aquí —saca una escalerita que hay debajo del mostrador y sube hasta bajar tres cascos diferentes que los va dejando uno al lado del otro— Este de aquí —toma uno enteramente negro— es un casco integral. Son los más seguros, cerrado completamente, con diseño aerodinámico y generalmente están hechos de policarbonato y fibra de carbono. Son los que utilizan los corredores profesionales —le da el casco a la chica y toma el que le sigue— Este otro, es calimero, no son tan seguros como el otro, pero son ideales para el verano ya que el vidrio, como pueden ver, se levanta hacia arriba. Es el que usualmente llevan todos —le entrega dicho instrumento al pelinegro— por último, está este que es una mezcla de los otros dos, es un casco abatible. Tiene la cabeza completamente cerrada, como el integral, pero también pueden levantar el vidrio como con el calimero —deja el casco en el mostrador— si me preguntan, yo llevaría el primero, es muchísimo más seguro que los otros dos

—¿Qué dices amor? —pregunta la ojicafé

—No lo sé.. ¿ Los tiene en otros colores? —pregunta a la dependienta

—¿Cuál de los tres?

—De los integrales

—Pues, tenemos en varios colores, también los hacemos personalizados. Aquí tengo uno de Depredador —vuelve a subir a la escalerita y saca del fondo del estante un casco que simulaba ser la cabeza del personaje mencionado. Tenía las rastas características y una pequeña luz en el lado derecho que se encendía con un apenas perceptible botón a su lado. El visor era perfectamente igual, tanto que quien lo llevase puesto seguro parecería alguien enojado— este es de un cliente que lo encargó hace unas semanas, por aquí tengo otro —saca del mismo lugar uno completamente negro con orejas de murciélago, como de Batman— te los muestro para que veas el tipo de trabajo que hacemos

—¿De mujer tienen? —preguntó Akane

—Por supuesto, tengo uno que estoy segura, te gustará —voltea y saca uno blanco que va perdiendo el color virando al negro con una enorme rosa roja en los costados. _Es horrible_ , pensó la chica— ¿Qué dices?

—Está lindo, pero prefiero algo menos llamativo —dice sonriente

—A ver.. menos llamativo.. ¿Uno enteramente rosa? Aquí tengo uno —baja uno que está prácticamente a su alcance, de color rosa chicle con vidrio negro

—¡Oh! ¡Me encanta! —lo toma y levanta la vista hacia uno igual en otro color— Mira, Ranma, allí hay uno amarillo—señala

—¿Dónde? —pregunta mirando hacia donde la joven apuntaba con su dedo índice

—¿Quieres que lo baje? —dice la vendedora sintiendo el olor a una venta, o al menos, eso quería creer

—Es muy lindo, hace juego con la moto, cariño —alienta la pelinegra

—Si, es bastante bueno —comenta él moviendo el casco de un lado a otro examinándolo— ¿Tu llevas ese? —señala el rosado

—¿Bromeas? ¡Por supuesto! Me recuerda a la Power Ranger que vestía de rosado —sonríe a su novio que le devuelve el gesto y rápidamente mira el casco amarillo y arruga el entrecejo— ¿Qué ocurre?

—Nada, es solo que este no me convence —dice dubitativo

—¿Qué tiene de malo?

—Nada, nada, quisiera ver en otros colores, si no le molesta —pide amable a la mujer del otro lado del mostrador

—¡Claro! ¿Algo en especial?

—Algo que grite fuerte y claro, pero sin ser demasiado llamativo.. —mira de reojo los cascos de Batman y el Depredador— ¿puede hacer uno así pero de Iron Man? —pregunta confidente

—¡Por supuesto! Pero no para ahora mismo, usted dígame qué colores y cómo combinarlos y en dos semanas lo tendrá listo

—¡Genial! Bien, lo quiero negro. Completamente. Pero no un negro brillante, negro opaco

—Negro mate —decía la mujer mientras anotaba en un cuaderno a toda velocidad— bien, ¿el rosado también lo lleva?

—Si, el rosado, dejaré pagado el de Iron Man y me llevaré uno más ahora, no quiero que me multen jajajajajajaja,

—Muy bien, ¿qué otro casco?

—Mm.. deme ese —señala uno negro con detalles amarillos a tono con la moto

—Perfecto ¿algo más?

—No por el momento

—Bien

La mujer sacó la cuenta de los tres cascos y el pelinegro efectuó el pago mientras Akane, a su lado, seguía mirando a su alrededor, interesada en los diferentes estilos y modelos.

—Listo señor Saotome. Esto es para usted —le entrega una factura— y con esta —le muestra otra diferente— viene a retirar su casco en dos semanas, más o menos

—Genial

—¿No se ofende si le pido un favor? —dice de repente un poco avergonzada

—Si está a mi alcance, por supuesto

—Es que tengo una hija — _ya sé a que viene la cosa_ pensó— y bueno, es fanática de Polaroid. Me preguntaba si usted podría darme su autógrafo para ella o mandarle un saludo en video

—¡Claro! Por supuesto, si quiere las dos cosas —sonríe

—Oh, no, con una sola me basta

—Créame, la hará más feliz si tiene las dos —comenta Akane con una enorme sonrisa

—Muchas gracias —agradece la mujer con ojos casi cristalizados

Luego de hacerse con los cascos y dar un par de autógrafos y mandar un saludo a la hija de la vendedora, se dispusieron a ir al departamento de Mousse, ya llevaban más de una hora tarde.

—¿Qué? —pregunta el azabache poniéndose el casco negro y amarillo

—Nada —responde la ojimarrón levantando el visor del suyo

—Anda, dime

—¿Un casco de Iron Man? —pregunta divertida

—¿Porqué no?

—¿No es demasiado llamativo?

—No tanto como el de Power Rangers

—¡Oye! ¿No te gusta mi casco? —dice entre ofendida y divertida

—No es eso, el tuyo me gusta. Pero el otro… el amarillo..

—¿Qué tenía?

—Todavía sigo sin saber si era la Power Ranger amarilla o la cabeza de Bumblebee.. —recuerda acomodándose en la motocicleta

—¡Jajajaja! Eres un idiota —se sienta detrás del ojiazul aferrándose a su cintura

Una vez llegados al hogar de Mousse, Ranma ató su nueva adquisición a un poste de luz que estaba justo en la puerta del edificio donde vivía el cegatón y cargando ambos cascos, él y su chica caminaron hacia la puerta.

El timbre sonó, Mousse contestó, Ranma se anunció y la puerta hizo el característico chirrido que les dio acceso al recinto.

—¿Ahora qué harás con el auto? —preguntó la chica mientras caminaban al ascensor

—También lo usaré, pero cuando la ocasión lo amerite

—¿Y qué situación sería esa?

—Un día de lluvia, por ejemplo, o si debo llevar a más de una persona o simplemente cuando tenga deseos de hacerlo —explica hundiendo los hombros

Cuando sonó el timbre, la puerta se abrió, Shampoo hizo acto de presencia saludando a los recién llegados

—¡Akane! ¡Ranma! Llegar tarde ¿dónde estar metidos?

—Oh, fuimos por unas cosas —explica el pelinegro

—Bien, pasen, pasen, ponerse cómodos. Mousse estar cambiando platillos de batería, Ryoga estar con él

—¿Akari no ha venido? —pregunta la pelinegra

—No, tener que dar examen así que hoy no venir. Pero basta de charla, entrar —dice la china en su japonés quebrado

El pelinegro y la ojicafé se dirigieron a la sala de ensayo, encontrándose a Mousse arreglando, como dijo su novia, la batería y Ryoga afinando el bajo.

—Ya venir, ir a la cocina a traer ricas galletas —dice Shampoo pasando por el espacio

Mientras los hombres se enfrascaron en una conversación sobre tonos y acordes, Akane ojeaba una revista Rolling Stone donde Polaroid estaba en la tapa

—¡Ranchan! Te has tardado.. —dice Ukyo entrando en la sala con una sonrisa que decayó de inmediato al ver a Akane sentada a un costado, dejando caer la bandeja de galletas que traía de la impresión. Definitivamente no la esperaba allí. Su intención era sólo ver a Ranma— A...Akane —logra decir estupefacta

—Ukyo —saluda la pelinegra con una sonrisa, en su dirección. Por supuesto no le pasó desapercibida la reacción de la amiga de su novio.

 **¡Ya sé! Van a empezar con que _¿porqué lo dejas ahí?_ y demás... no tengo excusa más que: _soy muy mala_. jejeje**

 **Sé también que me retrasé con el capítulo. Para eso también tengo excusa: simplemente estaba nula, en cero, sin inspiración. Me fue muy difícil terminar este capi. Literalmente lo reescribí tres veces antes de mandarselo a mi beta :C incluso después de mandarlo, lo volví a corregir y se lo volví a mandar xD**

 **Afortunadamente la musa volvió y pude terminarlo jeje** **Como siempre, les agradezco a tod@s por los comentarios, cada uno de ustedes me hace querer seguir. Y si no pudiera hacerlo, tengo a mis acosadoras personales, que _NO_ me van a dejar abandonar la historia.**

 **Por supuesto, un millón de gracias a mi betareader _DanisitaM_ , ay, que hubiese sido de mí en estos días ****sin su apoyo..**

 **No tengo mucho más que decir, solamente una pequeñísima sugerencia, busquen el modelo de la motocicleta que compró Ranma (Iron 883) se les va a caer la mandíbula xD**

 **Sin más que agregar, los dejo hasta la próxima, espero, realmente espero, retomar las actualizaciones puntuales como hasta ahora, roguemos que las ideas no se me escapen y los dedos no dejen de teclear.** **¡Mil gracias a tod@s!**


	8. Capítulo 7

**Los personajes no me pertenecen, son propiedad de Rumiko Takahashi.**

Capítulo 7:

Después de la impresión inicial, el celular de Ranma comenzó a sonar, el ojiazul salió de la sala de ensayo. Mousse hizo lo mismo alegando que buscaría la escoba para quitar los restos de galletas y Ryoga simplemente pasó al lado de las dos chicas visiblemente nervioso.

—A-Akane.. —comenzó Ukyo

—¿Cómo has estado? —interrumpió la pelinegra— Ranma dice que no han hablado desde la noche en la discoteca

—Si.. de-de eso quería hablar contigo —traga duro en alerta

—No hay nada que hablar Ukyo —Akane se acerca unos pasos

—Es que.. yo-yo quería pedirte disculpas por.. por

—No lo digas, entiendo —vuelve a interrumpir, por un lado sabe que es algo difícil de decir para Ukyo y lo es también para ella misma. A nadie le gustaría escuchar de la boca de alguien más que ama con locura a su pareja.

—¿De verdad? —pregunta la castaña

—En serio —responde la ojimarrón

—De acuerdo. Bien, entonces me iré —dice de repente con una triste sonrisa que dejó descolocada a la pelinegra

—¿Irte? ¿Por-por qué te irías?

—Es obvio que no me quieres aquí, con Ranma, lo entiendo, de verdad, ya no lo molestaré —voltea para salir de la habitación

—¡Ukyo! ¡Espera! ¿Quién te ha dicho que molestas?

—¿No te importa que esté aquí?

—¿Por qué me molestaría? En todo caso, tú tienes más derecho de estar aquí que yo, tú conoces a Ranma desde pequeños.. —comenta la de cabellos cortos—

—Vaya.. ahora entiendo porqué Ranma está contigo —dice sin pensar

—¿Cómo dices?

—Que cuando estaba con _la loca_ , ella no quería que me acercara a Ranma, venía a los ensayos solamente a ver qué hacíamos. Bueno, debo reconocer que mi intención era separarlos, era una cría, tenía 20 años pero me comportaba como una adolescente tonta. Me gustaba hacerla rabiar solamente para ver como se enojaba con él, aunque después dejara de hablarme por períodos largos. Cuando finalmente se separaron, fui yo quien estuvo con él.. estaba tan mal.. no sabía que la amaba tanto. Aunque la desgraciada no se había enamorado de él. Solo seguían juntos por que a ella le convenía. Maldita zorra..

—Ven —interrumpe de repente la pelinegra— primero levantemos esto y seguimos hablando ¿te parece? —pregunta amable

—Por supuesto — _no es tan mala como pensaba. Tal vez ella pueda hacer feliz a Ran-chan_ pensaba Ukyo para sus adentros y una sincera sonrisa se instaló en su rostro. _Definitivamente es ella_ remató en su mente.

Las dos chicas juntan las cosas que cayeron al suelo y las llevan a la cocina, donde Shampoo y Mousse mantenían una conversación en su idioma natal, por lo que no comprendieron ni una sola palabra.

—Bueno niñas —dice Ranma al entrar en la cocina, donde Ukyo, Akane, Shampoo y Mousse mantenían una conversación sobre las próximas fechas— Tengo noticias, acaba de llamar Taro y.. ¿dónde está Ryoga?

—Ir al baño, pero por las dudas, si en tres días no aparecer, mejor salir a buscarlo —se burla la china

—¡Te escuche! —grita el del colmillo— no me he perdido, no te preocupes querida Pantene —contesta con sarcasmo sacándole la lengua a lo que ella responde mostrándole el dedo medio

—Bueno, bueno, ya basta de tonterías. Como decía, tengo noticias. Taro llamó para avisar que mañana nos reuniremos. Esta semana debemos presentarnos en tres programas de televisión, cuatro de radio y tenemos una entrevista con la gente de Kawaii

—¿La revista que nos entrevistó? —pregunta la chica Tendo

—Si, ellos mismos

—¿Los de Kawaii hacerles entrevista? —pregunta Shampoo

—Si, ya sabes. Por todo el asunto de Shinnosuke y eso.. —comenta la chica Tendo

—¿Cómo van con ese tema? —pregunta Ukyo interesada— espero que no te moleste pero Ranma me ha comentado un poco sobre el tema

—Oh, no, está bien, no me molesta. En realidad no hay mucho que decir. Terminé con él, pero.. digamos que no quería aceptarlo y cuando entendió que no regresaría, quiso obligarme a mantener la relación. Fue ahí que pasó todo lo que pasó en mi casa. Y después vino lo demás.. por suerte ya está por terminarse toda esta historia, en la audiencia que nos queda, en un par de días, se presentarán las pruebas y declararemos él y yo, solo quedaría la sentencia y por fin podremos dar vuelta la página

—Me alegro por ustedes —dice Ukyo sincera mientras Shampoo asiente— ¿Dónde están los chicos? —pregunta de repente, percatándose que los tres varones han salido de la habitación sin que lo notasen

Inmediatamente se escuchó la batería de Mousse resonar por todo el departamento y las notas graves del bajo de Ryoga se unen a los platillos dejando a Ranma como último en integrarse.

Las horas pasaron, la banda dejó de tocar y comenzaron a charlar de lo que sería el show de presentación en el Kabuki-Za

—Debemos comenzar con lo del recital —habla Mousse perezoso en el regazo de su novia

—¿Les parece comenzar la semana que viene? —propone Ryoga que está sentado sobre la mesilla

—O podríamos, primero hacer la lista de temas.

—Pero si es de presentación, es obvio que tocaremos los temas nuevos —comenta el del colmillo como si fuese una obviedad

—Lo sé cerdito. Pero el público también querrá escuchar algo de los discos anteriores

—¿Algo del primer álbum, tal vez? —propone el de anteojos

—Si, algo potente, sin tantas baladas.. —el chico Hibiki mira de reojo a su primo

—¿Algo que decir? —provoca el ojiazul

—Nop, nada —levanta los brazos en señal de paz— pero debemos hacer la lista de temas que haremos en los programas

—Si, también.. ¿les parece hacer un popurrí de enganchados? —propone Mousse

—Por mí está bien —asiente Ranma

—Si, yo también le entro —se suma Ryoga

—¿Cuándo se irán de gira? —pregunta Ukyo

—Pues, no lo sabemos bien.. definitivamente, después del Kabuki-Za, aún no tenemos fecha allí, pero lo más probable es que sea dentro de dos o tres meses

—¿Se irán por mucho tiempo? —volvió a preguntar

—No lo sabemos.. recorreremos todo Japón, esta vez se han agregado más lugares —explica el joven Saotome— según Taro, también estaremos en China, Taiwan, y no recuerdo donde más

—Aunque la banda viene pisando fuerte en América —agrega el del colmillo

—¿América? —se escucha a una Akane bastante sorprendida

—Si, eso nos ha dicho.. aunque no estamos seguros de una gira por allí, tampoco descartamos la posibilidad —menciona Mousse

Ese fue el instante en el que _la gira_ comenzó a verse más real para la ojimarrón.

Ranma se iba a ir, lejos, por todo Japón durante quién sabe cuánto tiempo. No había pensado en ese tema, pero ahora lo sentía en sus huesos, en su corazón.

No había nada que hacer, era su trabajo, lo que él eligió.

En su interior se instaló una duda que comenzó por rechazar, pero no podía dejar de pensar en que Ranma es un hombre. Con necesidades. Y estando ella tan lejos, él rodeado de mujeres hermosas y a su alcance .. _no. Ranma no me haría algo así... ¿cierto?_

Nunca le preguntó a Ranko si su hermano le había sido infiel a la ex alguna vez. Tenía que saberlo. Por eso, texteó a la pelirroja, ese fin de semana saldrían y se quitaría todas las dudas

—¿Estás bien, amor? —pregunta el ojiazul, cuando salieron del departamento del chino, al notar que su novia estaba distraída

—Si, si, estoy bien —le responde con una sonrisa tomando el casco que el pelinegro le extendía

—Vaya.. eso sí es una motocicleta —comenta Mousse que había bajado a acompañar a sus amigos a la calle, aunque en realidad quería ver el nuevo vehículo del chico Saotome

—¿Bonita, verdad? —dice con orgullo

—¿Bonita? Me casaría con ella —agrega Ryoga

—A Akari no le gustará saber eso, Ryoguita —bromea Akane

—Ya-ya sabes Akane.. es-es un-un cumplido —tartamudea rascándose la nuca nervioso

—Lo sé, lo sé, sólo bromeaba —se mofa la pelinegra

Unas pocas palabras más y cada quién siguió su camino. El pelinegro llevó a su novia a su casa y se quedó unas horas haciéndole compañía, según él, la iba a ayudar a empacar algunas cosas, pero en su lugar se quedó jugando con su pequeña sobrina, aunque ella se la pasó durmiendo.

Akane se sintió doblemente enamorada cuando, regresando con té para los dos, lo encontró parado cerca de la puerta que daba al jardín con la pequeña en brazos. Él se movía de un lado a otro, hamacando a la niña que parecía una muñequita entre sus fuertes y grandes brazos. Lo oyó cantarle. Una canción de cuna, una nana. Algo sobre una cuna de rosas y jazmines y que el sueño no quería venir.

Enternecida hasta la médula, tomó su teléfono celular y le sacó una fotografía sin que él se diera cuenta. Guardó el aparato y se sentó en la mesa sin hacer ruido

—Se ha despertado —dice el muchacho en voz baja cuando se percata de la chica sentada en la mesa— así que la levanté cuando comenzó a lloriquear

—Buen trabajo _tío Ranma_ , usualmente no se queda con nadie. Solo logramos calmarla Kasumi y yo. Ni siquiera Tofú ha logrado que no llore en sus brazos

—Es que soy el mejor tío del mundo —dice orgulloso de sí mismo sentándose con cuidado junto a su chica

—Claro que lo eres —lo besa

—Aww, qué linda postal —exclama Nabiki desde la puerta de la sala— lástima que se murió la batería de mi celular. Sino les sacaba una foto —ríe— ¿Cómo estás cuñadito?

—Hola Nabiki, todo en orden ¿Y tú?

—Bastante cansada, pero sigo en pie —se sienta frente a la pareja

—¿Te traigo té Nabiki? —ofrece su hermana

—Está bien, ahora preparo uno para mí —dice levantándose de nuevo

—¡No! Deja que te preparo uno. Se te nota cansada, ahora te lo traigo —comenta servicial la menor y se encamina a la cocina nuevamente

—¿Esa motocicleta de afuera es tuya Ranma? —pregunta Nabiki

—Si, la compré hoy

—Está bonita, ¿tú elegiste los colores?

—No, ya vino así

—¿Akane no ha dicho nada?

—¿Nada en qué sentido?

—Pues.. algo.. no lo sé.. ella le tiene terror a las motocicletas

—¿En serio?

—Oh, si. Cuando éramos niñas, un amigo de nuestro padre nos llevó a dar una vuelta y ella se asustó tanto que inconscientemente se soltó de mi cadera y se cayó..

—No tenía idea ..

—Pero pareciera que superó su fobia —comenta señalando el casco rosado sobre la mesa

—Al parecer sí —sonríe el ojiazul

—¿No te enojas si te digo algo?

—Para nada

—Te queda bien la niña —dice guiñando un ojo

—¿De qué hablaban? —pregunta Akane al regresar con el té para su hermana sin darle tiempo a replicar al azabache

—Nada en especial, solo le contaba a Ranma de tu pequeño accidente en la motocicleta del amigo de papá

—Ah, ni me lo recuerdes —exclama Akane arrugando la nariz— aún puedo sentir la abolladura en mi cabeza —se toca la zona por encima del oído derecho— ¿Cómo te ha ido hoy Nabiki?

—Bien, y estoy empezando a trabajar en algún que otro caso. Mi suegro dice que veo cosas donde los demás no ven nada

—Bien por ti entonces

—Si.. Oye.. ¿qué harás para tu cumpleaños? —quiso saber la mediana descolocando al pelinegro que no tenía idea de que se acercaba la fecha

—No lo sé.. tal vez no lo festeje

—¿Cómo? Yo en tu lugar estaría planeando la fiesta del siglo. Te has quitado de encima a Ryugen, por Dios, has encontrado al príncipe que aún no se convierte en sapo

—¡Oye! —se queja Ranma

—Es verdad, cuñadito. No te ofendas —le sonríe sacándole la lengua— ¿Y dónde está la madre de esa niña? —pregunta viendo a su cuñado jugando con la pequeña haciéndole morisquetas que la criatura aún ni siquiera puede ver

—Tenía turno en el médico. Hoy era la última revisión de la cicatriz de la cesárea

—Y ha quedado a nuestro cuidado —finaliza el azabache

—Te queda bien el papel de padre Ranma —ahora el turno de Akane para sentirse descolocada con lo que dijo su hermana

—Aún no, Nabiki. Aunque es algo que eventualmente pasará —toma la mano de su novia— y espero que ella esté a mi lado —la mira a los ojos

—Te sacaste la lotería hermanita —remata la mediana levantándose abandonándolos en la sala

—¿Quieres que tengamos hijos? —pregunta en voz baja

—Algún día, ya te lo he dicho. Pero por el momento, quiero seguir apapachando a esta pequeña —se acerca a su sobrina— el tío Ranma te enseñará todo lo que sabe, pulga. Serás la mejor del mundo —sonríe

—¿Sabes que te amo, cierto? —pregunta de repente la pelinegra robándole un beso

—También te amo. Aunque estoy ofendido con usted, señorita

—¿Qué he hecho?

—No me has dicho que viene tu cumpleaños —regaña como un niño enojado

—Creí que Ranko te lo había dicho

—No, no me ha dicho nada.. méndiga enana —dice por lo bajo. La pequeña Humi comenzó a removerse en brazos del joven Saotome y a quejarse— debe tener hambre

—Puede ser, aunque también podría ser el pañal —toma a la niña de los cómodos brazos del ojiazul y se cerciora de que la niña necesita un cambio de pañales— también le toca la leche —murmura— bien, la cambiaré y luego le caliento un poco de leche

—¿Sabes hacerlo?

—Si, Kasumi me enseñó

—¿Quieres que mientras la cambie? —pregunta con un deje de ilusión

—¿Sabes cambiar un pañal?

—No, pero no debe ser tan difícil

—Como tú quieras, amor, si no estás seguro..

—Si, la cambiaré —se levanta interrumpiendo a su novia y vuelve a tomar a la niña. Akane trae el cambiador y lo coloca sobre la mesa, frente al ojiazul, y le deja un pañal, algodón, óleo calcáreo y una botellita con talco de bebé— ¿Y todo esto?

—Es para cambiarla. Mojas el algodón con el óleo, la limpias y luego le echas un poquito de talco

—Bien, bien. A ver.. deja al maestro hacer su obra —dice egocéntrico

—Bien _tío Ranma_ , iré a preparar la leche —sale a la cocina

—Bien, pulga, primera prueba. Veamos si es tan difícil como dicen —Sonríe

Pasados unos minutos, Akane regresa con una pequeña mamadera para la niña y encuentra al azabache peleando con el pañal

—¿Puedes amor?

—Me rindo —dice dejando el pañal a medio poner con semblante triste

—¿Has visto cómo se cambia un pañal?

—En la televisión y no parecía tan difícil —arruga el entrecejo dejándole el lugar a su novia para que terminara la tarea— además me da miedo lastimarla.. —remata compungido

—No la vas a lastimar, cariño. Mira, ven, te enseño —el pelinegro se acercó a la mujer y miró como con delicadeza, levantaba ambas piernitas de la bebé y acomodaba el pañal debajo de ella, luego, le abría las piernitas, solo un poco y echaba el talco para luego cerrar el pañal por el frente— ¿ves? No es tan difícil

—Tú porque ya sabes como hacerlo .. ahora te quiero ver con la ropa —dice sonriendo socarronamente

—¿Es un reto? ¿Acaso piensas que no sé ponerle la ropa a mi sobrina? Ya verás —tomó los pantalones diminutos y se lo puso después de acomodarle las medias. Al subirlo, bajó la camiseta de la niña y la dejó por dentro de los pantaloncillos. Luego, con cuidado, abrochó los pies del monito que la pequeña vestía y finalizó la tarea levantando a la pequeña y acomodándola en sus brazos para darle la leche. Tomó una pequeña toalla rosa suave y la colocó en el cuello de Humi, quien se removía buscando su alimento. Cuando comenzó a beber el contenido de la mamadera, se quedó quieta y volvió a dormirse.

Ranma la miraba como idiotizado, cada movimiento, cada mueca, cada sonrisa. Notó que en todo el momento que cambió y vistió a la niña le decía palabras dulces, le cantaba y la niña oía atenta el sonido de su voz

—¿El canto era por algo en especial? —le pregunta sentado a su lado con el cuerpo girado hacia ella, apoyando sus codos en las rodillas y jugando con la mano de la bebé

—Es una manera de que se sienta acompañada. El cambio de pañales no siempre es así de tranquilo. Hoy se ha portado bastante bien, pero para ellos puede ser molesto. Quizá estaban calentitos o dormidos y vienes tú a quitarle el calor desvistiéndolos y despertándolos. Por eso es importante hablarles dulce o cantarles para que no se sientan tan mal. Además, decirle cosas lindas, como _que bebé obediente_ o _qué inteligente es este niño o niña_ hace que crezcan con esa mentalidad. Si uno dice _este bebé se porta muy mal_ es probable que el día de mañana lo haga.

—¿De donde sacas esas cosas?

—Las aprendí en la facultad —dice tímida

—¿Cuándo regresas?

—Justo después del juicio

—Falta poco

—Ajá

—No me has dicho al final cuándo es tu cumpleaños

—La próxima semana, el jueves

—¿Harás algo?

—Ya le dije a Nabiki que no, lo has escuchado —habla dejando la mamadera vacía sobre la mesa y enderezando a la bebé en su hombro, le da suaves toques en la espalda para provocar el eructo y así volver a acostarla en su huevito

—¿Segura?

—Segura

—Bien, entonces seremos tú y yo solamente

—¿Qué tienes planeado?

—Una cena, nosotros dos solos —dice sugestivamente— luego, no lo sé.. tal vez secuestrarte el resto de la noche —cuenta en voz baja acercándose a ella y abrazándola dándole un beso en el cuello a lo que ella responde suspirando lascivamente— ¿Qué te parece?

—Ya quiero que llegue el día —contesta en voz baja y de inmediato se escucha el eructo de la pequeña Humi cortando el ambiente

—Provecho, señorita —dice Ranma a su sobrina

El fin de semana llegó más rápido de lo que pensaba, la pelinegra estaba preparándose en su habitación cuando Kasumi llama a su puerta para avisarle que Ranko estaba esperándola en la sala.

Esa misma noche, Ranma y compañía se presentarían en un programa de horario central. Saldrían al aire en vivo. No faltaba mucho para que comenzara así que las dos chicas decidieron quedarse un rato en casa de Akane y luego partirían al Bar de siempre.

Cerca de las once de la noche, finalmente presentaron a Polaroid. En la sala de la casa Tendo se encontraban la menor, la mayor y Ranko. El patriarca fue vencido por el sueño y se retiró mientras que Nabiki se aseaba y preparaba para salir con Tatewaki. El esposo de la mayor, descansaba junto a su pequeña hija en la habitación que el matrimonio compartía.

 _—Y ahora, a pedido de tooodas las chicas que están detrás de cámaras_ —se oyen los gritos desesperados de varias, por no decir muchas chicas— _aquí está ¡Polaroid!_

Las luces se apagan y la cámara enfoca al escenario donde Ranma estaba de espaldas con su Gibson colgada. Akane reconoció la correa como la que ella misma le había regalado para su cumpleaños

—¡Ah! Tiene la correa que le regalé —dice muerta de emoción

—¿Enserio? ¿Le regalaste una correa que dice "Polaroid"? —dice su pelirroja amiga— vaya, creí que la había comprado él jajajaja —rompe en risas contagiando a su amiga

—Es que no sabía qué regalarle —dice sonrojada

—Bueno, sabiendo cómo es él, bastaba con que lo esperaras desnuda en la cama con un moño en tus senos —se burla

—Ya, que graciosa

—Es broma amiga, es broma

—Lo sé —ríe

Mientras en la televisión el grupo tocaba, las dos chicas continuaban conversando. De rato en rato miraban la tele hasta que unas notas que no pertenecían a la banda llamó la atención de ambas.

La canción comenzó a sonar y la voz de Ranma inundó el salón de la casa

 _I was born to love you_

 _With every single beat of my heart_

 _Yes, I was born to take care of you,_

 _Every single day..._

 _I was born to love you_

 _With every single beat of my heart_

 _Yes, I was born to take care of you_

 _Every single day of my life_

 _You are the one for me_

 _I am the man for you_

 _You we're made for me_

 _You're my ecstasy_

 _If I was given every opportunity_

 _I'd kill for your love_

 _So take a chance with me_

 _Let me romance with you_

 _I'm caught in a dream_

 _And my dream's come true_

 _So hard to believe_

 _This is happening to me_

 _An amazing feeling_

 _Comin' through -_

 _I was born to love you_

 _With every single beat of my heart_

 _Yes, I was born to take care of you, honey_

 _Every single day of my life_

 _I wanna love you_

 _I love every little thing about you_

 _I wanna love you, love you, love you_

 _Born - to love you_

 _Born - to love you_

 _Yes I was born to love you_

 _Born - to love you_

 _Born - to love you_

 _Every single day - day of my life_

 _An amazing feeling_

 _Comin' through_

 _I was born to love you_

 _With every single beat of my heart_

 _Yeah, I was born to take care of you_

 _Every single day of my life_

 _Yeah I was born to love you_

 _Every single day of my life_

 _Born to love you_

 _Yes, I was born to love you hey_

 _I wanna love you, love you, love you_

 _I wanna love you_

La de cabellos cortos conocía la canción. La conocía perfectamente. _I Was born To Love You_ de Queen.

Las notas bailaban por toda la sala enterneciendo a la ojimarrón. Jamás se había detenido a observar bien los movimientos del azabache en el escenario. O quizá, nunca lo vió tan de cerca. Agradeció al camarógrafo que le brindó las imágenes.

Miraba embelesada como el ojiazul se paseaba por el pequeño escenario, con las luces danzandoca su alrededor y sus manos deslizándose por las cuerdas creando el solo de guitarra que la dejó casi sin aliento. Llevaba el cabello enrollado sobre sí mismo en un _rodete_ bajo a la altura de la nuca y varios mechones sueltos le caían sobre el rostro dándole un aspecto incluso, más varonil.

La canción terminó y el showman se acercó a los chicos para saludarlos y mandar un corte

—¡No! ¿Ahora lo cortan? —refunfuña la menor de los Saotome

—Ay, Ranko, ya sabes como es. Los dejarán para el final

—Espero que no, es frustrante a veces

—Lo sé. Cuando Nabiki seguía a la banda y ellos se presentaban en algún programa siempre era así.

—Pff ya lo sé, pero no soporto al presentador. Me cae gordo —dice enojada la pelirroja provocando que su amiga ría con ganas

—Ay, amiga, pareces una niña pequeña

—¡Sh! Ahí comenzó otra vez —hace señas a la pelinegra para que se calle

 _—Bienvenidos otra vez, ahora sí estamos con los chicos de Polaroid_ —los enfocan en un amplio sofá blanco con Ranma en el centro, Ryoga a su izquierda y Mousse a la derecha— _díganos, muchachos ¿qué nos espera para el nuevo álbum?_

 _—Bueno_ —habla el ojiazul— _tenemos varias sorpresas. El estilo ha cambiado un poco, como en todos nuestros álbumes_

 _—No solemos quedarnos en un solo estilo, nos gusta innovar, crear melodías nuevas, estridentes, diferentes a las de los trabajos anteriores_ —aporta Mousse y se oye un femenino grito "¡Hermoso!" y el chico mira hacia el público y sonríe hacia la que, cree, fue la emisora

—Vamos a ver cómo lo toma Shampoo —dice Ranko divertida

 _—Para resumir_ —habla el primo de los hermanos Saotome— _será un disco diferente, más potente, con más rock_

La entrevista siguió su curso mientras charlaban de la gira que estaba casi sobre ellos. Dieron la fecha en la que tocarían en el Kabuki-Za para dar comienzo y comentaron que el día del lanzamiento harían una firma de autógrafos en una conocida disquería de Tokyo.

Como era de esperarse, el presentador preguntó sobre la relación de cada uno. Ryoga se tiñó de un tierno color cuando oficializó su relación con Akari y Mousse envió un sonoro beso a Shampoo. Cuando fue el turno de Ranma, dijo que agradecía tener la oportunidad de amar de verdad a alguien y que era muy feliz en ese momento. Ranko abrazó con orgullo a su cuñada y Kasumi sonrió con esa usual mueca maternal que había adquirido después de tener a Humi.

Polaroid estuvo en la pantalla unos minutos más y luego cerraron el programa con una de las canciones nuevas. Para ese entonces, Kasumi ya se había despedido y solo eran Ranko y Akane quienes quedaban en la sala.

Las dos chicas se prepararon y tomando sus cosas, salieron de la casa Tendo y se subieron al taxi que previamente habían llamado.

Llegadas al lugar donde compartían siempre, buscaron una mesa vacía y se sentaron. La camarera llegó pronto ofreciendo bebidas que ambas rechazaron. Pidieron lo usual. Una cerveza para Akane y una margarita para Ranko.

Minutos después de sentarse y recibir sus tragos, la camarera regresó con otra cerveza y una nueva margarita, cortesía de unos jóvenes que estaban en la barra

—Ah.. ¿podemos devolverlas? —dice la pelirroja para sorpresa de Akane

—Si, por supuesto, no hay problema —contesta la mesera volviendo a irse con los tragos. Inmediatamente la colorada se percata de la mirada de su amiga

—¿Qué?

—¿Has rechazado una bebida que te han invitado?

—Ahm..

—¿¡Qué has hecho con mi amiga, monstruo!?

—¡Oye! —se queda pensativa unos segundos con la vista clavada por donde desapareció la mesera— ¿Será que me las devolverá si voy a buscarlas?

—Ranko.. —reprocha en tono reprobatorio la pelinegra— No me digas que .. ¿¡Estás saliendo con Taro!?

—¿Cómo pasamos a esta conversación? —dice la pelirroja haciéndose la distraída

—No cambies de tema Saotome, dime ¿Están saliendo? —repite y su cuñada no tiene más opción que volver a acomodarse suspirando cansada

—No precisamente.. estamos en algo no-serio

—¿Algo "no-serio"?

—Ya sabes.. estamos pero no estamos.. como tú con Ranma al principio

—Ya, si, entiendo. Así que.. ustedes ¿ya..?

—Si, me acosté con él —responde a la silenciosa pregunta de la pelinegra

—¡Ah! ¿Cuándo? No me has contado —reprocha

—Es que estás tan metida con esto de que retomarás el estudio y con las bragas en la cabeza por mi hermano, que no quería molestarte

—¡Ranko! ¿Cómo podrías molestarme? Somos amigas ¿cierto? —la joven frente a ella asiente— ¿Entonces? Vamos, no quiero que porque ahora esté con Ranma nuestra relación cambie. No lo hizo cuando estaba con Shinno, no quiero que pase ahora —dice mirando los azules ojos de la otra

—De acuerdo. No volverá a pasar

—¡Perfecto! Dime, ¿cuándo lo metiste en tu cama?

—En realidad, fue al revés.. yo me metí en la suya —dice sonrojada pero orgullosa

—¡Ah! Quiero saberlo TODO

Así pasaron la mitad de la noche, hablando de Taro y su desempeño en la cama. Ya que la de cabello rojo no era nada recatada, habló hasta por los codos y sin quererlo, le dio algunos tips para que la ojimiel usara con su novio en su próximo encuentro.

La morena tenía la intención de saber un poco más sobre la relación anterior de Ranma con Azusa, siendo sincera, quería saber si el ojiazul había engañado a la patinadora en durante sus giras, pero no sabía cómo entrar en el tema. Quería llegar a preguntarle dentro de la charla. Según Akane, quedaría mal que increpara directamente a su amiga diciéndole _¿tu hermano le puso el cuerno a Azusa?_

Pensó mil maneras de encarar la situación, pero cada una más loca que la otra.

Sin embargo, la ayuda vendría de la misma Ranko

—Dime Akane, ¿cómo te preparas para la gira de Ranma? —pregunta a su cuñada

—No sé.. estoy contenta por eso pero.. es mucho tiempo

—Bueno, sí. Pero es lo que él eligió

—Ya lo sé, pero eso no quita que lo vaya a extrañar montones

—¿Sabes que existen las video-llamadas?

—Por supuesto que lo sé, pero no será lo mismo.. además..

—¿Además..?

—La cosa es.. quería preguntarte algo.. y temo que no puedo preguntárselo a él, sino pensará que no confío en su palabra..

—Bien, escúpelo —dice la colorada

—Cuando él estaba con Azusa.. ¿Tú sabes si él le era fiel? Es decir, ¿él la engañó alguna vez?

—Mm.. No que yo sepa.. ¿piensas que Ranma podría llegar a engañarte? Akane, él te ama, en serio. Jamás lo había visto así.. está loco por ti. No dudes de eso

—No dudo que me quiera, pero.. es mucho el tiempo que estaremos distanciados.. y seguramente no le faltarán chicas que quieran.. ya sabes.. quitarle el estrés.. además, la carne es débil

—Sólo es débil si la persona no tiene convicción

—¿Crees que no me engañaría?

—No, si no lo ha hecho estando con la loca, menos lo hará contigo

—Gracias, amiga —toma la mano de la joven

—Eres mi cuñada favorita Akane

—Soy la única que tienes

—Lo sé pero no me has dejado terminar —frunce el ceño— eres mi cuñada favorita, pero antes que eso, eres mi mejor amiga. Y quiero lo mejor para ti. Jamás te mentiría

—Lo sé, Ranko, lo sé

Ya más tranquila y algo mareada, la joven Tendo llamó un taxi que las llevaría a la casa de su suegra. No quería molestar a Kasumi ni mucho menos despertar a la pequeña Humi, por un momento pensó que tampoco era buena idea ir a casa de su amiga/cuñada, puesto que su abuela también estaba delicada de salud, pero la misma Kimiko le había dicho a Ranko que fuesen a la casa, alegando que no veía a la pelinegra lo suficiente.

Aquello dejó preocupada a la joven Tendo, pues había visto a Kimiko unos días antes, solía pasarse las tardes allí, pero al parecer, la memoria de la mujer también estaba comenzando a fallar.

A la mañana siguiente, ambas chicas se levantaron temprano, ayudaron a Nodoka a preparar el desayuno mientras charlaban trivialidades hasta que la matriarca preguntó a la pelinegra por su relación con su hijo

—¿Cómo se comporta mi Ranma contigo, Akane? —quiso saber, utilizando ese característico tono suave y maternal que le hacía recordar a su hermana

—Bueno, pues.. él es.. es atento, es.. dulce, no.. no lo sé

—Mamá no creo que se sienta cómoda hablando de su relación con Casper

La ojimarrón sintió un ligero calorcito al oír el antiguo sobrenombre de su chico.

—Está bien, está bien. Sólo quería saber si mi hijo es buen novio, nada más

—Lo es, tía, lo es —contesta algo avergonzada la pelinegra

Luego llegó Kimiko a la cocina regañando a su hija porque no la había esperado para preparar el desayuno. La madre de Ranko le habló suavemente intentando que la anciana entendiera que eso era algo que ya no podía hacer debido a su incapacidad para moverse como lo hacía.

—¡Tonterías! Estoy bien, puedo preparar el desayuno perfectamente

—Mamá, entiende, prefiero que descanses y no te alteres por nada

—¡Ah! Está bien, está bien —se quejaba la anciana caminando más despacio de lo usual, cosa que a la chica Tendo le hizo sentir un poco mal. La abuela de su amiga estaba empeorando y se notaba— ¡Hola Akane! Al fin has venido a verme, hija

—Abue, estuvo aquí hace unos días —dice la pelirroja con dulzura

—Oh.. Debo haberlo olvidado.. ya sabes cómo somos las viejas, querida.. un día estamos y al otro nos olvidamos de todo —se burla de sí misma

—No diga esas cosas —exclama la pelinegra— todavía está joven ¿No lo cree?

—Ay, querida, ojalá tuviera algunos años menos. Pero los días pasan y no vuelven.. ¿Te has cortado el cabello? Me encanta como te queda

—¿Le gusta? A mí también me agrada como quedó —dice la ojicafé haciendo caso omiso a que ya la había elogiado por su corte hacía unos pocos días

La anciana dio una vuelta y despacio, se encaminó al baño. Nodoka fue con ella, para cerciorarse que no cayera, pues en baño era uno de los lugares más propicios para que alguien de la edad de Kimiko cayera.

—Cada día está peor —susurra Ranko por lo bajo— lo bueno es que aún puede levantarse. A pesar de estar mal, es bastante independiente. Se rehúsa a que mamá la bañe o la ayude a vestirse. Es cabezota

—Igual que tú —dice la chica de cabello corto

—Lo sé..

Minutos después, Genma Saotome entró a la cocina saludando a su hija y a su nuera

—¿Dónde está Ranma, Akane? —pregunta el hombre que intentaba, en vano, ocultar su calvicie con una bandana blanca

—No ha venido aún, papá —comenta la pelirroja

—Ah, creí que habían venido juntos —le dijo a la pelinegra

—No, de hecho, llegué con Ranko

—Oh, ¿han salido?

—Si, apenas llegamos caímos rendidas —dice de nuevo la joven Tendo

—Y dormimos en la misma cama, porque estábamos ebrias. Muy ebrias. Y ésa, es una explicación no-gay —bromea la colorada sacándole una carcajada a su padre

—Dime, hija ¿cómo van las cosas con Pantimedias? —pregunta el patriarca Saotome enarcando una ceja sabiendo que el tema incomoda por demás a su hija menor

—Cállate viejo —refunfuña

—Buenos días —se escucha desde la entrada de la casa la fuerte voz de Ranma

—¡Ah! Hijo, llegas justo a tiempo, dime ¿Qué era lo que había dicho Taro sobre la estatura de tu hermana? —pregunta Genma a su primogénito que entraba en la cocin

—Ahm.. —entiende al instante que su padre estaba gastándole una broma a su pequeña hermana, por lo que le sigue la corriente y le contesta recostado sobre el marco de la puerta— creo que dijo algo… no recuerdo exactamente las palabras, pero algo sobre comprarle unos tacos altos, porque de lo contrario, tiene que agacharse a la altura de una niña para escucharla hablar —sonríe mostrando sus dientes de forma exagerada

—Seguramente, Casper. Para que sepas, Taro no es tan alto como quieres hacer creer a todos. En todo caso, si hablamos de estaturas y _tamaños_ , sinceramente lo lamento por Akane. Estoy segura de que a la hora de tener sexo debe de buscar alguna lupa para poder encontrártelo —ríe a carcajadas

—¡Ah! ¿Sí? Ya verás —dice Ranma fingiendo enojo acercándose al lugar de su hermana

—¿Sabes que te está molestando cierto? —pregunta la ojicafé a su novio que desvió su ruta al verla sentada junto a la pelirroja, quien convenientemente se levantó y apresuró unos pasos a la entrada de la cocina

—Lo sé —fue su simple respuesta para después depositar un beso en la frente de su novia— hola —saluda

—Hola —devuelve el saludo

—Gracias por el lugar, pitufa

—Si, si —le contesta restándole importancia a él y lo que dijo

—¡Te he dicho que puedo caminar sola! —rezongaba Kimiko entrando nuevamente en la cocina

—Lo sé, mamá, lo sé. Pero el baño siempre está húmedo y el suelo transpira, no quiero que te lastimes

—¡Hola pastelito! —dice la anciana contenta al ver a su nieto

—Hola abue ¿Cómo has estado?

—Bien, corazón, bien. Pero aquí, tu madre piensa que soy una niña a la que hay que cuidar —refunfuña— ¿Puedes creer que quiere llevarme al baño? Soy perfectamente capaz de hacerlo

—Aquí vamos de nuevo —susurra Nodoka

—Si. Y lo seguiré diciendo hasta que te entre en tu cabezota —regaña a su hija— necesitaré ayuda cuando ya no pueda ir al baño —emuló con fuerza en la voz

—De acuerdo, abuela explosiva —llama Ranma— Dime ¿Cómo te está yendo con el médico?

—Ah, qué saben los médicos —rezonga— dice que necesito proteínas ¡Ja! Proteínas sus carteras —sigue renegando mientras se sienta junto a su nieto— ¿Has venido a entrenar corazón?

—Si, bueno, en realidad, vine a pasar la mañana con ustedes y luego a entrenar ¿Te apuntas viejo? —pregunta a su padre

—Por supuesto —respondió el hombre

Minutos después, la chica de cabello negro admiraba a su tormento personal hacer katas en compañía de su padre en el jardín de atrás. Recordó los pocos torneos donde el azabache participó, era obvio que aún después de tanto tiempo seguía teniendo la técnica. Es algo que no se olvida, como andar en bicicleta.

Admiraba los músculos de sus brazos, sus pectorales a través de su playera negra de tirantes. Su piel perlada a pesar del frío de afuera, se preocupó hasta que su suegra le dijo que lo normal en el arte era entrenar en condiciones así, que en alguna ocasión, Genma y su hijo habían hecho algún que otro viaje de entrenamiento en las peores condiciones. _Fortalece sus sentidos_ recitó como si fuera un mantra.

Una vez terminado el entrenamiento, Ranma y su padre entraron encontrando a las mujeres, excepto Kimiko, levantando los restos del desayuno.

—¿La abuela ya se ha acostado? —preguntó el muchacho

—Si, tomó sus medicinas y fue a ver su programa de tejido —dice Ranko secando los platos que su amiga le iba pasando

—¿Ya terminaste de entrenar, hijo? —cuestionó su madre terminando de limpiar la mesa

—Sí, el viejo ha ido a darse un baño, creo que haré lo mismo.. Akane ¿tú te quedas o vienes conmigo?

—¿Dónde vas?

—A ningún lado, en realidad.. ¿Te llevo a tu casa?

—¡Oh! Mañana es la última sesión en el juzgado ¿Cierto? —recordó Nodoka

—Si, mañana, esperemos, que se termine la pesadilla —le respondió su nuera con un nudo en el estómago

—Entonces espero que todo salga bien, querida —abraza a la pelinegra

—Gracias Tía

—Entonces ¿Vienes conmigo, amor? —vuelve a preguntar

—Bien, vamos —dice medio rezongando, medio en broma

—¡Oye! ¡No te lleves a mi amiga! —reprocha la pelirroja señalando a su hermano con un trapo en la mano— ¡Bah! No importa, de todas formas me tengo que preparar. He quedado con Tadashi a almorzar —comenta toda sonrojada

—Ah.. así que.. tienes cita con Taro —canturrea el pelinegro elevando las cejas en forma de burla— ¿Tienes condones? —la colorada, como casi nunca le suele pasar, cambió de color hasta tomar un furioso rojo brillante en todo su rostro— Dile que no sea tan agarrado y los compre. Yo no voy a seguir proveyéndolo toda la vida —se burla de su hermana que tranquilamente podría iluminar todo Tokyo

—En serio, amiga, tu nuevo novio es un grano en el trasero —dice por lo bajo a la pelinegra

—Lo sé, pero es de familia —sonríe haciéndole entender que ella es igual

—Si algún día soy así de insoportable —señala al ojiazul— por favor pégame —en eso se acerca el muchacho y le da un ligero toque en su cabeza que apenas sintió— ¡Idiota!

—¡Yo también te quiero hermanita! —se ríe el pelinegro llevándose a su novia de la mano

—¡Ranma! Espera, no me he despedido —detiene la marcha del azabache y volviendo a saludar a su suegra y su hermana, más no a la abuela, pues seguramente estaba ya dormida

Fuera de la casa de los Saotome, Ranma encamina a su Hyundai negro con su novia quien se extrañó no verlo con su flamante y amarilla Harley

—¿Qué ocurrió con la moto? —preguntó

—Bueno.. no estaba seguro de si ibas a estar aún aquí, así que no quise arriesgarme a traer el casco en vano —se excusa— además, dijeron que hoy iba a llover —dice señalando el cielo

—¿Estás seguro? —replantea la joven que ni siquiera levantó la vista a ver el firmamento iluminado por el sol y sin ninguna nube

—Bueno, todo puede pasar, cariño —guiña el ojo— ¿La llevo a su casa My Lady?

—Por favor —le responde entrando al auto negro

—¿Cómo te sientes? Por lo de mañana —quiso saber el pelinegro una vez adentro del vehículo y colocándose en cinturón de seguridad

—No lo sé.. rara.. por un lado no veo la hora de que todo termine —habla mientras el motor vuelve a la vida y se adentran en las calles de Nerima— pero por otro lado.. es difícil.. temo que pueda pasar después

—¿Algo como represalias por parte de él? —la chica asiente— no temas, cariño, eso no va a pasar —frena en un semáforo y aprovecha para tomar su mano izquierda, que está a su alcance— te prometo que mientras yo esté aquí, él no se acercará. Ni a ti, ni a mí, ni a nadie. ¿Lo entiendes? —la chica solo asiente perdida en los azules ojos del pelinegro y sonríe tímida— Te amo, Akane

—Te amo, Ranma —deposita un suave beso en la comisura de sus labios

 **Otra vez me retrasé,** **ya sé, ya sé** **pero tengo una muy buena excusa, como ya sabrán -y si no lo saben, se los cuento- participé de un reto creado para la página Ranma Fanfics Por Siempre y me emocioné TANTO que deje este capítulo de lado para terminarlo :P**

 **Si gustan leerlo, nada más estén atentos a la página que esta semana lo va a estar publicand** **o. Estoy segura de que les va a gustar, participamos varias autoras que tienen historias geniales y que a mi, particularmente, me encantaron.**

 **De todas formas quiero agradecerles a todos por sus palabras en cada capítulo, a los que se van sumando y a los que solo pasan a leer.**

 **Un millón y medio de gracias a mi beta _DanisitaM_ que me guía y descubre cosas que ni yo misma ****puedo ver a veces. xD es una genia!**

 **Dénse una pasadita por el oneshot que subí _Filosofía en el tocador_ , no se van a arrepentir ;) o tal vez si jaja quizá se queden con ganas de más :P**

 **Bueno, esto es todo por ahora, se viene cosas bastante.. no "fuertes", creo que la palabra sería "dramáticas" así que esperen lo peor y no saquen conclusiones apresuradas :D**

 **Nos vemos la próxima**


	9. Capítulo 8

**Los personajes no me pertenecen, son propiedad de Rumiko Takahashi.**

Capítulo 8:

Esa mañana, la de la última audiencia, la joven Tendo se moría de nervios. Su novio había ido a buscarla en su motocicleta y partieron al juzgado. Minutos después, llegó la doctora Daigo, saludó a sus clientes y les comentó que había hablado con la jueza por el incidente ocurrido en la sesión anterior. La letrada que precedía el juicio, le había dicho que si algo así volvía a ocurrir, Ranma quedaría detenido una semana y al otro joven le agregarían uno o dos años más de prisión.

Dentro de la sala, Ranma se sentó junto a Akane nuevamente. La familia completa de la pelinegra se había presentado, incluso Tofú había acudido en pos de su cuñada menor.

Ranko no había asistido debido a que esa semana, como había dicho Akane, comenzaban las clases en la facultad y una de las dos tenía que presentarse. Aunque la audiencia era a las diez de la mañana, no sabían cuántas horas se iban a demorar, incluso podían dar el veredicto ese mismo día, por lo que la pelinegra insistió en que su amiga fuera a clases y luego le pasara sus apuntes. De mala gana la pelirroja aceptó pidiendo que por favor le avisara cómo terminaban las cosas.

El lugar estaba lleno. Fotógrafos y periodistas que querían tener la primicia fueron sacados por el alboroto que armaron al ver a Shinnosuke salir escoltado y esposado por dos oficiales que en ningún momento le quitaron las esposas. Akane vio de reojo que sus manos y pies estaban atados. No recordaba que las sesiones anteriores haya sido así, incluso creía que lo habían liberado de las ataduras durante las sesiones.

Su mirada se cruzó con la de él pero la chica se enderezó rápidamente y miró al frente. Ranma, a su lado, tomó su mano y le dio un beso para luego apretarla gentilmente. Ella lo miró y le sonrió agradecida.

La jueza entró a la sala y todos se levantaron.

El primero en declarar fue Shinnosuke quien miraba a Ranma con furia en los ojos. Se notaba que aún seguía resentido y en sus gestos dejaba ver que no se daría por vencido tan fácilmente. Su relato inició con un breve resumen de lo que fue su relación con Akane. Todos los detalles que él tenía para con ella, se mostró como alguien comprensivo y tranquilo. La cara que mostraba al mundo, y de la que todos se enamoraban. La estaba dejando como la mala de la película.

Entre bufidos, Akane miraba a otro lado cada vez que el de ojos verdes decía algo en su contra. Hasta que cometió la imprudencia de decir que él había sido la víctima al estar tan comprometido en una relación donde lo engañaron.

—¡Mentiroso! —dijo Akane por lo bajo con toda la furia y la rabia que sintió en ese momento

—Tranquila amor —decía el pelinegro acariciando su mano, cosa que no pasó desapercibida por el ex, que los miró pareciendo aún más triste, aunque Akane sabía perfectamente que estaba actuando.

Al terminar, su abogado presentó a la corte algunas fotografías de la chica besándose con el pelinegro.

En ese momento la letrada de la chica Tendo alegó que las fotografías fueron sacadas sin el consentimiento de la pareja y que fue después de que ella dejase al acusado.

Luego fue el turno de Akane de subir al estrado, estaba nerviosa, tenía miedo, sabía que el abogado de su atacante intentaría hacerla pisar el palito, la doctora Daigo ya se lo había advertido. Así que con un nudo en el estómago y en su garganta, subió a declarar. Sacó todo el dolor, el sufrimiento y la frustración que había sentido durante todo ese tiempo .

Mientras decía en voz alta lo que no le dijo nunca a nadie, iba sintiendo alivio en su interior y a la vez se lamentaba de sí misma. Escucharse diciendo todas esas cosas, la hicieron sentir lastima y enojo de ella.

En un arrebato de furia, dijo que había sido víctima de sus malos tratos y que la única engañada fue ella.

Seguido a eso, la abogada iba pasando a la jueza las pruebas que tenían contra Ryugen. Mensajes que la ojimarrón había guardado en su teléfono y que la doctora Daigo imprimió. Fotografías que le tomaron a la chica después de ataque en la residencia Tendo, audios de las llamadas donde el chico la amenazaba diciendo que _sólo la muerte los separaría_. Estaba jodidamente hasta las bolas.

El abogado de Shinnosuke comenzó a cuestionar a la chica Tendo. La joven no se dejó amedrentar por el tono inculpador que utilizaba el letrado, al contrario, cuando él le recriminaba alguna cosa, ella le rebatía con algún otro hecho de Ryugen. Explicó y contó todas y cada una de las experiencias vividas a su lado, su resistencia a que tuviera amigos varones, las prohibiciones, los malos tratos, las veces que la obligaba a tener relaciones..

Ranma tuvo que hacer un esfuerzo sobrehumano para no saltar sobre Shinnosuke y darle unos cuantos golpes, en su lugar, sólo cerró sus puños con fuerza en su regazo e intentó poner una máscara de tranquilidad. Pero no le sirvió de mucho, puesto que Akane, percibió su furia.

Cuando el abogado finalizó su interrogatorio, la joven bajó del estrado con las mejillas rojas de enojo y vergüenza. Por primera vez decía en voz alta lo que había sufrido dejando a su familia pasmada, pues ellos no tenían idea de todo lo que la muchacha había padecido.

Soun se sentía entre orgulloso y triste, sabía que Ryugen no era bueno para su hija, lo supo desde el principio, pero lo embargaba la pena.

Kasumi se sentía culpable, ella había apostado a aquella relación. Estaba segura que su hermana era feliz, creía que se casarían, había creído ciegamente en una relación de la que no sabía, en realidad, nada.

Nabiki, por otro lado, a pesar de sentir pena por su hermana y un terrible odio hacia Shinnosuke, disfrutaba a sobremanera ver a su ex-cuñado cambiar de colores y de expresiones mientras Akane lo hundía más y más.

Finalmente, después de unos minutos, la jueza anunció que la sentencia sería dictada ese mismo día, les dio dos horas a los jueces para debatir el resultado y los citó en el mismo lugar una vez decidido.

Los presentes se retiraron de la sala, Shinnosuke fue escoltado a una celda aledaña a la espera del resultado. Akane y su familia salieron al corredor, donde su padre la abrazó con cariño mientras acariciaba su cabello, en un desesperado intento de redención. Kasumi le rogó perdón por haber defendido a Ryugen durante tanto tiempo y haberlo apañado tantas veces como alguien que en realidad no era. Nabiki solo le apretó el hombro dándole ánimos, _te prometo que hoy se termina el calvario, hermanita_.

Cuando fue liberada de los brazos de su familia, Akane buscó a Ranma con la mirada, él se encontraba hablando con la doctora Daigo

—¿Cómo estás cariño? —preguntó el ojiazul

—Nerviosa —fue su única respuesta

—Tranquila, Akane, tenemos las de ganar —agrega la letrada— le estaba diciendo a Ranma que con toda la evidencia que presentamos, sumado a los testigos y que el abogado de Ryugen no ha hecho mucho por salvarlo, lo más seguro es que lo condenen

—Eso espero —dijo la joven

Dos horas después y con al menos cuatro cafés en su organismo, la ojimarrón volvió a ingresar a la sala, donde su ex-pareja ya estaba esperando, serio, con la vista al frente.

Tomando fuerte la mano de su novio, se encaminó a su lugar junto a la doctora Daigo.

Al pasar junto al abogado de Shinnosuke creyó haberlo visto mirarla de reojo con decepción y miedo. Más ella continuó su camino.

La jueza tomó su lugar y llamó a silencio, los jueces ingresaron callados tomando asiento. Uno de ellos le entregó a la mujer una papel con el veredicto final.

Su semblante serio no daba ninguna pista sobre lo que sus ojos leían. Levantó la vista hacia el demandado y la intercaló mirando también a la demandante.

—Bien, Shinnosuke Ryugen, póngase de pie para recibir la sentencia —el hombre mira a su abogado que asiente y ambos se levantan mirando fijo a la mujer en el alto estrado— ¿Está consciente de los cargos que se le imputan? —preguntó

—Sí, su señoría

—Y cómo se declara

—Inocente, su señoría. Fui engañado —un murmullo se levantó en la sala, la mayoría reclamando incrédulos, después de todo, el muchacho aún se consideraba una víctima

—¡Orden! —vocifera la jueza—

—¡Silencio! —ordena el oficial que estaba al lado del estrado

—Shinnosuke Ryugen, el jurado lo ha encontrado, en unanimidad, culpable de los siguientes delitos: Posesión de armas, allanamiento de morada, daños y prejuicios contra el señor Tendo y daños y prejuicios agravado por el vínculo contra la señorita Tendo —un murmullo aún mayor se oyó y esa vez la jueza debió esperar a que todos se volvieran a callar— por lo tanto, se lo condena a una pena máxima de ocho años de prisión sin salidas transitorias, sin derecho a alegar y se le brindará un tratamiento contra la ira —Akane se abrazó a Ranma, que la estrujó entre sus brazos. Nabiki gritó de emoción y su padre junto a Kasumi se abrazaron llorando y elevando una plegaria de agradecimiento al cielo— Lo veré la próxima semana para hacer válida la sentencia. ¡Se levanta la sesión! —dictaminó y bajó del estrado

—¡Ganamos! —decía el pelinegro aún abrazando a una llorosa Akane que no podía dejar de hipar— ya está, cariño. Ya terminó

—Lo sé —logró decir sin tartamudear

—Bien, señorita Tendo, hasta aquí llegamos, todo ha salido perfecto. Espero no tener que volverla a ver por algún episodio de estos —dice sonriendo

—Esperemos que no. ¡Gracias por toda la molestia Doctora!

—No te preocupes. No saldrá, te lo aseguro

—Oiga, el día que se haga firme la condena ¿tenemos que venir?

—Oh, no, no es necesario. Con que esté presente solo yo, basta. Vayan tranquilos, aquí terminó todo

—De nuevo gracias Doctora. Por todo —agradece el ojiazul extendiéndole la mano

—El placer ha sido todo mío, señor Saotome

La abogada se despide y se encamina fuera de la sala, la familia Tendo se acerca nuevamente a abrazar a la pelinegra. Todos se encuentran entre consternados, aliviados y contentos.

Un forcejeo llamó la atención de la ojicafé que se movió solo un poco hacia el lugar de donde provenía el ruido y se encontró con un Shinnosuke siendo prácticamente arrastrado por los oficiales. Quizá estaba sorprendido, tal vez aún no podía procesar los hechos. La cosa es que el muchacho no hablaba. No emitía sonido alguno. Sólo forcejeaba con los policías que, entre tres, lograron sacarlo de la sala. La puerta se cerró y la familia se encaminó a la salida cuando una voz quebrada a punto de romper en llanto detuvo a la azabache

—Ya estarás contenta —dijo Kodachi Kuno con enojo y tristeza en la voz— Has ganado ¡Viva! —aplaudía con los ojos llenos de lágrimas— espero que puedas dormir en paz sabiendo que por tu culpa un hombre bueno fue encarcelado

—Cállate Kodachi, no sabes de que hablas. Tú misma escuchaste los testimonios y viste las pruebas

—¡Mentira! Tranquilamente pudiste manipular las cosas

—Cierra la boca Kuno —sale Nabiki a defender a su hermana— ¿No tienes algo más que hacer? No sé, tal vez.. ¿Pintarte las uñas?

—No me conoces Tendo —se acerca a la mediana— no sabes con quién te metes

—Te conozco demasiado bien, Kuno. ¿Acaso crees que no sé que eres la desgracia de tu padre? ¿La vergüenza de tu hermano? Por favor, date la vuelta y retírate

—¡No lo haré!

—¡Señoritas! —escuchan una potente voz femenina de una oficial que había sido llamada por un compañero— O se calman y se retiran, o serán las dos demoradas

—Esto no se ha acabado Tendo—señala la chica de cabello oscuro a la otra mediana retándola— te lo advierto —sale a paso ligero haciendo sonar sus tacones en el suelo de cerámica

—¿Qué le ocurre a esa loca? —pregunta Ranma

—Justamente eso cuñadito. Está loca

—Y la tiene contra ti —dice Akane

—Está celosa, antes ella era la adoración de Tatewaki, pero ahora que está conmigo, ha quedado en segundo lugar. Se podría decir que le robé el cariño de su querido hermano

—¿Crees que por eso se ha puesto de lado de Shinnosuke? —pregunta el ojiazul

—Definitivamente

Al salir del juzgado, eran alrededor de las tres de la tarde. La ojimarrón agradeció en silencio haber mandado a Ranko a la facultad. Recordando que debía avisarle cómo había salido todo, le envió un mensaje contándole lo que había ocurrido.

¡ _Me alegro muchísimo amiga! Por fin ha terminado. ¡Ah! Tengo muchas cosas que contarte, aún no termina el día y ya debemos elegir una escuela donde hacer nuestras residencias ¿Las haremos juntas cierto? Me lo debes. Estás acostándote con mi hermano ¡Puaj! Jajajaja en la tarde pasaré por tu casa ¿Estarás? Así festejamos_ emoticón de haciendo fiesta

 _¿No es muy "Lunes" para festejar?_ -emoticón pensativo

 _¡Buuuuu! Eres una aburrida_

 _Soy responsable_

 _Pues más te vale, no quiero sobrinos tan joven :p_

 _Cállate falsa pelirroja_

 _¡Auch! Luego me las pagas. Acaba de entrar la profesora del ateneo de Matemáticas_

 _Bien señorita, nos vemos luego_

Ya en la calle, la familia Tendo se dirigió a su casa pero Akane decidió ir con Ranma al dojo, allí estaría Genma supervisando a los trabajadores que estaban trabajando tanto en el espacio del que era medio dueño como de la casona. La pelinegra tenía la intención de ver cómo iban las obras en el lugar. Ese tal Gosunkugi le había prometido al señor Tendo que esa semana la casa estaría lista.

—¿Y ese paliducho estará allí? —preguntó Ranma mientras ponía la moto en marcha y esperaba que la joven subiera

—No lo sé —responde ella con el visor del casco levantado

—¿No querrás ir para verlo cierto? —vuelve a preguntar entrecerrando los ojos

—¿Para qué querría verlo? Oye.. no estarás.. ¿celoso?

—Pff ¿yo? ¿Celoso? No me hagas reír.. agárrate fuerte —indica cuando la chica se monta a la motocicleta detrás de él y se aferra a su cintura

En el Dojo Tendo, el pelinegro distingue la van de su padre, los jóvenes se encaminan a la residencia una vez que dejaron el vehículo aparcado en la vereda y entran al lugar. Enseguida son inundados con un aroma a pintura fresca. Las paredes lucen blancas, impolutas, los muebles fueron corridos de su sitio para facilitar el trabajo y el suelo tenía una capa de diarios, donde se veía el exceso de pintura.

—¡Señorita Akane! —escuchan al flaco y pálido hombre de la última vez

—Señor Gosunkugi —dice la chica asintiendo

—Señor…

—Saotome —completa el pelinegro con desagrado en la voz

—Si, Sáotome —dice medio en burla disfrazado de ignorancia

—Sa-O-tome —recalca el ojiazul— que no se te olvide, flacucho

—¡Ranma! ¡Akane! —exclama Genma entrando a la casa— ¿Cómo les ha ido en el juzgado?

—¿Juzgado? —pregunta Gosunkugi

—Oh, si. Es que un vivo quiso pasarse de listo con mi novia —la abrazó por sobre los hombros adoptando una pose despreocupada— y lo mandé al hospital. Ya sabes.. por poco y no la cuenta —comenta en una sutil amenaza que dejó al hombre frente a él con un leve temblor en el cuerpo

—¡Ranma! —regaña la pelinegra— es mentira, sólo un percance con un ex-novio que era bastante.. insistente

—Y que puse en su lugar —remató el azabache

—Bueno, espero que todo les salga bien.. he.. si me disculpan, debo ir a supervisar el dojo —salió casi disparado de la residencia

—Ranma, eso ha sido descortés —reprocha la muchacha

—Lo sé. Pero nadie mira lo que es _mío_.

—Dios.. —se lamenta negando

—No te quejes —la abraza y le roba un beso

—Eres un idiota ¿lo sabías?

—Si, y todo tuyo _baby_

La chica se deshizo del abrazo y caminó por la casa. Encontró que casi todo estaba listo, las puertas que estaban mal habían sido reparadas. Al igual que los vidrios que estaban flojos y las habitaciones fueron pintadas en su totalidad. Luego, hablando más calmadamente y sin arrebatos de celos por parte de Ranma, el arquitecto comentó que reemplazaron toda la red eléctrica ya que estaba defectuosa, hicieron ajustes en la instalación de gas y la calefacción, por último, las cañerías que proveían de agua a la casa estaban en perfectas condiciones.

La menor de las Tendo subió a su antigua habitación y se encontró con una nueva capa de pintura color durazno en el lugar. Suspirando cansada sintió cómo el azabache la abrazaba

—¿Qué sucede?

—Es que.. hemos limpiado la casa entera en vano.. —dice con un mohín— papá no me dijo nada de las reparaciones, de haberlo sabido no hubiera puesto tanto empeño en dejarla reluciente

—Bueno, pero de haberlo sabido igual tendrían que haberla limpiado.. no pretenderás que pinten y arreglen con telas de araña y polvo por todos lados

—Tienes razón.. no lo había pensado..

—Es que estás demasiado enamorada de tu hombre para darte cuenta —dice narcisista como solo él sabe hacerlo

—Cállate Narciso

—"Narciso"?

—¿No conoces la leyenda de Narciso Bello?

—¿El que se enamoró de su propio reflejo?

—Ese mismo ..

—Picarona.. tranquila, te quiero más a ti que a mí mismo

La chica bufó en brazos de su compañero que se mecía con ternura.

—¿Vamos? —habló bajito

—¿Dónde quieres ir?

—Primero a ver el dojo, luego supongo que a casa, Ranko iba a venir a visitarme, tiene noticias sobre las clases

—Bien, entonces vamos

Veinte minutos después, la pareja entraba a la casa de la ojicafé, se sentaron en la sala a tomar té con Soun que veía con interés el diario matutino, aunque ya fueran las cinco de la tarde.

Pasado un rato, la hermana del pelinegro llegó buscando a su amiga/cuñada. Hablaron del primer día de clases, pues la pelirroja venía justamente de la facultad. Akane aprovechó que su amiga había llegado para copiar sus apuntes, a decir verdad no era mucho. Eso o la menor de los Saotome no anotó todo.

Después de que la muchacha terminó de copiar las cosas, la colorada se despidió llevándose también a su hermano, que ese día había tomado un descanso, al día siguiente tenían que presentarse en una radio y necesitaba dormir temprano

—Te estás volviendo viejo —se burló su hermana

Mientras el azabache cambiaba unas últimas palabras con su suegro, Akane insistía en que Ranko se llevara el casco que Ranma había comprado para ella

—¿Estás loca? No usaré un casco de niña

—Ay, Ranko, es por seguridad —la joven Tendo hace un gesto de cansancio

—Bieeen —refunfuña tomando finalmente el casco

La menor de las Tendo acompañó a su novio y la hermana de éste a la puerta, allí se despidieron hasta el día siguiente con la pelirroja y hasta el jueves con el azabache. Akane estaba ansiosa de que llegara la mañana para volver a la facultad.

La noche cayó sobre la ciudad rauda y fría, la familia había cenado y la mayoría ya se encontraba en su habitación a excepción de Akane, que había decidido tomar un baño relajante de media hora para quitarse el cansancio del día. No sabía cuán adolorida estaba hasta que el agua caliente tocó sus músculos. Su dolor era tanto físico como mental. En su cuerpo sentía las dolencias propias de la tensión. El cuello, la espalda y la cabeza eran los dolores más relevantes. Mentalmente, sentía que en cualquier momento iba a sucumbir a un coma. No podía cerrar los ojos, pues al hacerlo, su mente se inundaba de imágenes de la mañana. Las palabras de su ex echándole la culpa de lo sucedido la atormentaban, pero logró alejar los fantasmas hasta relajarse completamente. _Es hora de seguir adelante_ se decía a sí misma.

Salió del baño más tranquila y con felicidad. Por fin había dejado atrás toda la pesadilla. Literalmente había terminado. _Mañana empezaré a estudiar_ -recordó y contenta, preparó sus cosas. Iría a trabajar medio turno y luego se aventuraría nuevamente a su sueño.

Su primer día de clases -segundo para el resto- fue agotador. Se había desacostumbrado a tomar nota, escribir rápido e intentar poner atención sin que se le escapara nada. Se sentía algo frustrada, pero su mejor amiga, como siempre, la animó diciéndole que sólo era cuestión de tiempo a que se volviera a acostumbrar.

Finalmente, después de las clases, Ranko la invitó a brindar en el bar de siempre con unos batidos su regreso al juego, como lo había catalogado.

—¿Qué harás el jueves? —preguntó su cuñada

—Ranma me invitó a cenar

—¿Pasarás la noche de tu cumpleaños con él? ¿Qué hay de tu familia?

—Por ellos está bien. No les molesta en realidad. Kasumi dijo que el fin de semana haría una rica cena para celebrar y espero verte ahí —reprocha

—Por supuesto, no me lo perdería amiga!

A unos minutos de distancia, un pelinegro daba vueltas alrededor del mostrador de una importante joyería. Quería hacerle un regalo a su novia, algo lindo que pudiera lucir. Sabía como era la chica, no le gustaba llamar la atención. Era más bien de perfil bajo, sencilla. Por tal motivo, buscaba algo que no fuese tan llamativo. Algo que le dijera que la amaba pero que no fuera tan ostentoso.

El vendedor mostraba joya tras joya, anillos de zafiro, diamantes, rubíes, cadenas de oro puro con dijes de corazones, flores, piedras preciosas. Gargantillas demasiado llamativas, relojes de alta calidad, etc.

—¿No tiene algo menos.. llamativo? Algo lindo y delicado. Verá, mi novia es una chica sencilla, no disfruta de la atención ni esas cosas. Pero es su cumpleaños y quiero algo hermoso para ella

—A ver.. déjeme ver qué puedo hacer por usted —camina unos metros y saca del mostrador de cristal una colección de pulseras— Aquí tenemos unas preciosas pulseras de plata y oro —cuenta

El azabache pasa la mirada por las pulseras, examinándolas una a una. De fondo escucha como el hombre sigue parloteando pero simplemente hace de cuenta que le está poniendo atención.

Los modelos son variados, hay algunas con cuentas de oro, otras que tenían perlas entre los eslabones. Habían varias con chapitas para grabar y otras lisas. El pelinegro se decidió por una de cadena fina que en el centro tenía un símbolo de infinito.

El vendedor, contento por la compra que iba a efectuarse, casi saltaba de alegría. Mientras él envolvía el paquete, Ranma se dirigió a la caja a pagar la pulsera cuando su mirada se cruzó con otra que no había visto, pues no estaba con las demás.

—Oiga ¿podría mostrarme esa? —señala una pulsera de oro de eslabones alargados. Cada dos de ellos, tres flores le seguían, dos rosadas y una plateada en el centro, para repetir el patrón. Era tan delicada y perfecta que no dudó en cambiar el modelo que había elegido por aquella

—¡Excelente elección señor! —dijo el hombre que lo había atendido— ésta, es un pulsera de oro, oro rosado y oro blanco. Exquisita y delicada. Perfecto para una novia enamorada

—¡Me la llevo!

—¿Entonces la del dije con el infinito no?

—No, llevaré solo ésta

—Perfecto, perfecto

El ojiazul miraba cómo el hombre acomodaba la pulsera en un estuche negro de interior azul de terciopelo alargado y lo introducía en una elegante bolsa de seda roja y la anudaba con un cordón dorado. El resultado fue colocado en una cajita un poco más grande plateada con el nombre de la tienda estampada en la tapa con letras negras.

Pagó y salió contento de aquella joyería. En el camino llamó a Ukyo, quería que su amiga le diese una recomendación sobre algún restaurante donde pudiera llevar a Akane. Él no era de salir a ese tipo de lugares, pero por su chica, sería capaz de hacer cualquier cosa.

Cuando cortó con su amiga llamó haciendo la correspondiente reservación, acto seguido, se dirigió al lugar para tener una idea de la ropa que deberían usar para es noche.

No era un lugar ostentoso, el ambiente era sereno y sencillo. Por suerte su amiga le recomendó un lugar para nada elegante. Según ella, la cocina del lugar era espectacular. Uno de sus profesores trabajaba allí y podía asegurar con su vida que el lugar le encantaría a la chica de ojos café.

La chica, por su parte, no podía estar más impaciente. Era la primera salida de novios que hacían. No contaban las veces que habían salido a la sala de ensayo o a la casa de alguno de ellos dos. Esa vez era distinto. Saldrían como una pareja de verdad.

 _¿Qué ropa me pongo?_ Había preguntado ella la mañana de su cumpleaños

 _Lo que tú quieras amor, lo que sea que te pongas, te quedará hermoso. Por cierto, feliz cumpleaños, princesa_

 _Gracias mi cielo_

El día se les hizo interminable a los dos. La chica se sintió querida, pues había recibido varios mensajes y llamadas de sus conocidos.

Su hermana mayor le había preparado un desayuno especial, su padre le obsequió un sobre con varios yenes para que los gastase en lo que quisiera y Nabiki dijo que su regalo se lo entregaría en la tarde.

Dicho y hecho, cuando la chica regresó a su casa, sobre su cama había una cajita con una tarjeta sobre ésta. Tomándola, leyó para sí _Feliz cumpleaños hermanita, espero que te guste mi regalo ;) Pd: no se tú, pero a Ranma le encantará_

Abriendo la caja que no era más grande que una almohada de sofá, encontró un conjunto bastante provocativo color salmón.

Algo sonrojada pero de alguna manera entusiasmada, puso cerrojo en la puerta y se desnudó para probarse el atrevido regalo de su hermana. Eran dos partes, la de arriba, una especie de camisolín que apenas le llegaba por la mitad de las nalgas. En el busto, el sostén era de encaje transparente y la faldita caía desde debajo de su pecho abriéndose en el frente dejando a la vista su ombligo.

Las bragas eran de esas que suelen llamar "hilo dental" la parte delantera era de encaje transparente igual que el sostén y la parte de atrás, si es que se podía llamar a eso "parte" era simplemente un trozo de tela salmón.

Dio un respingo cuando Kasumi llamó a su puerta

—Akane, ya se desocupó el baño. Puedes bañarte tranquila

—¡Gracias Kasumi! Enseguida voy

Se quitó las prendas y envolviéndose en una bata salió al corredor con dirección al baño. Después de bañarse regresó a su habitación encontrándose con la incógnita. ¿Usaría esa noche el regalo de Nabiki? Estaba segura que luego de la cena, Ranma la llevaría a su departamento, ya se lo había adelantado la vez anterior pero de todas formas no sabía si usar o no el provocativo atuendo.

Dándose ánimos se volvió a colocar el conjunto. Ahora tenía otro problema. ¿Con qué lo cubriría?

Revolvió su placard buscando algo decente que no dejara al chico sospechar sobre su ropa interior.

Se decidió por un vestido tipo kimono de mangas tres cuartos, se ajustaba como si fuese una bata con un delgado hilo color negro igual que la prenda. Tenía algunas flores delicadas de pétalos rosas claro y era corto hasta por encima de las rodillas. Se colocó un cinto color crema para acentuar la cintura y unas botas cortas del mismo color.

Sentándose en su escritorio, se maquilló solo un poco y se colocó una hebilla invisible que recogía parte de su cabello a uno de los lados. Se levantó y se observó en el espejo de cuerpo entero que tenía en la puerta de su habitación y quedó satisfecha. Se veía sencilla y a la vez espléndida. Lo mejor es que no habían rastros de la ropa que llevaba bajo el vestido.

Cerca de las ocho de la noche, Ranma pasó a buscarla, como habían acordado. Mirándola de arriba abajo, el ojiazul no podía esperar a llevarla a su departamento y quitarle ese precioso vestido con los dientes.

—Estás preciosa, Akane

—Gracias —contesta cohibida— tú también te ves bien —dice repasando el atuendo del ojiazul que consistía en unos pantalones de mezclilla azules y una camisa color vino con botones blancos. Llevaba un cinto marrón claro y zapatos a tono.

—Hacemos linda pareja —bromea abrazándola por la cintura

—Bien, Romeo, déjame ir por mi bolso y vayamos

—Aquí te espero —respondió tomando asiento junto a Soun que los miraba divertido

—Hace mucho tiempo no la veía así de feliz —susurra el señor Tendo hacia el pelinegro— gracias muchacho. Me has devuelto a mi pequeña

—No, Soun, yo debería agradecerte a ti por haber creado tan bella criatura —comenta ganándose al suegro con todo

En una de las habitaciones de la casa, la chica de cabellos cortos guardaba un cambio de ropa interior y algunas prendas para el día siguiente. Debía ir a trabajar y no quedaría bien aparecerse con ese vestido a su lugar de trabajo. Ni que decir llegar a la facultad con aquellas pintas.

En una cartera algo grande guardó la ropa, su cuaderno de notas, la cartuchera y el Diseño Curricular, su billetera, el celular y una cartera más pequeña donde sólo cabían dos o tres cosas nada más, esa la usaría esa misma noche.

Al bajar, se despidió de su padre, de su hermana mayor y se encaminó a la puerta. Un pensamiento la asaltó de golpe. No podía ir en la motocicleta de Ranma. _¡Tonta Akane! No puedes subirte con ese corto vestido._

Ni siquiera llegó a reprocharse a sí misma cuando sonó la alarma del Hyundai negro del ojiazul. Sintió alivio

—¿Y la motocicleta?

—No me pareció correcto sacarla hoy. Es una noche especial

Antes de partir al restaurant pasaron por el departamento a dejar las cosas de la pelinegra, mientras tanto el muchacho escondía el estuche del regalo de la chica en un saco que tenía pensado llevar esa noche.

La muchacha estaba nerviosa, no sabía dónde la llevaría el ojiazul y eso la ponía más ansiosa.

Subieron nuevamente al auto y se dirigieron al restaurant que Ukyo le había recomendado al pelinegro.

Tras hacer unos pasos fuera del automóvil, el azabache comenzó a ser abordado por la gente que pasaba. La mayoría le pedían fotos, pues no todo el mundo sale a la calle con bolígrafos y cuadernos para que les firmen.

Al principio, Akane se había mantenido a un lado de su novio, pero al ver que cada vez se juntaban más jovencitas, se fue haciendo a un lado. Intentaba no enojarse ni ponerse celosa, una tarea que se le hizo algo difícil al notar que algunas se colgaban muy cariñosamente del cuello del ojiazul. _Y a él parece no importarle_ -pensaba frunciendo un poco el ceño.

Pasados diez minutos, el pelinegro logró deshacerse de los fans que se habían congregado a su alrededor. _Lo lamento, debo irme, en serio._ Buscó a su pareja y la encontró alejada mirando una vidriera de una tienda de carteras que en realidad no le llamaban la atención, pero cualquier cosa era mejor que ver a su novio rodeado de mujeres que literalmente se le tiraban encima.

—¿Estás bien amor? —preguntó el joven

—Si, solo miraba la vidriera —sonríe intentando ocultar su enojo hacia las fans

—Lamento eso de allí atrás, a veces es difícil controlarlo —la abraza sobre los hombros y caminan hacia el restaurant

—Lo sé, cariño. Pero.. ah —suspira frustrada— ¿es necesario que sean tan.. ofrecidas?

—Es su naturaleza. Piénsalo así, la mayoría aún están pasando por la adolescencia

—Ellas no eran adolescentes —recrimina

—Lo sé —suspira cansado— mira, dejemos eso atrás ¿si? Esta noche es para ti —detiene su andar acercando a la molesta chica a su pecho y envolviéndola en un férreo abrazo— ¡Estás helada Akane! —dice de pronto

—Pues claro. No tenía pensado hacer mucho camino desde el auto hasta el restaurant —responde con sarcasmo

—Bien, ya es suficiente señorita —regaña el ojiazul arrugando el entrecejo pero sin estar enojado realmente— pasemos la noche en paz ¿quieres? Vamos, es tu cumpleaños y te tengo una linda sorpresa —termina dulcificando el tono a la vez que relaja sus facciones

—Está bien, solo porque me lo pides así —le contesta enrollando sus brazos en el cuello masculino atrayéndolo a sus labios

—De acuerdo, vamos, sino me veré obligado a llevarte al departamento mucho antes de lo que esperaba

La chica sonríe y se deja guiar por el moreno dentro del local de comidas.

El restaurant era una maravilla. Sus enormes ventanales le daban una sensación de amplitud que no tenía, era más bien un lugar pequeño. Las mesas, en su mayoría individuales, para dos personas, estaban cubiertas por manteles verde oscuro y en el centro, un adorno de flores silvestres coronadas por una vela aromática. La iluminación era cálida, no había luces tenues, por lo que la pelinegra se sintió algo aliviada, sentimiento que se incrementó al sentarse en una mesa completamente expuesta. No sabía bien que esperar, tenía la certeza de que el ojiazul la llevaría a alguna mesa apartada para hacerla subir de temperatura hormonal, pero aquel lugar no parecía ser de esos.

Un camarero se acercó a su mesa acercándole los menús. La variedad de platos era increíble.

Ranma pidió una botella de vino blanco mientras elegían qué cenar. A decir verdad, la pelinegra se conformaba con unas hamburguesas de la casa de comida rápida, pero entendía que su novio quisiera que la velada fuese memorable.

Cuando el mesero regresó ya tenían su elección. Como entrada pidieron una variedad de quesos Brie, Camembert y Gouda acompañados de uvas. Como primer plato, salmón en salsa de coco picante y de postre higos pochados en zumo de fresa especiada y helado de galleta.

Durante la cena el muchacho se preguntaba cuándo sería propicio darle el regalo a su novia. Decidió entregarle su obsequio antes de que llegara el postre.

—¿La estás pasando bien? ¿Te ha gustado la comida, el lugar? —preguntó curioso

—Si, Ranma, estuvo todo de maravilla. Me fascinó el lugar, la comida es excelente, de hecho no sé si podré con el postre —ríe por lo bajo— es el mejor regalo cariño

—Oh, no señorita, esto es sólo la cena. Tengo otra cosa para ti. Espero que te guste —dice metiendo su mano en uno de los bolsillos internos del saco que tenía en el respaldo de su silla sacando el estuche negro y extendiéndoselo sobre la mesa

—Ranma.. no debiste —dice tomando temblorosa el estuche alargado

—Por supuesto que debía

—Gracias —lo mira aún sin abrir la tapa— estoy segura que me encantará —baja la mirada y abriendo el estuche, se encuentra con la pulsera dentro dispuesta a lo largo. Su mandíbula cayó de sorpresa al ver el regalo— ¡Dios mío! Es.. ¡es hermosa!

—¿Te gusta?

—¡Me encanta! Gracias cariño —se abalanza sobre el ojiazul a través de la pequeña mesa para estampar sus labios con los del joven— ¿Me ayudas a colocármela? —pregunta de repente sonrojada

—Por supuesto _Lady_

Después de terminar y pedir la cuenta la pareja se disponía a ir al departamento del ojiazul cuando en la calle, a varios metros del Hyundai negro del chico, una chillona y molesta voz llamó su atención

— _¿Ranmi?_ —escucharon detrás de ellos. Akane notó cómo antes de voltear el rostro y el semblante del joven se tensó

—Azusa —respondió volteando serio.

 **¡Odienme! Muahahahahahahaaaaa *risa malévola***

 **Cada vez se está poniendo más interesante y ¡me encanta!**

 **Muchas gracias a todos por seguir el fic, por darle una oportunidad a la historia y por hacer esto posible. Sin ustedes no podría haber seguido adelante.**

 **Y por supuesto, mil gracias a mi súper mega beta DanisitaM, la mejor beta del mundo mundial en el universo universal (?)**

 **Espero que el capítulo haya sido de su agrado. Nos vemos pronto pronto, _Gracias ;)_**


	10. Capítulo 9

**Los personajes no me pertenecen, son propiedad de Rumiko Takahashi.**

Capítulo 9:

—Azusa —vociferó Ranma intentando esconder el mal humor que lo atacó al encontrarse a su ex-novia

—¿Cómo has estado dulzura? —preguntó con su chillona voz al mismo tiempo que se colgaba del cuello del pelinegro haciendo que soltara a la ojimarrón

—Mejor que nunca —Akane notó la imperceptible sonrisa en los labios del ojiazul mientras apartaba a la mujer y volvía a abrazarla

—Me alegro —contestó la pequeña mujer de largos cabellos claros— Me enteré que me has cambiado —reprocha con un mohín

—No te he cambiado, te he dejado. Hace años

—Da igual cariño. Estoy segura de que volverás a mis brazos

—Estoy aquí, ¿sabes? —dice Akane con rabia contenida mirando a la patinadora con fuego en los ojos

—¡Ah! Así que eres _tú_ —comenta con falsedad reparando en la pelinegra por primera vez— disculpa bonita, no te había visto —sonríe "modestamente"

—Si, _soy yo_. ¿Algún problema con eso? —increpa enojada— no me parece correcto que saltes encima de _mi_ novio como lo has hecho

—Vaya Ranmi, sí que es celosa —lo mira de reojo

—Por supuesto. Yo _sí_ lo quiero —comenta mordaz

—Jaja, que sentido del humor, querida. No entiendo cómo has conquistado al _caballo salvaje_ —vuelve a acercarse al muchacho pasando una uña por su torso— aún no he podido olvidar _esas_ noches, _petit_

—¡Que sigo aquí! —grita Akane zafándose del agarre de Ranma

—Déjala cariño, no te hagas problema, seguramente aún está en tratamiento —susurra bastante alto para que Azusa lo escuche

—No, mi vida —comenta mirándose las uñas— me han dado de alta hace un año. Ya estoy recuperada y lista para retomar lo nuestro —vuelve a querer acercarse

—Vámonos Ranma —la pelinegra tira del ojiazul con todas sus fuerzas dejando a una sonriente Azusa en medio de la vereda

—¡Un gusto volver a verte _amorcito_! —grita a la pareja que se alejaba— Ya volverás a mí —susurra para ella misma retomando el camino hacia el restaurant que minutos antes habían dejado el ojiazul y su acompañante.

La muchacha caminaba rápido, murmurando obscenidades dirigidas hacia la mujer que dejaron atrás, el pelinegro podía percibir su enojo, más bien furia, al tiempo que lo seguía tirando hacia el automóvil

—Está bien, Akane, puedo caminar solo ¿si? —dijo intentando de verdad no sonar agresivo pero fracasando estrepitosamente

—¿Acaso estás enojado? —voltea con la mirada transformada— Esa cualquiera se te tira encima y ¿te enojas conmigo? ¡Es el colmo! —lo suelta y pasa de largo el Hyundai de Ranma

—¡Espera! ¡Akane! ¿Dónde vas? —pregunta saliendo de la estupefacción inicial y la alcanza varios metros más adelante— Detente, por favor

—¿Qué quieres? —vuelve a voltear hacia él cruzándose de brazos adoptando una posición a la defensiva

—Saber qué te ocurre

—¿Todavía me lo preguntas? ¡Esa cualquiera te saltó encima y se te pega como mosca a la miel y me preguntas qué me ocurre!

—Pues, para mí tampoco fue agradable cruzarme con ella. Por si no lo notaste, ni siquiera le seguí la conversación

—¿Y qué?

—Amor, no te enojes, no ha sido mi culpa —intenta remendar la situación a la que llegó sin siquiera saber cómo, terminaron discutiendo

—Ya sé que no ha sido tu culpa ¿Acaso crees que no lo sé?

—¿Entonces? ¿Porqué te enojas conmigo?

—Es que.. —comienza a hablar apurada pero tratando de calmar su agitación— ¡Es una desgraciada! ¿Viste cómo me trató? ¡Y tú ni siquiera me defendiste!

—¡Porque no me has dejado decir ni una sola palabra!

—Eres un idiota

—Cariño, no te enfades. Lo lamento.. —se acerca tomando una de sus manos— disfrutemos lo que resta de la noche. Ya van dos veces que hemos discutido hoy, y lo peor es que fueron boberías

—¿Te parecería una bobería que alguien me estruje frente a ti? —pregunta retóricamente— ¿Qué hubieses hecho tú en mi lugar?

—Bueno.. probablemente ahora estaría detenido por agresión

—¡Ya ves! ¿Y porqué _yo_ debo hacer de cuenta que no pasó nada?

—Yo no he dicho eso

—Pero lo insinuaste cuando dijiste que era una _bobería_

—Está bien, lo lamento, quizá minimicé el episodio. Pero es que yo estoy acostumbrado a pasar por esto

—¿Incluso lidiar con la desquiciada de tu ex?

—No, eso ni por asomo. Yo decía por el tema de los fans

—Ya sé que estás acostumbrado. Pero yo no. Ésta no es mi vida.. —dice la chica bajando el volumen de la voz hasta que ésta toma un tinte nostálgico y melancólico

—Pero es la mía —remata ojiazul dulcemente tomando las manos de la muchacha que parecía haber calmado sus nervios y su enojo— escucha, amor, ésta es tu noche, quiero que lo pasemos bien.. —se acerca un poco más y la abraza— si quieres te llevo a tu casa, pero no quiero que sigamos discutiendo, ¿si? —la chica se separa de él con una mirada confundida

—¿Porqué querría ir a mi casa? —pregunta frunciendo el entrecejo

—No lo sé, ¿quizá porque estás enojada conmigo? —se miran a los ojos escrutando en el profundo color del otro

—Lo-lo lamento —se disculpa Akane dejando escapar una única lágrima contenida que no llegó más allá de su pómulo, pues el azabache la limpió con su pulgar antes de que terminara su recorrido

—No, amor. No te disculpes —acaricia la mejilla contraria a donde rodó la lágrima y posa su frente en la de la mujer— sabes que para mí eres la única ¿cierto?

—Lo sé —susurra enredada en los brazos del ojiazul, que se separa de ella y deposita un beso en su coronilla

—Bien, entonces vayamos, está haciendo frío y no quiero que te enfermes

—De acuerdo —contesta la chica Tendo aún abrazada al pelinegro reiniciando el camino hacia el automóvil que había dejado atrás

—Supongo que primero debemos ir a buscar tus cosas a mi departamento.. ¿o prefieres ir directo a tu casa y mañana te las llevo? —pregunta el joven cuando ambos están dentro del vehículo a punto de emprender el camino de retorno

—Ranma, no iré a mi casa —lo sorprende con su respuesta haciendo que abra los ojos inesperadamente

—¿Entonces? —pregunta estúpidamente tragando en seco, pues siente la garganta seca de repente

—¿No se supone que pasaríamos la noche juntos? —responde ella con picardía y una sonrisa ladina

—Po-por supuesto, si es lo que quieres.. —desvía la mirada al frente sonrojado mientras pone el auto en marcha

—Además.. traigo algo para ti esta noche —comenta como al pasar mientras de su escote deja entrever solo un poco del conjunto que trae puesto debajo del vestido

—¿Quieres matarnos antes de llegar? —dice con lascivia mirándola de reojo y luego al camino, intercalando miradas con el mudo deseo de arrancarle el vestido cuanto antes

—¡Vista al frente Saotome! —ordena en cuanto una de las manos se desvía del volante e intenta tocarla mientras la mira de reojo

—¡Señor, si señor! —contesta con un saludo militar que hace reír a la muchacha olvidando por completo el incidente con las fans y Azusa.

Minutos después, en el garaje del edificio donde residía el pelinegro, ambos bajaron del vehículo. La morocha miró desconcertada hacia todos lados buscando algo

—¿Dónde está la motocicleta?

—Por allí —señala un lugar apartado al que se dirige la ojicafé— ¿Pasó algo? —preguntó cuando llegó a su lado. La joven estaba parada frente a la moto, pasaba distraídamente la mano sobre el cuero negro del asiento y sonreía de manera tierna

—No, nada —le contesta— sólo recordaba el día que la compraste.. deberías ir a buscar tu casco —recuerda mientras se deleita con los besos que el ojiazul comenzó a dejarle en su cuello descubierto, parado a su espalda

—Lo sé. La próxima semana veré si puedo hacerme un espacio para ir a buscarlo —habla bajito, sólo para ella depositando suaves toques en su tersa y blanca piel. Sus manos viajan al estómago de la joven que posó sus manos sobre las del azabache, quien la presionó contra su cuerpo en un claro intento de que note su aún creciente erección

—Ranma.. —lo llama volteando el rostro hacia atrás al mismo tiempo que una de sus manos la deposita en la mejilla del hombre que captura sus labios en un salvaje pero placentero beso.

Ella siente una oleada de calor que le recorre el cuerpo desde su vientre hacia todas y cada una de sus terminaciones. Él siente que su miembro va a estallar si no se apresura a entrar en esa hermosa mujer.

Bajó una de sus manos hasta la entrepierna de la muchacha y de paso la empujó contra la motocicleta que estaba bien posicionada sobre su pie, impidiendo que ambos caigan _sí que es resistente al peso_ , fue el pensamiento relámpago que se cruzó por la mente del azabache.

La misma mano que había bajado, siguió su camino hacia los muslos rehaciendo el camino nuevamente levantando el vestido de manera sensual, suave y lenta. Sus labios, que abandonaron los de la muchacha, se paseaban por el blanquecino cuello succionando de a ratos. Llegando al lóbulo pegó un mordisco que envió una corriente eléctrica a través del cuerpo femenino provocando un jadeo ahogado.

La ojimarrón dejó sus manos reposando en el asiento e inclinó su cabeza hacia un lado dándole mejor y mayor acceso a su cuello al pelinegro. Podía sentir la dura excitación del hombre detrás de ella rozando su espalda baja. La mano que había quedado en su vientre se movió hacia arriba, invadiendo su pecho por el escote. Una vez que logró su cometido, presionó uno de los pezones con los dedos índice y pulgar, la otra mano que subió su vestido por los muslos hasta llegar a la entrepierna, ahora atacaba su clítoris a través de la fina tela de la ropa interior.

—Aah, Ranma —gimió bajito la pelinegra dejándose llevar por su atacante que comenzó con un vaivén de caderas chocando su firme rigidez acomodada entre sus glúteos.

Las dos manos intrusas abandonaron sus posiciones y se aferraron a las caderas de la morena que intentaba por todos los medios callar los gemidos y jadeos que se le escapaban de vez en cuando.

Mientras una mano ejercía fuerza en la mujer, la otra se introdujo en la chorreante y cálida intimidad de la ojicafé. Aquel acto desvergonzado excitó más al joven Saotome, que sin saber cómo, ni tampoco conteniendo las ganas, con la mano restante bajó el cierre de su pantalón intentando liberar su duro miembro. Iba a penetrar a su mujer allí mismo, en el medio del garaje y no le importaba

—Espera, cariño —jadeaba Akane entre embestida y embestida— ah-aquí no.. nos puede ver alguien.. mmgh, amor, espera —lo detiene cuando el pene del muchacho estaba posicionado en su húmeda entrada

—¿Qué? —pregunta entre molesto e impaciente al tiempo que ella voltea hacia él y toma su erección con una de sus finas y delicadas manos

—Vayamos arriba —susurra en los labios del acalorado azabache mientras masajeaba sus genitales con parsimonia— aquí nos podría ver algún paparazzi

La sola mención del hecho puso de punta los pelos del ojiazul que rápidamente acomodó su duro miembro de nuevo en sus pantalones y besó a la mujer frente a él con pasión y salvajismo

—De acuerdo, sólo por que me lo pides así —jadea contra los femeninos labios.

La pareja se separa y encaminan hacia el edificio tomados de la mano, pero con prisa. Ambos desean llegar rápidamente al resguardo del departamento para darle rienda suelta a sus hormonas.

Llegados al hogar del pelinegro, apenas llegaron a entrar, pues la morena se tiró, literalmente sobre el muchacho enredando una pierna en su cadera y sus brazos en el cuello sosteniéndose en un solo pie. El ojiazul la aprieta más a él con un brazo y con el otro, sostiene la pierna en su propia cintura haciendo presión al mismo tiempo de su palpitante erección roza la entrepierna femenina.

—He tenido ganas de arrancarte este vestido desde que te vi en tu casa —murmura sensual en el oído de la pelinegra al tiempo que levanta la tela de su pierna enredada en él acariciando la piel expuesta

—También he estado esperando lo mismo —dice soltándose unos centímetros tirando del cinturón que atravesaba su cintura dejándolo caer y comenzando de inmediato a bajar el vestido

—No, déjame a mí hacerlo —habla bajo y ronco deteniendo las manos de la ojicafé— quiero disfrutar el desnudarte —ronronea en sus labios mientras comienza a despojarla de la molesta tela que la envuelve— Vaya.. ¿qué tenemos aquí? —pregunta retóricamente al descubrir la pieza de lencería salmón que traía debajo de la prenda— De verdad, amor ¿quieres que muera de un paro erectal? —dice confundido entre las palabras erección y eréctil

—¿Existe ese término? —pregunta entre divertida y excitada

—No lo creo .. vaya, acabo de inventar una palabra —sonríe con lascivia volviendo a atacar el cuello dejando caer el vestido del todo. Acto seguido se separa unos centímetros para admirar a la pequeña mujer que está frente a él— Dios, Akane —murmura comenzando a desvestirse con premura, un tanto desesperado— pareces.. pareces.. —comenta con la garganta seca— no sé bien qué pareces, pero estás matándome — completa la frase quedando solo en bóxers y camisa. Se acerca a la chica y la besa mientras va desabotonando de forma atolondrada la única prenda de su parte norte.

Dejando caer la camisa, toma la mano de su compañera y tira de ella hacia la habitación, besándola en el camino. En el corredor solo atina a estamparla de espaldas a la pared y acorralándola, la asalta desesperado, hambriento, enredándose en el pequeño cuerpo de su diosa con fervor. Sólo la libera unos pocos segundos para que recupere el aire y vuelve a besarla, con más pasión si es posible, levantándola sin hacer casi esfuerzo.

Sus respiraciones entrecortadas y mezcladas son la evidencia de las ganas que tienen el uno del otro. La muchacha encierra las masculinas caderas entre sus piernas y lo empuja hacia ella mientras sus manos se internan en la negra cabellera del ojiazul, tironeando de a ratos

—Akane.. —susurra el joven excitado hasta la coronilla— no-no puedo aguantar más —cuenta mientras libera su erección de los molestos bóxer guiando el palpitante miembro hacia la cálida entrada de su novia— necesito entrar —anuncia antes de colarse dentro de ella, apresurado por sentir sus paredes encerrándolo de una deliciosa manera.

—Mgh —exclama la pelinegra aferrándose con fuerza a las caderas de ojiazul, que empieza a embestirla suave, disfrutando la sensación de estar dentro de ella

—Ah, Akane, estás tan húmeda.. y estrecha —dice comenzando a acelerar los embistes

Cuando la posición se le hizo molesta, la cargó casi sin esfuerzo hasta la habitación, cuidando de no deshacer el contacto entre cuerpos. Dando un fuerte portazo con su pie, la deja en el suelo, movimiento que lo hizo salir del cuerpo de la mujer, produciéndole un sentimiento de frío en el miembro, pues dentro de la joven estaba cálidamente acondicionado y la habitación tenía la ventana abierta, dejando entrar el frío de la calle.

—Ranma ¿Porqué dejaste la ventana abierta? —pregunta la chica abrazándose a si misma mientras ve al ojiazul encaminarse a la abertura a cerrar los vidrios y correr las cortinas

—Lo lamento, es que suelo dejarla abierta para que se ventile la habitación —se da vuelta y queda sin aliento al encontrar a su diosa. Antes no había podido admirar de manera completa el atuendo de la pelinegra, ahora la tenía a su merced.

Su perfecto, curvilíneo y proporcionado cuerpo estaba cubierto por aquel pequeño camisolín abierto en el frente, sus pechos saltaban a la vista a través del trasparente sostén que se suponía, era la parte de arriba de la prenda, los pezones erectos clamaban su atención en un mudo llamado desesperado que él no rechazó, pues se lanzó a besarla nuevamente, alzándola por la cintura, la dejó sobre la cama encerrada entre el colchón y su propio cuerpo para después atacar sus senos a través de la fina tela, mordisqueando los botones y sus alrededores provocando algún que otro gemido en la joven receptora de tales caricias.

Tal vez fue la excitación, el amor, la ocasión especial que era o las ganas de enmendar las cosas entre ambos, lo que llevó al pelinegro a querer demostrarle cuánto era que la amaba.

Así que haciendo caso omiso a su propia excitación, se dedicó a besar cada centímetro de piel. Abandonó los senos de la muchacha para acariciar con sus labios su cuello, bajó por las clavículas, siguió de largo en el pecho y llegó a su plano estómago intentando dejar su huella en la chica. Besó sus caderas, sus muslos, sus piernas, mordisqueó la punta de sus dedos. Volvió a su posición sobre la mujer que entendiendo el accionar del ojiazul colocó una mano en su mejilla, mano que tomó entre las suyas y besó. Tiró de ella hasta sentarla en la cama y sin querer perderse un solo segundo de ella, acunó su rostro en sus manos y chocó su boca con la de ella. Tierno y suave. Un beso cargado de amor y pasión sin llegar a ser burdo o bizarro, lujuriosamente romántico.

—¿Qué has hecho con mi novio? —bromea la chica enfocando sus ojos terracota en los profundos azules de él

—Sigo aquí —levanta la mano un poco— sólo quiero demostrarte cuánto es que te amo, y ésta es la mejor manera que encontré —vuelve a besarla mientras queda arrodillado en el colchón arrastrándola a ella en el camino.

Abrazándola por la cintura, levanta un poco la tela de la prenda dejándole una inigualable vista de las posaderas de su chica, así que aprovechando el momento, agarra con un poco de fuerza uno de los glúteos y luego pega un cachetazo haciendo saltar a su portadora de la sorpresa para después acariciar la zona con ternura.

Llevando la mano un poco más arriba fue levantando la prenda de lencería hasta sacarla por completo, ayudado por la joven que levantó sus brazos, facilitando la tarea.

Una vez liberada, la pelinegra pasó sus manos por los musculosos brazos hasta llegar a los hombros y de ahí, tomando el masculino rostro poblado por una ligera barba rasposa, posó sus labios en los de él, que la abrazó nuevamente, pero ésta vez, sintiendo el calor del cuerpo cuasi desnudo de la ojimarrón

—Te amo, Akane —dijo al separarse, con voz profunda y el amor reflejados en sus orbes azules como el mar profundo— te amo, te amo, te amo —repetía entre beso y beso provocando una contagiosa risa en la muchacha mientras la recostaba nuevamente y comenzaba a dejar besos en su cuello

—No hace falta que me lo repitas tanto, cariño —le responde ella— ya sé que me amas, yo también lo hago, hasta quizá más que tú

—Eso ni pensarlo. Yo te amo más

—Yo te amo aún más —comenta mientras el ojiazul repasa la piel de su rostro dejando cosquillosos besos en sus mejillas, nariz, frente y ojos

La muchacha deja ir sus manos hacia en esculpido pecho y abdomen de su amante, deleitándose con el simple roce de sus dedos. Él, por otro lado, ya comenzando a sentir la necesidad de estar dentro de ella, abre sus piernas y se posiciona frotando su miembro en el sexo de la otra, logrando que se escape un suave jadeo de los labios de Akane.

Poco a poco la temperatura volvió a subir gradualmente hasta que los suspiros se transformaron en sonoros gemidos y roncos jadeos.

Quitándose la última prenda ya bastante húmeda debido a su líquido pre-seminal y la humedad de su pareja, Ranma dejó caer los bóxer a un lado de la cama y haciendo lo mismo con la pequeña tanga de Akane, volvió a acomodarse entre las piernas de la azabache entrando despacio en ella, dejándose inundar por la calidez y estrechez de su interior.

Cuando la poseyó completamente, comenzó a moverse despacio, sin prisa. Sintiéndose pleno y a la vez necesitando más. Pero aún no quería terminar, su intención era alargarlo hasta no dar a basto, hacerle el amor toda la noche si era posible. Entraba y salía de ella despacio, disfrutando el momento, sabía que la muchacha también lo disfrutaba, pues sus gemidos eran sonoros y excitantes. Hasta que ambos sintieron que era momento de acelerar un poco las cosas. En el momento que Ranma comenzó a acelerar los embistes, la pelinegra volteó la situación quedando ella sobre el ojiazul, brindándole una hermosa vista de sus pechos desnudos danzando en el aire, pidiendo una atención que él no le negó. Sentándose en la cama con el pequeño cuerpo a horcajadas, besó, lamió, chupó y mordisqueó las montañas que tanto lo enloquecían dejando que el placer escapase de su boca en forma de jadeos y algún que otro ronco gemido. Cambiando nuevamente de posición, dejó a la pelinegra sobre su espalda del lado de los pies de la cama y abrió sus piernas de par en par, admirando sin recato la intimidad femenina, los labios húmedos y el interior rosado de excitación. Se acomodó erguido pasando las piernas de su amante sobre sus caderas y las suyas por debajo de las de la jadeante mujer dejándola a su merced, completamente expuesta e indefensa.

Akane, algo avergonzada de repente, no tuvo opción siquiera de cubrirse cuando los dedos de su compañero la invadieron haciendo que voltee el rostro hacia un costado y aferrase sus manos fuerte en las sábanas emitiendo un ahogado sonido que oscilaba entre gemido y grito de _Ranmaaaaaaa_

Tenerla así, excitada y abierta para él, lo excitó más, por lo que sacando los dedos de la cálida cavidad, dirigió su palpitante dureza hacia la entrada de la chica que lo miraba expectante. La posición que mantenía le daba el ángulo perfecto para ver cómo su miembro se introducía en el menudo cuerpo, engulléndolo deliciosamente para luego reaparecer húmedo, brillante y empapado de su salado néctar que se arrepentía de no haber probado ese día.

El espectáculo que estaba presenciando lo ponía más duro, si era posible. No podía quitar la vista de la vagina que literalmente se tragaba su rígido mástil una y otra vez. Cada vez más rápido, más sonoro, más _rico_ pensó acelerando a más no poder los embistes frotando su pulgar en ese punto que sabía, la joven disfrutaba en demasía. Cuando sintió cerca el fin, presionó el rosado botón que estaba acariciando haciendo que el interior de la mujer se estrechase al llegar al clímax y, por consiguiente, llegando él mismo explotando de placer, vaciándose en un potente orgasmo. Acto seguido, salió de la ojimarrón dejándose caer exhausto a su lado.

—¿Siempre estarás conmigo? —preguntó de repente confundiendo un poco a la agitada mujer que intentaba recuperar el aliento después de tanto ejercicio

—¿Porqué me preguntas algo así? —rebate ella sin procesar las palabras

—Solo quiero saber si vale la pena estar enamorado de ti —dice agitado pero abrazándola— he sufrido mucho la última vez que entregué mi corazón a alguien

—¿Esto es por Azusa? —pregunta la pelinegra sentándose a su lado deshaciendo el abrazo

—No lo sé.. hasta hoy, creí que toda esa mierda estaba enterrada pero..

—¿Pero..?

—Al verla, recordé cuánto mal me había hecho, todo lo que me había mentido, el daño que me hizo.. y..

—No —lo frena antes de que siga— yo no _soy_ ella. ¿Está bien? Yo no voy a lastimarte ¿me oyes? Te amo demasiado para hacerte algo malo

—¿Lo prometes? Que el día que ya no quieras estar conmigo, me lo dirás, que no seguirás con la relación sólo por no herir mis sentimientos —toma con un poco de fuerza la mano de Akane

—Lo prometo —dice llevando la gran mano hacia sus labios dejando un suave beso en su dorso

—Gracias —la abraza con fuerza— te amo, mi vida

—También te amo, mi cielo

Se dan un último beso y se acomodan abrazados, ella sobre el pecho de él mientras se rodean el uno al otro con sus brazos y piernas.

•••

La noche corría silenciosa y fría, la quietud de la madrugada dejaba escuchar hasta el más mínimo ruido producido por el viento.

En la habitación del azabache, él y su preciosa novia descansaban o al menos eso hacía el joven, dado que la chica comenzó a respirar agitada moviendo su cabeza de un lado a otro frenéticamente

—N-no —decía entre sueños con temblor en la voz

—¿Akane? —pregunta el ojiazul perezoso abriendo un ojo encontrándose con una sudorosa pelinegra que temblaba y comenzaba a elevar la voz. _Una pesadilla_ pensó mientras comenzaba a sacudirla, intentando despertarla— Amor, despierta —decía con un ligero toque de preocupación— Akane, cariño, es un sueño —hablaba un poco asustado hasta que ella comenzó a llorar desesperada— ¡No! No, no, no, no, amor, basta —pedía cuando le dio un manotazo al aire y casi estampa su mano en su pecho— ¡Akane! ¡Despierta! —sacudió con fuerza arrepintiéndose en el mismo instante, pues no tenía otra forma de despertarla. La alterada joven abrió los ojos desorientada momentáneamente mirando a todos lados

—¿R-Ranma? —dice entre aliviada y asustada para después romper en llanto abrazándolo con fuerza dejándole claro cuán aliviada y asustada se encontraba

—Estoy aquí, cariño, tranquila —trataba de calmar a la ojicafé acariciando su espalda desnuda sintiendo sus acelerados latidos que se mezclaban con los suyos propios— ¿Estás bien? ¿Qué ha pasado? —se animó a preguntar cuando los sollozos menguaron

—Sólo tuve una pesadilla —le responde sonriendo pero con los ojos aún llorosos y la nariz tapada por el llanto

—Eso es obvio, pero me refiero a qué tipo de pesadilla. ¿Qué soñaste?

—Nada importante —intentaba alejar el sentimiento de vacío en su vientre y las ganas de acurrucarse en la cama y no levantarse nunca más

—Está bien, amor, si no quieres decírmelo, lo entiendo. No voy a presionarte ¿bien? —ella asiente— te traeré un poco de agua —dice levantándose y poniéndose unos pantalones cortos fue a buscar algo de beber

Cuando volvió a la habitación, Akane estaba sentada en la misma posición, con la mirada aún perdida, sumergida en su propio mundo

—Toma, cielo —le tiende el vaso con la fría bebida sacándola de su burbuja

—Gracias —le contesta queda, bebiendo todo el contenido. Deja el vaso en la mesilla de noche y al voltear, el ojiazul ya está recostado en la cama de nuevo, le hace un gesto y ella entiende a la perfección. Se acomoda en los fuertes brazos de Ranma sin rechistar sintiéndose nuevamente tranquila

—¿Mejor? —pregunta el azabache tiernamente acariciando el brazo de la muchacha

—Si, gracias

—Bien, descansa —deja un beso en su frente

Minutos después, ambos seguían despiertos, el reloj marcaba más de las cuatro de la mañana y ella sabía que si no descansaba aunque fuera una hora o dos más, el día sería insoportable. El pelinegro sabía que estaba despierta pero no quería presionarla para que le contara qué había soñado para alterarla de tal manera. Decidió dejar el tema a un lado. Su novia no necesitaba un interrogatorio ni él quería ser un chismoso. _Cuando se sienta segura me lo dirá_ pensaba hasta que ella rompió el silencio

—Otra vez fue _ese_ sueño —dice bajito, por un momento creyó que estaba hablando para ella misma pero al no volver a hablar, se arriesgó a preguntarle

—¿Cuál sueño?

—Perdía un embarazo _otra vez_ —contó con voz calmada pero perdida en el pasado— aunque hoy fue distinto..

—¿Distinto? —preguntó a riesgo de quedar como chismoso

—Casi siempre son pesadillas diferentes. Nunca es de la misma manera, solo que la de hoy no era ningún sueño —toma una gran bocanada de aire— fue como revivirlo de nuevo

—¿Quieres hablar de eso? De verdad, amor, no te sientas presionada

—No, debo sacarlo afuera. Ya lleva mucho tiempo de hacerme la vida de cuadritos

—¿Crees que contándome lo que ocurrió dejarás de tener esos sueños?

—Podría ser.. ¿Quién sabe?

—De acuerdo, entonces soy todo oídos

—¿De verdad? ¿No estás escuchándome solamente para dejarme hablar? —pregunta enderezándose mirándolo a los ojos

—No, amor. Quiero saber qué te ocurre, pero no quiero presionarte a nada ¿entiendes? Siempre estoy queriendo saber más de ti pero no quiero que lo hagas por obligación ¿si? —ella asiente— bien, ahora dime ¿qué fue lo que soñaste?

—Creo que primero deberías saber cómo empezó

—¿Con el embarazo que perdiste?

—Si. Unos días después de que me practiqué el aborto..

—¿¡Qué!? ¿No que habías tenido un aborto espontáneo?

—Si. Bueno, no exactamente.. —suspira derrotada, era hora de decirle aquello que la atormentaba día a día— _tuve_ que abortar —dijo llena de vergüenza desviando la mirada lejos del pelinegro— no tuve opción —cuando el joven a su lado no habló, siguió con su relato— Yo estaba contenta, de verdad. Me sentía llena de vida y feliz —sonríe— pero cuando _él_ se enteró, puso el grito en el cielo. Se había enojado, se echó la culpa a sí mismo, luego a mí, hasta que por fin lo aceptó, aunque más bien, creo que se resignó.

~No te voy a negar que también estuve mal cuando me enteré, de hecho en esos días estaba pensando una manera de enfrentarme a Shinno y por fin terminar la relación. Así que cuando vi que la prueba casera marcaba un fuerte y claro positivo, sentí mi alma caer a mis pies, pero a los dos días estaba feliz de la vida. Incluso había decidido criar a mi bebé sola. La idea de seguir con Shinno ya no era opción para mí, aunque luego me convenció con relatos de familias felices y toda esa cháchara.

~Luego, llegó la primer consulta. Me sentía feliz aunque él aún seguía reacio. Por suerte el bebé estaba bien pero mis nervios estaban de punta. Discutíamos seguido, siempre por nimiedades y mi nivel de estrés subió hasta los cielos.

~Hasta que fui a la tercer cita.. Ya tenía tres meses de embarazo y no podía esperar a sentir sus pataditas. Unos días antes había comprado ropita de bebé blanca y unas cosas más, pero cuando el doctor hizo el chequeo de rutina, supe que algo andaba mal cuando movía el doppler por todo mi bajo vientre con el cejo fruncido. Cuando le pregunté qué ocurría, dijo que el aparato andaba mal y fue por otro.

~Cuando volvió no lo hizo solo, lo acompañaba una doctora y entre los dos volvieron a checar los latidos del bebé, pero no los escuchaba.

~Se miraron entre ellos y él negó despacio y ahí lo supe. La doctora me miró compasiva y dijo _levántate, Akane. Hemos terminado._

~Obviamente mi cabeza era un hervidero de preguntas que contestaron con tranquilidad, trataron de hacerme sentir.. no lo sé.. dijeron que no sentían los latidos del bebé y que me realizarían una ecografía de emergencia, porque había una posibilidad de que los latidos no se escucharan porque estaba mal posicionado el embrión, por que eran bajos o por que había dejado de latir su corazón.

~La ecografía mostraba un pequeño círculo en la pantalla, inerte, no se veía ni se oían los latidos. Su corazón se había detenido.

—Akane —abrazó el ojiazul a su chica cuando la voz de ésta comenzó a temblar— Ya está. No sigas

—No, debo hacerlo —suspira nuevamente tomando aire, tranquilizando su respiración— El problema era que el embrión seguía adherido a mi útero y según los médicos, eso era un aborto retenido. Dijeron que llevaba sin latidos desde poco después de la última visita de.. muerto.. y mi cuerpo aún no lo expulsaba..

~Pasé un mes con el embrión en mi vientre —el rostro del pelinegro se tornó blanco— si, estaba muerto dentro de mi. Los doctores dijeron que lo normal era dejar que se desprendiera solo, pero no lo hacía. Pasaba los días acariciando mi estómago pidiéndole que saliera, pero todo era inútil. El saco seguía creciendo pero el embrión estaba sin latidos.

~Hasta que una tarde comenzaron los dolores, me asusté y fui corriendo al hospital. Me dijeron que mi cuerpo no estaba desechando nada y corría riesgo de contraer alguna infección. Por eso me recetaron unos medicamentos fuertes que inducen el aborto. Cuando salí de allí me dirigí a la primer farmacia que vi. La dependienta me miró con enojo y dijo que no vendía _esas cosas_. Le pregunté dónde las podría conseguir y por qué las estaba buscando y eso pareció ablandar su coraza, pues me dio una dirección de una socorrista que me ayudaría.

~Pensé en llamarla cuando recordé al abuelo de Shinno. Él estaba al tanto de toda esa horrible situación así que me dio las pastillas sin siquiera protestar.

~Seguí las instrucciones de la doctora y la media hora empezaron las contracciones, luego la hemorragia. Me acuerdo del dolor. Nunca había sentido nada así. Era como un hierro incandescente atravesándome las entrañas una y otra vez. Estaba tirada en el suelo de mi habitación con una toalla por debajo. Estaba sola, ese día Shinnosuke tenía guardia, Nabiki estaba en la universidad, papá en un viaje y Kasumi había ido con Tofú a ver unas cosas de su casamiento.

~Sangré muchísimo durante cuatro días, tuve fiebre alta, temblores, dolores punzantes en el útero cada tanto. Fue la experiencia más horrible de mi vida.

~Ni siquiera fui capaz de expulsar por mi misma a mi propio hijo —comenzó a llorar

—Cariño —llama el ojiazul con voz serena— no te mortifiques, era lo correcto. Son cosas que pasan, horribles y dolorosas, pero a fin de cuentas te hacen lo que eres. El día de mañana, cuando seas madre, vas a poder dar todo ese amor que no pudiste en esa ocasión, te lo prometo. Eres una mujer hermosa, amable, cariñosa, buena.. tienes un corazón enorme y yo soy testigo de eso, me lo has demostrado en más de una ocasión. Puedo asegurarte con mi vida que ese no era tu momento, lo será, algún día, pero es algo que debes dejar atrás. No fue tu culpa, no debes sentirte mal por eso otra vez. Piénsalo de esta manera; tú lo hiciste por que de verdad no tuviste opción y te dolió en el alma; en cambio hay quienes lo hacen por el sólo hecho de que no quieren ver sus vidas truncadas o solamente por que no estaba en sus planes. Siéntete orgullosa porque tú sí querías seguir adelante e incluso criarlo sola —decía intentando darle ánimos a la joven que hipaba entre llantos— eres maravillosa, Akane, no lo olvides nunca ¿si?

La muchacha no pudo hacer nada más que asentir y dejarse querer por aquel hombre perfecto. Mientras iba quedándose dormida se preguntó qué había hecho para merecer a aquel hombre tan.. comprensivo e inteligente.

Por esa única vez se permitió ser egoísta (o egocéntrica) y se dijo a sí misma que se merecía el amor de ese espécimen inigualable. Con ese pensamiento, se dejó caer en los brazos de Morfeo para no volver a tener pesadillas nunca más.

 **A poco no fue tierno?** **Ok, no, mejor me callo xD**

 **Se que me estoy tardando con las actualizaciones, pero de verdad es necesario, mi súper beta # _DanisitaM_ se me va de viaje D': asi que por unas semanas va a estar inactiva ¡pero no se preocupen! Eso no quiere decir que no vaya a publicar, no no no. Van a ser actualizaciones espaciadas con una semana de por medio, asi no los dejo sin capi y Dani no se vuelve loca con tener que corregir estando en sus vacaciones.**

 **Por lo pronto, me encuentro escribiendo lo que sigue, si todo marcha como debería, al regreso de Dani voy a tener algo adelantado :)**

 **Por cierto.. Vayan corriendo a leer _Capturando tu corazón,_ el primer y fascinaaante fic de ella, de verdad, no se van a arrepentir 7u7**

 **Ahora sí, qué me dicen de la reacción de Akane? Es la primera vez que está celosa.. Cómo hubiesen actuado ustedes?**

 **Espero que les guste la historia tanto como a mi escribirla, como siempre, mil gracias a todos por el recibimiento, me encanta que les guste y cada follow, favorito y review que dejan, me llena de calorcito el corazón. ¡No tengo más palabras de agradecimiento!** **Nos vemos la próxima :)**


	11. Capítulo 10

**Los personajes no me pertenecen, son propiedad de Rumiko Takahashi.**

Capítulo 10:

Después de la última charla en la que Akane confesó su horrible experiencia en el pasado, Ranma sentía que estaba aún más cerca de ella. Si había tenido la confianza suficiente como para contarle algo así, ya se daba por hecho. De alguna forma, lo tranquilizaba saber que la joven confiaba en él, algo que hasta el momento no había pasado muy seguido. Se sentía bien ser amantes y confidentes, pues de eso se trata ¿no? De contarse todo y no ocultar sentimientos de ningún tipo.

La semana fue pasando lenta y llena de trabajo para ambos. Mientras la pelinegra se acostumbraba a la rutina de trabajar y correr a la facultad, el ojiazul se la pasaba entre cámaras de televisión y micrófonos de las radios.

Hacía unos días habían lanzado el nuevo video y estaban bastante atareados presentando el nuevo material que estaba próximo a salir. También se encontraban trabajando en el Kabuki-Za, donde darían comienzo a la gira para después partir por quién sabe cuánto tiempo.

Últimamente se sentía bastante inspirado y varias canciones salieron de su cabeza, para su mala suerte, todas iban bien con el piano y él solo poseía un viejo y destartalado teclado.

Se alejó del ventanal en el living donde se encontraba divagando y salió de su departamento apurado, tenía que reunirse con sus compañeros y su nuevo cuñado, Taro.

 _¡Agh! ¿De verdad gremlin? ¿Con Pantimedias? Tenías miles de opciones y te vas y te enamoras de PANTIMEDIAS_ —le había dicho en un mensaje cuando Ranko "oficializó" su no tan reservada relación con el representante

 _¿Y eso a ti en que te afecta? Te recuerdo que **tú** estás saliendo con **mi** amiga_ —reprochó

 _¿Y? Yo la vi primero_ _Pff si, claro, hace un millón de años.. no cuenta por que eras un patán que temía acercársele_ _No importa, el caso es que estás saliendo con Pan-ti-medias_ —remarca adhiriendo un emoji enarcando una ceja

 _Y yo ya te dije que a ti eso no-te-importa_ _¡Bien!_ _¡Bien! ¿De verdad estás enojado por que estoy saliendo con Tadashi?_ —emoji con los ojos llorosos

 _No, no me molesta en absoluto_ _¿¡Entonces!?_ _Simplemente me gusta hacerte rabiar :p_ _Eres un idiota_ _Lo sé_ _Pobre de mi amiga, tener que soportarte_ _Jaja deja de quejarte, gnomea_ _¿Gnomea?_ _Déjalo así_ —emoji blanqueando los ojos

Recordando aquella graciosa conversación, salió directo a la oficina de su representante, casco y llaves en mano, se montó en su Harley y salió directo al lugar pactado.

Si bien estaba acostumbrado a llamar la atención en las calles debido a ser quién era, el casco ocultaba su identidad, pero de igual forma llamaba la atención, pues éste era completamente negro y simulaba ser el casco de Iron Man.

Su hermana se le había burlado una semana entera, su novia se había unido a ella en el bullying en alguna que otra broma, pero ciertamente él mismo se sentía un poco tonto cuando se retiró el casco. Había pensado que era una buena idea, pero ahora, viéndolo, era bastante _ridículo_.

Ranko reía a más no poder, Akane, por otro lado, le daba ánimos para que lo usara, ella no lo veía del todo feo, hasta incluso lo usó unos días hasta que el pelinegro se animó a ponérselo. No podía quitar la sonrisa idiota de su rostro mientras manejaba, se sentía estúpido, pero inmensamente feliz, el pequeño cuerpo aferrado a su cintura le daba tranquilidad al mismo tiempo que lo hacía sonreír más.

Luego ya no salía a la calle con la sonrisa patética de los primeros días. Como esa mañana, que apresurado, aún con el café en la garganta, salió disparado a la oficina de Pantimedias.

Cuando llegó, ya estaba el automóvil de Mousse pero no veía rastro alguno del de Ryoga. Entrando en el edificio, y luego a la oficina, estaban los tres esperando, su primo, tan perdido como siempre, había estacionado su vehículo a cinco cuadras del lugar.

—Llegas tarde, Ranma —regaña el representante

—Hola cuñadito, ¿acaso no tengo privilegios? Estás revolcándote con mi hermana, dame al menos ese beneficio —se burla apoyándose contra una mesa

—¿Quieres dejar de ser imbécil por un minuto? —dice de nuevo Taro con un sonrojo en las mejillas— Esto es importante

—Bien, ¿qué sucede?

—Como saben, estamos cerca de comenzar la gira, en tres días es la firma de autógrafos y tengo excelentes noticias

—¿Qué noticias? —pregunta Mousse

—La gira, como saben, será por todo Japón, luego iremos a los alrededores, la noticia es que en esa segunda parte, comenzaremos desde afuera hacia adentro

—No entiendo —dice Ryoga

—Comenzaremos la segunda parte en América

—¿¡Qué!? —exclama el ojiazul abriendo los ojos de la impresión

—Eso, he hablado con la gente de MTV, los quieren para la ceremonia de los MTV Awards, donde me han comunicado, tienen dos nominaciones a mejor álbum y mejor canción

—¿Iremos a una ceremonia de MTV? —pregunta de nuevo un estupefacto Ryoga

—Sip, y debemos hablar sobre eso —dice serio de repente— seguramente alguno estará pensando llevar a su novia —mira a Mousse que tenía la idea rondando en su cabeza— deben saber que eso no será posible. Estados Unidos es sólo una parada en nuestra gira. Y ya saben lo que eso significa

—Nada de novias en los alrededores —dicen los tres con cansancio

—Lo sabemos, pero Taro ¡Es U.S.A! No podemos no ir con nadie

—Irán los tres, yo estaré presente también, pero no llevaré a Ranko. Así como tú no llevarás a Shampoo, ni Ryoga a Akari, ni Ranma a Akane. ¿Estamos?

—De acuerdo —dice derrotado el de anteojos

—En cuanto termine la gira, podrás ir donde quieras, pero mientras dure, no quiero distracciones ¿si?

—Si, Taro

—Bien, cambiemos de tema. ¿Ya hicieron la lista que presentarán en el Kabuki-Za? Las entradas saldrán a la venta en tres días

—¿Justo para la entrega de autógrafos? —pregunta el del colmillo

—Exacto

—Pero el show es en dos meses

—Lo sé, pero ya está todo listo. Según las encuestas, las entradas se agotarán al llegar la tarde

—¿Estás seguro? —cuestiona el de ojos verdes con cabello largo

—Eso me dijeron los de marketing, pero no me desvíen la conversación. La lista, ¿la han hecho?

—Algo así —contesta Ranma— hemos sacado algún que otro tema del repertorio.. no vamos a tocar los catorce temas

—Esperaba que no lo hicieran —dice orgulloso el representante

—Aunque fue una decisión difícil. Decidimos tocar algunas canciones y el resto, intercalarlas durante la gira —explica Ryoga

—Bien, me gusta eso. Y ¿qué harán con el tiempo que les queda? Por que si no van a tocar los catorce temas, les quedarán varios minutos de sobra

—Rellenaremos con los más potentes o parecidos de los álbumes anteriores —dice Mousse mientras Ryoga asiente con su cabeza

—Seguramente la mayoría de los "agregados" sean más de los últimos discos, tal vez también podamos meter algún viejito ¿les parece? —decía el primo de Saotome

—El público ama los viejos temas —concuerda el ojiazul

—Bueno, parece que tienen eso resuelto —dice Taro en voz alta— ahora bien ¿ya pensaron en la puesta en escena?

—Todo a su tiempo, Taro —intenta calmar Mousse

—Si, pues tiempo es lo que no tenemos, no podemos hacer algo demasiado elaborado, pero tampoco muy simple

—Podríamos usar los juegos de piro-música —empieza a decir el ojiazul

—Eso ni de broma se saca del show —interrumpe Ryoga— es lo mejor de todo el recital

—Bien, si, tienes razón, pero debemos coordinarlo con los temas nuevos —sigue Ranma

—Y las luces —agrega Mousse

—Chicos, chicos, eso es obvio, yo me refería al escenario. El Kabuki-za no es muy grande, así que no pueden hacer un gran despliegue, es más, hasta les diría que lo de la piro-música lo reserven para el Tokyo Dome, es más grande y con menos riesgos, el Kabuki-Za tiene al público muy cerca del escenario —menciona Taro dejando a la banda pensativa

—Entonces sólo serán las luces —contesta Ranma encogiéndose de hombros

—¿Y en el escenario? ¿Usarán las pantallas de fondo? —pregunta el representante haciendo anotaciones en una libreta

—Sería lo obvio si no usamos la piro-música —alega Ryoga

—¿Y qué pondremos? Los nuevos temas no tienen videos —dice Mousse

—Mierda —se queja el del colmillo

—Descartemos las pantallas entonces —Taro tacha algo en la libreta

—¿Y si sólo salimos al escenario y ya? Es decir, no pongamos algo demasiado grande, el lugar no nos da la posibilidad de mucho —propone Ranma— ¿saben? Creo que mamá aún conserva la bandera con la que salíamos los primeros años —comenta pensativo

—¿De verdad? ¿Ese trapo aún existe? —se burla Mousse

—¡Oye! Costó mucho hacerla —reprocha Ryoga

—¡Tú ni siquiera la hiciste! —regaña el de anteojos

—¿Seguro que tu madre tiene la bandera? —pregunta Pantimedias a Ranma haciendo caso omiso a sus otros dos compañeros que mantenían un ida y vuelta de palabrotas

—Si, bueno, eso creo.. la llamaré y luego te aviso

—Perfecto —dice ahora anotando rápidamente en su libreta asintiendo al mismo tiempo— ¡Hey! A ver _Pinky y Cerebro_ ¿Están de acuerdo con la idea de Ranma de usar la vieja escenografía?

Ambos integrantes asintieron y dándose un cálido empujón salieron de la oficina no sin antes de que Taro les pidiera que piensen un plan B por si Nodoka no tenía aquel trapo.

Afuera, el invierno comenzaba a azotar la ciudad, la peor época del año, según Ranma.

Cada uno de los integrantes se fue por su lado, el pelinegro aprovechó que aún era temprano y fue a casa de su madre, estaría un rato con su abuela y luego iría a la residencia Tendo ya que la familia comenzaría a empacar sus cosas para la mudanza que sería al día siguiente. En teoría, dejarían todo listo a excepción de las camas y lo que vestirían para hacer el trabajo.

Él se ofreció a ayudar ya que era sábado y Akane había pedido el día en el trabajo. Así que arrancando su motocicleta, se dirigió a la casa de sus padres.

Allí se encontró con su madre terminando de hacer los quehaceres, su padre había ido al dojo Tendo a ultimar detalles, pues ya casi estaba listo y debían hacer publicidad de su reapertura.

Los dos hombres, Saotome y Tendo, mandaron a hacer volantes y pancartas que colgaban en lugares estratégicos. Hasta el momento tenían 46 alumnos entre adultos, adolescentes y niños. La felicidad en ambos era palpable aunque el de la pañoleta en la cabeza también estaba preocupado por la deteriorada salud de su suegra y, por consiguiente, la estabilidad emocional de su esposa.

Lo bueno era que ninguna de las dos estaban solas. Sus hijos estaban acompañando a las dos mujeres además de Ryoga, que cuando lograba llegar a la casa, solía pasar el día con ella. Los vecinos solían pasarse a saludar o dar una llamada para preguntar por Nodoka, pues era una mujer bastante sociable y medio Nerima le tenía estima.

—¡Ranma! —exclamó la matriarca Saotome— creí que no vendrías hasta mañana en la tarde o el domingo en la mañana.

—Hola mamá —saluda a su madre con un abrazo— estaba de paso, en la tarde ayudaré a Akane a empacar las últimas cosas, mañana harán la mudanza al dojo y me he ofrecido a ayudarles

—Ay, mi ángel, eres todo un caballero —acaricia el rostro de su hijo

Mientras le hacía compañía a su madre, charlaban sobre temas variados, Nodoka le comentó que su abuela seguía cada vez peor, pero con el mismo carácter fuerte que la caracterizaba.

En medio de una amena charla sobre la reciente relación de su hermana menor y el representante, Ranma recordó la charla de esa mañana, se le había olvidado por completo

—Oye, mamá, me preguntaba si aún conservas esa vieja bandera que usábamos en los primeros shows

—¿La que hicieron Ranko y Ukyo? —pregunta su madre

—Esa misma

—Pues.. creo que sí.. si no se extravió en la mudanza, debe estar en el desván..

La mujer se levantó de su lugar y encaminó a la pequeña habitación donde guardaban aquellas cosas que ya no usaban pero les daba pena tirar a la basura.

Entre varias cajas con etiquetas de "disfraces" y otras más de "recuerdos", Nodoka Saotome sacó una con la palabra Polaroid en el frente. Al abrirla, se encontraron con varias cosas de los primeros años de la banda. Como el primer álbum que habían sacado. Ranma rió cuando su madre sacó las dos versiones, el cd y el cassette, ya que cuando ellos se lanzaron a la fama, aún mucha gente seguía utilizando aquel formato. Entre varias fotos, en las que se los veía a los tres bastante más chicos -diez años más jóvenes, para ser exactos- encontró todo tipo de cosas. Desde bandanas con sus imágenes, hasta pósters, incluso creyó ver varitas luminosas que NADA tenían que ver con ellos, pero su madre igual conservaba por el solo hecho de que las vendieran en los alrededores de sus shows. Se enterneció cuando en un sobre bastante amarillento, encontró todas las entradas de los recitales a los que su familia había podido asistir. Absolutamente todos. Incluso habían folletos de aquellas empresas de antaño donde ofrecían ringtones para celular. _"Envía 'Polaroid' al 773 y recibe en tu teléfono celular las mejores canciones de la banda"_ decía el pequeño papel que en el dorso tenía toda una selección de artistas y tonos para llamadas. También había un cancionero de ellos con algunas canciones hasta su tercer álbum, almanaques con la imagen del cuarto disco, entrevistas, tapas de revistas y alguna que otra playera. Aunque lo que más le llamó la atención fue otro sobre, un poco -bastante- más grande que decía _cartas_. Curioso, abrió el papel y se encontró con varios escritos que databan de sus años en Sapporo, claramente se las habían dejado las fans en su antigua casa. Recordó cómo todas las mañanas su abuela se quejaba de aquellas niñas que _vienen a molestar a mi limoncito, pero él no les hará caso._

Cuántos años habían pasado y su madre aún tenía todo aquello.

Decidió leer una, le había entrado la curiosidad. Así que tomando la primera, le dio una leída;

 _Querido Ranma: ¡Hola! ¿cómo estás? Yo bien, espero que recibas esta carta y que la leas, sería mi más grande deseo._ _Todos los días escucho su disco, ¡me encanta!_ _Sólo quería decirte que eres el mejor cantante y guitarrista del mundo entero. Y también que te amo con locura (aunque esa parte no la leas, pásala de largo y si la has leído bueno, da igual)_ _Espero que nunca dejes de cantar._ _Te amo!_

Se sonrojó un poco y pasó a la que seguía, aquella tenía una caligrafía bastante aceptable aunque sus palabras lo pusieron bastante nervioso

 _Ranma: solo escribo para decirte que eres el amor de mi vida. Amo todo de ti, tu cabello, tus ojos hermosos, tus labios que quisiera besar, todo de ti._ _Me gustaría que me dieras una oportunidad de dejarme amarte como te mereces, ninguna te amará como yo, te lo prometo._ _Estaré en el recital de Hokaido si quieres búscame, estaré esperando :)_

Un escalofrío le recorrió la espalda. Por su propio bien decidió dejar las cartas en paz y continuó rebuscando hasta que al fondo, encontró una bolsa bien envuelta. Sacándola, la abrió y allí, perfectamente doblada, estaba la famosa bandera que su hermana y su mejor amiga habían confeccionado para la banda.

La tela no había perdido el color y seguía tan blanca como la recordaba, con algunos rastros del paso del tiempo, pero nada tan drástico. Abriéndola, con ayuda de su madre, volvió a contemplar la primer bandera de la banda. No era más que una tela de unos dos metros por tres, con una enorme cámara en el centro y el nombre de la banda escrito debajo con esmerada caligrafía. Recordó todo el empeño y dedicación que pusieron Ranko y Ukyo al hacerla.

—¿Para qué la necesitas cariño? —preguntó su madre

—Es que tenemos que hacer la puesta en escena del show en el Kabuki-Za y nos pareció buena idea usar la vieja bandera

—Oh.. ¿Van a llevarla a la gira?

—No lo sé.. no lo hemos hablado aún —comenta pensativo, la idea no era del todo mala

—Está bien, sólo cuídala ¿si?

—Por supuesto mamá, aunque no me la llevaré ahora. Seguramente la venga a buscar el día del show

—¡Oh! Perfecto, así correrá menos riesgos

—¿Qué estás insinuando? —pregunta enarcando una ceja

—Nada, hijo, nada

El pelinegro y su madre continuaron charlando mientras guardaban todo nuevamente en su lugar. Pasado un rato, el ojiazul tomó sus cosas y se encaminó a la facultad donde cursaban Akane y su hermana, seguramente su novia ya estaba por salir y debían ir a la casa de la chica a preparar las cosas para el día siguiente.

Una vez en el lugar, bajó de su motocicleta y se dedicó a esperar a la morena. A medida que iban saliendo estudiantes y lo veían allí se le acercaban. Algunos pasaban de largo avergonzados, o quizá tímidos por su presencia allí, otros, los más osados, se acercaban a pedirle autógrafos y fotografías.

Había alguna que otra fan que coincidía en estar estudiando en el lugar y, como siempre, alguna terminaba llorando de la emoción. Todos le preguntaban por qué estaba allí, a lo que respondía que su novia cursaba en aquel sitio.

Minutos después, las dos cabezas ya conocidas para él, iban saliendo por la puerta

—Disculpen, pero ya debo irme, fue un placer haber compartido unos minutos con ustedes —se disculpó para ir en busca de su hermana y su novia— ¡Al fin salen! Me estaba aburriendo —dice abrazando a la pelinegra que traía su casco rosa chicle, aunque había algo distinto en él— ¿Qué es esto? —preguntó cuando notó una escritura negra bastante conocida

—Oh, es sólo un adhesivo que he mandado a hacer —le tiende el casco indiferente

—" _Polaroid_ " ¿Quiénes son esos? ¿Te gusta esa banda mediocre y sin talento? —se burla de si mismo sonriendo al notar el pequeño sticker en uno de los lados

—Óyeme, niño bonito, no te metas con la banda o te meterás conmigo y es algo que no querrás que pase —amenaza

—¡Dale duro Akane! Déjalo sin sexo un mes entero —se burla Ranko a un lado de la pareja

—No le des ideas _Dobby_ —responde ácido el ojiazul— ¿No tienes cita con tu chico hoy? —pregunta socarronamente

— _Dobby no tiene amo, Dobby es un elfo libre_ —contesta la pelirroja citando al personaje de ficción— además, tengo demasiadas cosas para hacer hoy —agrega indiferente

—¿Ya han peleado? —sigue burlándose el pelinegro— ay, hermanita, qué poco te duró el amor

—Cállate, imbécil. No es eso, no hemos discutido —contaba mientras se acercaban a la motocicleta del mayor de los Saotome— es sólo que él tenía cosas que hacer y yo también, hemos quedado para mañana

—¡Oh! Así que mañana remojarán el pescadito.. —se burla nuevamente picando a su hermana a un costado cuando llegan a su vehículo

—¡Ranma! —regaña la pelirroja por primera vez avergonzada

—De acuerdo, de acuerdo —se da por vencido levantando ambas manos— me hubieras dicho que Taro no venía así traía el auto en lugar de la moto —dice de repente

—No te hagas problema, hermanito, he quedado con Shampoo, iremos al centro comercial, antes de la gira Mousse quiere que ella conozca a sus padres, así que quiere que le ayude a buscar algo presentable para cuando eso pase

—¿Irán a China? —pregunta el pelinegro recibiendo un asentimiento de su hermana

—Si, pero será sólo un fin de semana, la banda tiene compromisos que cumplir

—¡Pf! Dímelo a mí

—Bien, Akane, Casper, los dejo aquí ¡Nos vemos mañana amiga! —abraza a su amiga que estaba bastante callada— Adiós, _baka_ , nos veremos en casa

—Adiós niña malcriada —se despide saludando con la mano mientras su hermana le saca la lengua en respuesta— ¿Qué sucede amor? Has estado callada

—Nada cariño, se me vino una idea a la cabeza para una de las clases y estoy maquinando la actividad

—¿Qué clase?

—Las residencias, ya nos han hecho elegir escuela para hacerlo. Y me da un poco de miedo

—¿Por qué?

—Es que hace mucho no planeo ni me enfrento a un ejercito de personitas.. tengo pavor a que algo salga mal

—No te preocupes, hermosa —la abraza— sé que lo harás bien, además, la idea de las residencias y las prácticas ¿no son esas? Equivocarte y que tus profesores puedan corregirlo

—Pues.. sí

—Entonces no te hagas mala sangre. Planea, enseña y equivócate. Para eso es esta etapa ¿Si? Aprovecha a equivocarte y que te corrijan, mejor ahora que es lo que se espera a hacerlo cuando estés recibida —le dice intentando convencerla

—Tienes razón pero ¿si los niños no me quieren? ¿o si a la maestra que me supervise no le gusta mi metodología?

—Los niños no supondrán problema alguno, si les hablas bien son bastante.. tratables. Además tienes la capacidad para aguantar a treinta de ellos correteando todo el día y lo de la maestra, bueno, seguramente no le guste como trabajes, porque lo harás mejor que ella, lo prometo —alienta

—Gracias mi vida —responde emocionada por el aliento recibido, jamás la habían apoyado tanto en tan poco tiempo— te amo ¿sabes?

—Lo sé, soy el novio perfecto —la besa— bien, señorita, vayamos a empacar lo que falta ¿si?

—Vamos —responde sonriente poniéndose el casco y esperando a que Ranma suba a la motocicleta para después subir ella y aferrándose a su cintura, emprenden el camino hacia la que será hasta ese día, la casa de la pelinegra.

La noche llegó rápido y Nerima estaba bastante frío. La familia más Ranma se encontraban cenando, pues después el ojiazul se marcharía a su departamento a dormir y al día siguiente volvería con el automóvil para llevar las cosas más pequeñas.

Aunque su intención era buena, el señor Tendo se negó a que se fuera a esas horas alegando que ya era demasiado tarde y que no necesitarían de su auto, por lo que le insistió en que pasara la noche allí. Cosa rara en Soun Tendo, pues no quería que Shinnosuke se quedara en la casa a dormir con su hija y cuando lo hacía, tenía que esconder su enojo para evitar problemas con su primogénita menor. Pero Ranma era distinto y no por ser el famoso que era, sino por ser él mismo, un joven tranquilo, educado -cosa que valoraba muchísimo- y sobre todo, le gustaban las artes marciales. No podía pedir nada más para su pequeña, era lo que él quería para Akane, así como Tofú para Kasumi y Tatewaki para Nabiki. Por fin estaba tranquilo, pues sus hijas estaban bien cuidadas.

—¿Seguro papá? —preguntó Akane cuando el hombre propuso que el ojiazul se quedara

—Por supuesto hija ¿has visto la hora que es? Casi las once de la noche. No, es muy tarde para que se vaya, mejor quédate, muchacho. Entra la motocicleta al jardín y duerme aquí

—Si-si usted está de acuerdo, está bien —respondió algo cohibido

—Pero papá no tenemos habitación de invitados —dijo Kasumi sintiéndose ligeramente culpable, pues la habitación que ocupaba junto a su familia era la de huéspedes

—Ay, Kasumi, querida, que duerma con Akane, no lo vamos a hacer dormir en el suelo, además, si el otro se quedaba ¿por qué no él que sí se lo merece? —comentó el patriarca haciendo que el ojiazul se sonrojara apenado

—De acuerdo, si no tengo opción, que se quede conmigo —dijo Akane burlándose del chico

—Qué tierna, gracias —le contestó sarcásticamente

El muchacho no tuvo opción -más bien no insistió demasiado- que quedarse a pasar la noche en casa de la morena, por lo que luego de aquella charla, la pareja se despidió y encaminó hacia la habitación de la menor de las Tendo. Si bien no era la primera vez que el ojiazul se quedaba en la casa, se encontraba nervioso. Pues la vez anterior el lugar estaba solitario. Nabiki se había ido con Kuno y Soun con Kasumi estaban internados.

Una vez en la habitación, los jóvenes continuaron hablando, lo bueno de sus conversaciones eran que podían hablar de cualquier cosa que se les ocurriera, como en ese momento, que la pelinegra le contaba de sus años adolescentes.

—¿De verdad? —preguntó el ojiazul a su novia cuando ella le contó sobre la vez que sin quererlo, lastimó a un compañero de clase que la había asustado y ella, como acto reflejo, le dio un golpe con la parte baja de su mano derecha en el medio de la nariz, haciendo que el pobre chico termine con el tabique partido a la mitad

—¡Lo juro! Me sentí tan mal que después de aquello le llevaba a diario la tarea del día

—Vaya.. lo pensaré tres veces antes de hacerte asustar —decía el pelinegro sentado en el suelo, apoyando su cuerpo en la cama mientras la ojicafé estaba acostada atravesada sobre la misma dejando su cabeza colgando hacia abajo y sus piernas sostenidas hacia arriba sobre la pared.

—Buena elección, señor Saotome —dijo burlona— Oye .. ya pasa de la media noche ¿quieres ir a dormir?

—Mhm.. no lo sé.. según tú, ¿es dormir o "dormir"? —pregunta socarrón levantando y bajando las cejas rápidamente

—Dormir de acostarnos, cerrar los ojos y dejarnos ir —explica irritadamente divertida

—Yo quería cariñitos —se queja levantándose de su lugar mientras la muchacha lo imita y se afloja la ropa para colocarse la pijama

—Podemos dormir abrazados —comenta al pasar como si fuese algo fugaz

—¿De cucharita? —pregunta emocionado y con los ojos brillantes

—Déjame pensarlo y luego te digo —sonríe

—Buuu, que mala eres Akane, sólo soy un pobre muchacho que busca un poco de cariño —decía el ojiazul lamentándose mientras se desvestía y quedaba sólo con sus bóxers al tiempo que le hacía ojitos de bebé a su novia que se había cambiado y ahora portaba un cómodo pijama color pastel con cerditos negros desperdigados por la blusa y el ajustado -pero cómodo- pantalón

—Sabes que solamente te estoy molestando —dice tierna abrazándolo por el cuello y estampando sus labios en los masculinos del pelinegro en un suave beso que puso los pelos de punta al casi desnudo hombre

—Mmgh, me encanta cuando te pones cariñosa —se aferra más a sus caderas hablando aún sobre los labios de la muchacha— creo que deberíamos acostarnos, si no quieres que se despierte cierto _amiguito_ —dice separándose unos centímetros mientras señalaba con sus ojos a su entrepierna

—No señor, por hoy dejémoslo descansar —le da un último beso y se acuesta del lado de la pared dejando un espacio en la pequeña cama para el ojiazul

Una vez que vio que la joven estaba cómodamente acurrucada entre las mantas, el ojiazul hizo lo propio tirando las sábanas y acostándose junto a su preciosa ninfa, estiró su brazo para que la muchacha se acercara a él, cosa que no tardó en hacer para luego ser abrazada por el chico Saotome. Estando en aquella posición, cara a cara pero abrazados, ambos se sentían en el paraíso. El cálido aliento del otro les dejaba una sensación de paz y tranquilidad, algo que, curiosamente, ninguno de los dos había sentido antes

—¿Te has dormido? —pregunta el azabache en voz baja varios minutos después

—Aún no —le responde ella con los ojos cerrados y una tierna sonrisa que él pudo distinguir claramente debido a la luz de la luna que se colaba por entre las pesadas cortinas de la ventana— ¿pasa algo? —cuestiona ahora la muchacha abriendo un ojo

—Nop, nada —responde acercándola a él más si era posible

—¿Estás cómodo? —quiso saber la morena enredando sus suaves piernas con las vellosas de él— acabo de darme cuenta que mi cama es demasiado pequeña —continuó hablando mientras lo abrazaba por uno de sus desnudos costados

—Estoy bien. Mientras estés conmigo, todo está perfecto —sonrió con sincera honestidad haciendo brillar los ojos de la chica, que no pudo hacer más que apoyar su cabeza sobre el pecho varonil sintiendo los acompasados latidos de su corazón mientras él acariciaba la pequeña espalda de arriba abajo y depositaba un beso en su coronilla para después acomodar su propia cabeza sobre la de la joven enredada en su cuerpo.

Poco a poco ambos fueron presa del sueño que llegó amable y pesado. La pareja fue vencida dejándose caer en brazos de Morfeo, que los esperaba con los brazos abiertos y listos para zambullirlos en un cálido y dulce sueño.

Varias horas después, el molesto sonido de una alarma despertó a la chica Tendo.

Abriendo los ojos, se dio cuenta que su habitación estaba distinta _cierto, hoy nos iremos_ pensó recordando el porqué de sus paredes desnudas, placard vacío, escritorio desprovisto de cosas y la falta del resto del mobiliario.

Se extrañó de estar de ese lado de la cama, pues la noche anterior recordaba haberse acostado del lado contrario para dejarle ese lugar a..

—¿Ranma? —preguntó en voz baja girándose para encontrar la pequeña cama vacía. Levantándose, se colocó unas sandalias cuando la puerta se abrió y el pelinegro ingresó a la habitación bostezando portando solo sus pantalones, que supuso, se había puesto para no salir en ropa interior

—Buenos días, hermosa —saluda fregándose un ojo

—¿Dónde estabas? —preguntó— buenos días —regresa el saludo abrazando al ojiazul depositando un fugaz beso en sus labios

—Fui al baño —responde devolviendo el beso y el abrazo— ¿Nos acostamos otro rato? Aún es temprano —se queja el pelinegro haciendo un gesto como si tuviese frío

—¿Qué hora es?

—Casi las cinco —responde el muchacho sentándose en la cama esperando que la chica se acueste para luego hacerlo él

Una vez acomodados y abrazados, el azabache es el primero en caer dormido nuevamente. La mujer, cómodamente arropada por los brazos de su pareja, comenzó a cuestionarse cómo sería ese tiempo separados por la gira. Le entraron uno irracionales celos. Aquellas chicas podrían ver a su Ranma y ella no. _Pero soy yo a quién ama_ se reprochó a sí misma. _Aunque en cualquier momento podría conocer a otra y dejarme_ -refutó nuevamente. _No, él no haría eso. Me lo diría ¿cierto?_

Siguió divagando entre los recovecos oscuros de su mente, imaginando varios escenarios donde Ranma la engañaba o la abandonaba a través de una fría llamada o un mensaje. Levantó la vista y lo miró confundida. Él no sería capaz de algo así. Estaba segura. No dudaba de él pero en partes, se veía a si misma como poca cosa. Mientras su novio era alguien popular, mediático, famoso, ella era una chica común y corriente que ni siquiera había podido dejar a su ex-pareja a voluntad sin salir lastimada.

Hizo un recuento mental de todas las cosas buenas y malas que le habían pasado. Buenas: no muchas. Malas: bastantes.

Concluyó que su vida era un completo desastre, no pudo cuidar de su hijo cuando lo tuvo en su vientre, no tuvo una relación sana con Shinnosuke, ni siquiera tenía a su madre. _Creo que ahí comenzó mi desdicha_ pensó.

No le gustaba recordar el pasado con su madre, no por no haberla querido, sino que había pasado tanto tiempo que casi no recordaba su voz y su rostro se le venía difuso. No sabía distinguir entre sus recuerdos y los sueños que había tenido con ella, no se acordaba demasiado de esos tiempos pues aún era muy pequeña. Cuanto más intentaba recordarla, más le costaba traer su rostro a su mente.

Finalmente, después de un rato, su mente se silenció y por fin pudo dormirse. Más alrededor de las nueve, el celular comenzó a sonar. Ya era hora de levantarse.

Después de compartir un último desayuno en familia, los Tendo fueron acomodando sus pertenencias en la entrada: cajas con ropa y efectos personales, alguno que otro mueble pequeño y demás cosas que para ellos eran de valor.

Cuando llegó el camión de mudanzas, cargaron todo lo que pudieron con ayuda de los dos hombres que había mandado la agencia. Soun no paraba de llorar, pues ya no vería a su pequeña nieta a diario, pero prometió ir a verla casi todos los días. La casa, ahora de Kasumi y su familia, quedó casi vacía. Sólo quedaron algunas pertenencias, el señor Tendo insistía en dejar varias cosas para no dejar a su hija sin nada, pero ella alegó que todavía tenían que traer las cosas del departamento de Tofú. Así, el patriarca y la hija del medio se subieron al camión mientras el ojiazul llevaba a la menor en su motocicleta.

Al llegar al dojo Tendo, comenzaron a bajar todos los muebles y efectos de la familia. No pensaban que en una pequeña casa podían tener tantas cosas, de hecho, llegaron a creer que algunas no les iban a hacer falta, pero el patriarca remarcaba a cada minuto que eran la misma cantidad de cosas que tenían antes.

El señor Genma Saotome había acudido en pos de su amigo, al igual que su hijo, ayudó a la familia a entrar muebles y acomodar las cosas más pesadas, pues los dos hombres que vinieron con el camión de mudanzas solamente bajaron las cosas y luego de realizado el pago, se retiraron.

La casa olía a pintura fresca, todas las ventanas se encontraban abiertas justamente para que el característico olor saliera de la vivienda, pero éste parecía negarse a salir. _Con el paso de los días se irá yendo_ decía Soun Tendo.

Re-acomodaron todos los muebles, no los iban a dejar como estaban puestos antes de mudarse, los únicos que quedaron en su legítimo lugar fueron el baño y la cocina, pues ambos ya estaban instalados. Incluso Akane se animó a cambiar su habitación. La cama, que solía estar apoyada contra la pared sobre el lado derecho de la habitación mirando hacia la ventana ahora se encontraba en el centro de la misma, del lado contrario, cambiando así también el placard, que ahora ocupaba un lugar junto a la puerta y el escritorio a un costado de la ventana.

Casi al medio día, la familia estuvo completamente instalada. La habitación que solía ocupar Kasumi, fue destinada para usarse de despensa, colocando allí las cosas que, por el momento, no necesitaban, dejando así libre la habitación de huéspedes que solían usar de almacén.

Después de un rápido almuerzo, el pelinegro se retiró de la casa Tendo, iría a casa de sus padres antes de ir a su departamento a descansar. _Mañana es la entrega de autógrafos y necesitaré estar descansado_ se decía.

Esa noche, después de hacer unas diligencias de último minuto junto a sus compañeros de banda, se tiró en el cómodo sofá a mirar televisión mientras le enviaba un mensaje a la chica de cortos cabellos. Si bien no había pasado mucho desde que la dejó en su nueva locación, estaba expectante a lo que la muchacha pudiera o no decir

 _Está increíble, tengo mejor iluminación que antes, o quizá sea porque la otra casa tenía ventanas más pequeñas_ —agrega un emoji pensativo

 _Entonces uno de estos días me colaré por tu ventana para comprobarlo_ —emoji guiñando el ojo

 _Pervertido_ _Contigo siempre baby_

La conversación quedó a medias cuando el pelinegro se quedó dormido en el mullido sillón, pero su espalda no estaba muy feliz, despertó una hora más tarde con el cuello endurecido. Dejó su teléfono cargando y se dirigió a la cama completamente cansado. Un bostezo y su mente volvió a apagarse. Necesitaba descansar, mañana será un provechoso pero agotador día se dijo a sí mismo en un último hilo de coherencia antes de caer rendido al mundo de los sueños.

 **Hola hola holaaaa :D he renacido de mis cenizas para traerles un nuevo capítulo jejeje** **Espero sea de su agrado, y si no, esperen al que sigue (?)** **Si todo sale como lo planeo (cosa que JAMAS pasa) las actualizaciones van a volver a ser semanales, pero no prometo nada, es lo que voy a intentar jeje** **Mil gracias a tod@s los que se suman de a poco, los que siguen la historia y sobre todo a los que comentan, esbla manera que tengo de saber que les parece el fic. Y aquellos que pasan y no dejan review ni nada, tambien gracias, me gusta que la historia llegue a todos :D** **Un millón y medio de gracias a mi beta _DanisitaM,_ gracias :'D sigo insistiendo en que no se como sobreviví la primera parte sin tu ayuda.** **Por cierto.. si no leyeron _#CapturandoTuCorazón_ QUE ESTAN ESPERANDO!? Vayan corriendo, no se van a arrepentir 7u7** **Nos vemos el viernes que viene ;)**


	12. Capítulo 11

**Los personajes no me pertenecen, son propiedad de Rumiko Takahashi**

Capítulo 11:

Y el día llegó.

La tan esperada entrega de autógrafos de Polaroid sería en unas pocas horas, y en unas más, las entradas para el Kabuki-Za también estarían en circulación; según Taro, esa misma tarde se agotarían, pero no contaron con que la mayoría las reservó para tenerlas aseguradas y pagarlas en uno o dos días, o semanas. Los más afortunados, pagarían con efectivo en el momento o con tarjeta de crédito en el mismo teatro o vía internet.

La mesa donde se haría la entrega de autógrafos ya estaba puesta, la conocida disquería ya estaba funcionando para el resto del público, pero en la calle, la larga fila de fans se había auto-congregado desde la noche anterior. Montones de chicos y chicas, algunos con sus padres, otros con sus abuelos, esperaban en la fría calle a que llegara el momento de encontrarse con sus artistas. La noche anterior, Taro había comentado en el grupo de Whatsapp que tenía con la banda, que muchos estaban acampando para ser los primeros en recibir los autógrafos. Los jóvenes artistas se sintieron alagados y asombrados, pues estaban acostumbrados a que esas cosas pasaran en las "previas" a los recitales, más era la primera vez que lo hacían para una entrega de autógrafos. Decidieron darle una sorpresa a sus fans, calcularon la cantidad de gente que había y compraron varias cajas de pizzas que luego llevaron personalmente a sus seguidores*.

Los presentes no podían creer que aquello fuese verdad. ¡Sus ídolos estaban llevándoles comida! ¡A ellos! ¡Fans!

En cuanto los integrantes del grupo musical bajaron de la camioneta, el escándalo no se hizo esperar. Gritos, empujones y tironeos de todos lados, intentando tener un mínimo contacto con sus artistas favoritos. Gracias al cielo, estaban en fila detrás de una valla y varios gorilas que los tenían -como podían- alejados de la multitud.

Aunque fue una escena un poco salvaje, todos quedaron felices. Los seguidores, porque no se esperaban un gesto así de parte de la banda, y los mismos integrantes se sintieron un poco contentos. Para ellos era lo mínimo que podían hacer, dado que no serían quienes son si esas personas no hubieran estado allí. Algunos desde los inicios, otros que se fueron sumando poco a poco, pero todos importantes. Todos hacían posible que esos tres chicos venidos de Sapporo llegaran a donde llegaron, gracias a su constante apoyo.

Obviamente la noticia corrió como agua entre los dedos, en menos de una hora toda internet estuvo plagada de videos y fotografías del icónico acontecimiento.

Para ese entonces Akane seguía dormida, ajena a la locura de los fans. El día para ella comenzó de manera diferente. Casa nueva, vida nueva -se dijo nada más abrir los ojos y encontrarse con las tranquilas y conocidas paredes color durazno.

Salió de su habitación directo a asearse y prepararse para ir a su trabajo y luego a la facultad. Esa sería la última semana que cursaría, la siguiente comenzaría con la parte más difícil y esperada por todas las estudiantes ya que la carrera era casi exclusiva de las mujeres, los hombres no estaban prohibidos, pero no era una carrera especialmente elegida por el sexo masculino. Las residencias. Literalmente se internaría en un jardín de niños a dar clases. ¡Estaba tan ansiosa! En el transcurso de esa semana conocería a la maestra que la supervisaría. Necesitaba tener toda la información posible. La docente le explicaría qué era lo que estaban viendo. Le haría un pantallazo del proyecto institucional* que estaban trabajando y algunas de las metas a cumplir en ese tiempo.

 _En cuanto tenga la oportunidad, entraré a internet a reservar mi entrada para el recital,_ pensaba la joven alegre. Ésta vez no se quedaría con las ganas de saltar y gritar estando en el reservado para las familias. No. Había decidido hacía mucho, que quería estar allí donde estaba la verdadera diversión.

Pasadas unas horas, Polaroid llegó a la disquería. Los fans reconocían la camioneta que los llevaba así que al divisarla, comenzaron a gritar. Algunos, los más osados, salieron corriendo con rapidez hacia el vehículo a ver si podían siquiera tocarlos.

Los tres bajaron escoltados por dos guardaespaldas que intentaban -en vano- abrir el camino y que nadie se acercase a los artistas.

Si bien era algo que a los muchachos les parecía un poco excesivo, estaban de acuerdo en que de haberlo hecho sin seguridad, sus respectivos cuerpos sufrirían las consecuencias.

De una u otra forma, los fanáticos llegaban a ellos, empujando, gritando, queriendo quitar del camino a quien estaba adelante por el simple hecho de querer estar más cerca de su artista.

Mousse se sentía ahogado, pues, en el tironeo, alguien sin querer -o eso quería creer- lo había tomado de su bufanda llevándolo hacia atrás.

Ryoga había sido despojado del gorro de lana que llevaba cubriendo su cabeza, en el camino, sintió un tirón y el elemento desapareció entre la multitud llevándose también algunos cabellos en el camino.

Aunque el que lo pasó "menos mal" fue Ranma. Y lo digo entre comillas porque, si bien no lo empujaron, tironearon ni ahorcaron, sintió una cálida mano posarse sobre su estómago. Lo adjudicó al tumulto de gente, incluso llegó a pensar que el o la dueño/a de la extremidad, ni siquiera sabía que estaba "tocándolo". Pero todo se fue al caño cuando aquella traviesa mano hizo un camino descendente hacia _aquella_ parte. Con un sobresalto tomó a la intrusa con la suya y la alejó. No sabía a quién pertenecía, pero aquellos dedos se anclaron en su palma y lo acompañaron hasta que, inevitablemente, se perdieron dentro de la disquería.

-Vaya.. las salvajes están más _salvajes_ que nunca —comentó el ojiazul aún sin poder salir del estupor

—Ni que lo digas —secundó su primo— ¡Me han sacado mi gorro favorito! —se quejó

—¿Te quejas de tu gorro? A mí me han tirado de la bufanda y creí que moriría allí mismo, ahorcado y rodeado de gente que aún no sé si me quieren a mí o quieren ver como escapa la luz de mis ojos —decía el de ojos verdes

—Ya, ya.. no se quejen, al menos nadie quiso abusar de ustedes —comentó el pelinegro

—¿Abusar? —quiso saber el de mirada esmeralda

—Así como lo oyes. Alguna loca o loco ha querido.. ya saben.. _llegar a la gloria_ —dice haciendo alusión a su entrepierna con una inclinación de su cabeza

—Demonios, estas chicas no tienen vergüenza —se queja Mousse

—Lo sé, pero es parte del paquete —afirma Ryoga

—Si, pero eso no les da derecho a comportarse de esa manera —completa el ojiazul

—Tienes razón pero ¿cómo haces para que no se alboroten? ¿Viste sus rostros? La mayoría no llegaba a los veinti-tantos —sigue diciendo el joven Hibiki

—No presté atención a sus rostros _primo_ , estaba más preocupado por mi integridad —dice el azabache con sarcasmo enarcando una ceja

—Bien, muchachos ¿ya están listos? —pregunta Taro llegando a la mesa donde el grupo había sido acomodado para dar los autógrafos— ¿todavía no han puesto los afiches? —volvió a preguntar el representante buscando con la mirada a un asistente que llegaba a las corridas con un soporte y una gigantografía de la banda con la portada del nuevo álbum — niño, ¿por qué te tardaste tanto? —reprocha ayudando al muchacho con el soporte para después colocar entre los dos la enorme imagen en su lugar, detrás del grupo musical.

Minutos después, varios empleados de la disquería salieron a organizar a los fans que esperaban en la calle, los hicieron colocar en fila, de dos en dos. Los gritos no tardaron en escucharse cuando comenzaron a entrar, de manera ordenada, en el recinto. Llantos, lágrimas, gritos, saltos y desesperación. Más de una intentó salir corriendo directo a la banda, pero eran detenidas en el acto. Los trabajadores del lugar las hacían entender que tenían orden de cancelar la entrega de autógrafos si no se "comportaban". Lo cierto era que ya les había pasado algo así con un solista extranjero que estaba de visita y pasó a promocionarse de la misma manera.

—Bien.. empieza el show —comentó Ryoga esbozando una sonrisa dejando ver su característico colmillo

—¡A trabajar! —sonrió Mousse

—Ya quiero que termine —murmuró Ranma desganado para después sonreír a los seguidores que iban llegando

Uno tras otro iban pasando los fans, un saludo, un autógrafo y unas cuantas fotos, además de la grupal que tomaba el fotógrafo oficial que Taro había contratado por idea de la banda. Pensaban que era buena idea tomarse una grupal con cada fan.

Al principio creían que sería algo complicado y aún más cansador, pero después pensaron que algunos quizá irían solos y no tendrían quién les tomara una fotografía y ellos sabían cuánto valoraban los fans este tipo de actuar.

Debido a eso, Taro contrató a alguien que capturara con su lente una bonita imagen de los fans en medio de la banda, luego las subirían a internet, en un álbum exclusivo que destacarían en la página del grupo en Facebook y la web oficial de la banda.

Los minutos pasaban lentos. La gente no paraba de llegar, entrada tras entrada, Akane no veía la hora de que llegase su hora de salir. Sabía que a las doce en punto del mediodía se liberarían al mercado los tickets del recital de Polaroid y moría de ganas por comprar la suya.

Ranma le había advertido que el espacio era pequeño y que las entradas se irían como agua entre las manos. Por ese motivo, a las 12:03 del mediodía se excusó de su puesto y se dirigió al baño de empleados. Allí, a través de su celular, ingresó a la página de ventas que le había pasado Ranko y de ahí al link que redirigía a la sección de los tickets de Polaroid. Paseó por la página hasta la parte de abajo, donde detallaban la ubicación y los precios. Se sorprendió de que no fueran tan elevados, siendo que trabaja en el Tokyo Dome, sabía más o menos el importe en que, en teoría, oscilaban las entradas. Aunque luego pensó que el Kabuki-Za no era tan grande como su lugar de trabajo, quizá por eso son tan accesibles, reflexionó.

La pantalla del celular le mostraba dos opciones, butaca y campo. _Definitivamente campo_ se dijo a sí misma, no pagaría las butacas, ella quería estar en el medio del descontrol.

Así que tocó la opción "Campo" y reservó su lugar. La entrada estaría en reserva hasta dos semanas después de ese momento, por lo que decidió retirarla en la ventanilla ese mismo fin de semana.

Cinco minutos después, estaba nuevamente en su puesto, de regreso a la venta de otros tickets, de otros artistas, en otro lugar diferente al Kabuki-Za.

Una hora más y ya estaba libre del trabajo. Casi a las corridas, se dirigió a la facultad, esperaba que llegara el bus que la dejaría en su lugar de estudio, mientras revisaba Facebook, le apareció una nueva actualización del ojiazul.

 _*NoSoy Ranma Saotome se siente abrumado_ _Pfff, esto es cansador_

No pudo evitar hacerle un comentario, sabía perfectamente que el muchacho solo tenía a su familia y amigos más cercanos en la cuenta, por lo que no se preocupó demasiado

 _*Akane Tendo_ _Deja de quejarte, al menos no debes correr de un lado a otro_

Minutos después le llegó una notificación, Ranma había contestado a su comentario

 _*NoSoy Ranma Saotome_ _No, pero me duele la mano .. me ayudas a repararla? 7u7_

 _*Akane Tendo_ _No, gracias. Paso :P_

Riendo bajó del bus y se topó con el puesto de diarios y revistas de siempre, le llamó la atención una hermosa Harley en una de las portadas y notó, con alegría, que ya había salido a la venta el número de _Kawaii_ donde los entrevistaban a ambos. Compró la revista y se encaminó a la facultad mientras ojeaba las páginas. Se sintió decepcionada cuando notó que de las miles de fotografías que les habían tomado, solamente usaron cuatro. _Pensé que serían más_ , se dijo a sí misma.

Mientras caminaba, tenía la sensación de que alguien la observaba. Miró con disimulo hacia los lados y no vio a nadie conocido ni nadie que la estuviera siguiendo. Cerró la revista Teen y sacando su celular, se tomó una fotografía junto a la misma para después enviársela al pelinegro. Sabía que estaba "trabajando" pero si tenía tiempo para postear en Facebook, supuso que no estaba tan ocupado.

 _Mira lo que me encontré_ -envió al pie de la imagen donde salía ella guiñándole el ojo y mordiendo su lengua en una sonrisa

 _Demonios Akane, estoy trabajando, no puedes enviarme ESA imagen y pretender que no quiera ir a buscarte para darle un buen uso a esa lengua_ _Cuando quieras, cariñito_ -emoji tirando un beso

 _¡Irala nomás, que pervertida me has salido!_ _Contigo siempre, baby ;)_ _Ya, déjame hacer mi trabajo que los chicos me están mirando feo xD_ _Vaya, vaya, luego te veo *_

Había llegado temprano, se sentó en su lugar a esperar a Ranko, que apareció un rato después

—¡No sabes lo que tengo para contarte! —exclama exaltada

—¿¡Estás embarazada!? —bromea la pelinegra

—¿Qué? ¡No! —contesta la pelirroja ofendida

—Jajaja, sólo bromeaba Ranko, dime ¿qué pasó?

—Se agotaron las entradas de Polaroid —cuenta con los ojos brillantes

—¿Ya? Pero no hace ni dos horas salieron a la venta

—Sip, de hecho, se agotaron a las doce y media. ¡Doce y media! No duraron ni treinta minutos.. dime ¿has reservado la tuya? —preguntó sabiendo que su cuñada deseaba ir al campo

—Si, la he reservado, el sábado iré a buscarla

—Hola chicas —saludó Haru, una compañera de ellas que se sentaba delante y con la que solían hacer algún que otro trabajo

—¡Hola Haru! ¿cómo has estado?

—Ah, qué les digo, me he quedado fuera de un show al que quería ir —dice triste

—¿A quién querías ir a ver? —preguntó Ranko

—A Polaroid —hace un mohín— ¿Esa es la revista nueva de _Kawaii_? —pregunta Haru, cuando notó la edición en el banco de la pelinegra e inevitablemente vio la tapa— ¡AKANE! ¿ERES LA NOVIA DE RANMA?

—¡Sh! —dicen las dos chicas en sus asientos

—No lo vayas gritando, niña, nos van a acosar —comenta Ranko

—¿Y a ti porqué?

—Es su hermana —señala la ojicafé con la cabeza

—¿¡Qué!? Ups, perdón —dice tapando su boca cuando las dos la miran reprochando— ¿por qué no sabía de esto? Es decir, ¿por qué mantenerlo en secreto?

—No es mantener en secreto, eventualmente la gente a nuestro alrededor se va a enterar, pero preferimos mantener un perfil bajo —dice Akane

—Ya sabes, no queremos ir por la vida gritando que somos la hermana y la novia de Ranma —explica Ranko

—Así que te agradeceríamos que no lo divulgues o que las demás fans se enteren.. —dijo la pelinegra con sentida preocupación

—Por supuesto, soy una tumba —dijo la chica de cabellos color oro llamada Haru

—Bien, aclarado eso —dicen la pelirroja cuando su compañera se sentó— no te preocupes por las entradas, veré si puedo conseguirte una con mi novio

—¿Quién es tu novio? —dijo la rubia creyendo que Mousse le era infiel a Shampoo, debido a que no podía mantener una relación con Ryoga que era su primo

—Tadashi Taro, su representante

—¿En serio? Chicas, se mueven en un mundo desconocido para mí —ríe

—Jajajaja, no es tan así, pero sip, veré si puedo conseguirte una o por lo menos te avisaré cuando se liberen más entradas

—¿Van a liberar más? —preguntó Akane

—Si, suelen hacerlo cuando las entradas se agotan rápido, por eso las sacan por tandas, aunque solamente son unas doscientas o un poco más —cuenta Haru

Las tres chicas siguieron charlando mientras la blonda leía la revista de a ratos y acotaba alguna que otra cosa.

Tenían planificaciones que hacer y se pusieron a ello, ayudándose entre las tres. Lamentaron que no pudieran dar las clases entre todas, pues cada una fue destinada a una sala diferente, aunque sí coincidían en la escuela. Lo que fue un alivio para Ranko, que muchas veces se perdía en sus propias actividades.

Mientras tanto, del otro lado de la ciudad, Ranma y compañía seguían en el arduo trabajo de firmar foto tras foto, álbum tras álbum, llegó un momento en que debieron parar diez minutos para reponer energías, se retiraron a tomar algo rápido, pues no podían almorzar como se debía, así que ingresando al almacén de la disquería comieron a las apuradas para regresar a la mesa. En ese rato, el pelinegro tonteó con Akane, ella le había comentado que la edición de _Kawaii_ ya estaba en circulación mientras Taro les contaba que las entradas ya estaban agotadas

—¿Tan rápido? —se asombró Mousse

—De hecho, no duraron ni una hora. A las doce y media ya estaban agotadas

—¡Es enserio! Taro, eso fue muy rápido

—¿Qué les digo? Las salvajes están que arden

—Lo sé, ya me duelen las mejillas de tanto sonreír —se queja Ryoga masajeando sus mofletes

—Ay, la Barbie se está quejando —se burla Ranma— cuando terminemos se despedirá diciendo _besos, mil besitos, besos, y porfa, compren nuestro disco, mil besos, mil besitos_ —se mofa imitando a la muñeca del final de Toy Story 2

—Cállate Saotome

—¡Uuy! Me ha dicho "Saotome" está enojado enserio jajajaja

—¿Ya terminaron? —dice Taro en la puerta del almacén

—Si, vayamos, aún queda mucho por hacer —comenta Mousse estirando sus brazos y cuerpo quitándose el estrés de estar sentado tanto tiempo

Las horas pasaban y ya llevaban al menos dos bolígrafos gastados cada uno, sus manos les hormigueaban, la mesa estaba llena de vasos descartables de café y varias botellas de agua, para rematar, parecía que los seguidores se multiplicaban, no paraban de llegar, uno tras otro. No veían la hora de terminar.

La disquería cerraba a las ocho de la noche, así que seguramente ellos terminarían a esa hora o minutos antes. Faltaba poco, ya eran las seis de la tarde.

Minuto a minuto se desesperaba más, salió un momento al baño, necesitaba descansar la mano uno o dos minutos así que aprovechó estar en el sanitario para hablarle a su musa, ella estaba a punto de llegar a su casa, le preguntó si quería pasar la noche con él, necesitaba descargar la tensión del día, despejarse y qué mejor que dormir con su Akane, podrían ir a cenar a casa de sus padres o simplemente comer algo rápido en su departamento, pero necesitaba descansar, y si era al lado de la pelinegra, mejor.

La morena contestó que no tenía problema alguno y que le avisara a qué hora terminaría para así ella ir al departamento del muchacho a esperarlo

 _Nada de eso 'ñora, iré a buscarte a tu casa. En cuanto terminemos, voy por ti_ -le dijo en un último mensaje antes de volver a su labor. Por suerte ya solo quedaban dos horas, o menos, y se irían.

A las siete y cuarenta y dos minutos, se fue la última fan, para ese momento ya llevaban más de veinte minutos con las persianas bajas y la disquería había cerrado sus puertas, dejando dentro a la banda y los pocos fans que quedaban.

Como ya se lo esperaban, los que llegaban después de esa hora se enojaron, pero nada pudieron hacer, pues el horario les exigía tener el establecimiento libre de gente para las ocho y media como mucho.

Gracias al cielo, no pasó más de un simple enojo, pero eso no evitó que los que se quedaron afuera esperaran a la banda para verlos a su salida. Cosa que no pasó mucho después, pues a las siete y cincuenta y cuatro la banda dejó el lugar. Antes de hacerlo, se fotografiaron con algunos de los trabajadores que se aguantaron todo, estoicamente calmos y pacientes, sobre todo. Después de ayudarlos a desarmar el enorme afiche de la banda, Taro los dirigió a la salida, no sin antes enviar a los guarda espaldas a que vallaran la salida para que los muchachos pudieran salir con relativa tranquilidad.

Una vez en la camioneta, cada uno fue dejado en su respectivo hogar. Ranma fue el primero, ya que su departamento no se encontraba tan lejos. Luego de bajar, no supo quién siguió, puesto que no prestó atención a lo que su recién estrenado _cuñado_ decía. Sólo tenía en mente bajar y montarse en la motocicleta para ir en busca de su bella novia. Ansiaba demasiado descansar entre sus brazos.

Hizo una pasada rápida en su piso, solamente tomó las llaves y el casco y salió nuevamente en busca de su novia. Por supuesto le había avisado con antelación que estaba en camino, pues no quería llegar de improvisto.

Cuando llegó al dojo Tendo, su tormento iba de salida, llevaba consigo una bolsa de basura que dejó caer en el contenedor.

—Dime quién soy —sorprendió a la joven tapándole los ojos susurrando en su oído

—Ahm.. no lo sé.. pero debes saber que mi novio viene en camino y es muy celoso —responde sonriendo

—Oh, bien, pues, en ese caso, no me queda otra que secuestrarte y llevarte conmigo para que "tu novio" no me encuentre —finaliza soltando a la chica dándola vuelta estampando ardientemente sus labios en los carnosos de la pelinegra— te he extrañado —comenta pegado a la femenina boca

—También te extrañé —abraza al ojiazul por los hombros— ¿Entramos un rato así traigo mis cosas? —ofreció frotando los brazos del muchacho

—Bien, pero no te tardes, ya quiero que cenemos y vayamos a dormir —la suelta y le toma la mano para encaminarse a la casona

—¿Demasiado cansado? —pregunta la pelinegra

—No te das una idea

—Pero estuviste sentado casi todo el día

—¡Oh, lo sé! Tengo el trasero cuadrado de tanto estar sentado —se mofa de si mismo

—¡Jajajajaja! Ay, Ranma, basta —ríe la morena entrando a su casa

Pasados unos minutos, en los que la ojicafé preparaba las cosas que llevaría y su novio charlaba amenamente con su suegro, la pareja partió en la motocicleta del joven directo al departamento del cuarto piso, en un edificio situado en Tokyo.

Al llegar, a pesar de haber dicho que estaba demasiado cansado, el joven Saotome asaltó a su novia besándola con fervor. Necesitaba con urgencia quitarse de encima el estrés del día, descargar tensiones. O quizá sólo quería sentirse amado de verdad.

—Ranma, ¿qué ocurre? —logró decir la muchacha cuando el joven abandonó sus labios para recorrer su blanco y níveo cuello

—Te necesito —respondió con desesperación en la voz. La muchacha no necesitó nada más, entendió perfectamente lo que él quiso decirle así que se dejó amar.

Abrazados, así como estaban, caminaron pegados el uno al otro hacia la habitación, comiéndose la boca, mezclando sus sabores, hasta que chocaron con una mesilla que estaba contra una de las paredes del corredor.

El pelinegro levantó a la pequeña mujer y la sentó abriendo las piernas de ella en el camino, acomodándose entre las mismas haciendo presión contra su delirante cuerpo. Un gemido escapó de la garganta de Akane, suave, casi silencioso.

Cuando quiso quitar del camino la parte de arriba de su pareja, Ranma la bajó bruscamente de la mesilla y la apoyó de espaldas a él contra el mueble y bajando un poco su pantalón y las bragas, sintió como él mismo bajaba su ropa para penetrarla sin demasiadas ceremonias.

Una y otra vez lo sintió entrar en ella, con necesidad, brusco, salvaje. La abrazó por detrás mientras que con una mano se adentraba entre sus ropas hasta llegar a uno de sus senos, el cual apretó con fuerza haciendo que la chica gimiera fuerte y empujara sus caderas más hacia atrás logrando así una penetración más profunda. La otra mano la dirigió hacia el sur de su cuerpo, metió dos dedos entre los labios vaginales llegando así al precioso botón de placer

—Aah, Ra-Ranmaa —jadeaba la pelinegra.

El departamento se llenó rápidamente de jadeos ahogados, gemidos, algún que otro grito ronco y el bullicioso golpeteo de la mesilla contra la pared. Golpe tras golpe, las embestidas fueron acelerando el ritmo hasta que en una última estocada, el muchacho sintió su miembro endurecerse y por consiguiente, explotó dentro de la menuda mujer que estaba sometiendo.

—Mierda —susurró al caer en la cuenta— Akane —continuó hablando entre jadeos intentando normalizar su respiración— por favor dime que te has corrido —pidió apoyando su frente en la espalda de la joven

—Aahm..

—Demonios —volvió a maldecir cuando entendió que sólo él había llegado al orgasmo

—Espera, amor —comenzó a hablar la chica girándose hacia el moreno— no te preocu.. aah —jadeó cuando sin previo aviso, el ojiazul la invadió con los dedos— no-no tienes porqué hacer esto —logró decir entre gemido y gemido

—Necesito oírte —habla suave sobre sus labios— quiero que te vengas gritando mi nombre —vuelve a decirle haciendo que se vuelva a sentar sobre la mesilla sin despegar sus dedos de la chorreante intimidad. Con la mano restante bajó los pantalones y las bragas hasta los tobillos de la chica y agachándose, atacó con su lengua el rosado y sobresaliente clítoris.

Sus jadeos eran cada vez más altos y excitantes. El muchacho seguía metiendo y sacando sus dedos a la par que lamía, chupaba y mordía el centro de placer. Sentía el sabor de ambos en su boca, la salinidad de la abertura mezclado con su propio néctar. Unas cuantas penetraciones más y la mujer se dejó ir en su boca, con sus dedos dentro de ella y su bendita lengua hacedora de milagros.

Al erguirse, acomodó sus pantalones y la ayudó a bajarse para que ella misma pudiese subirse la ropa.

—¿Qué ha sido eso? —preguntó un poco confundida

—Nada, sólo necesitaba sacar afuera la frustración del día

—Vaya.. —continúa hablando la muchacha— no quiero imaginarme como será cuando no estés frustrado —comenta con sarcasmo

—Oh, quédate tranquila cariño, luego te demostraré cómo me comporto cuando no estoy así —le guiña un ojo y le da una nalgada

—Bien, ve a darte un baño, yo prepararé la cena —dijo decidida

—¿Tú no te bañarás? —quiso saber el azabache— podríamos bañarnos juntos —propuso

—No, vete a bañar tú, luego, cuando salgas lo haré yo ¿te parece?

—De acuerdo —la besa— vuelvo en unos minutos

Yendo hacia la cocina, la pelinegra rebuscó entre los cajones, alacenas y la heladera algo con lo que poder hacer una comida, aunque fuera rápida. Preparó una salteado de pollo con verduras mientras su novio terminaba de bañarse.

—Mhm.. huele delicioso —dice el ojiazul llegando a la cocina sólo con unos pantalones y una playera a medio poner

—Gracias —contesta la chica dejándose abrazar por la cintura mientras el muchacho deposita un beso en su sien— aún falta un poco así que me daré un baño y luego cenamos ¿te parece?

—Por supuesto

La chica salió de la cocina directo al baño, al cabo de unos minutos, encontró al morocho intentando comer directo del sartén

—¿Puedo probar eso? —preguntó en cuanto la chica lo regañó

—No señor, ve a la mesa que ya llevo esto —dijo pareciendo enojada

—Bieeeen.. ¿Necesitas que te ayude con algo? —ofreció

—Si quieres puedes poner la mesa ¡ah! ¡no olvides la bebida!

—¿Pepsi o cerveza? —cuestionó el azabache

—Ahm.. ¿cerveza?

—No lo sé, por eso te estoy preguntando

—Bien, cerveza —contesta firme

—De acuerdo

La cena transcurrió tranquila, entre risas y algunas lágrimas por parte de la chica que no podía para de reír.

—¡De verdad! Esas chicas están locas.. —dice el joven luego de contarle el incidente de Mousse y Ryoga con las fans

—¿Y tú? —preguntó Akane, a lo que el de ojos azulinos sólo se limitó a mirarla y pestañear

—¿Yo qué? —se hizo el desentendido

—¿A ti te han hecho algo? —aclaró curiosa levantando los platos sucios de la mesa y poniéndolos en el fregadero para comenzar a lavarlos

—Bueno.. ha pasado algo pero.. no sé si quieras saberlo.. —se defiende sentándose de costado para mirar mejor a la muchacha lavando los trastes

—¿Por qué? Vamos Ranma, quiero saber

—Bien, tu lo preguntaste —suspira cansadoramente— una chica ha.. —traga en seco no sabiendo cómo va a reaccionar la muchacha frente a él. _Bien, se lo digo y que pasé lo que tenga que pasar,_ pensó— una chica ha intentado tocar mis partes nobles —dice avergonzado por tener que decírselo a la mujer que amaba. Si bien era una situación que de una u otra forma había padecido, era muy diferente a tener que contarlo justamente a ella.

—¿Sólo eso? —pregunta la joven levantando las cejas asombrada

—¿Te parece poco? —rebate el ojiazul cuando su chica comenzó a carcajearse— ¿Qué te parece tan gracioso? —regañó

—Que eres un sensiblón —bromea— cariño, yo no soy experta en el tema, pero creo que ya has pasado por algo similar en todo este tiempo que llevan con la banda ¿Cierto?

—Cierto

—¿Entonces por qué tan preocupado?

—Es que no sabía como reaccionarías tú

—¿Yo? Pff, no es mi cuerpo el que quisieron profanar —se sigue burlando

—Ah ¿Si? A ver, déjame entender.. te estoy diciendo que prácticamente intentaron violarme y tú ¿te ríes en mi rostro?

—¡Amor! No es así, me ha causado gracia tu preocupación. Oye, por supuesto que me enoja que alguna cualquiera haya osado tocar lo que es _mío_ , pero, ¿qué puedo hacer? A fin de cuentas, soy yo con quién vas a la cama —dice la muchacha segura de sí misma mientras va guardando los platos ya limpios— además ¿qué gano con enojarme? Ella ya no está y tú estás a mi merced —dice seductora

—¿Tendremos sexo esta noche? —preguntó el ojiazul sintiendo que su miembro comenzaba a despertar de anticipación

—No lo sé.. tal vez si.. tal vez no.. debo pensarlo, después de todo, debería estar enojada —comenta al pasar junto al joven directo al living

—Ah, Akane Tendo, eres un demonio —se carcajeó para después seguirla al living, donde la encontró mirando tranquilamente el televisor.

 ***Aclaro, es un caso real el que se describe, en mi país una banda (mi favorita xD) sí compró varias cajas de pizzas y las llevó a los fans que también hacían fila desde la noche anterior a una entrega de autógrafos**

 ***Proyecto institucional: es el proyecto en el que trabaja toda la institución durante todo un año, se suele planear antes del inicio de clases e incluye todas las salas, con distintas temáticas, acordes a cada edad.**

 **Aahh al fin termino, se que me tarde, pero bueno... a veces es dificil sentarse a escribir teniendo una casa que mantener y dos hijos a los que cuidar...**

 **En fin, este viernes no voy a publicar, todavía no se si pasar las publicaciones a los lunes o dejarlas en los viernes, como hasta ahora (bueno, no hoy exactamente xD)**

 **Gracias a los que se van sumando, a los que comentan, los que agregan el fic a favoritos, los que recomiendan..**

 **Especiales gracias a mi súper beta _DanisitaM_ , por cierto, si no leyeron su fic "Capturando tu corazón" VAYAN A HACERLO! Es una orden (?) En serio, se esta prendiendo y no se lo pueden perder!**

 **Hasta aca por hoy, nuevamente gracias a todos y nos vemos la próxima!**


	13. Capítulo 12

**Los personajes no me pertenecen, son propiedad de Rumiko Takahashi**.

Capítulo 12:

La mañana amaneció despejada, el cielo celeste libre de toda nube esponjosa, brillaba radiante gracias al cálido sol que había comenzado su ascenso.

En la habitación del 4to piso, una morena joven se desperezaba y despedía de su tranquilo sueño. Ya era hora de levantarse.

Poniendo sobre su pequeño cuerpo una playera que encontró en el suelo, se dirigió al baño a asearse, luego de unos minutos, ya vestida y con su corto cabello apenas recogido con unas hebillas a los costados, se dispuso a preparar el desayuno mientras ojeaba por fin, la revista que había comprado el día anterior. Paseó por las páginas llenas de tips y consejos para adolescentes de _cómo llamar la atención de su chico_ o _cómo confesarse sin caer en lo ridículo_. Otras más hablaban del horóscopo y notas sobre maquillaje, alguna que otra receta fácil y a la mitad de todas las hojas con material banal, estaba la imagen que había estado buscando.

Una fotografía de ella misma junto a su novio, él apoyado en la motocicleta y la campera de cuero al hombro agarrada sólo por un dedo en una pose despreocupada mientras que su mano restante estaba posada en el plano estómago de la chica que estaba -también- apoyada sobre el muchacho.

Comenzó a leer la entrevista, reía como colegiala al recordar ciertos detalles con respecto a la misma. Alguna que otra cosa que dijeron y no salió escrito en el papel. Hubieron muchas cosas que quedaron afuera de las páginas, algo que ya les habían anticipado, pues si bien la entrevista era interesante, se excedía demasiado y no quedó otra que acortarla y quitar varias cosas.

Se sintió un poco enojada o quizá defraudada de que no pusieran al menos dos o tres fotografías más de la pareja, siendo que _La Reina_ les había sacado fotos hasta el hartazgo.

—Mm.. ¡qué bien huele eso! ¿Puedo probarlo? —preguntó el pelinegro entrando por la puerta aún adormilado portando sólo unos bóxers color rojos bastante ajustados— Buen día preciosa —se acerca a la chica que ojeaba la revista y planta un beso en su cabeza al tiempo que la abraza cariñosamente.

—Buen día cariño, si quieres prueba, aunque aún le falta un poco —responde a la pregunta del pelinegro abrazándolo de regreso.

—¡Oh! ¿Estás viendo la revista? Qué raro, mamá aún no me llama para avisarme que la compró —hace una mueca entre molesto y aliviado— maldita costumbre —dice por lo bajo recordando como su madre tiene la tendencia a comprar ese tipo de cosas para luego guardarlas en la caja que tiene en su casa— ¿luego me dejas verla?

—Claro.

—¿Pusieron buenas imágenes?

—¡Arg! Ni me lo recuerdes —contesta cerrando la revista y empujándola lejos— estoy in-dig-nada.

—¿Porqué?

—Sólo han puesto cuatro míseras fotografías ¡Estoy decepcionada!

—Bueno, siempre hacen lo mismo, sacan millones de fotografías y eligen las más bonitas.

—¿Qué hacen con el resto?

—No lo sé, tal vez son archivadas o las eliminan, sinceramente jamás me lo había preguntado —responde el ojiazul sin darle demasiada importancia— ¿harás algo el fin de semana? —pregunta de repente.

—Supongo que no, ¿por qué?

—¿Vamos a algún lado?

—Por supuesto, ¿dónde quieres ir?

—No lo sé, tal vez a cenar y luego a algún bar o alguna discoteca, sino podríamos ir al cine ¿quieres? —propone sentándose arrastrando consigo a la chica hasta sentarla sobre él.

—Como tú quieras, amor. Si es contigo iría a donde me pidieras —responde enlazando sus finos dedos con los grandes del muchacho que aprovechando la posición, con su mano libre la abraza por el abdomen y deja caer su cabeza sobre la nuca de la pelinegra dejando un suave beso— podríamos avisarle a Ranko y que venga con Taro.

—Me parece bien, le avisaré a los chicos a ver si quieren venir —agrega contento el joven dejando ir a su prisionera para después acomodarse, pues el desayuno estaba casi listo.

Después que el ojiazul la dejase en su trabajo, la morena recibió un mensaje de su cuñada recordándole que ese día debían ir directamente al jardín de niños en lugar de a la facultad. _Como si pudiera olvidarlo_ , pensaba contenta la chica Tendo.

Había esperado ese momento desde hace años. Si bien mientras cursaban tuvieron unas cuantas experiencias con niños, esta no se parecería en nada. Ya no serían actividades aisladas una vez a la semana, había llegado el día de tirarse de lleno a la pileta e intentar nadar en un mar de murmullos, gritos y canciones infantiles, intentando que aquellos pequeños seres se moldearan de a poco hasta convertirse en personitas independientes.

Dejando sus cavilaciones de lado, se dispuso a hacer su trabajo. Los minutos pasaban y a cada segundo más se impacientaba. Finalmente llegó su hora de partir, había elegido cursar en las tardes para tener el tiempo suficiente de llegar a la escuela en el turno tarde, razón por la cual salió casi corriendo del Tokyo Dome, gracias al cielo llegó justo a la parada cuando llegaba el bus, así que estaría minutos antes que Ranko.

Mientras esperaba a la falsa pelirroja, se colocó su, en cierto modo, viejo delantal celeste a cuadros y su identificación con el nombre en letras mayúsculas que aún conservaba desde antes de haber abandonado y retomado la carrera. Vio como varias madres se acercaban con sus hijos, algunas abuelas o tías, hermanas y algún que otro papá, esperaban que la puerta se abriera.

Observó los niños corretear a su alrededor, algunos jugando a las escondidas, otros saltando en rondas, unos otros escondidos detrás o entre las piernas de quien los traía y algunos más llorando, rehusándose a entrar al establecimiento.

—¿Tú eres una nueva maestra? —escuchó una chillona voz que provenía del suelo. Al bajar la cabeza se encontró con un pequeño de ojos grandes y marrones casi negros.

—Si, soy nueva, pero aún no soy maestra, vengo a practicar para poder serlo —contestó sonriente al niño, quien no superaba los cinco años.

—A-Aka ¡Akane! ¿Ese es tu nombre? —preguntó leyendo el cartel que colgaba de su delantal.

—Si, asi me llamo —respondió asintiendo admirada de que el pequeñín supiera leer— Y tú ¿cómo te llamas?

—¡Achiro! Deja de molestar a la maestra —dice una mujer entrada en años acercándose al pequeño— lo lamento señorita, es un niño revoltoso —se disculpa.

—¡Oh! No, no me molestaba para nada, estábamos conversando solamente.

—¡Abuela, se llama Akane! ¿Tú serás mi nueva maestra? —le pregunta de nuevo.

—Pues.. no lo sé.. eso espero pequeño —sonríe.

El niño y su abuela se alejan y en la esquina, la morena distingue a su cuñada que viene apurada, seguramente creyendo que llega tarde.

—¡Ay! ¡Al fin llego! —exclama nada más llegar.

—¿Te has quedado dormida? —inquirió la de cabellos cortos.

—Me conoces bien —contesta la voluptuosa chica guiñando un ojo a su compañera

—Dime, ¿has preparado algo para la clase de hoy? —preguntó Akane curiosa.

—Pues, no.. la profesora había dicho que sólo nos presentaríamos —exclamó alarmada la colorada.

—Ay, Ranko.. no pasaremos las cuatro horas presentándonos.

—¡Qué voy a hacer! —decía preocupada la chica de cabello rojo mientras tironeaba de sus cabellos recogidos en una media cola.

—Tranquila, Akane siempre tiene un as bajo la manga —dice la morena hurgando en su cartera— toma —tiende una carpeta con varias hojas dentro.

—¿Qué es esto? —pregunta la pequeña Saotome revisando el contenido— ¡Akane! Este es el trabajo que presentamos hace dos años —comenta confusa— No lo hemos puesto en práctica.

—Pero es un trabajo aprobado —guiña un ojo— no es necesario que hagas todas las actividades, primero veamos qué nos espera allí dentro y si la maestra titular nos dejará hacer algo con los niños.

—¡Gracias amiga! —la abraza— no podría tener una mejor amiga y cuñada a la vez —simula limpiar una lágrima.

—Por esta única vez, te salvaré las papas, luego tendrás que hacerlo sola —regaña la chica Tendo.

—Lo sé mamá —se burla.

—Nada de "Mamá" y por favor, no te distraigas de la meta.

—¿Por qué lo dices?

—Ranko, te conozco, ahora que estás con Taro seguramente vivirás en las nubes, por eso te repito: NO TE DISTRAIGAS DE LA META.

—Señor, sí señor —responde con saludo militar— entonces tú tampoco pienses en la tercer pierna de mi hermano.

—¡Ranko!

—¿Qué? Si vamos a andar advirtiéndonos, también debo advertirte a ti jajajajajajaja.

—Quién me ha mandado a mi hacerme amiga de una loca —se lamenta la pelinegra.

—Sabes que me quieres —sonríe burlona.

—Lamentablemente para mi, si. Y mucho —la abraza con un brazo y la guía hacia la puerta del pequeño jardín de infantes donde una mujer con delantal rosa había abierto sus puertas llamándolas a las dos— ven, entremos.

Las dos chicas estaban a punto de cruzar el umbral cuando escucharon sus nombres.

—¡Akane! ¡Ranko! —ambas jóvenes se voltearon encontrando a Haru, que iba llegando agitada y con un ligero sudor en la frente, producto de su apuro por llegar

—¡Hola Haru! —saluda la pelinegra.

—Ay niña, debes salir más temprano para llegar a tiempo —regaña la colorada recibiendo una desaprobadora mirada de su mejor amiga y cuñada.

—¿Enserio, Ranko? —hace un gesto de cansancio— entremos antes que se nos haga tarde —guió a las otras dos chicas dentro del establecimiento escolar.

Cuando finalmente ingresaron, se encontraron con un ambiente completamente diferente al que esperaban. Un gran espacio cerrado que oficiaba de SUM (sala de usos múltiples) las aguardaba, decorado con carteles sobre los derechos de los niños, dibujos y una enorme lámina de varios cartones que simulaba ser la entrada a un castillo. Al fondo, del lado izquierdo, había una puerta por la que pudieron ver una pequeña cocina con alacenas, una heladera, una mesa bastante modesta y dos sillas. Otra puerta, justo al lado de la primera, las llevaba a un amplio corredor, donde estaban las tres salas donde dictaban clases. Al final de éste, una reja de color verde separaba aquel espacio techado del patio descubierto, donde estaban los juegos.

Se detuvieron a observar todo el lugar. El lado izquierdo del gran corredor había otra reja de dimensiones bastantes exageradas, del otro lado había un enorme patio de escuela. _Claro, la primaria está ahí_ -pensó la ojicafé. Las salas estaban diferenciadas por colores. Por fuera, eran las tres idénticas. La primera tenía el marco de la puerta y la ventana de color naranja, la del medio era verde y la última, la más cercana al SUM era celeste.

Aprovechando que aún los niños no ingresaban, la directora y el resto de las maestras se acercaron a las jóvenes estudiantes con el propósito de explicarles lo que su profesora les había dejado como tarea. Como bien sabían, sus obligaciones estaban en, además de presentarse, dar una o dos actividades ellas solas y luego ayudar a las docentes titulares que poco a poco las irían guiando. Una vez terminada la introducción, charlaron un poco sobre el ambiente y los niños que padecían algún tipo de trastorno y con los cuales deberían tener extrema paciencia. Como la pequeña Ryoko, que padecía autismo, entre otras cosas, otro de los temas a tratar fue la distribución de las futuras maestras, Haru se aventuró a la sala de los más pequeños, la naranja de tres años. Ranko aprovechó para escabullirse a la celeste de cuatro, la sala justa para la que su amiga le había dado la actividad. Por último, Akane se marchó a la sala de preescolar, la verde.

A medida que los minutos pasaban, las chicas se impacientaban más y más. La directora les recomendó que se quedasen fuera de las salas para que no alumnos no se sintieran presionados o intimidados al ver a tantas maestras en sus salas. La idea entonces fue que las educadoras comenzarían el día como siempre y luego de unos minutos, las estudiantes entraran.

Las puertas volvieron a abrirse y los niños entraban uno detrás de otro. No ingresaban solos a la escuela, sino que el adulto responsable que los llevaba, los acompañaba hasta la puerta del salón, donde los chiquillos se despedían -algunos pocos, sobre todo los más pequeños, lloraban desconsolados- ninguno se volvía a salir de su aula y las maestras los recibían con una sonrisa a todos.

Al cabo de unos minutos, las tres docentes salen canturreando de los salones llevando a los pequeños uno detrás de otro en una fila organizada, donde todos cantan a la par con ellas. Todos se dirigen a la sala de usos múltiples y se colocan en una enorme ronda, todos los niños agarrados de la mano del compañero y lo que estaban al final de la fila, tomaban la de su compañero de otra sala.

Las tres futuras docentes miraban maravilladas como entre todos, cantaban una canción "saludando" a la escuela, a sus compañeros y a sus maestras. Una canción que ninguna conocía pero que Akane grabó en sus oídos. _Nunca se sabe. Quizá en un futuro me sirva_ -pensaba animada.

Entre los niños, la pelinegra encontró a Achiro, el pequeño que había estado charlando con ella en la calle.

—¡Akane! —gritó agitando su manita en dirección a la pelinegra.

—Hola pequeñín —saludó la chica cuando el pequeño se salió de la fila para caminar junto a ella.

—¿Has visto? ¡Tenía razón! Tú ibas a ser mi nueva maestra.

—Si, enano, tenías razón. ¿Cómo lo supiste? —dijo pareciendo intrigada aunque estaba más interesada en mantener la charla.

—Ah, es algo que papá llama "intición" —dijo restándole importancia con su manita haciendo que la ojicafé se ría de la palabra mal pronunciada.

—Oh, la conozco —continuó— dime Achi ¿te gusta venir a la escuela?

—Más o menos.. a veces no quiero porque mi abue me hace levantar y ooodio levantarme temprano —hace un gesto cansado— pero le prometí a mamá que iría sin rezongar —sigue hablando cuando un compañero lo llama adelante para jugar algún juego— ¡Luego nos vemos maestra! —se va corriendo al inicio de la fila.

Akane sonrió con alegría. Era la primera vez que un niño le decía "maestra". _Esto de verdad está pasando_ -se decía sintiendo una calidez en su interior.

El otoño estaba pasando rápidamente para dejarle la vía libre al invierno, razón por la cual muchos niños traían camperas. La pelinegra, estando a un costado del pizarrón que estaba a la altura de los pequeños, veía asombrada cómo se iban despojando de sus abrigos y los dejaban colgados en un perchero -también a su altura- sobre las mochilas. Luego, cada uno se volvía a una mesa donde esperaban a que la maestra iniciara la clase del día.

—Bien niños, presten atención que tengo algo qué contarles —habló la mujer con cabello lacio y castaño largo hasta los omóplatos— hoy tenemos con nosotros a Akane —le hace una seña para que se acerque, la chica todavía cargaba su abrigo y su cartera— deja tus cosas ahí —señala una silla junto al closet donde la docente guarda los elementos con los que trabaja a diario— como les decía, ella está estudiando para ser maestra, así como yo y todas las del jardín, va a estar con nosotros un tiempo así que por favor, les pido, pórtense bien, hagan caso a lo que ella les diga y no peleen ¿si?

—Maestra Maru ¿tú te irás? —pregunta una niña levantando su mano.

—No, estaremos aquí las dos. Ella dará la mayoría de las clases y yo estaré con ella para responder sus dudas aunque también haremos cosas todos juntos ¿si? —el grupo de 20 niños asiente en unanimidad y la clase comienza.

Minutos más tarde, mientras el alumnado estaba entretenido escribiendo cartas y notas de despedida, la maestra Maru comenzó a charlar con Akane hasta que una de las auxiliares golpeó la puerta de la sala e ingresando, le avisó a la docente que la esperaban en el SUM.

—Bien, dame un momento y voy —contestó para después voltear hacia la chica Tendo— Akane ¿podrías hacerte cargo de ellos unos minutos? —preguntó.

—Por supuesto pero.. ¿qué hago cuando terminen la actividad?

—Mm.. en el closet hay cajas con bloques, una con hojas, y en uno de los estantes —señala arriba— hay botes con pinturas y pinceles, también está la biblioteca —señala un rincón donde hay libros y revistas —sino, podrías hacer alguna de tus actividades, fíjate, ahora, ellos son tu clase —sonrió logrando que la pelinegra mirara al grupo trabajando y se sonrojara. _Mi clase_ —pensó con orgullo.

—La verdad, han llegado en el momento justo —dice sacando a Akane de sus pensamientos.

—¿Por qué? —pregunta viendo como su "colega" saca varias cosas de un cajón del closet.

—Verás, nuestro profesor de educación física está por retirarse. Así que los niños han preparado una despedida, nada demasiado ostentoso. Simplemente una merienda entre todos más las cartas que están escribiendo ahora —señala a la clase que estaba, en su mayoría, concentrada en su trabajo.

—Oh, por eso las cartas —comenta entendiendo ahora la actividad.

—Exacto, ahora yo debo ir a la sala de usos múltiples a colocar los dibujos que han hecho ellos y los niños de las otras salas ¿segura que podrás?

—Por supuesto —respondió la ojicafé.

La maestra salió de la sala dejándola sola con los pequeños niños que charlaban entre sí, algunos hablaban de la salida que hicieron con sus padres, otros que fueron a la plaza, unos cuantos más comentaban lo que había pasado en el capítulo de _Ladybug_ el día anterior. En ésta última, la charla pasó de blanco a oscuro cuando un niño y una niña comenzaron a discutir fuerte y alto, logrando que la mitad de los compañeros pusieran la atención en ellos.

—Niños, niños ¿qué sucede? —pregunta Akane llegando hasta ellos pasando por entre las mesas bajas y cabezas a la altura de sus caderas.

—Hiro dice que el papá de Adrien es _Hawk_ _Moth_ ¡Pero no puede ser! —renegaba la pequeña de trenzas oscuras y ojos grandes.

—¡Pero te digo que sí es! Vi un capítulo donde él se transforma ¡Tiene el " _Miraculous_ " de la mariposa! —respondía el pequeño seguro de sus palabras

—¡Mentira! —gritó de nuevo su compañera— ¡Ese está perdido!

—¡Bueno, ya basta los dos! —dice Akane levantando la voz pero no enojada— niños, no peleen, esto se arregla fácilmente —explica agachándose hasta estar a la altura de los dos— ¿Qué capítulo es el que viste Hiro?

—Animaestro

—¿Has visto ese capítulo Seina?

—No —niega la niña— es que él va viendo capítulos adelantados y yo apenas voy por los primeros.

—Bien, y ¿te has puesto a pensar que quizá él tenga razón?

—Pues no, porque los papás _no_ _pueden_ ser malos —razonó la pequeña.

—Tienes razón, pero quizá él es malo pero no con su hijo. Mira, hagamos una cosa, esta noche, buscaré el capítulo que dice Hiro y mañana lo hablamos ¿te parece?

—De acuerdo —contesta derrotada la de las trenzas.

Cuando la maestra regresó, encontró a los niños sentados en el suelo alrededor de Akane, quien se encontraba sentada en una pequeña silla del color de la puerta y la ventana, leyendo un cuento y haciendo las distintas voces acompañando con gestos, exagerados para un adulto pero perfectos para captar la atención de los niños, con sus manos.

Cuando el cuento llegó al final, la maestra aún estaba en un rincón viendo cómo debatían sobre el cuento leído. Akane les preguntaba a unos cuáles fueron sus partes favoritas y qué personaje les había gustado más. Para finalizar, Akane les propuso crear un final distinto al del cuento original, cosa que emocionó a los pequeños. Lamentablemente no pudieron siquiera empezar con esa parte, pues era hora de ir a despedir al profesor de educación física.

—No se preocupen, mañana podemos re-leer el cuento y hacemos el final que ustedes quieran ¿si? —animó la joven al grupo que, algunos desganados, fue formándose en la puerta.

Cuando las tres salas estuvieron en el lugar, la joven de cabello negro se encontró con sus compañeras que, al igual que ella, se veían emocionadas.

Durante la "celebración" la directora que las había recibido, dio unas palabras de despedida al hombre que apenas pasaba los cincuenta o tenía cuarenta y tantos.

—Estamos realmente felices de haber compartido contigo todos estos años, esperamos que no te olvides de nosotros así como nosotros tampoco te olvidaremos —dijo para cerrar el discurso con unas cuantas lágrimas retenidas.

El profesor también agradeció a todos, por haberlo apoyado y querido durante todos esos años y pidió a los niños que no fueran tan "duros" con el nuevo profesor.

Después de terminada la despedida, los niños de la sala de preescolar fueron al patio descubierto a jugar en los juegos, para cuando volvieron a la sala nuevamente, Akane notó como Achiro, el niño con el que había estado hablando en la entrada, bostezaba y recostaba su cabecita sobre sus brazos acomodados en la mesa. Akane lo mantenía vigilado, pues lo veía moverse y charlar con sus compañeros de mesa, hasta que notó como la respiración se hacía pesada y coordinada. El pequeño se había dormido.

—Achiro se ha dormido —le anuncia a la maestra

—¡Ay, otra vez! —exclama entre preocupada y cansada— seguramente su abuela lo levantó muy temprano —continuó hablando.

—Algo así me dijo. Que no le gustaba levantarse temprano —recordó.

—Si, pobre pequeño.. ha quedado solo con su padre —dice cuando Akane se acerca a ella cargando al niño que se ha prendido a ella como una garrapata— su madre falleció hace más o menos un año o unos cuantos meses más —comenta con voz afligida.

—Pobre niño ¿él cómo lo tomó?

—No lo sé, cuando eso pasó, él estaba en otra sala, con otra docente, pero hablé con ella y me dijo que al principio estaba triste y no quería participar de las actividades. Pero poco a poco ella lo fue integrando nuevamente. Ahora está bien, tu lo has visto, juega y habla mucho. Supongo que lo está superando —termina para después acariciar la cabeza color cobre del pequeño que lanzó un suspiro de cansancio— ven, pondremos una colchoneta aquí en un costado así lo acostamos allí, a menos que quieras cargar con él hasta la salida —mira su reloj de mano— faltan veinte minutos.

—De acuerdo ¿No le molestará el ruido? —preguntó Akane una vez que dejaron al niño acostado en el suelo sobre la colchoneta

—No, se ha dormido con todo el ruido, ya lo ha hecho antes, dejémoslo un rato y luego lo levantamos.

Así pasaron los minutos hasta que llegó la hora de marcharse. La pelinegra guardó las cosas del niño dormido y se acercó a él para despertarlo. El pequeño abrió sus ojos y aún adormilado, estiró sus brazos hacia la ojicafé y se prendió de su cuello en clara señal de que buscaba que lo alzaran. La joven no pudo resistirse así que lo levantó mientras le iba hablando bajito, solo a él para que se mantuviera despierto.

—Achi, bájate, ya debemos irnos —decía la docente titular.

—Déjalo, está cansado —intervino la chica Tendo.

—Bien, sólo por esta vez —le respondió su compañera en modo de regaño claramente hacia el niño.

Cuando todos estuvieron listos, con sus camperas y mochilas puestas, la maestra Maru acercó una pequeña silla junto a la puerta cerrada y sentándose, los alumnos imitaron su accionar rodeándola acomodándose en el suelo. Cuando todos hubieron encontrado lugar, la mujer comenzó a cantar una canción de despedida, donde saludaba a las maestras, a sus compañeros y al jardín.

Abriendo la puerta del salón, la maestra quitó del camino la silla y pidió a los niños acomodarse en fila para poder salir.

Una vez en la sala de usos múltiples, observó como las otras dos salas ya habían salido y la maestra del salón donde se encontraba Ranko, despedía a los últimos alumnos.

Achiro se removió de los brazos de Akane y bajó al suelo, acto seguido, salió corriendo en dirección a sus compañeros, el sueño se le había pasado. Cuando la mayoría se fue, Akane se despidió de Maru y salió del establecimiento buscando a sus compañeras que aguardaban por ella a un costado del lugar. Escuchó detrás de ella un "¡Papá!" y volteó para encontrarse a Achiro corriendo a los brazos de un hombre bastante joven, que lo recibe con alegría y una gran sonrisa.

—Bien ¿cómo les fue? —preguntó la pelirroja impaciente llamando la atención de su cuñada.

—¿Qué puedo decir? —comenzó Haru— ¡Me encanto!

—Fue la experiencia más placentera que he vivido —dice la pelinegra con ojos brillantes de emoción.

—Ha sido maravilloso —concuerda la menor de los Saotome— esto es lo que quiero hacer por el resto de mi vida —sentenció llena de añoranza.

—También yo —secundaron las otras dos.

—¡Akane! —escucharon la voz pasando junto a las tres— ¿Mañana volverás cierto? —dijo Achiro en brazos de su papá.

—Por supuesto enano, mañana volveré.

—Papá, ella es mi nueva maestra —escucharon al niño decirle a su progenitor que había pasado de largo prestando demasiada atención al trío de jovencitas, que continuaron su charla comentando los pormenores sin fijarse en el joven padre.

Esa noche, la morena charlaba por video llamada con su novio, quien había tenido un día bastante duro, grabando un programa que saldría ese fin de semana y luego yendo a unas entrevistas para un diario de espectáculos y una radio de alcance nacional.

—Me alegro que te haya ido bien —sonrió el pelinegro mostrando sus dientes

—Gracias cariño. A ti, ¿cómo te ha ido?

—Aah, lo de siempre, entrevistas aquí, allá, repitiendo la misma cosa una y otra vez, pero contento —vuelve a sonreír— ¿le dijiste a Ranko de la salida del sábado?

—Si, me dijo que lo hablaría con Taro, ella irá seguro, él no lo sabe aún.

—Bien, entonces, pues, te dejaré descansar, estar rodeada de tantos niños debe ser agotador.

—No te das una idea.

—Está bien, ve a dormir—dice en tono reprobador, como un adulto a un niño.

—Sí, papá —contesta con sarcasmo blanqueando los ojos.

—Señor novio papá para ti, jovencita.

—Jajaja, ya Ranma, déjate de chistes.

—De acuerdo, descansa amor.

—Gracias cielo, tu también descansa.

—Gracias.

La comunicación se corta y la ojimarrón apaga la luz, dispuesta a dormir.

La semana pasó frente a sus ojos como un suspiro, su rutina se había vuelto una constante en ir a trabajar, al jardín y volver a casa a planificar y corregir alguna que otra cosa de sus propias actividades. Era realmente cansador. Pero la chica estaba feliz.

Más aún, se sentía en paz consigo misma, aunque estaba preocupada por el pequeño Achiro. El niño había demostrado real interés en ella, siempre buscaba su atención, a diario le traía alguna flor que arrancaba de alguna planta o dibujos que hacía en su casa. Sentía miedo de que estuviera proyectando en ella a su madre ausente. Maru, la docente que la supervisaba, le decía que no se preocupara por eso, que los niños solían encariñarse con ellas, que era algo a lo que debía acostumbrarse aunque al momento de despedirse fuera difícil. _Recuerda que ellos son como la plastilina, se adaptan a las circunstancias. Si los colocas en un recipiente "cuadrado", ellos se volverán cuadrados, si los moldeas en uno circular, serán círculos. Ellos no sufrirán la separación, sufriremos nosotras._ Solía decirle solemne, cosa que luego entendió, las maestras se encariñaban con sus alumnos, al igual que ellos, pero la diferencia estaba en que siendo adultas, la nostalgia de verlos partir les deshacía el corazón. Recordó cuando una profesora les había comentado que dejó de dar clases porque le dolía verlos partir.

—¡Buenos días Akane! —saludó su cuñada ese último viernes previo a la salida del fin de semana

—¡Buenos días Ranko! ¿Te has caído de la cama? —dijo socarrona la pelinegra

—¿Porqué lo dices?

—Bueno, no es muy normal en ti que llegues tan temprano

—Oh, eso, bueno.. es que Tadashi me ha traído —comenta sonrojada al tiempo que desvía la mirada

—¿Sólo te ha traído? —bromea levantando y bajando las cejas repetidas veces

—¿Qué insinúas? —preguntó la pelirroja fingiendo sentirse ofendida

—Nada, absolutamente nada —ambas se echan a reír

—¡Maestra Akane! ¡Buenos días! —oyeron la voz chillona de Achiro

—Buenos días peque ¡has venido muy alegre!

—¡Es que es viernes!

—¡Ja! Este niño es de los míos —comentó Ranko sólo para Akane

—¡Achiro! Te he dicho mil veces que no salgas así.. corriendo —el joven que acompañaba al niño se quedó a medio camino mirando a su pequeño charlar con una joven de delantal celeste y cortos cabellos negros. Su entristecido corazón dio un respingo cuando la mujer sonrió al niño.

—¡Mira! Ahí está mi papá —dijo el niño señalando al hombre alto de cabellos color cobre atados en un moño bajo desordenado, con algunos mechones rebeldes fuera de su lugar, dándole un aspecto de modelo de revista.

Ranko lo miró boquiabierta, inspeccionándolo de arriba abajo con una aguda mirada crítica que a Akane le pareció más bien la de un cazador al borde de asaltar a su presa. Dándole un leve codazo, la pelirroja recompuso su porte y desvió la mirada hacia otro lado, claramente avergonzada

—Disculpe maestra. Este niño es un torbellino —dijo por fin con profunda y gruesa voz, si no fuera porque Akane estaba perdidamente enamorada de Ranma, seguro hubiese caído rendida a los pies de aquel espécimen único

—Lo he notado —contesta la pelinegra sonriendo amable haciendo caso omiso a intensa mirada del padre de su alumno

—Discúlpeme, no me he presentado —dice inclinándose en señal de disculpa— Mi nombre es Kirin, soy el padre de Achiro —estira su mano hacia la joven esperando que ella la estreche

—Mucho gusto, señor, soy Akane, la maestra de Achiro. Bueno, no "maestra", más bien, soy practicante

—No va a estar todo el año con nosotros, ella se irá después de las vacaciones de invierno —agrega el niño frunciendo el ceño hacia la chica

—Ya sabes cómo es, enano, no puedo quedarme —le responde la ojimarrón agachándose a su altura

—Pues yo digo que te quedes —replica haciendo un gracioso mohín

—Akane, debemos entrar —llama su amiga de cabellos color escarlata

—Bien, campeón, te veo adentro —se levanta removiendo los castaños cabellos del niño— fue un placer conocerlo señor Kirin —dice al padre del niño con una ligera inclinación de su cabeza

—El placer ha sido todo mío —responde con su voz profunda. Por un segundo la pelinegra creyó notar que su amiga dejó momentáneamente de respirar.

Una vez lejos de los niños que esperaban entrar, la pelinegra encaró a su muy querida amiga

—Ya lárgalo —declaró mirándola inquisidoramente

—¿Qué? —le respondió desentendida fingidamente

—No te hagas. Vi como le clavaste el ojo a ese tipo —acusó enarcando una ceja

—¡Bien! ¡Si! Pero es que ¿no lo viste? Ese hombre es un adonis Akane. No me explico cómo no te le echaste encima, parecía querer devorarte con los ojos —decía la colorada

—Te recuerdo que estoy en pareja y es tu hermano —replica la pelinegra

—¿Y qué? Mirar no hará daño ¿no crees?

—Ay, amiga… y ¿qué hay de Taro? —intenta intimidar a su cuñada

—No lo veo por aquí —responde jocosa— no te alteres, Akane. Tampoco es como si me fuera a ir con él… mucho menos sabiendo que está interesado en ti —murmuró por lo bajo

—Tampoco es como si fuera a mirarlo a él —redobla la apuesta la ojicafé.

Minutos después, Haru entraba al pequeño establecimiento sonrojada, mordisqueándose el labio inferior y ligeramente acalorada

—¿Ocurre algo? —quiso saber Ranko

—Acabo de conocer al amor de mi vida —contesta con la mirada perdida en algún lugar

—Cuéntanos quién es —alentó la joven Tendo

—No… no sé exactamente quién es —dudó unos segundos— pero es todo un espécimen... ¡ah! Su cabello, sus ojos, que creo que eran grises, su espalda —divagaba mientras al mismo tiempo Akane ya comenzaba a hilar las pistas

—Te apuesto cualquier cosa a que está hablando del bebesito de afuera —susurra la pelirroja a su mejor amiga

—¿Saben quién es? —exclamó la blonda— necesito con urgencia su número telefónico

—Calma, calma, Paris Hilton. —tranquilizó la de ojos ambar— no sabemos nada, sólo que es el padre de uno de los niños de mi sala

—¿Y cómo se llama?

—Ahm… no lo recuerdo… ¿Krilin?

—Kirin —corrige su cuñada

—Eso, Kirin

Dejando la charla momentáneamente de lado, cada una siguió a su sala para comenzar con los preparativos del día dejando así que pasen las horas enseñando y a la misma vez, aprendiendo.

El pequeño Achiro no dejaba de buscar a Akane con la mirada, a veces por pequeñas cosas, como comentarle qué había almorzado, otras veces pidiéndole que lo acompañe al baño o le atara los cordones.

Para suerte de la morena, el padre del niño no volvió a aparecer. Algo la ponía incómoda con respecto al llamativo y misterioso hombre. No quería indagar demasiado sobre eso, así que intentó olvidar el tema -y al joven- por la paz.

Esa semana, particularmente, se encontraba sumamente ansiosa. Por un lado, su incursión en los estudios de manera más profunda, la traía feliz y agotada, pero a eso había que sumarle la ansiedad de poder por fin en sus manos el ticket que había reservado con anterioridad para asistir al show que daría su novio. Llena de impaciencia, había decidido que ese fin de semana saldría de su trabajo y se iría al Kabuki-Za a retirar su entrada para el recital de Polaroid antes de que su reservación expirara.

Al llegar se encontró con una larga fila. Tal como en el Tokyo Dome, se paró al final de ésta resignada, no le quedó otra que esperar.

Minutos después, estando en la boletería, pagó y retiró su ticket. Se sentía contenta. Como si de verdad fuese una fan de la banda. _Creo que a fin de cuentas lo soy ¿cierto?_ —se decía a si misma.

Jamás había sentido aquel hormigueo en su vientre, esa sensación de nervios, ansiedad y ganas de que ya fuese el show.

Unas cuadras más adelante, su camino se cruzó con el de Ukyo, que justamente también había reservado su entrada vía internet. Después de conversar unos minutos, la castaña invitó a la morena a que la acompañase a buscar su entrada y luego a beber unos batidos, pues la cocinera finalmente se había dado por vencida con su amigo de la infancia y la pelinegra se sentía menos rara al estar cerca de la chica de ojos color miel.

Irónicamente se pasaron la tarde charlando como si se tratara de viejas amigas, ambas congeniaron bastante bien y rápido. La cocinera le contó a su ex-rival que se encontraba finalizando su curso de cocina y que había conseguido un puesto bastante importante en un famoso restaurant de Tokyo.

—Así que.. —comenzó Ukyo cuando se quedaron sin temas de conversación— ¿Por qué compraste una entrada para el campo? ¿Ranma no les dio tickets especiales?

—Bueno, si. Pero prefiero estar en medio del tumulto. Verás, no me molesta estar en la zona preferencial con familiares y amigos, pero la otra vez, cuando tocaron en la cena a beneficio, me detuve a mirar al público un momento y deseé estar ahí, saltando, gritando. Estando con la tía Nodoka mirándome .. me daría pena —termina sonrojada.

—Te entiendo, me pasaba lo mismo. Ranma me obsequiaba las entradas para estar en esa "zona" pero la verdad es que siempre preferí el descontrol del campo..

—Oh, entonces ¿tú ya has estado en el campo?

—Claro, he ido al campo desde los diecisiete años. Y créeme, se pone salvaje ahí.

—¿Debería asustarme?

—Para nada —la castaña hace un gesto restándole importancia— la parte difícil son los pogos.

—¿Pogos?

—Sip, es cuando suena una de esas canciones perfectas para descontrolarse, el público suele hacer rondas dejando el centro despejado y en el estribillo comienzan a saltar todos juntos hacia el centro, generando una marea de cuerpos empujándose unos a otros, dejándose ir ante la adrenalina de la música.

—O sea, es cuando se muelen a empujazos unos a otros —redondea Akane.

—Eh… si, en resumidas cuentas —sonríe la cocinera.

Pasaron unos momentos más en compañía la una de la otra hasta que la chica de largo cabello castaño tuvo que retirarse. _He conocido a alguien, hemos quedado de vernos y si no me apresuro, llegaré tarde a mi cita_ —había comentado la joven.

Ambas se despidieron enseguida, cada una tomó un camino diferente al de la otra.

Con su entrada bien guardada en su cartera, la pelinegra llegó a su hogar para encontrarse con que Kasumi había ido de visita al viejo dojo.

—¡Hola hermanita! —saludó la mayor de las Tendo con su habitual sonrisa y melodiosa voz. La familia entera estaba sentada alrededor de la mesilla de té en el comedor de la casona. Soun Tendo precedía la mesa, en su puesto de patriarca, Nabiki leía distraída un libro recostada sobre uno de sus brazos y la pequeña Humi descansaba en su carrito

—¡Kasumi! —saluda la menor que corre a abrazar a la más grande de sus hermanas— estaba pensando en ir a visitarlas mañana

—Bueno, pues te hemos ganado —sonríe la mayor— dime ¿cómo te ha ido en el jardín? Esta semana comenzabas las residencias ¿cierto?

—Sip, comencé esta semana ¡Ay es hermoso Kasumi! Cansador pero me encanta hacer lo que hago

—Estás loca, yo no me encerraría con treinta mocosos todo el día ni aunque me ofrecieran el oro del mundo —dice Nabiki desde su lugar.

—No es una carrera fácil ni a todos les agrada, pero es lo que Akane eligió y si ella es feliz, es lo único que importa —habló la castaña mirando a la hermana del medio, que levantó los hombros en señal de desinterés y bajó la mirada a su revista.

—De todas formas, ¿no salías hoy con Tatewaki? —inquirió la pelinegra.

—No, nos hemos tomado un tiempo —dice sin despegar los ojos de las páginas con voz desinteresada, restándole importancia.

—¿¡Qué!? —exclama Akane atónita— ¿Por qué no nos has dicho nada?

—¿Para qué hacerlo? No rompimos, simplemente nos tomamos un tiempo.

—Nabiki ¿Sabes que "un tiempo" es la manera sutil de "terminar" una relación? —pregunta Kasumi con rostro preocupado.

—Lo sé —contestó levantando la vista desprovista de emociones, aunque la menor de las Tendo logró ver un atisbo fugaz de tristeza en su mirada.

Las dos hermanas sabían que la del medio no era una persona sentimental, no solía expresar sus penas o alegrías. Era la mujer fría de la familia, pero sólo si se trataba de sus propios sentimientos. No dudaba en abrazar a sus hermanas y apoyarlas en algún momento difícil, pero cuando ella sufría alguna pena o decepción, solía encerrarse tras una coraza de frialdad impenetrable durante un período de tiempo hasta haberlo, por fin, superado.

La charla sobre el rompimiento abrupto de Nabiki con Tatewaki quedó olvidada, para fortuna de la chica, así que comenzaron a hablar de otros temas, el patriarca se había mantenido a un lado de la conversación, no era bueno hablando de sentimentalismo, por lo que prefirió quedarse callado.

—Papá ¿cómo va el dojo? —preguntó la mayor de sus hijas.

—Muy bien Kasumi, gracias por preguntar.

—Ni que lo digas, jamás ha estado tan concurrido —comentó la pelinegra

—Es cierto, papá y el señor Saotome lo llevan bastante bien —agregó la del medio

—¡Eso está muy bien! —exclamó la castaña levantando a su pequeña que comenzaba a lloriquear— me alegro de que todo vaya bien papá, en serio —continuó diciendo mientras le daba de comer a la niña.

La charla siguió hasta la hora de la cena, el doctor Tofú llegó al dojo Tendo en busca de su familia pero terminó quedándose a cenar. Cuando se hizo la hora, la pareja se retiró junto a la niña mientras el patriarca se retiró a sus aposentos. La menor de las hermanas se estaba preparando cuando la castaña pasó por su habitación.

—¿Saldrás? —quiso saber.

—Si, iremos con Ranko, Ranma y el resto a algún lugar.

—Oh.. está bien.. yo venía a pedirte uno de tus libros de esos románticos que tienes.

—¿Estás segura? ¿Tú leyendo una novela romántica? Por qué no mejor te arreglas y vienes conmigo y los demás, te vas a divertir.

—No, Akane, ya te lo dije, no estoy de ánimos, prefiero quedarme en casa.

—No, señorita, no acepto un "no" por respuesta. Ve, arréglate que vendrás conmigo de juerga.

—Ay Akane… las cosas que me haces hacer —contesta la castaña entre divertida y cansada— de acuerdo —balancea sus brazos hacia arriba en señal de rendición— espérame que ya vuelvo.

Varios minutos después, las hermanas Tendo esperaban al ojiazul impacientes y con un poco de frío, pues el invierno estaba cerca y el viento de la calle era una clara señal de que no faltaba mucho para que llegara.

Finalmente, cuando el conocido Hyundai negro de Ranma apareció por la esquina, la castaña tuvo la sensación de que esa noche sería una de las mejores de su vida.

 **Perdon, perdon, perdon,perdooooon! Ya se que me demoré DEMASIADO en actualizar, no tengo excusa alguna que valga la pena, salvo que los quehaceres de madre y esposa me ataron y me llevaron lejos. Eso y sin contar que la musa se fue a dar un paseo deliberadamente sin mi permiso y no volvió hasta ahora xD**

 **Bueno, quiero agracerles, como es costumbre, por seguir la historia y por darme ánimos para que siga escribiendo, me encanta saber que les gusta lo que sale de mi cabeza enmarañada xD**

 **Por supuesto, también gracias a mi beta DanisitaM ya la conocen, esa chica con un suuuuuper talento para dibujar y también con excelentes dotes escriturales (acabo de inventar una nueva palabra :P). Si no leyeron su fic _Capturando tu corazón_ , vayan corriendo! También tiene un oneshot excelentísimo que acaba de subir. Se los recomiendo ENORMEMENTE**

 **Muchiiisimas gracias también a toodo el #TeamRanmaconda, que seria de mis aburridos días sin sus debates y charlas hasta la madrugada (L) las adoro muchachas**

 **Bueno, creo que eso es todo por ahora, no prometo volver a actualizar todos los viernes o lunes o jueves, solamente, estén atentos, soy como Ryoga, nunca se sabe cuando voy a aparecer :v**


	14. Capítulo 13

**Los personajes no me pertenecen, son propiedad de Rumiko Takahashi**

Capítulo 13:

Nabiki Tendo es una de esas mujeres que usualmente son catalogadas como frías, calculadoras, desprovista de sentimientos y es esa la forma en que la joven reprimió su dolor cuando, siendo aún una niña, su madre las abandonó. Porque en su mente, aunque jamás lo dijera, su madre las había abandonado. No había cumplido aquella lejana promesa que le hizo cuando su hermana más pequeña tenía poco más de doce meses.

 _—¿Verdad que no me vas a abandonar? —había preguntado una Nabiki de casi tres años._ _—Jamás te dejaría, preciosa._ _—Pero la bebé me ha quitado el lugar —decía con un tierno mohín._ _—Escucha, Nabiki, la bebé no te quitó nada ¿Entiendes? Ella aún es pequeña y necesita que la cuide. Sé que ha sido difícil cariño, si quieres, podemos cuidar a tu hermanita las dos juntas, como lo hacíamos al principio y de esa manera estaremos más tiempo nosotras dos. Sé que no he podido compartir mucho contigo y Kasumi, pero te prometo que jamás te dejaré._ _—¿Lo juras?_ _—Por supuesto, pequeña._

Aquel recuerdo le sabía amargo, y a su vez lo veía lejano. Tanto que a veces creía que aquello fue sólo un sueño.

Más cuando la señora Tendo partió hacia un lugar mejor, la niña de ese entonces, se encerró detrás de una dura e impenetrable coraza que nadie podía traspasar. A menos, claro, que fuesen sentimientos ajenos.

No dudaba en ayudar ni consolar a sus hermanas o amigas cuando la situación lo requería, pero cuando se trataba de ella misma, impedía a toda costa hablar del tema e insistía en que la dejasen en paz.

Al principio Soun se preocupó, pues Kasumi y Akane no paraban de llorar mientras Nabiki siguió como si nada hubiese pasado.

Motivo por el cual hizo terapia durante unos meses pero luego su padre desistió, el tratamiento no estaba dando resultados y la psicóloga que la atendía sólo le dijo que le diera tiempo.

Con el paso de los años, la joven Nabiki comenzó a abrirse un poco más hasta casi volver a ser como era antes, reía, jugaba, hablaba todo el tiempo. Hasta que llegó a la pubertad.

Sin una madre a la cual preguntarle sus dudas y un padre pudoroso en esos temas, la hermana del medio no tuvo otra opción que recurrir a Kasumi, que era dos años mayor. Ella le explicó lo poco que sabía sobre el tema, pues su madre tampoco le había dicho nada sobre temas de mujeres y peor aún, cuando ella misma pasó por la experiencia, decidió hablarlo con una maestra de la escuela, ya que le daba vergüenza preguntarle a su padre.

Y así, de esa manera, se crió Nabiki Tendo. Siendo fría y cálida, calculadora y tierna.

Hasta ese día.

Jamás se lo diría a nadie, pero su novio -o ex novio- le había pedido un tiempo en lo que decidía si seguir trabajando para su padre o abrir su propio bufete de abogados. Él la amaba, estaba segura, pero la presión de ser _"el hijo de…"_ lo tenía con los nervios de punta, sumado a que estaban a punto de recibirse, su hermana le hacía la vida imposible y para rematar, su padre lo sobre-exigía, el muchacho dijo basta.

De verdad que no quería salir esa noche, mucho menos con su hermana. No es que no la quisiera, pero ella estaría con Ranma y no soportaría verla toda empalagosa haciéndole transfusiones de saliva a su novio. Sentiría asco y envidia. Pero también sabía del buen corazón de su hermana. Seguramente se pasaría la noche buscándole un candidato. _No sería mala idea, aunque sea, pasaré el rato_. Y ahora se encontraba ahí. En una conocida discoteca en las afueras de Nerima junto a su hermana y su cuñado, a la espera de su segundo mojito y del resto del grupo que se juntaría, porque claro, donde va Ranma, casi siempre están Ryoga y Mousse. Aunque minutos después, Ranma comentó al pasar que ninguno de los dos acudiría.

—¿Cómo te encuentras? —preguntó la pelinegra a su hermana por quinta vez en la corta noche.

—Estoy bien Akane, ya deja de preguntarme, no llevamos ni una hora aquí y ya me estás atosigando —se quejó con una sonrisa de lado entornando los ojos.

—Lo sé, es sólo que estoy preocupada por ti —agregó acercándose un poco más elevando el volumen de su voz para ser escuchada a pesar de la música alta.

—No lo hagas —advirtió la castaña— no intentes sentir compasión de mi, Akane. Sabes que no tolero que me tengan lástima —regañó cruzándose de brazos, mirando a la chica que se les acercaba con su bebida— además tampoco es como si se terminara el mundo —alcanzó su trago y bebió hasta la mitad de un sorbo estampando el sobrante en la mesa al tiempo que se levantaba— ven hermanita, vayamos a sacudir el polvo a la pista —empujó a la menor haciendo que ésta se levante y la siguiera hacia el centro dejando a un Ranma en la mesa a la espera de las bebidas que había pedido para él y su acompañante.

Mientras las hermanas Tendo comenzaban a moverse al compás de la música -o al menos es lo que Akane intentaba- la del medio le daba pequeños "tips" para que su reciente relación no se fuese al caño como lo había hecho la suya.

—Jamás, ¡Jamás! Hagas lo que él te diga, si hay algo que a ti no te convence, simplemente di NO ¿entiendes? —decía la joven tambaleándose sobre sus tacones plateados.

—Lo sé Nabiki, aunque ese consejo me hubiese servido más cuando estaba con Shinno —casi gritó al oído de su hermana.

—¡Ah! No me hables de ese… ese… gilipollas —exclamó con enojo sin poder recordar ningún calificativo para el ex-novio de la morena— ezpero que ze pudra en la cárzel —continuó hablando imitando de muy mala manera el acento español— se lo merece por mano larga.

—Jamás me había pegado —se defendió la ojicafé.

—Pero te decía cosas Akane, también es violencia —contradijo mientras disminuía sus movimientos hasta quedarse quieta con los brazos puestos en sus caderas.

—Yo no he dicho eso —habló la pelinegra por encima del ruido.

—¡Da igual! Oh, mira —cambió el tema abruptamente apuntando detrás de su hermana — ¡Ranko! —llamó a la mejor amiga y cuñada de su hermana.

Mientras Ranko se despedía de Taro, que se sentó junto a Ranma, Nabiki daba pequeños saltos de un lado a otro. _Diablos, ya está alegre_ — pensó Akane haciendo una mueca mirando a su amiga.

—¡Hola Ranko! —saludó la pelinegra.

—¡Ranko! —exclamó la otra hermana Tendo dándole un fuerte abrazo a la pelirroja.

 _¿Qué le sucede?_ — moduló la chica Saotome con sus labios directo a su amiga, que simplemente levantó su dedo pulgar y lo sacudió varias veces a sus labios haciéndole entender que su hermana estaba algo ebria.

Aunque la escena se le apetecía algo bizarra, al cabo de unos minutos el trío de chicas bailaba, cada una con un trago o cerveza en una de sus manos, en el centro de la pista.

Nabiki danzaba casi pegada a un muchacho de ancha espalda, cabello corto y negro, según Akane, bastante parecido a Tatewaki aunque un poco menos robusto. Ranko y ella, por el contrario, intentaban que la morena hiciera dos pasos coordinados o simplemente no tan robóticos y más naturales. Definitivamente, el fuerte de Akane no era el baile.

Cuando la cerveza ofició como diurético, la ojimarrón necesitó con urgencia una baño. Ranko se acercó a la mesa donde se encontraban Ranma y Taro y prácticamente se desplomó sobre el representante robándole un húmedo y bizarro (según su hermano) beso.

—¿Dónde está Akane? —preguntó el ojiazul.

—Fue al baño —respondió la menor de los Saotome casi sin despegarse de su pareja.

—¡Puaj! Búsquense una habitación —exclamó asqueado el pelinegro.

Unos metros más allá, en el pequeño baño, Akane secaba sus manos luego de haberlas lavado y se disponía a volver a la mesa junto a sus acompañantes, pero una figura desconocida para ella, la aguardaba fuera del servicio de damas.

—Hola, preciosa —saludó aquel hombre que no pasaba, quizá, los treinta y pocos, tenía el cabello corto de un color algo indefinido, por momentos parecían ser violáceos y otras negro. Akane no logró distinguir si sus ojos afilados eran de un color borgoña o simplemente marrones.

—Disculpa, necesito pasar —empujó levemente para hacerse camino pero aquel joven no se movió un milímetro.

—¿Por qué tan apurada? ¿No quieres que charlemos? —decía al tiempo que se acomodaba sobre la pared impidiendo que la pelinegra pasara y continuó— te he visto en la pista, te mueves _tan bien_ —exclamó el muchacho con dobles intenciones.

—Te repito; déjame pasar —rebatió Akane comenzando a perder los estribos.

—Me llamo Masato. ¿Te invito un trago…? —hizo una pausa esperando que la morena se presentara a sí misma.

—Déjame pasar —volvió a insistir la chica con voz lúgubre y mirada encendida, empujando por última vez al hombre que le impedía el paso logrando que éste le diera el margen para salir de allí, aunque al pasar, el joven atinó a querer darle una nalgada pero la muchacha lo frenó a tiempo logrando torcer a medias la mano sin hacer mucha fuerza pero claramente advirtiendo que si ella lo quisiera, podría quebrarlo de un solo golpe— No te atrevas —amenazó para después soltarlo. Se marchó haciendo resonar sus pasos hasta que se perdieron entre la música y el tumulto de la gente.

—Una chica ruda… como las que a mí me gustan —se dijo a sí mismo Masato y retomó su camino hacia su grupo de amigos que lo aguardaban del otro lado del lugar.

Al llegar junto a Ranko, la joven notó el malestar de su amiga, aunque era imposible pasar por alto su expresión furiosa.

—¿Qué ocurre? —preguntó cuando la pelinegra se sentó a su lado.

—Un idiota intentó flirtear conmigo en el baño —se quejó la ojimarrón cruzando sus brazos ofuscada.

—¿Pasa algo amor? —cuestionó Ranma llegando con dos bebidas, una sin alcohol para él.

—Nada cariño, un incidente con un imbécil, pero ya lo solucioné —contestó tomando la mano del ojiazul.

—¿Qué te hizo? —inquirió el moreno visiblemente molesto.

—Sólo quería invitarme un trago pero yo, muy amablemente le indiqué que no me interesaba —respondió sonriendo de manera maliciosa.

—¿Estás segura? Si quieres puedo ir a darle una lección —comentó apretando su mano libre en un puño.

—En serio, cariño, ya me encargué —calmó la morena palmeando el brazo de su pareja.

Inmediatamente después, apareció Nabiki tirando del brazo de un muchacho desconocido, pero al cual Akane reconoció como un antiguo compañero de la secundaria que solía frecuentar el dojo algunas veces. Hasta se atrevería a creer que fue él con quien había perdido la virtud aquella vez que llegó pasada de copas en la madrugada y su padre armó un escándalo tremendo hasta llegar a privarla de dejarla ir a los recitales de Polaroid -cosa que la menor agradeció con creces- y ahora los veía ahí, riendo y tonteando como antaño, ambos con bebidas en sus manos, zarandeándolas de un lado a otro sin dejar caer una sola gota.

—¡Akane! ¿recuerdas a Lojoo? —preguntó la mediana.

—Hojo —corrigió el chico riendo bastante colorado debido al alcohol.

—¡Lo siento! Jajajajajajaja, Hojo —rectificó la chica otra vez.

—¿Soy yo o ese muchacho es parecido a Kuno? —susurró Ranko en dirección a Akane, quién se preguntaba en qué momento su amiga había conocido a su ex-cuñado, hasta que recordó el juicio a Shinnosuke y las veces que habían compartido la sala los dos.

—Si, pero sólo en apariencia —susurró de regreso.

La menor de la familia Tendo recordó entonces el repertorio de su hermana en cuanto a parejas se refería. Siempre eran todos bastantes similares. Cabellos de color castaño, bastante desordenados, ojos pequeños y mandíbula marcada. Todos eran de espalda ancha, atléticos, pero no al extremo de ser fisicoculturistas.

Mientras la pareja se retiró a la pista así como apareció, Ranma se acercó aún más a su novia y la abrazó pasando un brazo sobre los hombros de la muchacha, aprovechando la cercanía para hablarle al oído.

—Parece que Nabiki no es la única a la que el alcohol le ha hecho efecto —dice para luego señalar al otro lado de la morena, donde se encontraba su hermana menor sentada a horcajadas de su representante, quien sólo se atrevía a acariciar la espalda baja de la pelirroja mientras ésta besaba su cuello varonil hasta llegar a sus labios— ¡Hey! ¡Búsquense una habitación! —bromea el ojiazul ganándose una reprobadora mirada de Taro y un gesto obsceno de su pequeña hermana que ni siquiera apartó su boca del hombre.

—¡Ranma! —regañó cariñosamente Akane— ¿acaso no te gustaría a ti tenerme así a mi? —comentó en su oído con seductora voz.

—Por supuesto —respondió acercándose hasta casi besarla— pero no querría montar ese espectáculo frente a nadie —la besa lento acariciando sus labios con su lengua. Ella pasa una de sus manos por el estómago y la lleva hasta el pecho, dejando un camino ardiente al parecer del chico.

—¡Eso es amigo! ¡Llévala a un apartado! —escucharon decir a una desconocida voz. Al girar sus cabezas la morena se encontró nuevamente con aquel ser despreciable que la acorraló a la salida del baño, ahora iba acompañado, aunque más bien parecía ser arrastrado por otro joven de cabellos rizos. Más ahora, vitoreaba a su amiga, que avergonzada, se sentó a un lado de Taro mientras él les hacía señas de que continuaran su camino. El llamado Masato se alejó entre reclamos y empujones al otro lado del lugar. La joven Tendo deseó no volverlo a cruzar.

—Cosita, iré a buscar algo de beber ¿te traigo algo? —preguntó Taro a la pelirroja

—No, bebé, así estoy bien —obtuvo como respuesta

—¡Ag! ¿Qué es eso de cosita y bebé? Existen otros diminutivos menos empalagosos y bizarros —se burló Ranma cuando Tadashi desapareció entre la multitud.

—¿Ah, si? ¿Pues a ti que te importa? ¡Oh! Espera, recuerdo algo… ¡Aah, Akane, eres deliciosa! —simuló la voz de su hermano.

—¡Ranko! —gritó la mencionada abochornada.

—¡Ooh, me encanta, sigue así! —seguía imitándolo.

—¡Bien, bien! Lo siento ¿Si? Ya fue suficiente —dijo de repente el ojiazul tapando la boca de la pelirroja, quien le dedicó una mueca algo pervertida moviendo sus cejas arriba y abajo.

—¿Ocurre algo? —preguntó Taro cuando regresó.

—Nada, bebé, nada —rió Ranko mirando socarronamente a la pareja a su lado.

Minutos después, Nabiki hizo acto de presencia llevándose a su hermana y a la chica Saotome a la pista. Ranma, al ser mal bailarín, declinó la oferta y se limitó a admirar a su bella novia, que no se movía como su hermana o como la misma Nabiki, sus movimientos eran algo toscos y robóticos, pero el muchacho no podía dejar de verla mover sus caderas e intentar seguir el ritmo de la música con sus pasos algo raros. Le divertía y a la vez admiraba el valor de la muchacha, pues ella era consciente de su nulo sentido a la hora de bailar, sin embargo ahí estaba, dando lo mejor de sí, disfrutando de las notas que se colaban por sus oídos.

—¡Ranma! —llamó su representante por cuarta vez.

—Lo siento, ¿qué decías? —preguntó volviendo a la realidad.

—Vaya, sí que estás hasta la madre con esa chica —comentó con un deje de sarcasmo.

—He de recordarte que estás igual de metido con mi hermana ¿o debo recordarte que le hiciste una endoscopía con tu lengua hace unos momentos? —respondió divertido.

—Mejor dejemos el tema ahí —finalizó Taro un poco abochornado.

—Si, claro —murmuró Ranma por lo bajo— ¿qué era lo que me estabas diciendo?

—Que porqué no vinieron Ryoga y Mousse.

—Oh… Ryoga ya no quiere salir, desde que está con Akari, se ha calmado un poco y Mousse estaba algo enfermo. Su voz sonaba mal, y lo noté que no podía hablar del todo bien, su nariz estaba fatal.

—Espero que sea pasajero —meditó en voz alta.

—Seguramente, ya sabes cómo lo afecta el cambio de temperatura —el pelinegro restó importancia al hecho meneando una mano.

—Si, lo sé, pero está cerca el show del Kabuki-Za y tenemos la gira casi sobre nosotros —recordó Taro.

—Es cierto —suspiró el ojiazul con cansancio— ¿ya está todo arreglado para eso? Hospedaje, entrevistas y todas esas cosas…

—Si, ya está casi todo, al menos lo de la primera parte de la gira.

—¿Qué quieres decir?

—Aún tengo que hablar con los organizadores de los MTV Awards, no se si todos los artistas fuera de USA se hospedarán en el mismo hotel o si podemos elegir nosotros.

—Es la primera vez que nos nominan a algo —razonó el joven azabache.

—Correcto, tuvimos suerte de que el K-pop se abriera camino en América. Aunque sus bailecitos cronometrados me marean.

—¿Te imaginas a Ryoga intentando hacer una de esas coreografías? —rió al imaginar a su despistado compañero meneando sus caderas.

—¡Ahj! Gracias por la imagen mental, Ranma —sacudió la cabeza para eliminar la grotesca escena de sus retinas— Mousse me ha pedido llevar a Shampoo —comenta después de unos minutos.

—¿Y…?

—Le dije que no —se encogió de hombros—no me parece correcto. Si dejo que él lleve a su novia, todos deberían llevarlas y ya sabes cómo se llevan las mujeres y las giras —dijo recordando cuando Mei-Ling fue de acompañante con el joven chino y la situación se salió de control.

—Lo recuerdo, ella se volvió desde Okinawa sola —meditó el pelinegro mientras observaba a su pareja moverse entre la gente.

—¿Te preocupa? —soltó Taro de golpe.

—¿Qué cosa? —se hizo el desentendido.

—La gira.

—N-no. Me preocupa más saber cómo lo llevará ella. Ya sabes… Estaremos separados mucho tiempo y ya sabes cómo fue la cosa con Azusa —recordó las escenas de celos que su ex-novia solía plantearle en cuanto él ponía un pie fuera de la ciudad.

—Sabes que Akane no es Azusa ¿verdad?

—Lo sé. Pero eso no calma mi miedo.

—Ella no te abandonará. Puedo asegurártelo.

—¿Tu crees?

—Dalo por hecho

—¿Acaso Ranko te ha dicho algo? —quiso saber un poco impaciente.

—No, pero es bastante obvio.

—¿Qué cosa?

—Que te ama —dijo simplemente provocando que el moreno se volviera colorado de vergüenza.

—N-no sé que decir.

—No digas nada, no te preocupes, ella estará bien.

—¿Y yo? Es poco el tiempo que pasamos juntos y ahora debo irme. Además, con todo lo que ha pasado, no me siento seguro de dejarla aquí sola.

—No puedes llevarla. Lo sabes.

—¡Lo sé! Eso es lo que más me impacienta. El no poder estar con ella.

—Tiene cosas que hacer, estudia, trabaja… no querrás que pierda tiempo por que tu estás preocupado —Taro siempre tenía las palabras correctas— déjala ser, estarán bien. Además tienen videollamadas y toda esa tecnología que no comprendo del todo.

—De acuerdo. Ya dejaré de preocuparme —se rindió.

—¡Esa es la actitud! —vitoreó el representante mientras el ojiazul se perdía nuevamente en los movimientos de su pareja en la pista..

Pudo notar que ella estaba feliz con sus ojos cerrados y aquella expresión de paz. Hasta que luego, de un segundo a otro, todo se fue al caño.

Ranko meneaba sus caderas de un lado a otro, Nabiki las movía en forma circular bajando hasta casi quedar de cuclillas y luego hacia arriba mientras Akane hacía un burdo y bizarro intento de twerking.

La menor de las Tendo, no prestaba atención a su alrededor, sólo cerró los ojos y se dejó ir, moviéndose al compás de la música, dejando que su cuerpo tome vida propia.

Unas manos grandes se posaron en sus cintura, sin abrir sus ojos, se pegó al cuerpo detrás de ella, sabiendo -o al menos, eso creía- que era Ranma quién se le había unido. Comenzó a menearse contra él, sintiendo de inmediato su erección

—Sabía que te rendirías ante mí, preciosa —escuchó junto a su oído y abrió los ojos con su cuerpo vibrando de miedo. El hombre detrás de ella la volteó con brusquedad tomando sus muñecas e intentando besarla, comenzaron a forcejear.

—¡Suéltame degenerado! —gritó Akane cuando salió del estupor inicial.

—¡Vamos muñeca! Dame solo un besito —siseó él en un deplorable estado de ebriedad.

—¡Ni lo sueñes! —exclamó la ojicafé dejando ir un escupitajo hacia el rostro del tal Masato, cuando hizo el amague de besarla.

—¡Ag! ¡Niña estúpida! —le gritó empujándola, luego alargó el brazo con la clara intención de darle un golpe, cuando Akane quedó detrás de la espalda de Ranma, quien la hizo hacia atrás y evitó así cualquier golpe a la chica.

—¡Hey! ¿que te pasa idiota? ¿Quién te crees que eres? —recriminó Ranma enojado

—No te metas, amigo, esto es entre ella y yo —el hombre intentó rodear al ojiazul para llegar a la pelinegra.

—¡No hay nada entre ella y tú! Ni siquiera la conoces, hazte un favor y vete por donde viniste ¿quieres? —vociferó de nueva cuenta dejando otra vez a Akane detrás suyo.

—¡Ah! ¿Así que quieres pelear? Ella no lo vale, amigo. Es una calienta-vergas. Seguramente es de esas que te seducen y luego se echan atrás —descargó su furia contenida.

—¿Qué acabas de decir? —murmuró Ranma con los dientes apretados y voz trémula.

—¿Acaso la conoces? ¡Ja! Seguramente si, es más, me jugaría la vida si digo que has intentado ligarla y ella se ha dejado, pero déjame decirte, amigo, a mi también me la ha puesto dura cuando salía del baño.

—Retira lo que has dicho —tomó a Masato de las solapas de su horrible camisa color marrón y lo zarandeó— Te PROHÍBO que hables así de MI novia —amenazó al hombre para luego empujarlo haciéndolo caer de bruces. Más no contento, el acosador se levantó e intentó darle un derechazo a su rival, pero éste jamás llegó a destino.

El puño de Masato, quedó a medio camino cuando fue empujado hacia atrás por uno de sus amigos, que llegó para evitar que la situación pasara a mayores.

—¡Ya cálmate viejo! Es la quinta vez que te le tiras a una chica, ten un poco de dignidad amigo.

—No te metas Toma, ve a la mesa, esta chiquilla verá..

—¡Nada! —interrumpió el chico de cabello claro rizado, Akane lo reconoció como el mismo que había arrastrado a Masato cuando éste se detuvo a gritarle cosas a su amiga que estaba junto a Taro— Ya te lo he dicho, no debes tomar alcohol, eres insufrible cuando bebes —continuó regañando a su amigo mientras lo tironeaba — Además ¿no ves que la chica está con su novio? —estalló señalando a la joven escondida detrás del pelinegro, que los miraba con ganas de golpearlos hasta que no quedase rastro alguno de ellos.

—¡Oh! ¡Lo siento! —se disculpó el agresor, parecía que por fin había caído en la cuenta— ¡De verdad, lo lamento mucho! No sabía que estabas con alguien —seguía diciendo mientras movía el cuello de un lado a otro intentando ver a la chica Tendo para disculparse.

—Está bien —respondió Ranma con voz amenazante— vete con tu amigo —agregó con enojo contenido, Akane agradeció no haberle visto el rostro, pues algo le decía que no sería algo lindo de ver.

—¡Vaya cuñadito! —agregó Nabiki apareciendo de la nada— yo en tu lugar le hubiera partido la cara sin siquiera darle explicaciones.

—No des ideas Nabiki —susurró Akane.

—Da igual, sólo venía a avisarte que me iré con Shojo.

—Hojo —volvió a corregir el muchacho detrás de ella.

—Hojo —se corrigió.

—¿Cómo te irás? —quiso saber la menor.

—He pedido un Uber, no te preocupes, regresaré mañana al mediodía o en la tarde.. ah… yo te aviso, ¿si?

—¿Estás segura? Sabes que podemos llevarte a donde sea —miró a Ranma buscando apoyo, puesto que no le agradaba saber que su hermana se iría con alguien a quien apenas conocía —bueno, casi- pensó.

—Ah, Akane, quédate tranquila. No me pasará nada, mira, apenas lleguemos, te mando mensaje

—Está bien —dijo resignada la ojicafé, quién no podría evitar que su hermana mayor se fuera, pero tampoco era nadie para prohibirle nada. A fin de cuentas, la notaba alegre y no ebria como una cuba. Tranquilamente se acordaría lo acontecido durante el resto de la noche— pero ve con cuidado —advirtió.

—Bye hermanita, si tienes sexo, no olvides el condón —canturreó alejándose haciendo que varios voltearan a ver a la morena.

—Dios… —se lamentó la menor viendo como su hermana se alejaba con pequeños pero apurados pasos hacia la salida acompañada de su ex-compañero de secundaria.

—¿Estás bien amor? —preguntó Ranma preocupado tomando el rostro de la chica para revisar que no tuviera rasguño alguno.

—Estoy bien, lo prometo —respondió cariñosa colocando sus manos sobre las del ojiazul.

—¿Segura? —reiteró la pregunta a lo que ella asintió— sabes que puedo ir a darle una paliza si quieres —la chica sonrió negando y besándolo en la punta de la nariz le pidió volver a su lugar.

Mientras regresaban, notaron que las cosas de Ranko tampoco estaban, Akane revisó su teléfono y allí tenía un mensaje de su amiga.

Akanita, me voy pero te dejo en buena compañía ¡iré a tener sexo salvaje duro contra el muro!

Ay amiga —pensó la morena. Respondió un escueto "ok" y le comunicó la resolución a su pareja.

—Entonces, ¿qué quieres hacer? Si quieres podemos ir a mi casa o te llevo a la tuya.

—La tuya está más cerca, me da flojera llegar a esta hora, tal vez despierte a papá.

—Bien, vámonos entonces —dijo ayudando a su novia a ponerse el abrigo que traía, el cual era un largo tapado de invierno, pues el frío de afuera congelaría a cualquiera.

En la calle, como no podía ser de otra manera, un grupo de fans que se había enterado que el pelinegro estaba en la discoteca, se autoconvocó afuera del lugar a la espera que él saliera y así tener una fotografía o autógrafo.

Es que estas chicas salen de debajo de las baldosas —pensó la joven Tendo algo molesta

Mientras el pareja intentaba esquivar a las fans de Polaroid, nuevamente apareció un acosador, esta vez no fue el tal Masato quién intentaba acercarse a Akane, sino otro joven que pertenecía a su mismo grupo de amigos.

—Hola hermosa. ¿Quieres que te lleve a algún lugar más cálido? —intentó flirtear.

—No, gracias —le contestó la morena molesta— ya tengo quién lo haga.

—¿Segura? Te veo demasiado sola.

—¿Ranma…? —preguntó Akane girándose para verlo escapar entre varios flashes de cámaras.

—Él no te merece, preciosura —se acercó tomando la mano de la chica.

—Suéltala —vociferó el muchacho Saotome al ver que aquel aprovechado intentaba ligar con su chica.

—Oye, no te metas en problemas de pareja, ¿quieres? —retó el otro tratando de abrazar a Akane, que forcejeaba.

—¡No te conozco! ¡Ranma!

—Que la dejes —amenazó el muchacho ya cansado, arremetiendo contra ese otro del que no sabía ni el nombre— ¿Problemas de pareja? ¡No eres nadie pedazo de basura! Ella es mi novia —gritó a la cara del desconocido que había caído al suelo mientras lo zarandeaba del cuello de su camisa.

—Basta Ranma. Déjalo en paz —pidió Akane.

—No, ya estoy harto de que quieran flirtear contigo, Akane.

—Tranquilo viejo, no sabía que era tu novia —intentó tranquilizar el que estaba tirado en el suelo.

—¡Ay no! ¿Tú también? —llegó corriendo el mismo muchacho de cabello rizado reclamándole al joven — ya se los he advertido, no vuelvan a invitarme a salir con ustedes porque no lo haré. ¡Se pasaron la noche acosando chicas! De verdad, amigo —dijo ahora mirando a Ranma y dedicándose a ver por primera vez a Akane, quedando así prendado de ella— lo lamento —meneó la cabeza y tironeó de su amigo

—Pierde cuidado —respondió Ranma escueto, abrazando a Akane en un claro mensaje de que ella ya estaba ocupada y que el muchacho siguiera su camino.

El muchacho se retiró llevándose a su compañero de juerga dejando a la pareja por fin sola.

—¿Soy yo, o eso ha sido una escena de celos? —quiso saber la chica.

—¿Qué cosa?

—Ya sabes, solo faltó que me levantaras y le mostraras el chupetón que me dejaste en el estómago la última vez —reprochó.

—¿Aún lo tienes? Puedo hacerte otro más visible, si quieres…

—Cállate —ignoró el comentario para subir al asiento del copiloto fingiendo molestia.

El viaje de vuelta al departamento fue tranquilo, Akane aprovechó a quitarse los tacones y quedar descalza apoyando los pies en el tablero.

—¿La has pasado bien?

—Si no fuera por los acosadores ...

—Es que eres irresistible —alardeó él acariciando el muslo de la chica.

—Lo sé —canturreó sonriendo acomodándose mejor en su asiento.

Cuando bajaron del automóvil, dentro del estacionamiento, la chica tuvo la sensación de ser observada. Girando su cabeza hacia todos lados, lo único que pudo distinguir fue el silencio y la oscuridad de la madrugada.

Ambos entraron al edificio y con ello, la sensación se quedó afuera, como la silueta que rápidamente se escabulló hasta salir del garaje.

Los días posteriores no fueron demasiado diferentes, ese presentimiento de estar siendo observada, la perseguía a diario. Es pura sugestión, Akane. Nadie está siguiéndote -se decía.

—¿Has retirado ya tu entrada para el show? —había preguntado Ranko el tercer día que acudieron al jardín de niños.

—¡Oh! Si, el fin de semana fui a buscarla, me he encontrado a Ukyo en el camino —comentó haciendo que su amiga se congelara en el acto.

—¿Y cómo ha ido? —preguntó cautelosa sabiendo que Ukyo siempre esperó a que su hermano la notase.

—Bien, de hecho, pasamos la tarde juntas, hemos congeniado bastante bien —le respondió la morena con una sonrisa.

—¿De verdad? —la pelirroja no creía del todo lo que su cuñada le estaba diciendo.

—Si, es más, hemos quedado en hablarnos para ir juntas al recital.

—Espero que por fin esté superando a mi hermano.

—Yo creo que sí, me dijo que había conocido a alguien, esa noche tenían una cita.

—¡Eso no me lo esperaba! —exclamó Ranko realmente sorprendida.

—Ni yo —replicó Akane.

Las dos chicas ingresaron al establecimiento escolar solas. Su compañera faltante, Haru, aún no llegaba y ellas debían preparar algunas cosas para sus clases del día y no querían retrasarse demasiado.

Aquel día, el jardín recibiría al nuevo profesor de educación física. La chica de cabellos negros sonreía al recordar las palabras de su amiga y cuñada- espero que sea un cincuentón calvo y poca movilidad… así no tendría que fantasear con él en lugar de Tadashi-

Esa chica es todo un caso -se dijo a sí misma negando con la cabeza.

Minutos después golpearon la puerta de la sala en la que se encontraba Akane. Era hora de dar la bienvenida al nuevo integrante.

La docente titular, Maru, llevó a los niños a la presentación mientras la ojicafé preparaba el salón para la siguiente actividad que incluía pinturas, pinceles y rodillos. Al terminar, admiró su obra. Todas las paredes estaban empapeladas con cartulinas blancas, por debajo de éstas, había papel de diario con el fin de evitar que los niños ensuciaran más allá del papel blanco. Lo mismo había hecho con el suelo, el cual cubrió con el mismo papel descartable para evitar ensuciar el lugar. Con un sonoro suspiro de cansancio por estar tanto tiempo agachada, se enderezó y salió del saloncito, directo al SUM, donde ya se terminaba la bienvenida al nuevo maestro. Llegó a escuchar a uno de los niños, Achiro, más precisamente, decir -espero que no se vaya como la maestra Akane… -se quejaba con uno de sus compañeros- ella es linda, serían una bonita pareja ¿no crees?

Su mente se nubló, sacudió la cabeza y ayudó a Maru en la vuelta al aula.

—¿Así que el nuevo profesor haría bonita pareja conmigo? —preguntó burlona, al llegar cerca del niño .

—¿Lo has escuchado? ¡Sí que lo serían! Ambos son de la misma edad y eres muy bonita —confesó sonrojándose inmediatamente.

—Bien, enano, para que te quede claro, no conozco al nuevo profesor —dijo en un tono seriamente divertido— además, yo ya tengo un novio —completó la frase logrando que el pequeño eleve la cabeza casi sin entender.

—Y si tienes novio, ¿por qué no ha venido contigo? —reprochó.

—Por que él trabaja y a veces no puede venir, de todas formas, no es algo que debas saber, peque.

—Eso quiere decir que ya no estás disponible… —susurró más para él que para ella.

—¿Qué cosa? —quiso saber al haberlo escuchado perfectamente.

—Nada, nada —terminó y salió corriendo hacia el salón.

Cuando la actividad terminó, las cartulinas que Akane había pegado en las paredes, ahora estaban llenas de dibujos, casitas, árboles, princesas, autos de carreras, flores, dragones, hasta creyó ver alguno que otro dinosaurio. La puerta volvió a ser tocada, esta vez, el grupo tenía clase de gimnasia así que mientras Maru recogía las pinturas y levantaba los diarios, la practicante acomodaba a los niños para llevarlos a su clase. Una vez que todos estuvieron acomodados, la joven abrió la puerta encontrándose de lleno con un par de ojos color miel, tan grandes que tranquilamente podía perderse dentro de ellos. La piel tostada del muchacho que no superaba los treinta y algo, contrastaba a la perfección con su cabellos claros. Un dejàvú llegó a ella. Ya lo había visto antes ¿pero dónde?

—Di-disculpa, vengo por los niños —dijo con voz algo tímida pero fuerte— soy Toma, el profesor de educación física.

—Claro, por supuesto —contestó Akane haciéndose a un lado para dejar pasar a los niños— justo iba a llevarlos —voltea y habla hacia los pequeños que esperaban ansiosos— bien, vayan todos tranquilos, sin pelear y en orden ¿si?

Los niños asintieron felices y salieron del salón con su nuevo docente que cada rato volteaba a ver que los pequeños no se dispersen y en parte, a ver a la bella maestra con la que tuvo la suerte de cruzarse poco antes. Lástima que ya esté con alguien -se lamentó.

—¡Dime que has visto al nuevo profesor! —dijo una Ranko agitada sacudiendo el brazo de su amiga apenas la vio salir de la escuela.

—Si, lo vi. ¿Porqué? —preguntó desconcertada.

—¿No tienes la sensación de haberlo visto? —decía mientras lo buscaba con la vista.

—¿Tu también? Me pasó lo mismo —le contestó asombrada.

—¡Adiós Akane! —saludó Achiro, quién llegó corriendo junto al par de amigas.

—Adiós, peque ¡no corras! Podrías caerte —regañó cuando el niño frenó frente a ella.

—Lo lamento ¡No pasará de nuevo! —gritó el infante que nuevamente salió disparado a las carreras.

—Este niño va a matarme —escucharon una masculina voz detrás de ellas.

—Es un niño todavía, está lleno de energía —comentó la morena con una sonrisa al padre del pequeño, quien aguardaba en la esquina, saltando con otro compañero.

—Lo sé, pero lamentablemente yo ya no tengo tanta… me cuesta a veces seguirle el ritmo —sonrió de vuelta a la pelinegra— bien, debo recuperar fuerzas, aún me quedan tres carreras más hasta que lleguemos a casa —se quejó el hombre comenzando a trotar al tiempo que alentaba a su pequeño hijo— ¡Me has ganado! Pero estoy seguro de que hiciste trampa.

La pelirroja, que no le quitó el ojo al hombre que se alejaba, comenzó a lamentarse mientras le echaba una última mirada lasciva al tiempo que se mordisqueaba el labio inferior.

—En serio, Akane. Si no fuera porque he establecido mi relación con Tadashi, no me molestaría ser la nueva mamá de ese niño.

—¡Nena! ¿Qué diría Taro si te oyera? —regañó la ojocafé.

—Bueno… me encerraría en la habitación hasta que se me quite la idea de la cabeza —sonríe de manera pretenciosa.

—¿No tuviste suficiente el fin de semana? —quiso molestar a su amiga.

—Oh, por supuesto que sí, pero ya no es fin de semana.

Y el dúo de amigas continuó caminando hacia la parada del transporte que las dejaría a cada una relativamente cerca de sus casas.

 **No estaba muerta, estaba de parranda (?)** **No tengo mucho para decir, solamente gracias por la espera, detesto tardar tanto en actualizar pero de verdad se me complicaron las cosas, ademas de que no me sentia de animos para escribir... pero espero estar actualizando más seguido, tengo taantas ganas de llegar a lo bueno de la historia, pero por suerte no falta mucho para eso.** **Mil gracias a todos los que leen, agregan la historia a favoritos y le dan follow, me hacen taaan feliz (L** **También um millón y medio de gracoas a mi beta DanisitaM, corran a leer su fic "Capturando tu corazón" y el fic _ESTAFA DE AMOR_ , lo van a AMAAAAR!** **Obviamente, colo no podía ser de otra manera, mis saludos especiales a toooodo el _#TeamRanmaconda_ , son realmente un apoyo esencial para mi (L)** **Ahora sí, me despido hasta la proxima!**


	15. Capítulo 14

**Los personajes no me pertenecen, son propiedad de Rumiko Takahashi.**

Capitulo 14:

Una flor amarilla.

Otro día una roja.

La quinta vez, fue un diente de león.

El pequeño Achiro solía aparecerse con una florecita que arrancaba de donde fuera, a veces, cuando se inspiraba, según él, le hacía algún dibujo, o manualidades. Akane tranquilamente podía haber tenido un jardín entero y variado con las diferentes plantas que el niño le traía. Guardaba con cariño cada retrato de ella y en su escritorio conservaba el pequeño tubo de papel higiénico con base de cartón decorado con papeles de colores y legumbres que él había _artesaneado_ , en sus propias palabras, para ella.

 _—¡Oh! Es bellísimo —exclamó la pelinegra cuando recibió el extraño regalo._

 _—¿Verdad que si? Es lo mejor que he hecho, y te lo quiero dar a ti —comentó coloreándosele las mejillas— Espero que puedas usarlo._

 _—Por supuesto que lo haré —le contestó la futura maestra, pero al no tener idea alguna de para qué servía decidió preguntarle de una manera en la que el niño no sospechara— pero... No sé si podré guardar demasiadas cosas aquí._

 _—No te preocupes. Este es nada más para lápices, luego haré uno más grande para que puedas guardar tus otras cosas —respondió el pequeño._

 _Un lapicero_ —pensó la chica mientras colocaba un lápiz dentro y lo devolvía a su lugar en el escritorio, recordando con especial cariño el momento en que el pequeño le entregó el regalo unos días atrás.

Ya llevaba varias semanas en el jardín, había asistido como acompañante de la maestra titular durante la reunión de padres. Allí fue presentada formalmente. La mayoría de los padres decía saber de ella y estaban encantados, en especial la abuela del pequeño enamorado.

 _—No tienes idea de cómo habla de ti en casa —contaba la mujer que no era tan mayor como para ser una abuelita— se pasa el día contándonos lo que hacen, o dibujando cosas que luego te trae…_

 _—Mi hija me comentó que le has enseñado a atarse los cordones —comentó una mamá— a mi jamás me hacía caso cuando intentaba enseñarle —decía con una sonrisa._

 _—El mío se ha integrado al grupo, juega con sus compañeros —dijo otro papá— siempre le costó hacer amigos y ahora me encuentro con que quiere llevárselos a todos de vacaciones con nosotros —comenzó a reír contagiando a los demás._

 _—Si, ciertamente la llegada de Akane nos ha traído puras cosas buenas —halagó la docente haciendo que la morena se sonrojara— pero bueno, esta reunión no es para alabar a Akane, los niños ya tienen ese trabajo y si se enteran, se enojarán —bromeó para cambiar el tema._

La chica de cabellos cortos sonrió con verdadero sentimiento.

Recogió su melena lo mejor que pudo y abrió uno de los cajones buscando algo cómodo que ponerse. Se decidió por un pantalón de jean que le llegaba hasta los tobillos y una camiseta de mangas largas color marrón claro. El viento removió las hojas del árbol del vecino y decidió que ese día no saldría de su casa hasta la noche. Cambió su atuendo, se pondría una cómoda pijama y se echaría a ver una película en el salón, o quizá leería algún libro…

 _O tal vez… sólo tal vez …_

Al revisar el cajón de las pijamas, encontró un gi de entrenamiento. No era aquel amarillento y pequeño que había encontrado en otra ocasión. Éste era nuevo.

Sólo lo compro por puro impulso, sabía que no podía practicar otra vez. Su estómago se movió de ansias por estrenarlo.

Rápidamente se lo puso y se vio al espejo. ¡Le quedaba perfecto!

Tal vez pueda hacer alguna que otra cosa, algo sencillo …

Salió de su habitación dándose ánimos. Al llegar a la escalera, dudó _¿y si mi padre se escandaliza como de costumbre? ¿Y si Nabiki se burla?_ No, aquello era imposible. Su hermana del medio ya no dedicaba su vida a burlarse de la _pequeña Akane_ , además ese día debía rendir un final crucial para su carrera. Estaba a un paso de poder terminar, por fin. _Así que ella no está_ —pensó. Su padre tampoco daba señales de estar en el recinto, por lo que un poco más confiada, bajó las escaleras. Caminó hasta la puerta que conecta la casa con el dojo y se acercó. Lento. Sin apuro. Con el estómago lleno de mariposas.

Abrió la puerta y entró.

Inmediatamente se transportó a su niñez. Las paredes y pisos lustrados, el aroma a madera recién pulida. El pequeño altar que recordaba de antaño.

Miró la hora en su reloj de muñeca, ese día no habría clases hasta la media tarde, por lo que su suegro, Genma Saotome no llegaría hasta dentro de una hora y media, dos a más tardar. Tenía tiempo de sobra para hacer una pequeña prueba.

Tomó una larga y fuerte bocanada de aire. Cerró los ojos y expulsó de sus pulmones lo restante concentrándose. Movió un pie, luego un brazo, el otro, un giro, una patada que no llegó tan alto como hubiese querido y al dar el salto que finalizaba la kata más sencilla, un fuerte tirón en la zona donde había recibido el golpe, le impidió terminar el ejercicio con la gracia que creía, la estaba ejecutando.

Pero el dolor no la amedrentó. Terca como era, se enderezó y volvió a realizar el movimiento. Otro tirón, y otro, y así estuvo por al menos diez minutos más. Cayendo, saltando en un pie para no apoyar el lastimado, volviendo a caer.

—Lo estás haciendo mal —escuchó la profunda voz de Ranma en la puerta del dojo.

—¿Qué? —preguntó la chica sobresaltada, pues estaba tan concentrada que no sintió su presencia.

—Que lo estás haciendo mal —repitió y a la chica le pareció que estaba presumiendo.

—Dos cosas; primero; ¿qué haces aquí? Y segundo; ¿cómo sabes que lo estoy haciendo mal?

—En respuesta a tu última pregunta: recuerda que fui campeón en mi adolescencia y respondiendo a lo otro… tienes casi una hora de retraso ¿acaso lo olvidaste? —completó enarcando una ceja para darle énfasis a su fingido enfado.

—¿Olvidar dices? Jajaja por supuesto que no lo he olvidado, es solo que no medí el tiempo —rió nerviosa pues sí había olvidado, en efecto, que tenía una cita con el muchacho.

Desperezándose, el joven de cabello negro se acercó a su novia y se situó detrás de ella.

—Hazla de nuevo pero al bajar la pierna, intenta bajarla despacio, si lo haces como hasta ahora, el impacto hará que te duela.

La muchacha rehízo la kata haciendo caso al consejo de su pareja y para su sorpresa, el dolor fue casi inexistente.

—¿Cómo lo supiste? —preguntó asombrada.

—Lógica, niña. Si estás lastimada no debes hacer esfuerzos.

—¿A quién llamaste _niña_?

—A ti, ¿a quién más? —se mofó— por cierto ¿ese gi es nuevo? —preguntó acercándose despacio cual depredador acechando a su presa— me gusta como te queda —susurró sensual al oído de la chica, aprisionándola de la cintura y depositando un húmedo beso debajo de éste.

—¿Estás consciente de que tu padre puede llegar en cualquier momento? —susurró aferrada al cuello de su pareja.

—De hecho, está en la cocina. Tu padre y él están ultimando detalles de las próximas clases.

—¿¡Qué!? —exclamó alarmada.

—Tranquila cariño, ellos saben que estás aquí, me han mandado a despejar la zona.

—Espera… ¿te mandaron a ti? —el pelinegro asiente— ¿qué hora es?

—Temprano —respondió encogiendo los hombros.

—O sea que me mentiste —acusa y el ojiazul apoya su mano en su pecho acompañado de un gesto sorprendido— no te hagas la victima, llegaste temprano.

—Bien, si. Papá venía para el dojo así que maté dos pájaros de un tiro —termina confesando con una sonrisa.

—Bien, pues, ya que llegaste antes, ahora debes esperar a que me de un baño y me cambie la ropa otra vez.

—¿Te ayudo con ese baño? —intenta seducirla.

—No, gracias, puedo sola —murmura saliendo del dojo meneando sus caderas.

Ambos volvieron a la comodidad del dojo Tendo y veinte minutos después, la chica entró a su habitación portando solamente una bata de baño, la cual la cubre de su desnudez, pues acababa de salir de la ducha.

—¡Ah! ¡Ranma! ¿Qué haces ahí? —grita al encontrar a su novio recostado en su cama, bastante cómodo jugando con el celular.

—Esperándote —responde sin despegar los ojos de la pequeña pantalla— dijiste que me tocaba hacerlo —la mira levantando la vista sin elevar la cabeza para después volverla al juego.

—¿Te has quedado aquí durante todo el tiempo que me bañé?

—Nope, estuve supervisando a papá en las clases hasta…

—¿Supervisando? —interrumpió la pelinegra.

—Si, digamos que no fue un buen sensei durante mis entrenamientos de niño… es una de las razones por las que he dejado las artes marciales. Sus métodos eran… poco ortodoxos.

—Wooah, no tenía idea.

—Pero no importa, hey, ¿necesitas ayuda? —murmuró cuando la chica se sentó en su cama, aún envuelta en su bata de baño.

—¿Quieres ayudarme? —contestó sensual mientras dejaba un hombro al aire de manera coqueta.

—Estoy deseando poder quitarte esa bata —ronronea el ojiazul acercándose felinamente a la muchacha de ojos color avellana.

—Lo lamento, Saotome, será en otra ocasión —se burla la chica quitándose la bata y arrojándola al pelinegro que notó, desanimado, que la chica traía puesto debajo un pequeño top color blanco y unos slip de dama a juego

—¡No se vale! —levantó un poco la voz indignado y fingiendo enojo— has hecho trampa —comentó volviendo a su posición en la cama cruzándose de brazos

—¿Y? ¿Qué creías? ¿Qué te dejaría hacérmelo estando mi padre en casa? —regañó al muchacho poniendo sus brazos en jarra.

—No, pero quería un poco de cariñitos —refunfuñó haciendo pucheros.

—Aaay, el bebé quiere un poco de atención —dijo al tiempo que se acercaba haciendo morisquetas y moviendo los dedos de sus manos en una clara advertencia de que le haría cosquillas.

—¡No! No te atrevas Tendo —acusó.

—Ooh Tendo, sí —reafirmó y se lanzó sobre el cuello del ojiazul, donde sabía, el muchacho era extremadamente sensible.

Él, intentando detener a su pareja, puso sus manos y brazos sobre su cabeza, escondió su cuello levantando los hombros y se agazapó quedando en posición fetal sobre la cama, riendo como chiquillo cada vez que la pelinegra lo atacaba con sus manos en aquellos puntos estratégicos donde sabía que tenía cosquillas. Las pequeñas manos se pasearon por debajo de las axilas, justo en las costillas donde solían apoyarse los brazos, sus costados en la zona donde están los riñones y para su sorpresa, la muchacha había descubierto que también tenía cosquillas en las orejas. ¡Las orejas! Era completamente absurdo; pero así era.

Su rostro estaba empapado de lágrimas que se le escaparon al reír demasiado, sentía su corazón acelerado, su estómago no paraba de dolerle por el esfuerzo al carcajearse y su bella novia parecía no estar satisfecha aún, así que de un inesperado giro, aprovechando que la morena se había arrodillado sobre la cama e inclinado hacia él, la sorprendió atacando sus costillas, haciendo que la chica pegue un grito al verse sorprendida.

Intentó levantarse pero el muchacho murmuró algo que sonó como _ahora es mi turno_ y la derribó quedando sobre ella, que comenzó a reír a carcajadas mientras pataleaba aún en ropa interior.

La sometió al mismo martirio, haciéndole cosquillas en sus costillas, cuello, a los costados del estómago y haciendo uso de su fuerza, atacó también a la parte de atrás de sus rodillas.

—¡Basta! ¡Basta, basta, me rindo! —dijo finalmente la chica levantando sus manos en son de paz

—¿Has aprendido la lección? —preguntó burlón en ojiazul agitado sintiendo el corazón desbocado y la boca seca. En ese instante notó que el pequeño top que traía la muchacha se había bajado hasta quedar arremolinado debajo de los pechos de su novia. Tragó con dificultad sin poder despegar los ojos de tan preciosa vista. Oyó a lo lejos que la chica, igual de agitada que él le decía algo, pero los sonidos no le llegaban, eran, más bien, como palabras amortiguadas detrás de un vidrio blindado.

Se acercó sin pudor alguno y dejó un húmedo y largo beso en uno de los senos. Luego, liberando una de las muñecas de la joven, llevó la mano libre hasta uno de los pezones y lo presionó con los dedos índice y pulgar. La oyó gemir.

Sonriendo de lado se acercó otra vez y metió en su boca el pezón y parte del pecho, intentando acaparar el mayor espacio posible e hizo un sonido completamente sensual, según Akane.

La joven mujer sintió su entrepierna húmeda y necesitada. Él, por otro lado, creía que aún podía torturarla un poquito más.

Abandonó el seno que masajeaba con su mano y dirigió ésta por el plano estómago hasta llegar al paraíso. Una vez allí, se coló entre la tela y la piel tan suave y a la vez cálida, deslizándose dentro de ella haciendo uso de sus dedos.

Un gemido ahogado se escapó de la garganta de la muchacha que llegó a acallarlo por los pelos mordiendo una de sus propias manos.

Mientras el pelinegro se debatía entre hacerla suya en ese mismo instante o saborear su centro, sintió las paredes apretar sus dedos con fuerza al mismo tiempo que la ojimarrón movía sus caderas acompañándolo en el ritmo para después caer lánguida sobre el colchón, agitada y aún jadeante.

—Diablos, Ranma, te dije que aquí no —se quejó la joven entre respiraciones.

—¿Yo? —se hizo el desentendido— ¿acaso me ves sin ropa? —dijo sarcástico— no sé de qué hablas —remató levantándose de la cama tendiéndole la mano a la morena para que ella se levantara— vamos, vístete que no tenemos todo el día —bromeó para después palmearle una nalga— apúrate Tendo —dijo para después salir de su habitación con los brazos en la nuca silbando una melodía nueva mientras que la pobre Akane se quedó parada en medio de su habitación intentando salir del estupor.

—¡Idiota! —fue el grito que se escuchó segundos después pero para desgracia de la chica, el ojiazul ya no estaba en la planta alta.

Diez minutos después, cuando la pelinegra bajó, se encontró a su novio, su padre y su hermana mayor charlando tranquilamente mientras el ojiazul jugaba con su pequeña sobrina acercándole una pelotita de luces a la que la niña no le prestaba la más mínima atención

—Ranma, aún no ve —murmuró la muchacha llegando junto a él— recuerda que no se comporta como una bebé normal, ella es como una recién nacida

—Lo sé, pero no puedo evitarlo —respondió el joven risueño— ¿Estás lista? —preguntó para después levantarse y alzar a la pequeña Humiya por el solo hecho de querer tenerla en brazos— Espero que no salgas igual a tu tía y no te tomes dos horas para vestirte —le habla a la bebé que seguía indiferente al mundo.

—¡Oye! —reprochó— no tardé dos horas —dijo pasando a la niña de los brazos de su novio a los propios— no le hagas caso, pequeña, cuando crezcas haz lo mismo que yo. Pero no te tardes dos horas. ¡Tarda cinco! —luego besó la frente de la niña y la devolvió a su madre.

—¿Ya se van? —preguntó Kasumi mientras acomodaba el pequeño bulto en sus brazos.

—Si, queremos llegar antes de que el Neko Hanten esté lleno de gente —dijo la menor de las Tendo.

—Bien, cuídense muchachos —dijo Soun a modo de despedida.

—Descuida papá, no saldré a la calle —respondió la pelinegra blanqueando los ojos dando a entender que ya no tenía quince años.

La pareja se despidió y tomando su cartera y casco rosa chicle, salieron a la calle.

La Harley amarilla de Ranma estaba estacionada en el mismo sitio donde solía dejar su auto y el casco de Iron Man estaba atado a la rueda con una gruesa y tiesa cadena para motocicletas.

—¿Habrán llegado los demás? —preguntó la chica mirando su reloj de pulsera antes de colocarse su casco.

—Lo dudo, Ryoga suele llegar tarde a todos lados.

—Pero ahora está con Akari —recuerda la pelinegra

—Si, pero ella viajó este fin de semana a ver a sus padres así no contemos con que mi primo llegue a tiempo.

—¿Por qué no lo llamas y le dices que pasaremos por ahí, así nos sigue hasta el Neko Hanten? —dijo la chica queriendo ayuda.

—No lo sé… si bien la moto es llamativa, Ryoga se perdería en un camino recto de igual forma.

La ojicafé comenzó a reír mientras se acomodaba detrás del pelinegro y bajaba el vidrio de su casco.

—¿Lista? —quiso saber el ojiazul.

—Vamos —respondió segura.

Quince minutos después la pareja se estacionaba en la parte de atrás del Neko Hanten, el restaurante de la abuela de Shampoo, donde habían acordado juntarse aquella noche a beber algo, pues los integrantes del grupo musical estaban un poco cansados de los flashes y necesitaban distraerse sin llamar la atención.

—¡Nihao! —saludó la pelilila saliendo afuera a recibir a la joven pareja Saotome-Tendo— llegar justo, Ryoga llamar y decir que estar cerca, aunque Mousse creer que está cerca de departamento… —comentó la china mientras abrazaba a la pelinegra y saludaba gentil al ojiazul

—¿Quieres que vayamos a buscarlo? —se ofreció él incluso queriendo salir en ese instante.

—¿Buscar a quién? —escucharon la voz del mencionado detrás de su primo, venía caminando sin ningún problema con la mano en los bolsillos y masticando la punta de un escarba-dientes

—¿Cómo diantres llegaste sin perderte cerdito? —dijo Ranma mitad bromeando mitad en serio.

—He pedido un Uber, no iba a arriesgarme a salir en mi auto sobre la hora y terminar a cuarenta kilómetros de aquí —se mofó de sí mismo.

—Bien P-chan, ya estás madurando —bromeó el ojiazul palmeando la espalda de su primo.

—Cierra el pico Saotome —se soltó de su agarre— Akane, Shampoo —saludó a las dos féminas haciendo una reverencia.

—Hola Ryoga, siempre es bueno volver a verte —respondió Akane al tiempo que también se inclinaba hacia él mientras que la joven china solamente saludó con un asentimiento.

—Pasen, pasen, mejor entrar ahora, Airen estar arriba, ustedes subir y sentirse como en su casa —habló despacio mientras guiaba al trío por la cocina del restaurante que apenas tenía algunos comensales. El grupo veía como la abuela de la chica se movía de aquí a allá revolviendo ollas con sopa, revisando el enorme horno y vigilando el resto de las hornallas. Una chica con un mandil de volados entró y salió a velocidades increíbles llevando una bandeja con varios platos ya listos para entregar y otra muchacha se encargaba de lavar platos, cubiertos, etc.

—Esta noche estar tranquila la cosa —comentó Shampoo— espero que tres camareras ser suficiente para hoy

—¿Cuántas tienen? —preguntó Akane curiosa

—Los días de semana ser cinco. Yo y otras cuatro chicas atender mesas, abuela encargarse de comidas con mi ayuda y dos más encargarse de lavar elementos, espero que justo hoy no llenarse —decía pensativa.

—¿Qué sucederá si el restaurante rebalsa de comensales? —quiso saber Ranma mientras pasaron a un pequeño hall y de ahí a unas escaleras directo a la casa de la pelilila, ya que arriba del local tenían su departamento y más arriba, una terraza.

—Nada, simplemente camareras estar más atareadas. Serán cuatro y no cinco

—¿Tu abuela podrá sola en la cocina? —dijo Ryoga que iba a lo último

—Si, ella moverse con rapidez para ser casi octogenaria —rió por lo bajo abriendo la puerta que daba a su hogar haciéndose a un lado para que los tres chicos pasaran— ¡Airen! —gritó mientras se acercaba a saltitos a la cocina— ¡Ya estar aquí! —dijo saltando sobre el de anteojos que salía del lugar.

—Ah, que bien, trajeron a Ryoga —bromeó abrazando a la china por la cintura.

—Ja-ja-ja que gracioso Mr. Magoo —respondió el del colmillo cruzándose de brazos.

—Mousse —dijo la chica de cabellos lilas— ya decirte que no burlarte.

—Vaya, parece que alguien tiene la cuerda al cuello —se burló el ojiazul para después sentir la mirada de su compañera que lo observaba desaprobadoramente— ¿lo siento? —medio preguntó y se disculpó.

—Akane, ¿me ayudas a llevar lo que faltar arriba? —quiso saber Shampoo.

—Claro —contestó la ojicafé siguiendo a la novia del de anteojos hasta la cocina

—Bien, aquí haber bocadillos ¿A Ranma gustarle los Doritos? Abuela traerlos de afuera, yo no probar aún, pero supongo que ser ricos… para acompañarlos haber hecho salsa de queso con cilantro —comentaba con su acento característico— al menos engañar el estómago un rato hasta que sea hora de cenar.

—¿Te pondrás a cocinar? —cuestionó la pelinegra.

—Podría, pero Airen preferir que no… él decir que mejor cenar pizza o comida a domicilio —habló con tono desganado— ser una lástima, tener pensado hacer una receta bastante sencilla y rápida.

—¿Cuál es? Si puedo saberlo.

—No sé cómo llamarse, pero ser arrollados pequeños rellenos de carne o verduras, cubiertos de salsa blanca o roja —explicaba contenta la chica

—La próxima podríamos hacerlos, me encantaría probarlos —la joven Tendo de verdad se había tentado ante la descripción de la otra

—¡Excelente idea! ¡No poder esperar! —exclamó feliz la pelimorada dando pequeños saltos

—Genial —apoyó la morena para después quedarse en silencio mientras acomodaba los vasos y la bebida en una bandeja y seguía a la otra chica afuera de la cocina y de allí hacia unas escaleras que las llevarían a la terraza— ¿cómo van las clases de cocina? —preguntó sin saber bien porqué, pues no sabía qué otra cosa podía hablar con la china.

—Bien, ya casi terminar. La semana pasada rendir último examen, Ukyo ayudarme mucho sobre comidas japonesas, Ranko también ser de mucha ayuda… esa chica sólo saber comer y tener sexo —rió por lo bajo.

—Vaya que sí —secundó Akane meneando la cabeza afirmativamente.

Tras subir el último escalón, las chicas salieron a otro pequeño hall, allí el mobiliario era escaso. Tenía una solitaria puerta que daba a un baño y justo pegado a la escalera, había un lavarropas en funcionamiento, se oía el interior girar y el agua chocar contra las paredes del tambor, prueba irrefutable de que estaba lavando.

La puerta que daba al patio de la terraza se abrió y Mousse la sostuvo abierta para las muchachas mientras dirigía sus pasos escalera abajo, en busca de alguna otra cosa que podrían haber olvidado.

La china y la Tendo menor salieron al exterior y el rostro de Akane se iluminó de inmediato, en sus ojos se vio un resplandor de asombro mezclado con sorpresa.

Siguió a la de cabellos fantasía y dejó la bandeja que traía sobre una mesa baja que había en un costado.

—Ahora volver, ir abajo a ver si Airen encontrar lo que estar buscando —dijo para volver a perderse dentro de la casa

Akane se dedicó a admirar la bella vista, el amplio espacio abierto estaba iluminado por una red de pequeñas luces amarillentas dispuestas a unos tres metros del suelo y daban la impresión de ser estrellas situadas estratégicamente sobre sus cabezas. En cada esquina de la terraza había un farol de luz blanca que iluminaba los recovecos más oscuros donde las demás no llegaban.

Al ser una terraza, habían columnas de cemento que llegaban hasta debajo del busto de la chica, conectadas entre si con rejas negras.

No había mobiliario además de la mesilla donde dejaron los bocadillos y se preguntó vagamente dónde se sentarían.

—¿Te gusta el lugar? —preguntó Ranma situándose junto a la pelinegra que estaba asomada por uno de los lados mirando los edificios y casas aledañas iluminadas por las luces de la calle.

—Es bellísimo, me encanta que sea así, tan… sencillo —dijo tanteando las palabras en su mente— no parece ser el hogar de la novia de un famoso rockstar.

—Tu tampoco lo pareces —opinó el ojiazul abrazando a la muchacha por detrás meciéndola de un lado a otro al tiempo que hundía su nariz entre el corto cabello negro y el blanco cuello femenino— ¿quieres una cerveza? —preguntó de repente alejándose un poco e inclinando su cabeza hacia adelante para verla al rostro.

—Me encantaría pero hey —dijo llamándolo y picando su pecho con el dedo índice— no bebas demasiado, luego tienes que manejar —le recordó con una sonrisa tan tierna que Ranma no pudo evitar darle un rápido y casto beso antes de hablarle.

—Lo sé, preciosa —y se alejó escaleras abajo.

Minutos después, el azabache regresó con dos botellas de cerveza mientras que Akane charlaba con Ryoga sobre diversos temas. La joven se sorprendió de las cosas que tenían en común. Durante la charla no pudo evitar notar que el primo de su novio era un tanto guapo, estaba completamente segura de que si Ranma no se hubiese cruzado en su camino, su mirada hubiese ido a parar al chico del colmillo. Tenía un espíritu tan divertido que no podía parar de reír con las cosas que él decía. Le gustaba que ambos tuvieran el mismo sentido del humor.

—Ahora entiendo porqué Ranko dice que eres su primo favorito —confesó minutos después limpiándose una lágrima.

—Además de que, enserio soy el único que tiene, no me sorprende… soy fabuloso, ya lo sé —respondió el ojiverde dándose aires de egocentrismo.

—¡Hey! —dijo el chico Saotome al llegar junto a su novia— no intentes robarte a mi chica, ya tienes la tuya —dijo entre broma y regaño abrazando a la ojicafé por la cintura atrayéndola hacia él.

—Llegaste tarde, princeso, ya está bajo el hechizo Hibiki —bromeó el del colmillo.

—Princeso tus… colmillos ¡Shu! Me espantas a la dama —hizo un ademán con su mano libre— ¡Mira, te llama tu mamá, corre! —dijo el ojiazul recreando la frase del famoso meme del dinosaurio fucsia.

—Ya, ya, idiota —contestó el primo de Ranma para cambiar de tema, mientras la pelilila salía al aire libre cargando dos guitarras enfundadas en lo que parecían estuches de cuero.

—Dime que en tus bolsillos no traes un redoblante y dos platillos —preguntó Akane con sarcasmo al chico de ojos verdosos frente a ella y Ranma.

—¡Demonios! Los dejé en mi otro pantalón —siguió la broma— ¡pero espera! Quizá tenga las baquetas —tanteó su torso con las manos hasta llegar a los muslos y de ahí hacia los bolsillos traseros— tampoco —dijo con falsa desilusión.

La extranjera, que no se había percatado siquiera de la pequeña broma entre Akane y Ryoga, volvió a entrar y al salir nuevamente, trajo consigo varios almohadones y los situó en el suelo a modo de asientos improvisados, donde rápidamente se sentó con una de las guitarras que previamente había sacado de su prisión.

Un sticker de Hello Kitty adornaba el instrumento pintando de rosa chicle por el frente, la pelinegra dedujo que aquel color había sido pintado por la misma Shampoo, ya que su acabado se veía algo opaco en comparación a la brillantez del dorso.

Mousse apareció con unas botellas de cerveza dejándolas sobre la mesilla junto a las bebidas que habían traído antes su novia y la chica Tendo, luego se acomodó junto a la pelilila que practicaba los acordes más sencillos.

Ranma veía a la pareja y se imaginó a sí mismo enseñándole a la mujer a su lado. Si bien habían intercambiado unas cuantas lecciones teóricas sobre acordes, escalas y notas, aún no lo habían llevado a la práctica; _prefiero implementar la 'otra' práctica_ , pensó divertido.

—¿De qué te ríes? —quiso saber la chica de ojos marrones

—Nada, cariño —evitó responder— ¿Quieres algo de comer? —dijo y logró distraerla fácilmente.

A medida que las horas iban pasando, el grupo se veía más y más distendido, llegó un momento en el que la joven Tendo ya no aguantaba el sueño y los bostezos se le escapaban cada tres palabras pronunciadas, por lo que la pelilila le ofreció su habitación para que durmiera un poco, _"ser cama cómoda, no preocuparse por mi y Mousse, tener sillón cama y habitación de invitados para Ryoga"_ había dicho entre hipeos la china para guiar a la ojicafé hacia sus aposentos.

Al llegar, entre las luces tenues del corredor, se distinguía una puerta verde chillón que no concordaba con la palidez de las paredes y los marrones claros de las puertas. En medio de aquel rectángulo verde, un simple cartelito blanco con letras negras rezaba el nombre Xiàn Pú.

—¿Xiàn-Pú? —preguntó Akane antes de que la mencionada abriera.

—Sip, así escribirse, la mayoría escribirlo como shampoo de cabello, pero no, aunque no molestarme, sonar igual con la SH que como XI así que estar bien con eso.

La chica Tendo simplemente asintió y la siguió dentro de la habitación.

Por dentro, eran un espacio amplio, una cama de respaldo negro hacía juego con las cortinas del mismo color contrastando con las paredes rosa y el suelo de alfombra blanca. _Bastante femenino_ , pensó Akane.

En uno de los lados, un enorme armario encastrado en la pared y pintado del mismo color rosado, tenía una de las puertas corredizas abierta y se veía la gran cantidad de ropa que la china tenía. Un ligero vistazo y distinguió el vestido que la muchacha usó el día que conoció a Ranma. Recuerdo que le supo dulce.

—Bien, creo que Akane estar cómoda —dijo la china parándose en medio de la habitación— si necesitar más almohadas, debajo de la cama haber cajón secreto con más y algunos cobertores por las dudas. La ventana estar cerrada así que no entrar demasiado frío

—Bien, muchas gracias Shampoo.

—De nada —contestó la pelilila inclinándose y saliendo de la habitación. Una vez que cerró la puerta, pudo escucharla hablar con alguien— ¡Ranma! Akane estar en habitación con puerta verde.

—Genial, gracias Shampoo —oyó la voz de su pareja

—¡Ah! Si ustedes tener sexo ¡por favor cambiar las sábanas! —terminó casi gritando.

Luego la risa entre divertida y nerviosa de Ranma se escuchó al mismo tiempo que la puerta se abría. Gracias al cielo, Akane no se había quitado su ropa, ya que no había traído nada, había decidido dormir en ropa interior y justo cuando iba a quitarse su playera el moreno hizo acto de presencia.

—Si has venido a tener sexo, ya te voy diciendo que no —exclamó incluso antes que el chico dijera "mu".

—Mmm… —murmuró pensativo llevando una mano a su mentón— sexo en casa ajena… una idea muy tentadora, pero no, por hoy paso —se encogió de hombros y se acercó a la chica para enroscar sus brazos en las curvas de su espalda— sólo he venido a ver si necesitas algo —comentó besando el cuello de la joven entre sus brazos logrando que ella se acurrucara más en su pecho.

—No, estoy bien —ronroneó dejando más espacio para que el azabache siguiera con su paseo en la blanca piel de su cuello

Entre beso y beso, el ojiazul fue haciendo y deshaciendo el camino hacia su pecho y de nuevo hacia su cuello para seguir de largo hasta la boca, donde la pelinegra lo recibió gustosa dándole la bienvenida con su lengua traviesa, comenzando una pequeña contienda entre ambas.

Ninguno de los dos se percató de en qué momento cayeron enredados en la cama. Beso tras beso, se iban dejando llevar de a poco hacia aquel sitio feliz. Las manos paseándose por lugares indebidos, las respiraciones cada vez más agitadas, jadeos y cuerpos necesitando con locura el contacto del otro hasta que…

—¡Achu! —estornudó imprevistamente el pelinegro que llegó a esconder su cabeza en la almohada donde se apoyaba la chica

—Salud, cariño —rió la mujer debajo de él.

—Gracias a-a-ah ¡Achu! —volvió a hacerlo girando su cabeza a un costado para luego fregarse la nariz con el dorso de su mano— ¡Mierda! —dijo con la nariz tapada— ¡Achu! —ésta vez se sentó sobre la cama y tanteó sus bolsillos sacando de ellos unos pañuelos descartables de papel tissue.

—¿Estás bien amor? —para ese momento, Akane se había extrañado, pues aunque lo había visto hacerlo muchas veces, era la primera vez que le daba un ataque de estornudos.

—Si, si, no te preocupes —intentó tranquilizarla a sabiendas de que su voz lo delataría, de a poco comenzó s sentir como su garganta le molestaba y sus ojos comenzaban a picar.

—Ranma, no te ves bien —acusó su chica fregándole cariñosamente la espalda adoptando una posición protectora sobre él.

—Estoy perfectamente, Akane ¿Dónde estábamos…? —quiso volver a besar a la muchacha pero ella se alejó cuando advirtió que volvería a estornudar, logrando así que el joven atinara a frenar el estornudo en el pañuelo descartable.

—¡Mishu! —Shampoo entró a la habitación sin tocar— ¡Oh! Akane, Ranma ¿no ver ustedes a Mishu? —preguntó la china distraída

—¿Y quién es "Mishu"? —preguntó el ojiazul sintiendo la garganta como lija.

—Ser mi mascota —contestó

—Dime que no es un…

—¡Ga-gato! —gritó Ranma cuando un pequeño felino negro salió de entre las ropas que había en el armario abierto. El pequeño animal saltó a los brazos de su dueña ronroneando cariñoso mientras la pelilila no comprendía el porqué del grito del chico Saotome.

—Shampoo, ¿el gato duerme en tu cama? —preguntó Akane un poco alterada.

—Bueno, si. Ser mascota ¿porqué? —cuestionó extrañada.

—¡Ranma, debemos ir a un hospital! —dijo elevando la voz.

—¿Qué pasar? —preguntó nerviosa la china acercándose a la pareja que se levantaba de su cama.

—Es que él es alérgico a los gatos, ha comenzado a estornudar y Ranko me advirtió que no se acercara a ninguno —dijo mientras elevaba el rostro de su novio evaluando sus facciones. No habían pasado ni diez minutos y su nariz estaba roja y sus ojos se veían llorosos.

—¡Ranma, lo lamento! —dijo apenada Shampoo al tiempo que sacaba el animalito hacia el corredor y se acercaba a la pareja— no tener idea de que ser alérgico ¡Mousse! —gritó y salió corriendo hacia las escaleras, camino arriba, donde se encontraban los otros dos chicos.

—Vamos, cariño. Debemos ir a un médico —dijo Akane preocupada mientras ayudaba al ojiazul a caminar. Aunque él se sentía perfectamente para hacerlo solo, igual disfrutaba que su pequeña fiera se preocupara tanto.

—Oh, cielos —murmuró Mousse cuando los encontró caminando hacia las escaleras— ¿Dónde? —sólo bastó decir una palabra para que tanto la chica Tendo como su compañero de banda entendieran.

—Una guardia —dijo Akane.

—Mi casa —contestó el alérgico muchacho al mismo tiempo que su novia.

—No, Ranma, debe verte un doctor.

—No, amor. En mi departamento tengo el remedio para la alergia. Mamá me obliga a hacerme un chequeo cada seis meses y no hace ni tres que me ha dado un nuevo medicamento para emergencias —explicó con la nariz tapada y los ojos lagrimosos— la única razón por la que debería ir es si me hincho como globo aerostático pasada una hora del contacto con el bicharraco —terminó de decir para volver a estornudar.

—Bien, entonces tu departamento. Vamos. Akane ¿vienes con nosotros en el auto?

—¡Por supuesto! —habló casi a los gritos.

—Oigan, esperen ¿Y qué haré con la motocicleta? —se podía oír la preocupación en la congestionada voz del azabache.

—Yo la llevaré —escucharon la potente voz de Ryoga— luego volveré con Mousse en su auto ¿les parece?

—Por mí está bien —el de anteojos aceptó rápidamente.

—También yo —dijo la pelinegra casi quedándose sin aire.

—¡Ya que! —dijo el ojiazul rendido y estornudando.

Durante el viaje, Akane vigilaba que el muchacho a su lado en la parte trasera no comenzara a hincharse, los síntomas seguían siendo los mismos, estornudaba, tosía y sus ojos continuaban rojos y llorosos.

—¿Cómo te sientes amor? —preguntó preocupada mientras acariciaba la cabeza del joven que reposaba en su regazo.

—Me pica mucho la nariz y me duele la garganta —decía mientras se rascaba el cuello por enésima vez.

—Te estás brotando ¿seguro que no quieres ir al médico?.

—Aún puedo respirar cariño. Cuando sienta que se me cierra la garganta y parezca un chorizo recién relleno, ahí te dejaré que me lleves.

—¿Seguro?

—Si, cariño. ¿Ryoga viene detrás? —preguntó haciendo referencia a su motocicleta.

—De hecho lleva la delantera, nos pasó hace más de cuatro cuadras —dijo el cegatón desde el asiento delantero haciendo que el pelinegro se siente en su lugar intentando divisar su vehículo amarillo en las desiertas calles

Diez minutos después, el joven del colmillo entró al estacionamiento del edificio donde residía su primo, seguido por el de gafas.

—Diablos Ryoga, llevo media vida esperando a que llegues —se quejó cuando los dos pasajeros bajaron del automóvil.

—Cállate cegatón —recriminó el otro y así todos ingresaron al edificio, inevitablemente se había perdido una cuadra antes.

Un vez en el departamento, Mousse fue al baño, donde, según Ranma, se encontraba el antihistamínico que el doctor le había recetado mientras Akane lo sentaba en el sofá y Ryoga buscaba un vaso con agua. Al regresar los dos miembros, se aseguraron de que su compañero tomase la pastilla correspondiente y luego se despidieron de la pareja deseándoles buena noche y que los mantuvieran al tanto de la evolución del chico Saotome. Akane los despide en la puerta y al quedarse solos, Ranma le hace señas de que se siente a su lado.

—Ven, quédate conmigo —dice con la voz aún congestionada

—No, vayamos a la cama, ahí estarás más cómodo —tomó de su mano y tiró para que él se levantara

—¿Quieres tiroteo pequeña…? —dijo entre divertido y somnoliento.

—No, idiota. Quiero que descanses.

—¡Akaneeee! —refunfuña— yo quería sexo —reprocha con un mohín.

—Nada de eso. Necesitas descansar, recuperarte.

—Uff está bien —dijo derrotado tirándose en la mullida cama— ¿dormirás conmigo al menos?

—Pues claro ¿dónde piensas que dormiré? —respondió la pelinegra trepándose en la cama para acostarse a su lado— ¿necesitas algo? —preguntó con dulzura.

—¿Sexo?

—¡Bah! Mejor duérmete.

—De acuerdo… menos mal aún no estamos casados —murmuró bajito.

—¡Te oí! Enserio Ranma, debes descansar. No necesitas hacer esfuerzos, aún estás congestionado y —revisa el cuello del chico, donde se había estado rascando hasta hacía unos minutos— la erupción parece remitir pero tu voz aún se escucha mal ¿te pica? ¿tu garganta cómo está?

—No quieras distraerme.

—No te distraigo.

—¡Achu!

—Salud.

—Creo que tienes razón —termina por admitir fregándose la nariz con el dorso de su mano— que descanses cariño —dijo mientras se levantaba nuevamente.

—¿Dónde vas? —preguntó la chica alarmada de que se haya enojado porque no accedió a acostarse con él, trayéndole amargos recuerdos.

—A ningún lado —volteó mientras sus manos aflojaban el cinto de su pantalón— iba a quitarme la ropa solamente.

—D-de acuerdo —dijo más aliviada.

—¿Pasa algo?

—No, nada —sonrió levantándose ella también— iré a tomar algo ¿quieres que te traiga algo de la cocina? —el ojiazul negó quitándose los pantalones y acostándose nuevamente con el torso y las piernas desnudas.

 _Ranma no es Shinno, Ranma no es Shinno, Ranma NO es Shinno_ se repetía una y otra vez. Al volver a la habitación, el joven de cabello negro ya dormía, su respiración era tranquila y acompasada. Ella se desvistió y se colocó una playera de él y se acurrucó a su lado. Al sentirla en la cama, Ranma volteó y la aprisionó entre sus brazos suspirando entre dormido.

A los pocos minutos, ambos ya habían caído en un silencioso y tranquilo sueño. Ninguno de los dos se percató de la intensa luz de flash que iluminó la habitación durante un segundo para después volver a la oscuridad total.

 **¡No estaba muerta, estaba de parranda! Jajajaja enserio, para quienes creían que el fic ya había quedado abandonado ¡sorpresa! Volví :p**

 **Espero que me disculpen por la tardanza, sinceramente no se que me anda pasando que me cuesta enganchar los hilos de la historia. Si bien ya está ordenada, sé cómo va a terminar y qué es lo que sigue, me está costando escribir, demasiado, muchiiisimo.**

 **Espero que la trabacion (?) a la hora de escribir se vaya así puedo continuar con la historia :)**

 **Un saludo a tooodos los que comentan, sepan que me levantan el ánimo y me impulsan a seguir**

 **Tambien un saludazo mega especialisimo a mi querida beta _DanisitaM_ que a veces me guía en mi propia historia, gracias Dani!**

 **Y como no podía ser de otra manera, también les agradezco a todo el _#TeamRanmaconda_ son unas genias, TODAS! Las aaaamo niñas (L)**

 **Ahora sí, nos vemos la próxima!**


	16. Capitulo 15

**Los personajes no me pertenecen, son propiedad de Rumiko Takahashi.**

Capítulo 15:

¿Hacía cuánto tiempo no sufría un ataque de alergia? Mucho tiempo. Unos cinco años, como mínimo.

Aunque aquella vez fue un poco más grave.

El chico de ojos azules recordaba vagamente aquel suceso. Habían llegado a un pueblo en Okinawa, un pequeño hostal, ellos hacían una presentación en un festival a beneficio de alguna buena obra que no recordaba.

El lugar era austero, familiar, cálido, alegre. Al menos así fue hasta que esa madrugada se despertó sobresaltado, con la garganta casi cerrada, los ojos hinchados y todo el cuerpo cubierto de erupciones.

Taro llamó inmediatamente a urgencias y lo trasladaron al hospital más cercano, donde pasó el resto de la noche y el día entero en observación.

Los médicos le recomendaron hacer un denuncia en contra de los dueños del lugar, debido a que la ley les prohibía tener un animal en un sitio como aquel, justamente por casos como el que sufrió esa noche, pero el muchacho decidió no hacer nada al respecto, se sentiría muy mal si presentara cargos contra la amable pareja. A fin de cuentas, ellos hicieron todo lo que pudieron y lo que estuvo a su alcance para que tanto él como sus compañeros lo pasaran lo mejor posible.

Simplemente dejaron el hostal entre disculpas y agradecimientos de los dueños.

Por supuesto que su familia no se enteró de aquel episodio. No quería preocupar a su madre y a su abuela por una nimiedad como aquella

 _—Ranma, deben saberlo, ¿qué hubiese pasado si te pasaba algo más? ¿Y si hubiera pasado a mayores?_

 _—Pero no ha pasado nada Taro, estoy perfectamente bien._

 _—Lo sé, Saotome, pero están bajo mi cuidado y si te pasara algo…_

 _—¿Bajo tu cuidado? No tenemos quince años —interrumpió el ojiazul._

 _—No, pero a veces pareciera que sí los tienen —regañó el manager._

 _—Bien, les diré una vez que volvamos a Tokyo, ¿si?_

 _—Haz lo que quieras, pero deben saber lo que te ocurrió, podría enfrentarme a una investigación si tu familia decidiera hacer una denuncia en mi contra._

En esos momentos, el recuerdo se le hacía gracioso, pero no lo era tanto cuando recordaba lo que sufrió hace tan solo un par de horas.

El sol había salido, entraba por las rendijas de la ventana que había quedado casi cerrada la noche anterior. Sus ojos ya no picaban, su cuello le ardía, así que supuso que era por haberse rascado tanto. La garganta estaba despejada y ya no le molestaba. Se sentía bien, el antihistamínico hizo efecto más pronto que tarde y agradeció con creces a su madre por obligarlo a hacerse un chequeo cada seis meses.

Sintió el llamado de la naturaleza y no le quedó otra que levantarse de la mullida cama. A su lado, Akane suspiró cansada, su respiración era profunda y notó que la chica vestía solamente una playera suya.

Tuvo un recuerdo relámpago de la noche anterior, ella intentando que él se acostara y él insistiendo en tener sexo.

Se sintió un poco avergonzado por su comportamiento pero ¿qué podía hacer? Ya había metido la pata.

Al regresar a la cama, apenas logró recostarse cuando la pelinegra volteó y se acurrucó en su pecho. Él se acomodó junto a ella y entre suspiros cansados intentó volver a dormir.

—¿Dónde fuiste? —preguntó la joven con voz algo ronca.

—Al baño —fue su escueta y concisa respuesta.

—¿Cómo te sientes? —dijo esta vez enderezándose un poco para verle el rostro .

—Mucho mejor, de hecho. Ya no me duele nada, aunque si me molesta el cuello, he notado en el baño que está colorado. ¿Me he rascado mucho?

—Más o menos, lo importante es que estás bien —contestó alegre la chica para después darle un fugaz beso antes de acomodarse nuevamente entre sus brazos— Por cierto ¿qué hora es?

—Temprano.

—¿Quieres que prepare el desayuno? O prefieres... ya sabes… terminar lo que comenzamos anoche —murmuró la muchacha con el rostro encendido.

—Oh… sobre eso… lamento haber sido tan insistente —se disculpó.

—No, entiendo que fue por el medicamento —habló apresurada— p-por eso decía si-si-s-si querías continuarlo —ante su tímida sugerencia, el moreno no se pudo resistir, verla ahí, sonrojada y con vergüenza, era incluso más excitante que tenerla desnuda frente a él. Aunque bueno, tenerla desnuda también era un buen afrodisíaco.

—Señorita Tendo… ¿está tratando de convencerme para tener sexo? ¿Acaso soy algún tipo de juguete sexual para usted? —dijo sensual mientras la acercaba a él para besarla.

—S-sólo si tú quieres —respondió aún más roja dejándose hacer.

—Esas cosas no se preguntan Akane —se había acercado tanto a la chica que rozó sus labios en la oreja femenina enviando una seguidilla de escalofríos por todo su cuerpo haciendo que a su vez estire el cuello a un costado para darle más acceso a su blanca piel.

Ella se enderezó y arrodilló en la cama, él se irguió con la espalda chocando con el respaldo de la cama intentando levantar la playera del cuerpo de la mujer, acariciando su bella figura al mismo tiempo que levantaba la prenda.

Su suave piel quemaba por donde pasaba las manos. Tan delicada, tan blanca. Interrumpió su beso, que hasta el momento era dulce y tierno. Una vez que la prenda cayó al suelo, tomó a la chica de la cintura y estampó sus labios en los femeninos tomando todo a su paso. Entreabrió su boca un poco para poder acariciarla con su lengua, el efecto fue inmediato y la mujer abrió la suya dejándolo pasar hasta encontrarse con la propia comenzando así una dura y excitante batalla entre ambas.

Las manos corrían de lado a lado, tocando, acariciando, pellizcando cualquier pedazo de piel expuesta.

Los labios del ojiazul viajaron al blanquecino cuello, buscando morderlo con descaro. Una de sus manos viajó a uno de los pechos expuestos y pellizcó suavemente un pezón logrando que la chica gimiera de deseo.

Mientras seguía besando, lamiendo y mordisqueando la piel de la morena, otra traviesa mano se posicionó en la húmeda entrepierna, donde, intrépida, se paseó por los pliegues hasta llegar a la cavidad de donde procedía la humedad.

Dos dedos se colaron dentro, haciendo retorcer a la muchacha a su lado.

—¡Ranma! —jadeó la joven con voz aterciopelada, necesitando más.

Los hábiles dedos se movieron dentro de ella, hacia arriba y en círculos, provocando que se mojara aún más.

Dirigió su boca a uno de los pechos y comenzó a pasear su lengua por toda la zona sin tocar el centro. Alternaba las lamidas con un movimiento de manos, entrando y saliendo de la cavidad más abajo. Cuando la mujer por fin sintió su pezón entrar en la boca del pelinegro, se retorció de placer al tiempo que sentía sus dientes rozar el botón de su seno y los dedos apretar ese punto sensible dentro de ella

—Ah —gimió— n-no pares —continuó hablando mientras abría más sus piernas y tomaba el brazo de Ranma guiándolo en el ritmo que ella deseaba.

En la mesilla de noche, el teléfono celular del chico Saotome comenzó a sonar.

—¿Quién molesta ahora? —rezongó molesta la mujer.

—Es solamente la alarma, déjame apagarla —susurró el ojiazul dándose vuelta para desactivar el insistente sonido. Al hacerlo, encontró un mensaje de su hermana: _Buen día Casper. ¿Interrumpo algo? Si lo hice me alegro y si no, lástima por mi. En fin, mamá quiere saber si Akane también vendrá a almorzar. Nos vemos luego hermanito ;)_

—¿Sucede algo? —preguntó la chica que, portando sólo unas bragas, se había acomodado en la cama.

—Nada, mamá quiere saber si vendrás conmigo a casa para almorzar.

—¿Cuándo?

—Hoy —dijo algo dudoso.

—Me encantaría —respondió sonriente.

—Genial —susurró el pelinegro subiéndose a la cama nuevamente—Ahora… ¿Retomamos…? —dijo en tono sugerente.

—Por favor —respondió la chica estirando sus manos para atrapar la cabeza del azabache y luego arrastrarlo hacia ella robándole un pasional beso.

* * *

Unas horas después, una llamativa Harley amarilla se estacionó en la entrada de la residencia Saotome.

Del vehículo bajaron el joven de cabellos oscuros y su bella novia. Ambos traían la cabeza con una ligera humedad, cosa que cierta pelirroja notó al instante y no dudó en usarlo en su beneficio.

—Hola hermanito —saludó con aires de desacato recostada en la entrada de la casa mientras observaba a su amiga bajar de la enorme motocicleta al tiempo que su hermano sostenía un paquete que, supuso, eran aquellos pastelitos que su abuela adoraba

—Hola pequeña —saludó el pelinegro cordial.

—¡Amiga! —saludo ferviente a la ojicafé mientras se acercaba a ella y tomaba el casco de sus manos para que pudiera sostener bien el paquete que ahora tenía ella mientras Ranma se quitaba el suyo.

Los tres jóvenes se quedaron unos pocos minutos hablando en la entrada de la residencia por expreso pedido de la pelirroja.

—Ranma, necesito que me hagan un favor. Bah, no solo a mi, también a mamá —dijo seria— necesitamos que por favor, no le preguntes a la abuela sobre su salud. Está más delicada que nunca y el sólo mencionar la palabra "hospital" hace que se altere.

—Por supuesto Ranko, no te preocupes por eso pero, ¿Porqué dices que se alterará?—quiso saber el ojiazul ya que su hermana no mencionó ninguna razón específica.

—Digamos que mamá ha estado por demás sensible con ese tema. Los doctores dicen que a la abuela no le queda demasiado tiempo. De hecho le recomendaron dejar de caminar, sus piernas ya no soportan su peso. Esta semana hicimos los trámites para traer una silla de ruedas porque sus brazos tampoco soportarían el peso de su cuerpo en un andador o en un bastón —comentó la pelirroja con tristeza.

—Tranquila —la ojicafé abrazó rápidamente a su amiga al notar que su voz comenzaba a quebrarse y sus ojos se llenaban de lágrimas.

Una vez que las chicas se separaron, la menor de los Saotome fue envuelta en un nuevo abrazo reconfortante, ésta vez, su hermano la consoló con un apretón más fuerte. Las dos muchachas notaron el ligero temblor en las manos y el cuerpo del pelinegro. Akane solamente atinó a apoyar una de sus manos en la amplia espalda y acariciar la zona con delicadeza, brindándole apoyo pero a la vez sin querer romper el contacto entre hermanos.

La menuda chica sabía que su pareja tenía no sólo un cariño especial por su abuela materna, sino que aquel amor iba más allá del el que un nieto podía sentir o brindar. Kimiko había sido quien lo introdujo al mundo de la música cuando él era apenas un niño. A pesar de ser una mujer mayor, tenía un especial gusto por las bandas de antaño.

Ranma se había criado escuchando The Beatles, Elvis Presley, Chuck Berry, Jerry Lee Lewis, entre otros. Todas bandas dedicadas, en su mayoría, al rock and roll.

Kimiko lo había instruido desde que él aprendió a memorizar canciones simples, como el _"Feliz Cumpleaños"_ o _"Estrellita Dónde Estás"_. La mujer sabía que su nieto era aún pequeño, por lo que fue de a poco. De a una canción a la vez. Al llegar a los seis años, pasaban horas escuchando los LP y EP's en un viejo tocadiscos que la abuela tenía en el desván. A veces Tohiro, su esposo la regañaba diciendo que su nieto era muy pequeño para "desviarlo" pero Ranma solía refutar sus dichos con la simple frase _"Abue, es sólo música, jamás ha matado a nadie"._

Pero cuando el hombre falleció, Kimiko se hundió en una depresión profunda. Todos aseguraban que no sobreviviría más de un año en soledad. Pero el pequeño pelinegro tuvo la brillante idea de pedirle que le enseñase a cantar.

Costó un poco. La mujer no estaba lista aún pero la insistencia de su nieto terminó por convencerla de salir del pozo y renacer de sus cenizas.

Así, Ranma Saotome, a los diez años, comenzó sus clases de canto, con su abuela como maestra.

Si bien no era cantante profesional, su madre, bisabuela de Ranma que no llego a conocer, era cantante de ópera y la había instruido un poco, enseñándole algunas técnicas que le permitieron mejorar y potenciar su canto.

Técnicas que aún conservaba cuando el pequeño Ranma intentó sacarla de la depresión.

Le enseñó todo lo que sabía. Practicaban día y noche sin descanso. El azabache aprendía rápido y su voz cada vez era más y más prolija. Ya no daba aquellos alaridos que parecían anunciar desgracias ni tampoco desafinaba tanto.

Los años fueron pasando rápido, a los trece se unió Ryoga y más adelante Mousse.

De pronto comenzaron a salir de show en show y para cuando les confirmaron la primera gira, Kimiko había salido completamente de la depresión. Gracias a su nieto y la terapia.

—¿Cómo te sientes? —preguntó Akane cuando iban entrando por fin a la residencia Saotome. El muchacho negó con la cabeza sin siquiera mirarla y ella, entendiendo se limitó a apretar su mano en señal de apoyo.

Nodoka no estaba mucho mejor, sus ojos rojos y cansados de llorar, tal vez en silencio, tal vez escondida de todos, los recibieron con su cálido abrazo tan característico. Unas cuantas lágrimas escaparon de sus ojos pero Ranma no llegó a verlas, pues antes de soltarlo, la mujer las limpió rápidamente, luego pasó a abrazar a su nuera, quien la sintió un tanto fría, si bien la casa estaba a una temperatura tibia, pues estaba encendida la calefacción, sabía que aquel frío provenía de su interior.

En la cocina, el señor Saotome terminaba de levantar la mesa, puesto que ya hacía cerca de una hora habían terminado el desayuno.

—Hola papá —saludo el ojiazul.

—¡Ah! Ranma, vinieron, hola Akane —respondió al saludo con un asentimiento a ambos.

—Hola Tío —dijo la chica acercándose para ayudarlo a llevar las cosas a la cocina.

—No, querida, deja que yo lo haga —murmuró el hombre— tú siéntate tranquila —señaló el asiento más cercano.

—No se preocupe, de todas formas debo llevar esto a la cocina —respondió señalando el paquete que llevaba en sus manos.

—Trajeron los pastelitos que le gustan a la abuela ¡Se pondrá muy contenta! —retumbó la voz de Ranko en el comedor— déjalo papá, yo llevaré esto con Akane —sentenció en un tono que, aunque fuera amable, no daba lugar a replicas.

Mientras su novia y su hermana iban a la cocina, Ranma aprovechó para preguntarle a su padre sobre su abuela, puesto que había prometido a la pelirroja que no le haría preguntas a su progenitora.

—Son momentos difíciles, hijo —hablando en voz baja, el patriarca Saotome explicaba la situación— Nodoka quiere mantenerse fuerte frente a ella, pero todas las noches se ahoga en un llanto silencioso —agachó la cabeza con semblante triste para continuar— yo sólo puedo acompañarla sentándome a su lado y acompañarla en su dolor. Debo ser fuerte para ella, para las dos, para todos. Si Kimiko se fuera, si Nodoka, cayera, si yo me caigo ¿Qué tipo de esposo sería? Ranma, tu abuela está muriendo, es algo que no podemos evitar, pero he estado pensando, y Nodoka está de acuerdo, en hacerla feliz. El tiempo que le quede. Además… —dijo para después callar súbitamente.

—Además, ¿qué?

—Nos ha pedido que no dejemos que la conecten a ninguna máquina —su rostro se ensombreció.

—¿Cómo…?

—Dice que no quiere depender de una máquina, prefiere "irse dignamente" —hizo las comillas en el aire.

—Entiendo —susurró el ojiazul.

—¿Por qué no vas a buscar a tu abuela? No quiso venir a desayunar y estoy seguro de que le levantará el ánimo que estén aquí.

El joven asintió y se encaminó a la habitación de la anciana con pasos ligeros.

Podía oír que la mujer estaba escuchando música en su viejo aparato que aún se negaba a cambiar.

Suspiró profundo y haciendo acopio de su mayor fuerza de voluntad, cambió su semblante por uno más animado y jovial, pretendiendo hacer de cuenta que todo estaba bien.

—¿Se puede saber por qué aún está en la cama señorita? —preguntó con una sonrisa entrando en la habitación.

—¡Ranma! —saludó la mujer sorprendida— Ven aquí cielo —sonrió alzando los brazos alegre desde su cama, para envolver a su nieto en un delicado pero conmovedor abrazo que removió las entrañas del pelinegro— ¿Por qué no llamaste para saber que vendrías? —reprochó.

—Fue de último momento abue, prometo que la próxima llamaré antes para que lo sepas —dijo el moreno disfrazando su preocupación con una sonrisa, pues él había avisado varios días antes que iría a casa de sus padres. _También está perdiendo la memoria_ ; pensó apesadumbrado— bien, no me has contestado ¿Qué haces aún en la cama?

—Ah, ya sabes… la vejez está pasándome factura y hay días que me cuesta más que otros.

—¡Que cosas dices! Todavía estás apta para una maratón —bromeó.

—Los dos sabemos que eso no es cierto —contestó la anciana con una sonrisa triste y a la vez cargada de cariño— ¿Akane ha venido contigo cierto? —preguntó de golpe, olvidando que su nieto había llegado "de improvisto".

—Si, está con mamá y Ranko en la cocina.

—Entonces es hora de levantar los viejos músculos —se sentó en la cama y se impulsó a levantarse despacio pero con fuerza.

—Deja que te ayude —regañó el ojiazul tomando una de las manos de la mujer y ayudándola mientras ella se impulsaba apoyando la restante en el respaldo de la cama haciendo fuerza hacia atrás para luego terminar de pie.

Con pasos lentos y aferrada al fuerte brazo de su nieto, la mujer avanzó despacio por la casa hasta llegar al comedor donde la familia la esperaba alegre.

—Por fin abue —bromeó la pelirroja— hay que decirle a Casper que venga más seguido para que te pueda sacar de la cama —dijo con una sonrisa.

—¿Y tú quién eres? —preguntó la anciana a su nieta en tono confuso logrando que tanto la joven como el resto de la familia la miraran con preocupación y tristeza— ¡Es broma! —rió por lo bajo ganándose una reprobatoria y a la vez aturdida mirada de su hija— no todo es malo en esta vida —afirmó mirando a la pelirroja— si no puedo reírme de mi enfermedad entonces, ¿de qué se supone que me voy a reír? —remató sacando una sonrisa al ojiazul que la miraba entre preocupado y divertido.

—Muy bien señora, basta de bromas —regañó Nodoka— ahora siéntate que en un rato estará listo el almuerzo.

—¿Trajiste esos pastelitos que me gustan? —preguntó al joven de cabello negro con la ilusión danzando en sus ojos como si se tratase de una pequeña niña.

—Por supuesto, fue lo primero que compré antes de venir.

—Pero no habrá nada si no terminas —advirtió la matriarca Saotome.

—¿Cómo? ¿No está comiendo? —preguntó en voz baja a su padre que estaba más cerca.

—Hace unos días está algo reacia a comer. Lo hace, a regañadientes.

—Es como una criatura —finalizó Ranko acercándose a su hermano para susurrarle.

Si bien Ranma había liado un poco con los desvaríos de su abuela, esperaba que durante el almuerzo estuviera en su completo estado de conciencia. Entendía que podía o no estar al cien por ciento de su capacidad, pero recordaba que su madre le dijo unos días antes que estando acompañada su demencia disminuía y por unos pocos minutos, volvía a ser ella misma.

Por lo visto, la visita de la pareja tuvo su efecto positivo y la anciana se pasó la tarde charlando con Akane sobre sus estudios y demás temas. Aunque unas veces tuvo que fingir que no conocía a Ranma, puesto que la mujer los presentó alrededor de tres veces ignorando que ellos ya estaban en pareja.

De igual forma, la familia Saotome intentó pasar la tarde lo mejor que se pudo.

Minutos antes de dar por terminada la visita, Nabiki envió un mensaje a su hermana menor para hacerle saber que aquella noche no la pasaría en la casa Tendo y aprovechó para recordarle que su padre había salido en un viaje de entrenamiento con algunos alumnos y volvería hasta mitad de semana.

Guardando nuevamente su teléfono, vió como su pelinegro y su suegra acompañaban a la mujer de cabellos canos a su habitación.

Antes de haberse retirado, la saludó diciendo que había sido un gusto conocerla y que esperaba que fuera feliz con Ranma. Obviamente, había olvidado que ya la conocía por ser amiga de la pequeña pelirroja.

Al regresar de la habitación, Akane notó como los ojos de Nodoka estaban rojizos y como el joven a su lado la envolvía en un cálido y reconfortante abrazo. Sabiendo que lo que venía a continuación no era de su incumbencia, abogó por el ingenio de su amiga y le pidió pasar a su cuarto para "anotar lo que no pudo en clase". Su cuñada entendió a la perfección y dándole vía libre, la morocha se escabulló dejando a la familia tranquila.

—No te tortures más mamá —dijo la chica en un tono casi silente.

—No es tu culpa, sé que duele, a mi tampoco me agrada que ella esté así. Pero, ¿qué podemos hacer? —intentó reconfortar el ojiazul.

—Nada Ranma, no podemos hacer nada. Salvo esperar a que llegue el momento y rogar que no sea doloroso para ella —la voz de Nodoka se entrecortaba más a cada palabra que salía de sus labios.

Akane por su parte, sólo se limitó a refugiarse en la habitación de su amiga, hacía tiempo no estaba allí y notó los pequeños cambios que su amiga hizo, como cambiar algunas de las fotografías de su afiche, donde antes había imágenes de paisajes, algunas de ambas y varias con un antiguo novio, ahora había alguna que otra de Taro, Taro y ella, Taro durmiendo, Taro distraído, ella besándolo, abrazándolo posando para la cámara. Se preguntó en qué momento pasó a ser algo realmente serio. Su amiga no era de ese tipo de persona, a pesar de su personalidad extrovertida, si de relaciones serias se trata, la menor de los Saotome era bastante reservada.

Recordó las veces que salían y la pelirroja iba en plan de ligue, su actuar no era nada comparado con su bajo perfil en ese momento. Sonrió con verdadero regocijo, su amiga se lo estaba tomando en serio y rogó al cielo que Pantimedias no fuera un desgraciado patán.

Minutos después, Ranma apareció en el umbral apoyándose en éste.

—¿Estás lista amor? —dijo en voz baja pero con un matiz de cariño impregnado en ella.

—Vamos —sonrió.

Despidiéndose de la familia, la pareja se montó en la amarilla motocicleta y se alejaron en un completo silencio.

Llegados a la residencia Tendo, la chica se bajó y esperó a que él hiciera lo mismo. Cuando el vehículo estuvo estacionado y él frente a ella, la muchacha lo abrazó, sabiendo que aquello era lo que necesitaba.

Un fuerte suspiro escapó de Ranma y envolvió sus brazos alrededor de su novia en un fortísimo abrazo, dejando ir unas pocas lágrimas, pues no dejaría que Akane lo viese en ese estado.

—Quédate conmigo ésta noche —pidió suplicante sin soltarla.

—Siempre, cariño.

La pelinegra se deshizo del abrazo y lo tomó de la mano guiándolo dentro de su casa.

—¿Irás a buscar ropa? —preguntó mientras la veía rebuscar algo en la cocina.

—De hecho, pensaba que podíamos quedarnos aquí —propuso levantando un hombro

—Pero…Tu hermana y tu padre…

—No están, Nabiki no vendrá hasta mañana en la tarde y papá estará afuera hasta mitad de semana.

—¿Estás segura?

—Elige tú. Nos podemos quedar aquí o ir a tu departamento pero no voy a dejarte solo —remató frunciendo el cejo

Un cálido sentimiento inundó el pecho del azabache haciéndolo sonreír.

—En ese caso, quedémonos aquí —dijo diestro mientras tomaba asiento en el comedor.

Horas después, ambos se encontraban acostados. Ella portaba un camisón color beige de satén y él se acostó sólo en ropa interior. Mientras se miraban el uno al otro, el chico no pudo evitar sentirse abrumado por lo acontecido durante ese día.

—¿Qué ocurre? —preguntó la chica al notar la mirada perdida de su acompañante

—Pensaba en hoy… mi abuela está realmente mal.

—Lo lamento —murmuró en voz baja mientras estiraba una mano y acariciaba el rostro del pelinegro.

—Los médicos le dijeron a mamá que la enfermedad está avanzando rápido. Seguramente pronto nos dejará pero no sabemos cuándo.

—¿La enfermedad del corazón?

—Esa misma.

—Pero ella está haciendo el tratamiento. ¿Cierto?

—Si, pero no garantiza que se cure. No existe una cura para ella. El tratamiento sólo retrasa el avance un tiempo —comentó triste— mamá dice que los últimos estudios mostraron que tiene agua en los pulmones y se le han hinchado las piernas. Por eso le está costando tanto mantenerse en pie, además de lo que nos dijo Ranko en la mañana…

La chica vio la preocupación en los ojos azules y no dudo en enderezarse y abrazarlo. Él respondió para después acomodarse en el regazo de la chica mientras ella acariciaba cariñosamente su cabeza haciéndolo sentir un poco aliviado

—Gracias —susurró desde su posición.

—¿Porqué? —quiso saber la ojicafé.

—Por estar conmigo… Te amo —declaró aferrándose más fuerte al pequeño cuerpo para luego sentir como la mujer se removía para depositar un beso en su cabeza.

—También te amo Ranma —lo abrazó transmitiendo incluso en aquella incómoda posición todo el cariño y brindándole el apoyo que necesitaba.

Si, las cosas se pondrían cada vez peor pero sabía que podía salir salvo de cualquier tempestad si su Akane estaba a su lado.

Si es que estaba…

 **¡Miren quién llegueee! Volví perras (?) y esta vez ¡No es un simulacro! Jajajaja** **ja**

 **Se que tarde demasiado en actualizar y que esta semana creyeron que actualicé pero no, habia borrado el capitulo del dia de los inocentes :P (perdón por eso por cierto) Naaah, no lo lamento jajajaja**

 **Como ven el capítulo de hoy estuvo triston y corto, pero es estrictamente necesario. Además no todo puede ser miel sobre hojuelas...** **Vayan preparando los pañuelos porque se vienen momentos algo sad.. no inmediatamente pero pronto.**

 **Por lo pronto, voy a seguir con lo que ya empece del próximo capítulo (solamente escribi el disclaimer pero cuenta xD)**

 **Tenia pensado participar del desafío 1, 2, 3 de la página Ranma Latino pero... me entusiasmo demasiado y estoy segura que voy a perder el hilo de este fic**

 **Por supuesto no puedo dejar de agradecer a todos los que comentan el fic, a los que siguen la historia, los que pasan nada mas a leer y a los que no les gusta tambien :P**

 **Pd: vayan a acosar a mi super beta _DanisitaM_ porque nos tiene sin actualizar _Capturando_ y eso no se vale (?)**

 **Obviamente no iba a irme sin darle las gracias, sin su visto bueno y sin sus correcciones esto sería más desastroso que la primera parte xD jajaja gracias querida Dani (L**

 **Ahora si, espero que les haya gustado y que me tengan paciencia, no tengo una fecha exacta en la que vaya a volver a actualizar pero den por seguro que no voy a abandonar el fic**

 **Besitos! ;***


	17. Capítulo 16

**Los personajes no me pertenecen, son propiedad de Rumiko Takahashi**

Capítulo 16:

Los días se volvieron grises después de la última visita a la casa de los Saotome. Akane se daba cuenta. Ranma estaba algo distante, por momentos se perdía en sus propios pensamientos, pero, en esencia, al menos cuando lograba despejarse, volvía a ser el mismo chico alegre que ella conocía.

Y no era la única. Durante sus breves charlas entre clases y a la salida de las prácticas, Akane notaba la mirada de su amiga/cuñada ensombrecida por momentos. Algunos días se aparecía con unas tremendas ojeras y otros parecía volver a ser la misma.

Varias veces su primo Ryoga iba a buscarla a la salida, el chico del colmillo también se veía algo apagado, pero no tanto como los Saotome.

El tema con la abuela afectaba a todos en menor o mayor medida, y eso la ponía nerviosa. Quería alegrar a Ranma pero no se le ocurría algo bueno para hacer, además claro, del sexo.

Salir no era una opción, él estaba bastante ocupado con los preparativos del recital que estaba casi en la puerta, la gira a la vuelta de la esquina y lo último que quería era perder el tiempo. Quizá no fuera tan así, pero la ojicafé entendía que su reclusión era en parte para alejar los pensamientos, manteniéndose ocupado.

A menudo se encontraba ella misma distraída. En su casa, en el trabajo, en la misma sala de prácticas, se olvidaba algunas cosas, se le caían los objetos de las manos, no oía cuando la llamaban.

Uno de esos días, olvidó que la clase tenía que esperar al profesor de gimnasia y al entrar él a la sala le dio un terrible susto, pues ella no lo escuchó tocar y mucho menos sintió cuando el muchacho entró.

—¡Ah! —gritó cuando Toma le tocó el hombro.

—¡Perdón! —se excusó levantando las manos— toqué la puerta y nadie contestó, creí que estaba bien si entraba —dijo mientras saludaba "de puño" a los niños que se le acercaban.

—Si, está bien, disculpa, no estoy muy concentrada últimamente —comentó la joven un tanto avergonzada.

—No te preocupes, puedes seguir desconcentrada en lo que me llevo a estos pequeñines ¿Qué dicen niños? ¿Dejamos a la señorita Akane un momento a solas? —preguntó a los infantes que por su propia cuenta ya estaban posicionados en fila esperando en la puerta.

—¡Si! —respondieron todos juntos a coro.

—Vaya, ¡que niños más independientes, ¡se colocaron en fila antes de que les dijeran! —felicitó a la clase mientras aplaudía— los tienes bien enseñados _Kane_ — le habló en voz baja mientras apoyaba una mano en su hombro en señal de aprecio.

—G-gracias —contestó la muchacha sonrojada.

—¡Bien pequeñines! Vayamos a mover las piernas que hoy les tengo preparados unos juegos que estoy seguro, les encantarán.

Akane sonrió mientras Toma salía de la sala cantando a coro con los niños una canción sobre un tiburón que estaba a la vista, el sonrojo perduró unos pocos segundos más mientras acomodaba el lugar para la actividad que seguía.

Con el paso de los días la sensación fue mermando, su amiga seguía taciturna por momentos y Ranma, si bien seguía perdiéndose en sus pensamientos, aquello ocurría con menos frecuencia.

Una tarde, una de esas pocas tardes en las que estaba libre, había quedado en salir con Yuka y Sayuri, sus compañeras de trabajo. Si bien se veían a diario, no era lo mismo, puesto que recientemente la morena dejó de trabajar un turno para dedicarse a terminar su carrera.

Se reunieron a mitad de camino del Tokyo Dome y Nerima, ya que las dos chicas vivían relativamente cerca de su lugar de trabajo y Akane no quería que se desviaran mucho del sitio.

Mientras esperaba a sus amigas, se encontró con una joven de unos diecitantos o quizá veintipocos. La muchacha de ojos grandes y cabello rubio-naranja se le acercó preguntando si ella era Akane Tendo. La mencionada, aunque un poco desconfiada, contestó que en efecto, lo era y la pelinaranja pegó un pequeño pero entusiasta saltito de alegría.

—¿Puedo pedirte una foto? —pregunto sin el menor ápice de vergüenza.

—Por supuesto —respondió la ojicafé algo aturdida.

Luego la joven se marchó, no sin antes decirle que estaba muy contenta por ella y por Ranma y que esperaba verla en el show del Kabuki-za.

—Oww, nuestra Akane ya es famosa —escuchó detrás de sí la voz ácida de Sayuri.

—¡Eres toda una celebridad Akane! —saludó Yuka.

—¡Chicas! Por favor, no soy una celebridad —respondió sonrojada e intentando esconder su vergüenza.

—¡Vamos Akane! Sólo estamos bromeando —comenta la segunda mirando de manera inquisidora a la primera.

Las tres chicas continuaron charlando de trivialidades, pues a pesar de convivir en el Tokyo Dome, no era lo mismo.

Decidieron entrar en una cafetería de aquella zona y pedir algo caliente, puesto que el frío era cada vez más notorio, sobretodo en las tardes.

Mientras esperaban su pedido en una mesa cerca de la entrada, la pelinegra pudo ver como su compañero "de trabajo", Toma, entraba por la puerta sobándose las manos en un intento de hacer que éstas entrasen en calor.

Sin darle demasiada importancia volvió su atención a sus compañeras de trabajo quienes parloteaban sin cesar.

—Es que después que te fuiste comenzó a llegar gente por montones ¡Salían de todos lados! —se quejaba una Sayuri con semblante cansado.

—Parecía un desfile, no paraban de llegar —siguió quejándose Yuka.

—Seguramente la mayoría eligió salir en la tarde que no hace demasiado frío —justificó la Tendo.

—Puede que sea cierto pero nos agotaron, hasta Hinako nos ayudó con las ventas.

—No entiendo igual el porqué. No hay ningún show demasiado grande como para que se llene de esa manera.

—No, pero muchos han venido a comprar de último momento… ya sabes cómo son, el espectáculo es el sábado y el viernes a última hora vienen en busca de lo que encuentren.

—Muy cierto mi amiga —dijo la primer chica.

—¡Hola Kane! —saludó el muchacho llegando con una sonrisa.

—¡Toma! Que alegría verte ¿Qué haces por aquí?

—Vivo a un par de manzanas, voy llegando de mis labores —dice un tanto cansado.

—¿Recién? Pobre, debes estar cansado —acota una de sus amigas.

—¡Oh! Lo siento, no los he presentado. Yuka, Sayuri, él es Toma, es profesor de Educación Física donde estoy haciendo mis prácticas. Toma, ellas son Yuka y Sayuri, mis amigas y compañeras de trabajo.

—Damas mías, un placer conocerlas —dijo con una inclinación caballerosa que derritió a una de las jóvenes.

—¿Te sientas con nosotras? —invitó, cómo no, Sayuri— pareces cansado.

—Ehh… si a ustedes no les molesta, a mi tampoco me importaría —sonrió haciendo que se notara el hoyuelo que tenía en la mejilla izquierda del rostro— pero primero, debería hacer mi pedido —se retira hacia el mostrador.

Mientras el muchacho se alejaba, la pobre Akane no podía evitar sentir esa antigua angustia que la envolvía, recordando con nervios como tiempo atrás sentía el mismo nudo en la boca del estómago cada vez que alguna persona del sexo opuesto se le acercaba.

Se dio cuenta de que aún con el tiempo que había pasado, seguía albergando dentro de sí algún que otro pequeño miedo de que su pareja la descubriera con alguien que no fuese él.

 _Ranma no es así, él no me haría daño, ¿cierto?. No, él no me lastimaría jamás…_

La muchacha intentaba calmarse, aún sabiendo que su actual pareja no le haría ningún desplante, no podía deshacerse de aquella sensación de estar haciendo algo malo, como lo hubiese catalogado su ex pareja.

De pronto su teléfono sonó, fingiendo estar perfectamente abrió la aplicación de mensajería instantánea y encontró un audio de Ranma donde se disculpaba con ella, ya que aquella noche habían quedado para cenar juntos pero les surgió una presentación de improvisto en un programa de televisión.

— _No te preocupes, cariño_ —le había contestado— _estoy con Yuka y Sayuri_ —se preguntó cómo reaccionaría Ranma de saber que Toma estaría con ella, así que decidió "probarlo"— _nos hemos encontrado con un profesor que da clases en el mismo lugar donde hago mis prácticas, tal vez se quede unos momentos y luego iré a casa. No te preocupes, te avisaré en cuanto llegue._

 _—De acuerdo, cariño ¿Debería preocuparme por ese profesor?_

 _—¿Preocuparte? ¿Porqué?_

 _—Jajaja de acuerdo, entonces ve con cuidado._

 _¿Se había reído para no discutir? ¿O simplemente no le tomó demasiada importancia?_

Dejándolo pasar y sintiéndose en cierta forma un poco más "tranquila" siguió con la charla, a los pocos minutos, Toma se retiró y tiempo después también lo hicieron las tres chicas.

Akane continuó su camino al despedirse de sus amigas y mientras volvía a su hogar recordó que Ranma mencionó que estarían en un programa, así le envió un mensaje preguntándole en qué canal y qué horario.

 _—Comienza a las diez de la noche, por el canal de deportes ¿Estás volviendo a tu casa?_

 _—Si, ya me despedí de las chicas… Oye… quería preguntarte algo…_

 _—Por supuesto, dime... ¿Vas a proponerme matrimonio? Diablos, quería hacerlo yo primero._

 _—Jajajaja no seas idiota… espera… ¿Ibas a proponerme matrimonio?_

 _—No… aún…_

 _—Eres… ¡Bah!_

 _—Jajajajaja, olvídalo ¿Qué ibas a preguntarme?_

 _—Oh, cierto… eso… ¿Te ha molestado que me encontrara con Toma?_

 _—¿Quién es Toma?_

 _—¿El profesor del te comenté hoy?_

 _—¡Ah! Eso…. No ¿Porque me enojaría? ¿Debería tener motivos para hacerlo?_

 _—No, pero… no importa, no me hagas caso._

 _—Hey… no tienes que sentirte mal, no has hecho nada malo. No es como si me fueras a engañar cada vez que te encuentras a alguien. A menos que sea así… y si lo es, prefiero no saberlo._

 _—No, no, no, jamás te engañaría._

 _—Entonces no veo dónde está lo malo… mientras tú no te sientas incomoda, por mi esta bien cariño._

 _—Gracias, amor. ¡Te amo!_

 _—También yo cariño. Debo dejarte. ¿Porque? No puedes saberlo… mentira, me llaman los chicos, debemos ultimar detalles, luego hablamos._

 _—Jajaja idiota, de acuerdo, te amo._

 _—También te amo._

 _Ranma no está enojado_ , pensó la chica Tendo.

Sonrió tranquila y dejó que su mirada se perdiera en el camino.

Horas más tarde, estando en su habitación, la muchacha buscó en su teléfono la transmisión en vivo del programa donde sería entrevistado el pelinegro.

Minutos después, se oyó la característica cortina del mismo y el presentador hizo acto de presencia.

Si bien era un programa de deportes, Ranma le había comentado a la chica que se habían hecho amigos con el conductor y que cada tanto hablaban.

Eso le hizo reflexionar sobre toda la gente famosa e importante que su novio conocía.

Incluso recordó que varias veces lo llamaron artistas de otros géneros con los que la banda habían hecho _buenas migas_.

Por un segundo se dejó envolver por una sensación de orgullo, pues, Ranma no había cambiado su esencia. A pesar de codearse con gente tan importante, no era aquel tipo de persona a la que la fama lo hacía cambiar. Le gustaba la simpleza con la que vivía, sin demasiados lujos ni presumiendo cosas.

Sus redes sociales eran pura y exclusivamente para contenido de la banda y en su página personal de Facebook no había más que contenido random.

 _La próxima vez que vea a la tía Nodoka, le agradeceré por haberlos llevado por el camino humilde,_ pensó para sí.

Volvió a la realidad, no prestó mucha atención al programa a excepción de cuando Polaroid fue presentado.

Tocaron dos canciones y fueron al corte, como era de esperarse.

Apenas fueron a comerciales, su teléfono sonó en su mano. Bajó la barra de notificaciones sin querer salirse de la transmisión, pues temía perderse algo.

Rió por lo bajo recordando que aquella era la misma acción de su hermana Nabiki, quien se rehusaba a ir siquiera al baño con tal de no perderse nada.

La pantalla le mostraba un mensaje de Ranko que decía: _"¿Lo estás viendo? ¿Notaste…"_ y el mensaje se cortaba. Pues si quería leerlo completo, debía abrir la conversación.

Haciendo un gesto entre cansado y rendido, tocó el mensaje y su pantalla cambió a la aplicación.

 _-¿Lo estás viendo? ¿Notaste que el estudio está lleno de fans? ¡Cómo lo hacen! Si ellos mismos no sabían que estarían allí sino hasta último momento._

 _-No lo sé… pero sus gritos casi no me dejaban oír nada._

 _-Menos mal que no sufriste sus acosos a toda hora cuando estábamos en Sapporo._

 _-Te compadezco amiga._

 _-¡Oh! Ya empieza otra vez._

Akane cerró la conversación y volvió a abrir la transmisión, la pequeña pantalla volvía a estar ocupada por el conductor que hablaba sobre un analgésico o algo por el estilo.

Ranma y compañía nuevamente aparecieron en pantalla. Ésta vez, estaban sentados en un sillón. El ojiazul se situaba en el extremo más cercano al conductor, Ryoga estaba en medio y Mousse en la otra punta.

Los tres se veían increíbles. Ranma llevaba el cabello recogido en un moño bajo, Ryoga lo traía un poco más corto que de costumbre y Mousse se había hecho una cola alta.

Comenzaron con la entrevista, aunque pareciera más una charla entre amigos.

Akane sonreía escuchando distintas anécdotas y frases graciosas que decían mientras eran entrevistados.

Su teléfono vibró con un nuevo mensaje. _Debe ser Ranko otra vez… luego le respondo._

—Entonces muchachos, están preparando un show en el Kabuki-za. ¿Cierto? —preguntó el conductor.

—Así es, tenemos fecha para dentro de muy poco —responde Ryoga— estamos preparando todo, ensayando, viendo la puesta en escena.

—¿Es cierto que ustedes supervisan la iluminación?

—Somos bastante quisquillosos en ese sentido —cuenta Ranma— al principio no nos importaba demasiado, pero una vez, viendo la presentación que transmitió otro canal, nos dimos cuenta de que era demasiado simple.

—Necesitábamos "más" —secundó el del colmillo— entonces Mousse se metió de lleno en ese tema, luego lo hicimos nosotros, y así terminamos haciéndonos cargo, casi, de la puesta en escena en general. Desde la iluminación, los juegos de pirotecnia, absolutamente todo.

—Entonces en este show que se viene harán algo espectacular seguramente.

—Esperamos que les guste, nada más —respondió Mousse.

La entrevista siguió unos minutos más y luego la banda fue despedida de cámara pero invitados a cerrar el programa en unos cuantos minutos.

Aprovechando eso, la morena bajó a buscar algún snack, cambiarse la ropa por su pijama para finalmente, cuando el programa terminase, lavarse los dientes y acostarse a dormir.

Pero antes siquiera de bajar, recordó que le había llegado otro mensaje así que lo abrió.

Un número desconocido le había enviado una imagen de un detrás de escena. La fotografía estaba tomada desde lejos, era el estudio de grabación donde se encontraba Ranma. Lo podía ver sentado en su lugar hablando con el conductor. La habían sacado durante el programa… eso quiere decir … ¡Lo están siguiendo!

Un escalofrío recorrió su espalda.

Otra imagen llegó. Pero ésta era aún más aterradora.

En esta, se los podía ver a ambos, ella misma y Ranma, durmiendo abrazados. Fue la noche que tuvo el ataque de alergia recordó viendo su vestimenta.

¿Qué debía hacer? Quería salir corriendo a buscar a su novio, advertirle. Pero tampoco quería asustarlo. ¿Quién demonios estaba detrás de todo esto?

Muerta de miedo pero tomando valor, respondió a las imágenes.

 _¿Quién eres? ¿Qué es lo que buscas acosándonos?_

Pero el mensaje jamás llegó a su destino. Habían apagado el aparato o directamente la bloquearon.

Presa de un miedo profundo, se levantó de su cama, se acercó a la ventana y con miedo de ser vista -pues ahora creía que la vigilaban día y noche- cerró las cortinas y luego bajó la persiana haciendo un ruido sordo que rebotó en todas las paredes de la habitación.

 _Ranma debe saberlo_ , pensó abriendo la conversación del chico para reenviarle las imágenes seguidos de unas pocas palabras explicándole el contexto de aquella rara y escalofriante situación. Ninguno de los mensajes le habían llegado, quizá el pelinegro no contaba con una buena conección o simplemente su teléfono estaba apagado.

Se recostó con el corazón latiendo a toda velocidad y minutos después cayó rendida en un turbio y extraño sueño.

Al día siguiente, despertó cansada y muy temprano. Aún no amanecía, había tenido una mala noche. Despertaba cada poco y varias veces con un sudor frío, hasta creyó tener el rostro empapado de lágrimas, pero no recordaba el sueño. A decir verdad, no recordaba ninguno de ellos. Sólo sabía que sentía miedo.

Dio un par de vueltas esperando volver a dormirse, pero se rindió en cuanto descubrió que le era imposible volver a un estado de relajación.

Decidió descargar sus frustraciones en el dojo. Había vuelto de a poco y con ejercicios básicos, pero estaba feliz de poder retomar -en cierta forma- las artes marciales. Comenzó con movimientos lentos, tomándose su tiempo para ir elevando la dificultad y el nivel. Pero no se sentía a gusto.

Recordó las imágenes de la noche anterior. Alguien estaba siguiéndola, siguiéndolos. Y estaba decidida a terminar con el problema de acoso.

Sus movimientos se hicieron más rápidos y difíciles. Recordó las viejas Katas y su cuerpo reaccionó por sí solo.

Mientras las gotas de sudor caían por su sien, su mente se iba nublando y sus ejercicios eran a cada segundo más y más bruscos hasta que un fuerte tirón le hizo darse cuenta, sus piernas ya no resistían.

Un pensamiento llegó de improvisto, sin ser llamado, sin pedir permiso. _Ranma tiene muchas ocupaciones. Están por hacer un show, están por irse de gira. No puedo preocuparlo también por esto._

Lanzó un suspiro largo y fuerte. No. Él no lo sabría, se encargaría ella misma.

Salió de dojo a paso lento pero decidido. Llegó a su habitación y preparó la ropa que usaría ese día. Checó su celular y vio que sus mensajes aún no le habían llegado al pelinegro. Decidió eliminarlos.

Se metió al baño, llenó el ofuro con agua caliente y se dejó caer dentro. Sus músculos se contrajeron y relajaron de manera lenta, podía sentir como el hormigueo se iba extendiendo hasta cubrirla por completo llegando a un estado de relajación absoluta.

Cerrando los ojos comenzó a divagar en los posibles y distintos escenarios, donde, en algunos, Ranma se enojaba por no contarle sobre el acosador. En otros, se veía temeroso y preocupado.

Poco a poco fue entrando en un estado de semi-inconsciencia. Despertó minutos después, cuando una brisa pasó frente a ella enfriando parte de su cuello al descubierto, sus manos y pies estaban blancos y arrugados.

Salió del agua y se preparó para su día. Era el último de la semana, estaban a pocos días del show en el Kabuki-za, lo que suponía una despedida de su pareja por tiempo indeterminado.

Echando un suspiro salió de su casa directo al trabajo, luego a sus prácticas y finalmente iría a descansar.

Minutos antes de terminar su turno, recibió un mensaje de Ranma, preguntándole si tenía ganas de acompañarlo en los ensayos.

 _Si, porqué no, será lindo despejarse un rato._

 _De acuerdo, pasaré por ti al final del día, preciosa._

Con el paso de las horas y las distracciones, la joven Tendo le fue quitando importancia al tema del acosador y sus respectivos nervios.

Casi al final del día se sentía sin ninguna presión ni preocupación. Había empujado los sentimientos a lo profundo de su ser. No se dejaría inundar por los nervios.

Mientras los niños se formaban en dos hileras frente a la maestra en el pequeño SUM, Akane estaba parada cerca de una ventana que daba a la calle. Le llegaban los murmullos de los padres esperando afuera, los autos al pasar, y creyó escuchar voces emocionadas y chillonas de algunas jóvenes. Por un momento se preguntó el motivo por el que estarían tan alteradas.

 _¿Será quizás porque tu novio está afuera esperándote?_ Dijo una vocecilla en su cabeza.

Sin dejar de prestar atención a Ranko que parloteaba sobre lo ebria que se pondría cuando terminase la carrera, se puso de puntas de pie y echó un ojo a la calle.

Ahí estaba él. Con el cabello suelto, unos anteojos negros de sol levantados sobre su cabeza, una chaqueta marrón sobre una playera blanca y unos pantalones de jean azules.

El casco de Iron Man reposaba en el asiento y el rosa chicle colgaba del manubrio mientras él se apoyaba sobre la motocicleta amarilla al tiempo que toqueteaba la pantalla del celular.

Sintió su teléfono vibrar en su bolsillo y una sonrisa surcó su rostro.

Volvió a espiar con disimulo hacia afuera y logró verlo acomodar sus anteojos de nuevo sobre su nariz adoptando una pose despreocupada cruzando las piernas, reposado sobre la motocicleta amarilla.

 _Por eso están alteradas_ -pensó

Mientras los pequeños se despedían con su típica canción, las practicantes salieron del establecimiento cuchicheando entre sí.

Haru fue la primera en despedirse en la entrada, girando en sentido contrario al camino que usualmente tomaban.

Al verla salir, el pelinegro sonrió enderezándose en su lugar, se quedó embobado admirando a la mujer que venía ataviada con una mochila y su delantal a cuadros. En ese momento cayó en la cuenta de que nunca la había visto con aquel pintorcito puesto.

A su mente llegó una imagen sumamente erótica de la chica vistiendo solamente aquella tela a cuadros. Sacudió la cabeza rápidamente. No era el momento ni el lugar de fantasear aquellas cosas.

Acercándose al muchacho con pasos lentos mientras seguía charlando con Ranko, la joven Tendo respondió con otra sonrisa iluminando su rostro.

— _Kane_ —escuchó detrás de si. Volteó y se encontró con Toma, quién salía algo agitado cargando un pequeño bolso. Dándole alcance, se atrevió a pasar un brazo por los hombros de la pelinegra y su amiga, más por compromiso con la segunda. Acción que le ganó una reprobatoria y mortal mirada del molesto ojiazul que comenzaba a desear tener los poderes de Superman y derretir al individuo con los ojos— ¿Quedamos esta tarde para ir por un café?

—Lo siento, campeón —contesta Ranma, que rápida y misteriosamente se había materializado junto a la pelinegra— pero la dama ya tiene cita conmigo. ¿Qué tal? Soy su _prometido_ —se presenta levantando una ceja mirando amenazadoramente al tiempo que toma la mano de la chica y la empuja a su pecho pasando su propio brazo por la cintura femenina.

—¡Oh, lo siento! No sabía que estabas comprometida —responde Toma algo avergonzado y con un ligero temblor en la voz.

—Yo tampoco lo sabía hermanito… ¿Desde cuándo están prometidos ustedes dos? —pregunta Ranko con un claro deje bromista.

—Eso no te incumbre _enana_.

— _¿Prometido?_ —pregunta Akane susurrando por lo bajo y fue el turno de Ranma de ponerse nervioso.

—Yo también te amo —dijo en tono meloso finalizando con un fugaz beso en los labios de la mujer.

—E-entonces será en otra ocasión —rió el profesor intentando despedirse rápido.

—Oye, yo te conozco —habló el ojiazul de repente señalándolo con el índice— Tu amigo quiso propasarse con Akane en aquel lugar, ¿recuerdas amor?

—Por supuesto que lo recuerdo, cariño, es difícil olvidar una competencia de celos —comentó socarronamente la muchacha.

—Jejejejeje ¿celos? ¿yo? ¡De dónde sacas esas cosas cariño! Jejejejejeje.

—Bien… te ¡te veo luego _Kan_ -Akane —corrigió el castaño para retirarse rápidamente.

—¿Qué es eso de prometidos Ranma? —preguntó nuevamente la chica Tendo en cuanto Toma se perdió de su vista.

—Es que la palabra novio no es suficiente para él ¿verdad Casper?

—Cierra el pico hobbit.

—¡Jajajaja! No seas tan celoso hermanito. Nos vemos mañana _Kane_ —se despidió la pelirroja burlándose de su querido hermano.

—¡Ya verás…! —susurró por lo bajo el pelinegro.

—No me has respondido Ranma —sentenció Akane mirándolo fijamente al llegar a la motocicleta.

—E-estaba bromeando cariño —desvía la mirada tomando el casco rosado y entregándoselo.

—Esta vez te salvas… —rió por lo bajo subiéndose en el vehículo.

—Lo que usted diga, señorita —sonrió el ojiazul acomodándose delante de la chica.

—¡Adiós Akane! —sintieron una vocecilla.

—¡Adiós pequeño! —saludó en respuesta agitando su mano. Acto seguido, varios otros niños se despedían de lejos de la joven que tuvo que quitarse el casco para que la escuchasen.

—Eres muy solicitada por esos niños —comentó Ranma con un pequeño tono de reproche en su voz.

—¿Celoso?

—¿Yo? Pff, ni hablar Tendo.

—Oh, así que vuelvo a ser Tendo, de acuerdo Saotome, dos podemos jugar este juego.

—No se de qué hablas —finalizó el muchacho terminando de acomodar su casco para arrancar la Harley mientras la mujer detrás de él se volvía a colocar el casco— ¿Lista?

—Por supuesto —dijo en voz alta sujetándose fuerte de la cintura del guitarrista.

Minutos después llegaron al conocido departamento de Mousse.

La pareja iba llegando a la puerta cuando los interceptó Ukyo que iba de salida.

—¡Oh ya llegaron! —saludó alegre— los chicos están arriba, iré a buscar algunas cosas que faltan. Entren directamente, Mousse dejó la puerta sin llave —decía mientras abrazaba a los recién llegados— ¡nos vemos en un rato! —se alejó.

—No nos dejó decir ni hola —se quejó la chica.

—Ha de estar apurada —defendió el moreno.

Se miraron, levantaron los hombros y entraron en el edificio al que Ukyo convenientemente les había dejado la puerta abierta. Nada más entrar, la mujer se quitó el delantal celeste y blanco a cuadros para doblarlo y guardarlo.

—¿Sabes? Jamás te había visto con tu delantal —comentó el joven Saotome atrapando a la mujer por la cintura pegándola a su cuerpo.

—¿De verdad? ¿Nunca? —miró al joven, quien negó con una pícara mueca en sus labios.

—Tal vez esta noche podrías modelarlo para mí… ¿No te parece?

—¡Saotome! ¿Te me estás insinuando? —respondió seductora mirándolo por sobre su hombro al entrar en el ascensor.

—No lo sé, tu dime.

—Jajaja, eres terrible Ranma —remató picando el botón del piso de Mousse.

Entre risas, las chicas charlaban de trivialidades hasta que inevitablemente surgió el tema "Kabuki-Za"

—Airen ya decirme que tener VIP apartado para nosotras —dijo Shampoo mirando a Akane y Ukyo, ambas se miraron con complicidad y rieron.

—No iremos a los apartados —comentó la cocinera.

—¿Porqué? ¿Akane también?

—Sip, de hecho ya compramos las entradas.

—¿Ranma saber al respecto?

—Si, ya lo sabe.

—Entonces ¿yo estar sola en apartado? —dijo la china con un ligero toque de tristeza.

—Oh, no. Ranko y Akari estarán allí —comentó Ukyo.

—Entonces solo ustedes estar en campo ¿Cierto? —las dos chicas asintieron— ¿Porqué?

—No lo sé, siempre me gustó estar entre el gentío —respondió la cocinera.

—Yo me sentí atraída por el ambiente en el primer show al que fui —explicó la pelinegra— quiero saber cómo es estar de ese lado…

Para el momento de despedirse, Akane y Ukyo intercambiaron números y prometieron estar en contacto para ponerse de acuerdo en cómo y cuándo ir a hacer la fila el día del recital.

—Si queremos estar cerca, lo mejor es ir temprano —razonó la chica Tendo— a media mañana o mediodía estará bien.

—Akane, ¿si sabes que hay gente que va a hacer la fila unos días antes verdad? —la mencionada abrió los ojos en demasía no creyendo que aquel dato fuese real— no me mires así. ¡Ranma! —gritó a su amigo que de inmediato la miró— Dime, ¿cuándo comienzan a hacer la fila los fans para sus shows?

—Pues… depende de dónde sea… si son asientos numerados, una o dos horas antes, pero si es campo, suelen ir con varios días de antelación. ¿Porqué?

—Por nada —sonrió al ver la mueca de la pelinegra.

—¿Días antes?... Es… demasiado… no puedo ir dos o tres días antes, ¿qué haré con las prácticas? ¿Y dónde dormiremos? ¿Viviremos tres días en la calle? ¿Qué vamos a comer…?

—Tranquila, tranquila. No te espantes. No iremos antes, ni hablar. Llegaremos unas horas antes. El espectáculo comienza a las diez, seguramente abrirán las puertas a las ocho… si no me equivoco, las filas se hacen desde la esquina del Kabuki-Za, es decir, que si vamos más o menos a las cuatro y media o cinco, podemos hacer tiempo hasta que comiencen las avalanchas.

—¿Avalanchas? —preguntó la ojicafé confundida.

—Si. Como dije, las filas comienzan en la esquina. En determinado momento, harán que avancen hasta la entrada, ahí es cuando aprovecharemos. Entre toda la corrida, nos meteremos en medio y voilá, estaremos cerca del escenario —terminó de explicar.

—Pero no sería justo para los que estuvieron esperando durante horas y días…

—Ay, Akane, en el amor y la guerra todo vale. Y créeme, eso será una guerra.

—Porqué será que ya me estoy arrepintiendo… —dijo por lo bajo con pesar.

Entre tanta charla y evento programado, Akane se olvidó de su miedo al acosador y su respectiva existencia. Ni siquiera lo recordó cuando quedó a solas con Ranma en la calle, ambos preparándose para emprender el camino de vuelta.

—¿Vamos a cenar? Te invito a un lugar nuevo —propuso de repente el ojiazul.

—De acuerdo. ¿Dónde es?

—No demasiado lejos, dicen que sirven muy buena comida.

—Bien, vamos.

Aparcaron fuera de un restaurant sencillo, no era nada elegante como había imaginado Akane, era más bien familiar y daba ese aire de comida casera como la que preparaba su tía Nodoka.

Nada más entrar, les pegó de lleno la calidez y el aroma a hogar.

La pareja eligió una mesa y se sentaron a esperar que los atendieran.

Luego de una deliciosa cena y un postre que la chica comió muy a su pesar, Ranma consultó su reloj, eran más de las diez de la noche.

—Ay, mierda.

—¿Qué ocurre?

—Es tardísimo, debo llevarte a casa, sino mañana no estarás descansada.

—¿Mañana?

—¿Mañana no trabajas?

—No, amor. Estará cerrado por fumigación. Esta semana comienzan con las obras que estaban programadas ¿recuerdas que te conté?

—¡Cierto! —se lamentó el chico golpeando su frente contra la palma de su mano— pensé que aún faltaba… entonces… ¿vienes a mi departamento?

—¿Porqué no vienes mejor tú a mi casa? Digo, no tengo ropa allí y no quiero cargar mañana con todas las cosas del trabajo y las prácticas de hoy.

—De acuerdo pero, ¿tu padre no se molestará?

—Mi padre te adora, si no se quejaba cuando Shinnosuke se quedaba en casa, sabiendo que estás tú, dormirá más tranquilo jajaja.

—Tontita —respondió para luego besarle la punta de la nariz— bien, vayamos a tu casa entonces. Ya quiero que me modeles tu delantal. No creas que me he olvidado.

La mujer sonrió y se encaminaron a la motocicleta luego de pagar la comida.

 **¡YA SE! NO TENGO VERGÜENZA**

 **Pero tengo algo mejor... una excusa :v se que va a sonar muuuy cliche y repetitivo pero estaba bloqueada. Entré en un bloqueo completo, no se me ocurría nada de nada, no quería hacer otro capitulo de relleno y tampoco quería saltar la trama a más adelante... Digamos que no estaba nada feliz con nada.**

 **Pero logre salir de la laguna y he aquí el resultado. Para alegría de muchos, tengo escrito al menos la mitad del próximo capitulo (si, soy la peor, me pongo a escribir capitulos de más adelante y no los que tengo que escribir) así que no creo que tengan que esperar mucho para el próximo...**

 **Pasando un poco a los temas de actualidad.. Ya que estamos en cuarentena (la mayor parte del globo) en teoría debería tener más tiempo para escribir pero no, se me hizo mucho más complicado con los hijos y el marido todo el día en cada tironeándome para todos lados.. por otro lado, soy de las pocas personas que disfrutan el no salir, no soy de las que necesitan salir continuamente así que cuarentena, yo te quiero :)**

 **Pasemos a otros temas xD espero qe les haya gustado este capítulo. Quiero agradecerle enorme, enooormemente a mi beta _DanisitaM_ que hace un trabajo fenomenal corrigiendo y haciéndome ver cosas que no veo. Muchiiisimas gracias **

**También gracias a todos los que siguen apoyando el fic, a pesar de tardar en las actualizaciones, sepan que no voy a abandonar la historia.**

 **Por último y no menos importante, un saludote especial y cariñoso para tooodo el Team, me sacan una sonrisa a diario**

 **Y ahora si, me despido, hasta pronto ;)**


	18. Capítulo 17

**Los personajes no me pertenecen, son propiedad de Rumiko Takahashi**.

Capítulo 17:

Los días fueron pasando, el show en el Kabuki-za estaba casi en puerta.

Akane y Ukyo habían estado mensajeándose casi a diario. Ambas descubrieron que tenían cosas en común y la pelinegra sentía que no había competencia entre ambas. La castaña desterró definitivamente al ojiazul de su corazón y se estaba dando una oportunidad con un compañero del instituto donde tomaba clases de cocina junto con Shampoo. _Ese chico ser bastante atractivo_ , había dicho la china.

Ese fin de semana acordaron encontrarse unas horas antes del show para almorzar y hacer tiempo.

Luego de salir del local de comidas rápidas donde se habían encontrado, se encaminaron lentamente al Kabuki-Za.

Estando a dos manzanas, notaron cómo ya desde ese lugar había personas haciendo fila. Algunos estaban recostados sobre las paredes, otros sentados en la vereda y cuanto más cerca estaban, más equipaje parecían tener.

Estando a la vuelta de la entrada, un grupito de chicas llamó la atención de Akane.

Ellas estaban en círculo, sentadas en el frío suelo, aunque les diera el sol de lleno, el frío todavía se podía sentir. Dentro del espacio vacío entre las chicas, habían varios envases descartables de sopas instantáneas dentro de una caja de pizzas abierta donde reposaba una última porción de queso ya con aspecto de haber estado ahí más tiempo del necesario.

La pelinegra miró disimuladamente a las jóvenes y dedujo que ninguna estaba cerca de los dieciocho años. La evidencia estaba a la vista, pues las acompañaba una mujer que tranquilamente podría ser la madre de una de ellas.

Más cerca estaban, más gente con signos de cansancio encontraban. Vio como un joven de cabello largo y desalineado desarmaba una pequeña carpa mientras una chica a su lado doblaba una los bolsas de dormir.

—¿Han dormido ahí? —preguntó a Ukyo disimuladamente.

—Seguramente —contestó de forma vaga mirando a todos lados, como si buscara algo— ¡Allí! —gritó de repente apuntando a la esquina del teatro.

Se acercaron a una joven de cabello color naranja zanahoria que se sacaba una selfie con un muchacho que levantaba en el aire una guitarra acústica.

—¡Meena! —gritó la amiga de Ranma.

—¡Ukyo! —respondió la mencionada dando saltitos esperando a que las dos chicas se acercaran.

—No vayas a decir que eres la novia de Ranma —dijo la castaña en voz baja a la morena— ella no sabe tampoco que soy amiga de él y conozco a la banda.

—¿Entonces…? —comenzó Akane sin saber bien cómo terminar la pregunta.

—La conocí en los primeros recitales a los que vine. Jamás le dije que conocía a la banda ni mucho menos que Ranma y yo somos amigos de la infancia… de saberlo podría filtrarse la información y ya no podría volver al campo en otra ocasión. Así que, no digas quién eres ¿Si? —pidió con rostro entre suplicante y compungido.

—Por supuesto, de mi no saldrá una sola palabra —prometió la pelinegra haciendo una seña de sellar sus labios.

—¡Llegaste! Creí que llegarías antes —comentó Meena abrazando a la cocinera.

—Lo sé, lo siento, hemos ido a almorzar antes de venir —se excusó devolviendo el abrazo y mirando a la ojicafé— Meena, ella es Akane, es…

—¡Una prima! —dijo la joven Tendo algo exaltada— Vengo desde Sawara, es una aldea cerca de Hiroshima —dijo para terminar.

—Oh, eso es lejos… ¿has venido a ver a la banda?

—Si, bueno… vengo a acompañar a mi prima jejeje.

—¿Cómo dijiste que era? ¿Akane? —las dos asienten— como la novia de Ranma —comentó la joven mirando a la pelinegra.

—Menuda suerte la de esa chica —sonrió la Tendo— envidio sanamente a esa mujer.

—¿Y quién no? ¡Tener semejante semental para ella sola! —comentó con deseo en la voz.

—No lo comparto, gracias —se le escapó sin querer a lo que debió corregir de inmediato al recibir una acusatoria mirada de las otras dos chicas— es decir… ¿quién querría compartirlo? Si fuese mío… las cosas que le haría… —salvó su pellejo de manera rápida sin pensar, de inmediato se arrepintió, pues Ukyo se sonrojó y miró a otro lado.

—¡Yo te apoyo amiga! —rió Meena— vengan, vayamos por algo de tomar.

—¿No es muy temprano? —preguntó la castaña.

—Nunca es tarde para una buena cerveza, vengan —la muchacha de cabello naranja tiró de ambas chicas hacia la entrada del enorme teatro.

¿Cuántas veces había pasado por allí? Varias. Pero jamás le prestó atención al lugar. Era tan japonés que pasaba desapercibido, pero en momentos así, valía la pena estar en aquel sitio.

La enorme edificación estaba pintada de un color entre blanco y amarillo pastel, apenas se notaba la diferencia.

Parecido a un antiguo santuario, su arquitectura típica de Japón contrastaba con los altos y modernos edificios que lo rodeaban.

Sus techos de madera pintada de negro y sus pequeñísimos y diminutos balcones rojos llamaban la atención de cualquier transeúnte que pasara por allí.

La tarde aún no caía, el sol todavía no se había escondido, pero Akane admiró la majestuosidad del lugar como si de una turista se tratase.

Las tres chicas pasaron de largo hacia un pequeño puesto de sopas que había del otro lado del teatro y allí pidieron sus bebidas.

Al salir, notaron que algunos fans ya estaban preparando sus cosas, levantándolas y guardándolas. Lo que quería decir que pronto abrirían las puertas.

Las mujeres se quedaron paradas a un costado del puesto mientras charlaban, todas estaban atentas a lo que ocurría en la esquina.

—Apenas comiencen a correr, lo hacemos nosotras —dijo Meena— estamos más cerca de la entrada, llegaremos a los primeros lugares —celebraba mientras daba unos saltitos en su sitio.

—Brr ¡Hace frío! —se quejó Ukyo abrazándose a sí misma cuando el sol dejó de pegarle y dio inicio a su descenso.

—Toma —la de cabellos fuego ofreció un cigarrillo que la castaña aceptó con gusto— ¿Akane?

—N-no, gracias, no fumo —se disculpó. La chica volvió a guardar el paquete en el bolsillo trasero de su pantalón— ¿No tienes miedo de caerte o de lastimarte con esas botas? —quiso saber Akane cuando notó que la chica traía un calzado peculiar. Consistía en un par de botas estilo militar, altas, pesadas y de suela de goma dura. _Un pisotón con esa bestia y quedo coja de por vida_ —pensó la Tendo.

—Nah, ya estoy acostumbrada. Además —agregó largando humo de su boca— no estaré por todos lados pisando gente. Una vez que llegue a la valla, me quedaré allí y no me moveré —respondió segura de sí.

—¡Están moviéndose! —gritó Ukyo.

—¡Corramos! —agregó Meena comenzando a correr hacia la puerta del enorme teatro— ¡Ya saben el protocolo de salida! —llegó a gritar antes de llegar por los pelos a la puerta, perdiéndose entre el tumulto de gente que empujaba, gritaba y se quejaba.

—¿Cuál protocolo? —quiso saber la pelinegra.

—Al terminar el show y salir a la calle, nos encontraremos en el café que está en aquella esquina —señaló la cocinera como pudo hacia el lugar donde habían estado minutos antes.

—¡Pero yo me iré con Ranko!

—¡Lo sé! No te preocupes, es más que nada para saber que todas estamos en una pieza.

Aún no habían entrado y la chica de ojos café ya sentía el bochorno del amontonamiento de personas. Comenzaba a arrepentirse de haber cambiado su asiento preferencial por estar allí. Aunque estaban a la orilla del embudo, el calor se sentía, y el enojo de muchos también.

 _Menos mal le encargué a Ranko que me trajera mi abrigo_ — pensó por lo bajo al notar que en cualquier momento terminaría con una liviana playera.

Echando un vistazo alrededor, Akane se puso en puntas de pie buscando quién sabe qué.

Vio el resplandor naranja de la cabeza de Meena que estaba casi en la entrada. _¿Cómo llegó allí?_

Miró hacia la amplia vereda y notó como comenzaban a verse los vendedores que ofrecían desde playeras hasta relojes y almohadas con las imágenes de la banda.

Quiso comprar una playera pero eso le costaría salir de su privilegiado puesto, aunque no habría nadie que le robase el lugar. O eso pensó.

Avisó a su compañera que compraría una playera. Se alejó unos pocos metros hasta el vendedor que tenía varios colores y modelos con distintas imágenes.

La joven se decidió por una playera completamente negra con el nombre de la banda en blanco al frente y un itinerario de los lugares que seguían en la parte de atrás.

Luego de hacerse con su nueva compra, volvió a buscar a Ukyo. Pero no la veía. La encontró varios metros más adelante.

Volvió a su posición y aprovechando el empuje de gente, se quitó el suéter que traía y estrenó su nueva playera colocándosela sobre una blanca de tirantes que traía debajo.

Recordó las palabras de Ukyo y se ató el suéter a su cintura, luego vería cómo hacer.

El sol había bajado lo suficiente como para encender las luces de la calle, pero Akane no podía disfrutar del paisaje, pues las puertas fueron abiertas y la gente comenzó a empujar intentando entrar.

A duras penas logró llegar en una pieza al enorme hall. Tras pasar la primer entrada, donde le cortaron una de las esquinas de su ticket, caminó admirando el salvajismo de algunos que pasaban zumbando a su lado.

Un par de pasos más adelante, dos mujeres flanqueaban la entrada que daba al enorme teatro. _Detrás de aquel telón azul, me espera la selva_ – pensó entre emocionada y a la vez ansiosa.

Una de las mujeres tenía aspecto cansado y daba la impresión de que emitía un gruñido en cuanto alguien osara dirigirle la palabra. La otra tenía semblante tranquilo y sonreía todo el tiempo.

Como venían empujándola, terminó pasando al lado de la mujer con cara enojada, pero extrañamente respondió con una sonrisa cuando la chica Tendo pasó a su lado y agradeció con un simple gracias.

Había mucha gente del otro lado. Mucha más de la que se imaginó.

 _No había tanta delante de nosotras_ — pensó mientras veía cómo todos los que pasaban a su lado corrían como si sus vidas estuvieran pendiendo de un hilo.

Agradeció internamente cuando recordó los consejos de Ukyo al decirle que no llevara demasiadas cosas, cuanto más pequeña y funcional fuese su cartera, sería lo mejor. _¡Ukyo!_ — recordó. La había perdido en cuanto abrieron las primeras puertas. _Ya la encontraré al terminar el show._

Ajustó su suéter en su cintura con un doble nudo y desabrochó la pequeña bolsa que colgaba de su cintura, donde tenía dinero suelto, su celular y las llaves de su casa, la pasó por su pecho dejándola cruzada con el cierre hacia adelante y echando un suspiro se lanzó también a correr hasta llegar a la última hilera de personas delante de ella.

Una chica se colocó a su izquierda y un muchacho delgado y alto a su derecha. Poco a poco comenzó a sentir el empuje de los demás que intentaban abrirse paso o simplemente empujaban hacia adelante.

Levantó como pudo su mano donde descansaba su reloj y comprobó que aún faltaba una hora para que todo comenzara.

No estaba segura de cómo o en qué momento pasó, pero de un segundo a otro se encontró charlando con la chica a su lado, el muchacho metía algún que otro comentario y hasta la joven de adelante -que se había girado un poco para seguir la conversación- se unió a la plática.

—Oh, no —dijo una— ya han sacado a una caída —comentó meneando la cabeza.

—¿Ya? Y eso que aún no comienza —secundó la chica de costado.

—¿Caída? —quiso saber Akane.

—Las que se desmayan —agregó el muchacho alto.

La pelinegra alzó un poco sus pies y llegó a ver a una chica siendo arrastrada fuera del gentío por un hombre se seguridad.

—¡Yo la he visto! —dijo la Tendo recordando la larga fila, ella estaba casi delante de todo— ¿Qué ocurre después? Cuando se recupera, digo, ¿vuelve a su lugar?

—Pfff ni hablar. A veces las dejan que se queden allí delante de la valla, otras veces las hacen volver al campo pero no a su sitio… en realidad no lo tengo muy seguro, jamás me ha pasado—dijo otra chica salida quién sabe de dónde.

Faltaban menos de quince minutos y Akane sentía el calor en su espalda. Estaba comenzando a irritarse y a insultar internamente a su novio.

No tenía una buena razón para hacerlo, pero en ese momento, era el blanco de todas sus furias.

—Estúpido Saotome —dijo para sí.

—¡Las cosas que hacemos por ellos! —le respondió su compañera de lugar. La pelinegra no pudo más que carcajearse, pues le pareció graciosa la ironía de la situación.

—No te das una idea —rió secándose la transpiración de su frente.

—¿Primer show o ya habías venido? —le preguntó su compañera.

 _Recuerda no decir quién eres_ —He venido otras veces, pero siempre en la tribuna. Es la primera vez que lo hago aquí.

—¡Uy! Buena suerte entonces —llegó a escuchar antes de que las luces se apagaran y un grito cómplice, sincronizado y eufórico inundara el lugar.

Y ahí comenzó su peor pesadilla. Y a la vez, el mejor momento de su vida.

La estridencia de una guitarra rebotó por las paredes encendiendo las gargantas de los presentes y también la de la joven de ojos café.

Notó por primera vez que no había telón. Los flashes de las cámaras iluminaban los instrumentos y logró divisar a Mousse subiéndose en la batería, acto seguido comienza con un solo de su instrumento haciendo gritar a la multitud.

El bajo se une al retumbar de los tambores y Ryoga aparece en escena. Los gritos son iguales a los que sonaron cuando apareció el primero. _¿Dónde estás Ranma?_

Su pregunta fue respondida por el sonido de las notas sonar por encima de los otros dos. Al mismo tiempo, un ensordecedor _AAH_ de todo el teatro -incluida la misma Akane- resonó aún más fuerte que la banda en sí.

Era el momento de disfrutar o arrepentirse.

El calor sofocante.

Los cuerpos pegajosos de transpiración pegados a los de los demás, todos rodeándola con sus torsos desnudos y semidesnudos.

Había pasado al menos la mitad del show. Los gritos ensordecedores de las chicas y las voces gruesas de los muchachos, todos juntos coreando la misma canción.

Esto era mil veces mejor que estar en los reservados.

Sentir el cariño de todos para con el grupo que estaba sobre el escenario. Gente que no se conoce ni viven siquiera en el mismo sitio. Todos juntos abrazándose, cantando, saltando al son de una misma melodía.

Su frente, su cuello, su cuerpo entero estaba empapado en sudor, el cabello, aunque corto, estaba recogido lo más posible en un intento de chongo alto, dejando caer los mechones más cortos. La ropa la tenía pegada al cuerpo, la playera que tenía puesta era una segunda piel que comenzaba a molestarle. A su alrededor, varias chicas estaban subidas a los hombros de algunos muchachos.

Akane se estaba dejando guiar por la muchedumbre enardecida. Los gritos mezclados con los cantos la estaban dejando sin voz y la estridencia de la música la dejaría sorda de un segundo a otro.

Cuando la canción terminó, la pelinegra decidió que era tiempo de refrescar su cabeza al menos. Despacio pero a los empujones salió del tumulto y se dirigió a uno de los baños. Se tomó un minuto para mirarse al espejo del lavabo. Su maquillaje estaba corrido, agradeció sólo haber llevado máscara en las pestañas y muy poco delineador. _Ukyo tenía razón, era mejor sin maquillaje_ -pensó fugazmente. Abrió la canilla y se lavó el rostro. Quitó todo rastro negro que la pintura hubiera dejado y se secó con las toallas de papel que había en un costado. Aprovechó a orinar, pues la cerveza que había tomado afuera comenzaba a hacer efecto y su sistema le pedía a gritos evacuar el líquido.

Cerró la portezuela del cubículo y mientras esperaba a terminar, una voces chillonas se colaron por la puerta

—Dicen que la novia de Ranma está entre el público —escuchó que decía una de las chicas.

—Si, como si me importara —dijo una voz un poco chillona para no estar interesada.

—¡Vamos Lina! ¡Tú eras la primera en la fila de las que quería darle una tunda a esa chica — _¿una 'tunda'?._

—¿Yo? ¡No digan pavadas! —se defendió una.

—¿Pavadas dices? ¡Hasta querías buscarla entre la gente! —recriminó otra voz un poco más gruesa.

—Dejen de decir mentiras. Me importa poco y nada lo que haga esa chica aquí. Ranma será mío. Ya lo van a ver. Es que aún no me conoce. No importa, es normal que se divierta hasta que encuentre a su amor verdadero. Ya veremos quién es el amor de su vida —Akane escuchaba anonadada a esa chica que, por su tono arrogante y chillón, suponía que no tendría más de quince años.

—En efecto, querida Lina, estás equivocada. ¿Te acuerdas esa vez que entramos en la radio? Pues él ni siquiera te miró —se burló la de voz gruesa.

—¡Porque estaba en medio la molesta de Azusa! Pero no se me escapará de nuevo.

—Ay, amiga, deja de soñar. Ranma es feliz con Akane. Hacen una pareja hermosa —habló una tercera voz, más tranquila y tan empalagosa que la chica Tendo deseaba no volver a comer dulce una vez que saliera del lugar.

—¿¡Cómo puedes decir eso!? Eres mi amiga.

—Si, pero se ven lindos ¿Recuerdas la fotografía de ellos dos en la motocicleta? ¡Estaban para comérselos!

—Ay, sí —dijo la que Akane reconoció como Lina— tú porque estás enamorada de ambos.

—Pues sí niña. ¿Has visto las curvas de Akane? ¡Me echaría una buena siesta en ese estómago plano! Y en las nalgas de Ranma, por supuesto.

—¡Eres una pervertida!

—No, querida, sólo sé admirar la belleza.

—Ya, deja de ver yuri, hace mal —se burló otra de las chicas.

—Bien dejen de molestar. Vayamos que en cualquier momento cantarán mi canción —volvió a decir la llamada Lina.

—Que no es tuya, la escribió para ella.

—Me importa un comino. La detesto —dijo una última vez y salieron las tres del baño.

La chica de cabello oscuro no sabía qué pensar. ¿Serían muchas las chicas que, al igual que Lina, la detestaban?

Su pregunta no sería respondida con palabras. Al salir del baño, taciturna y pensativa, un par de brazos la tomaron de los hombros.

—¿Akane verdad? —una chica de rostro tranquilo y ojos verdosos como su cabello la abordó.

—S-si —dijo dubitativa.

—¡Ah! ¡No puedo creerlo! ¡Por favor! ¡Déjame sacar una foto contigo! ¡Mi hermana y yo te adoramos! —dijo a los gritos, su voz era más fuerte incluso que los gritos de los que estaban alrededor del escenario.

Después de intercambiar unas palabras con la chica, ambas volvieron al tumulto tomadas del brazo. Era ese tipo de complicidad, de compañerismo y camaradería lo que a la joven Tendo le fascinaba. Dos completas desconocidas abrazadas saltando y disfrutando de un show.

Mariko, como después se presentó, guió a Akane al medio de la pista. Justo al lugar que la morena quería ir, pero al cual le faltaban ánimos para hacerlo.

—¿Sabes cómo funciona? —le pregunto la de cabello fantasía gritando cerca de su oído.

—Más o menos.

—Solo déjate llevar —dijo con una sonrisa pícara y por un instante la de ojos café titubeó.

 _Se supone que a esto has venido, a disfrutar_ -se dijo a sí misma y comenzó a imitar a los demás. Vio cómo entre todos, hombres y mujeres, hacían una enorme ronda estirando los brazos para agrandar el espacio, hizo lo mismo echándose hacia atrás estirando los suyos y cuando el estribillo de la canción comenzó, el descontrol hizo lo suyo. Todos los cuerpos saltaron hacia el centro del círculo empujándose unos contra otros, saltando y gritando.

Sintió un pisotón en su pie izquierdo, un codazo cerca de donde había sufrido el golpe cuando cayó en manos de Shinnosuke, sintió sus propios pies por encima de otros que no sabía de quién era _¡Lo siento!_ Gritó al dueño, éste le sonrió y siguió saltando desaforadamente, como si nada hubiese pasado.

Otra vez formaron la ronda, ésta vez, la azabache ya sabía de qué iba la cosa, así que ya no se disculpó cuando su pie cayó sobre alguien más o cuando sus manos y brazos chocaron contra otros cuerpos.

Se sacudía de dicha. Los comentarios ofensivos de la chica en el baño ya no le eran relevantes, agradeció estar en ese lugar. Siguió saltando en medio de aquel _pogo_ , hasta que la banda comenzó con los lentos.

Se encaminó hacia el escenario entre el mar de gente, algunas chicas se quejaban, _¡Yo estaba ahí!_ Dijeron varias, a lo que Akane simplemente encaminó hacia otro lado. Descubrió que le iría mejor esperando a las canciones más ruidosas para avanzar. Entre los saltos y los empujones, logró llegar casi a la barrera que separaba el público del escenario. Estaba justo enfrente de Ranma.

Estaba todo transpirado, llevaba el cabello atado de manera descuidada, lo que le daba un aire de chico malo. Sobre su cabeza, una gorra al revés negra y su torso iba desnudo, mostrando los pectorales producto del entrenamiento en el dojo. _Dios, y éste hombre es todo mío_ -pensaba excitada. Sus ojos lo recorrieron de pies a cabeza, hasta llegar a aquella mirada azul grisácea. Sus ojos se encontraron y la chica no pudo evitar morderse el labio con deseo ni tampoco pudo esconder su mirada llena de lascivia que hizo sonrojar al ojiazul.

El muchacho sólo atinó a guiñarle el ojo, y siguió en lo suyo, se acercaba el solo de guitarra y lo admiró correr por el escenario.

Se subió a un parlante y allí siguió hasta terminar la canción.

Las luces se apagaron, Akane se dejó llevar nuevamente hacia la _zona P,_ como la había catalogado y siguió saltando mirando de vez en cuando hacia el escenario.

Se sentía completamente feliz. Había valido la pena esperar y sufrir los empujones.

Otra canción lenta sonaba cuando dirigió su mirada hacia los reservados. Llegaba a distinguir la melena roja de Ranko y creyó ver a Akari a su lado, ambas estaban riendo y señalando al escenario. Desvió su mirada y vio como su pareja se levantaba del suelo _¿Se ha caído?_ Se preguntó.

Se hizo a un lado para corroborar que no había perdido nada y se sorprendió de tener todo en su sitio, incluso el suéter.

Arrugó la nariz al sentir el aroma fuerte y característico de la marihuana siendo fumada. Miró a todos lados pero no logró ver quién estaba consumiendo.

Se giró para volver por donde había venido y casi choca con el muchacho alto y flacucho enredado con una joven un poco más baja que él pero igualmente alta. Eran una maraña de brazos y cabezas moviéndose.

Sin pensar demasiado se alejó introduciéndose de nuevo entre el gentío.

Unas tres o cuatro canciones intensas después, el pelinegro dio por terminado el espectáculo. Él y Mousse estaban al frente del escenario, Akane había llegado bastante cerca de la valla cuando su pareja agradeció al público y levantó una cerveza individual a la par de su compañero. Ryoga apareció detrás de ellos con una enorme botella de champagne y agitándola, dejó que el líquido se desparramara sobre el público. Bebió el resto del pico y haciendo los tres un reverencia, desaparecieron.

Todo el mundo reía, Akane se sacudía el líquido pegajoso de los brazos y sentía el cabello pegoteado. Los más cercanos al escenario habían sacado la peor parte.

Caminó hacia el baño que estaba cerca de la salida y se enjuagó un poco el cabello y los brazos.

Al salir se percató de que faltaba su suéter. Volvió al campo, por los lugares en los que creía podía estar, pero no había rastro alguno. Encontró dos celulares, los cuales levantó y los sostuvo consigo hasta que sus dueños aparecieron, mientras ella intentaba encontrar su abrigo.

¿Quién querría un suéter? No podían habérselo llevado.

El silencio de los instrumentos comenzó a hacer estragos en ella y un pitido acechó sus oídos. No escuchaba nada y a medida que se acercaba a la salida, podía notar el frío aire de la calle.

Devolvió los teléfonos a sus dueños, que llamaban desesperados mientras sentía el frío en sus brazos descubiertos y más aún en su playera húmeda.

Se encaminó a la cafetería donde se encontraría con Ukyo, la encontró charlando con Meena y bebiendo una cerveza.

—¡Akane! —dijo la de cabello naranja— ¿No tienes frío? —preguntó.

—Me estoy congelando.

—¿Dónde está tu suéter? —quiso saber Ukyo.

—No lo sé, lo perdí entre la gente en algún momento.

—¿Ahora qué harás? —cuestionó preocupada la amiga de la cocinera.

—No te preocupes, una amiga me trae un abrigo —comentó cuando su teléfono comenzó a sonar— Hablando de Roma… ¡Ranko! —atendió— estamos en la cafetería de la esquina… ¿Dónde están?... Si, las veo —dijo girando hacia la calle de enfrente saludando con su mano a la pelirroja que estaba acompañada de Shampoo— bien, le preguntaré. De acuerdo… si, lo he perdido…. Está bien, adiós —dijo cansada.

—¿Ya te vas? —preguntó Ukyo.

—Si, ¿vienes?

—No, pasa a buscarme mi chico —contó un poco sonrojada.

—¿Meena? —preguntó a la otra.

—Oh, no te preocupes, vine en mi automóvil, esperaré a que vengan por Ukyo y me iré, todavía llego al after del trabajo —sonrió.

Akane abrazó a las dos chicas y cruzó la calle lanzándose a los brazos de su mejor amiga.

—¿¡Estás loca!? ¡No puedes salir así a la calle! —la regañó.

—¡Lo siento! No encontré mi suéter —se disculpó haciendo un mohín.

—Akane, poner abrigo antes de pescar pulmonía —decía Shampoo mientras la abrazaba.

—¿Akari? —preguntó cuando no la vió.

—Ya se fue, tenía que estudiar para un importante examen el lunes —explicó Ranko— ¿porqué estás mojada?

—Resulta que estaba cerca del lugar donde Ryoga esparció el champagne… así que tuve que enjuagar un poco mi cabello

—¡Pero no tu cuerpo entero!

—Oh, eso es transpiración… aunque gran parte de ella no es mía —explicó colocándose dentro del calentito abrigo.

—Eww —se quejó Shampoo.

—Bien niñas. ¿Nos vamos? —Akane dio un salto al sentir la voz de Genma detrás de ella.

—¡Ah! Tío, que susto —gritó.

—¡Akane! Veo que sigues viva ¿Cómo te fue con las _salvajes_?

—Bastante mejor de lo que creí —sonrió— ¿Dónde está tía Nodoka?

—Se ha quedado con su madre. No se siente bien últimamente —no hizo falta decir más.

Mientras iban en la parte trasera de la camioneta, la joven Tendo envió un mensaje a su novio felicitándolo por el espectáculo

 _—Gracias cariño ¿te ha gustado?_

 _—¡Me encantó! Estoy agotadísima, todavía no oigo bien y comienzan a dolerme las costillas pero sigo en una pieza._

 _—¿Las costillas? ¿Te han lastimado? ¿Dónde estás? Voy por ti._

 _—Tranquilo amor, estoy perfecta, no te preocupes. Estamos camino a casa. Shampoo se ha dormido así que la dejaremos primero, luego iremos a mi casa._

 _—¿Quieres esperarme en mi departamento? 7u7_

 _—¿Tardarás mucho?_

 _—No lo sé… estamos cenando._

 _—¿En el teatro?_

 _—Pues… sí… luego nos iremos. Todavía hay gente esperando en la calle._

 _—¿Esperando qué?_

 _—Que salgamos… siempre hay algún que otro fan esperando… ¿me esperarás?_

 _—No tengo la llave._

 _—Si no me equivoco, Ranko tiene una copia…_

Codeo a Ranko y le pregunto en voz baja si llevaba con ella las copias del departamento de su hermano

—¿Van a enterrar el hueso? —preguntó con sarcasmo y la joven de cabello corto la miró sin entender— ¿El sin respeto?

—¡Oh!... ¡Ranko! —se escandalizó la pelinegra al comprender.

—Jajaja, si, tengo las copias aquí mismo ¿Irás para su departamento? —la otra asintió— bien, le diré a papá que se desvíe entonces.

 _—Listo, ya tengo las llaves._

 _—Genial, nos vemos luego amor._

 _—Bye._

Una vez en su destino, ingresó en el edificio que le era ya conocido. Subió al ascensor y después de caminar los pocos pasos que la separaban del departamento del pelinegro, entró con la llave que tenía un pequeño cerdito negro de llavero.

El lugar estaba oscuro. Las ventanas cerradas y con las persianas bajas impedían que entrara la luz de la calle.

La chica bostezó al tiempo que su estómago gruñía. No había probado bocado desde que ella y Ukyo habían salido del local de comidas rápidas.

 _¡Ukyo!_ —recordó de repente. Habían quedado en que se avisarían en cuanto llegaran a destino.

Mientras caminaba hacia la cocina, envió un mensaje a su compañera de recital preguntándole si estaba bien.

En tanto esperaba a que la castaña le respondiera, rebuscó en la heladera y en la alacena por algo de cenar. Algo ligero, rápido y que no necesitara demasiada cocción.

Encontró unas sopas instantáneas, así que decidió que la prepararía luego de bañarse.

Su ropa seguía húmeda y su abrigo comenzaba a tener un ligero aroma a transpiración y humedad. Además su piel se sentía rara y pegajosa, le urgía entrar en agua caliente y quitarse aquel malestar.

Una vez salida de la ducha, con el cabello oliendo al acondicionador que Ranma usaba a diario y sintiéndose limpia, se envolvió y fue hacia la cocina a poner la tetera al fuego. Luego se encaminó a la habitación del pelinegro y se enfundó una de sus playeras en lo que el agua se calentaba. Al no tener más ropa interior de la que se había quitado, decidió tomar prestado uno de los bóxer que su pareja solía usar.

Con su cabello húmedo y su cómodo atuendo -aunque no tanto, pues la ropa interior le quedaba algo grande por lo que la tuvo que plegar en el elástico de la cintura para amoldarlo a su figura- volvió a la cocina a apagar el fuego. Preparó la sopa instantánea y tapó el recipiente descartable una vez que le hubo puesto el agua hirviendo.

Pensó que sería buena idea poner a lavar su ropa, pues, por más cómoda que fuesen las prendas de su novio, no podría salir a la calle vistiendo sus enormes pantalones. Usar la ropa que Ranko tenía en la otra habitación tampoco era opción porque era demasiado reveladora para su gusto.

Así que esperando a que se hicieran los fideos instantáneos, echó a lavar sus prendas y algunas que encontró en el cesto de ropa sucia.

Al regresar a la cocina, su sopa ya estaba lista, por lo que cenó, bebió bastante agua -la que había perdido durante el show- y se encaminó nuevamente a la habitación.

Su teléfono estaba sobre la mesilla de noche, en el extremo superior derecho, titilaba una luz blanca a la par que una roja, indicador de que le quedaba poca batería, tenía siete mensajes sin leer. Uno era de Ukyo, confirmando su llegada a destino en una pieza, dos de su hermana Nabiki, a quien le había avisado que pasaría la noche en el departamento de Ranma para que su padre no se escandalizara en cuanto notara que no había llegado, cuatro mensajes eran de Ranko, preguntándole si había podido entrar sin problemas y alguna que otra tomada de pelo. El último mensaje era de su pareja, que le avisaba que en una hora a más tardar, estaría en el departamento.

Contestó todos los mensajes, más cuando estaba escribiendo la respuesta para el último, el teléfono titiló una última vez antes de apagarse.

 _Genial, y yo sin el cargador…_

Ni siquiera sabía qué hora era. Estaba tan cansada que solamente dejó el aparato descargado en la mesilla y se acomodó dentro de la mullida cama.

Hasta ese momento no había reparado en el molesto chillido que le azotaba ambos oídos, tampoco se sentía exhausta, al menos no hasta que su cuerpo comenzó a relajarse y aún estando en la cama, sintió la pesadez de las piernas, los brazos y las costillas.

Por un segundo, mientras entraba lentamente al mundo de los sueños, sintió el codo de una de sus compañeras dentro del Kabuki-Za, incrustándosele en la boca del estómago o alguna patada sin querer en las espinillas.

Finalmente, el cansancio pudo con ella y no fue consciente del ojiazul acostándose a su lado un tiempo después, con el cabello recién lavado y su torso desnudo, vistiendo solamente unos bóxer color azul oscuro.

Simplemente se acurrucó en su pecho al sentir la calidez de su piel sin dejar por un segundo el país de los sueños.

El pelinegro, por su parte, se sentía desfallecer del cansancio que lo tomó por sorpresa una vez que se bañó.

Cuando había llegado a su hogar, se imaginó que Akane lo estaba esperando para celebrar, pero la joven dormía plácidamente en medio de su cama.

Vestía una playera de su banda, aquella que el pobre no recordaba tener y llegó a vislumbrar su ropa interior cubriendo el trasero de la chica.

Su libido comenzaba a despertar, pero su sentido común le decía que no era buena idea despertar a su chica para tener sexo. Por lo que se decantó por lo más fácil. Darse un baño frío y acostarse a dormir.

Apenas logró adentrarse entre las sábanas, cuando el mismo peso de su cuerpo alertó a la durmiente chica, quien, dándose vuelta, se acomodó sobre su pecho dando un suspiro cansado.

Unas horas después, la linda pelinegra despertó con unas incontinentes ganas de ir al baño. Se deshizo del abrazo del ojiazul, del cual ni siquiera reparó y salió disparada al cuarto de al lado.

Incluso después de haber tomado al menos un litro de agua, la misma que ahora estaba eliminando, aún sentía una terrible sed y su boca estaba pastosa, como si sufriera de algún tipo de deshidratación.

Volvió a la cocina y bebió un vaso de agua antes de volver a la recámara.

Sobre el sofá estaban las cosas de Ranma, indicio que le advirtió y recordó que la estaba abrazando al momento de levantarse.

Sonrió entre bostezos y retornó a la habitación, donde su pareja seguía durmiendo.

—¿Dónde fuiste? —preguntó el pelinegro adormilado cuando la joven se acostó nuevamente provocándole el despertar

—Sólo he ido al baño, vuelve a dormir —susurró acomodándose a su lado y envolviéndolo entre sus brazos como si fuese un pequeño niño

—¿Te ha gustado el show? —volvió a preguntar, esta vez más despierto

—Me ha fascinado. Amé cada minuto de él —sonrió en el oscuro abrazándolo con fuerza

—Te amo

—También te amo

El muchacho levantó su cabeza a la altura de la chica y robándole un beso, la envolvió ahora él entre sus brazos, aprovechando el cambio para pasear sus manos por la figura femenina debajo de la playera

—¿Te he dicho alguna vez lo mucho que me pones cuando usas mi ropa? —jadeó pasando de sus labios a su cuello

—No recuerdo haberlo escuchado

—Bien, pues lo haces —confirmó mordisqueando un lóbulo de su oreja logrando que su compañera gimiera por lo bajo.

Si bien su intención era no llegar al sexo, sentir su aroma mezclado con el perfume de su shampoo y su visión de la mujer con su playera, lo excitaron a tal punto que necesitaba entrar en ella con urgencia.

Una pícara mano fue bajando hasta el borde de la prenda y se adentró entre la tela y la piel. Acariciando la espalda baja de la joven mientras con la otra mano acariciaba su rostro.

Akane levantó ambas manos cuando entendió las intenciones del muchacho de querer sacarle la prenda.

Más cuando estuvo libre de la tela y su compañero la asió hacia él para sentarla a horcajadas en su regazo, un gemido de dolor se escapó de la mujer

—¿Qué tienes aquí? —preguntó algo curioso y preocupado a la vez al notar una zona de su piel más blanda. Encendió la luz de la mesilla y notó con cierta molestia, que a un costado de las costillas, comenzaba a formarse un moretón, aunque aún era de un tono amarillento, estaba tornándose violáceo poco a poco.

—Oh, eso… supongo que me lo hice durante el pogo.

—¿Te metiste al pogo? —dijo asombrado.

—Pues… sí… Creo que tengo algún otro golpe en las piernas o la cadera.

—Déjame ver.

—¿Qué? ¡No! No vas a analizar mi cuerpo en busca de golpes.

—¿Y quién dijo que quiero buscar golpes? —sonrió de manera macabra— solamente quiero ver los lugares donde no debo tocarte esta noche —murmuró volviendo a besarla evitando tocar en el nubarrón de color de su costado.

Más pronto que tarde retomaron los besos apasionados y los jadeos comenzaron a llenar la habitación mientras los amantes se dejaban ir uno dentro de otro, danzando entre ligeras gotas de sudor y pieles desnudas.

—¿Has dormido bien? —preguntó el joven a su pareja que apenas abría los ojos cuando él levantó las persianas para dejar entrar el sol de la media mañana.

—Un poco dolorida —contestó estirándose dejando sin querer un pecho al aire.

—Akane, eso está peor que anoche —advirtió el moreno al ver que el moretón ahora era más visible— déjame ver tus piernas —continuó acercándose a la cama mientras hacía las sábanas a un lado y se dedicaba a mirar las marcas de la chica a su lado— Si. Ya lo he decidido. No vuelves a ir al campo —sentenció con el ceño fruncido.

—¿Disculpa? —dijo algo sorprendida la pelinegra enarcando una ceja.

—¿Qué?

—Repíteme eso.

—No volverás al campo.

—Y un comino. No puedes prohibirme ir al campo.

—¡Pero mira tus piernas! —contestó acariciando por fuera la zona afectada.

—¿Y qué?

—¿Cómo que "y qué"? Akane, pudiste salir peor.

—Pero no lo hice.

—No quiero que te lastimen. No otra vez —en ese instante, la chica comprendió el miedo de su pareja.

—Ranma —habló despacio acariciando su rostro a la par que sonreía— no van a lastimarme. Y si, me metí en esa locura, pero créeme, estaba completamente consciente de lo que hacía. Además ¿No te preocupan tus fans? Es decir, te preocupa que yo salga lastimada, pero que hay de los demás? Te recuerdo que el estadio estaba completamente lleno y así como salí con estos golpes.

—Pero tu no eres una de ellos —la cortó— no deberías haber estado ahí.

—¿Y porqué no? Cariño, anoche fue la mejor noche de toda mi vida. Jamás lo había pasado tan bien, al menos no en mucho tiempo.

Ranma miraba a su acompañante, aún desnuda, que lo tomaba del rostro. En el tiempo que llevaban juntos, muy pocas veces había visto aquel brillo. Una de esas veces fue cuando le dijo que lo quería por primera vez. O cuando había visto a su sobrina recién nacida. Amaba el brillo que desprendían sus ojos, podía entenderlo. Estaba feliz.

—Anoche —continuó diciendo la joven— viví algo diferente. No solo por ustedes, sino por el público. Me sentí… parte de algo. Es difícil de explicarlo. Lo único que tienes que saber, es que estoy bien. Y esto —señala las marcas— no es nada. Recuerda que trabajaré con pequeños niños, en salas con pequeñas sillas y pequeñas mesas. Y ya sabes de mi problema al chocar con cosas —el ojiazul rió al recordar lo torpe que era a veces la ojicafé— no me prohibas hacerlo otra vez.

Y aquella palabra, prohibir, prohibición, le supieron a desconfianza, a encierro, a la expareja de su novia.

—¿No te haré cambiar de idea cierto? —ella negó sonriendo— entonces, si no consigo que no vuelvas al campo ¿podré conseguir que te pongas algo de ropa? Digo, no me molesta en absoluto, pero _alguien_ aquí abajo estará muy feliz si sigues provocándolo con tu desnudez —comenta meloso besándola de inmediato.

No pasaron diez minutos y la pareja volvió a sucumbir a las mieles de la pasión.

 **Hello de nuevo! He aquí un nuevo capitulo, lo tenía escrito hasta la mitad y mi idea era publicarlo mucho antes pero el internet es una horrible distracción, eso y las tareas de los pequeñines, cuidar al husbando, la casa, etc, etc, etc. Además suelo sentarme a escribir cuando ellos se duermen pero este ultimo tiempo me dormia muy rapido y sinceramente, me siento agotada.**

 **Ustedes como llevan el confinamiento? por estos lados tenemos arriba de 100 mil casos y casi dos mil fallecidos. Gracias al cielo nuestra tasa de mortalidad es baja, pero eso no quita que no tengamos que cuidarnos...**

 **Espero que les haya gustado este capitulo, y aunque si bien es en parte relleno, era necesario para darle fin a una etapa.**

 **De ahora en más la cosa se pone buena, o dramática, triste, fea, como quieran llamarlo xD**

 **Si venían esperando un lemon, ai sou sowry, no senti necesario un meta y ponga :v**

 **Pero no quiero dejarlos con las ganas, así que estoy pensando cómo compensarlos... tal vez algún oneshot a propósito de esta pandemia o un capítulo perteneciente a este UA entre cierta pelirroja y el representante 7u7 todavía no lo decido**

 **Mil gracias a mi beta _DanisitaM_ , vayan a leer _Capturando tu corazón_ , no se van a arrepentir, es gracioso, ingenioso y realmente refrescante ****:)**

 **Muchísimas gracias a todos quienes leen, dejan review y agregan la historia a favoritos además de darle follow. Sin ustedes no hubiera seguido.**

 **No podía irme sin agradecer a todo el Team, ustedes saaaben lo importantes que son, mas alla de los debates y las charlas, me divierto siempre**

 **Nos vemos la proxima ;)**


End file.
